My Little Loch Nessie Monster
by It'll Be Anarchy
Summary: Straight after Breaking Dawn. Nessie and Jacob have been the best of friends but what happens when she begins to grow up goes to high school and gets a boyfriend. Will Bella tell her about Jacob's imprint? Renesmee and Jacob - Please R&R NEW CHAPTER IS UP
1. New Day

Jake's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyer's fantastic saga, but thought that the imprinting of Nessie and Jacob couldn't just finish in Breaking Dawn.

A/N Hope you all enjoy please read and review!

This story is going to basically start of as breaking dawn finishes and will follow Nessie and Jacob.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jake's POV

I awoke early this morning. Finally, having some sleep after hours of worrying felt amazing as I stretched out my muscles from the awkward position they were in from the night. I got up, pulled open the curtains, and looked out my window to be greeted by the morning sun warming my face.

_Today _I thought _is going to be a good day. _

I ambled over to my drawers to pull out an old pair of grey sweats and made my way to the bathroom. I turned the shower onto the fullest temperature it could manage and stepped in. The heat felt great on my skin. It was another I had missed when I was helping the Cullen family fight the Volturi, but I hadn't minded, not now all the problems Edward and Bella had faced were solved. Well, at least for a while. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower in the bathroom, filled with tiny droplets of steam in the air.

I made my way back to my room and looked in the mirror, I grinned at myself. I had to admit that I had changed recently and found that I was able to smile at the most unimportant thing. There was only one person who made that possible. I glanced at the photos around my room – all were of my little honey, Nessie. I loved all the photos but there was one especially that always made my smile. It was a picture of Nessie on my shoulders, holding handfuls of my dark hair in her dainty hands. She was laughing at this and I am looking up at her my eyes filled with the delight of her laughing.

Since I had imprinted I felt like a whole new person. I know at one point I used to tease the others about their imprints, especially Quil, but now I could understand the powerful, yet loving bond they have to their soul mates, as I have to Nessie.

I chuckled to myself and made my way to the kitchen. My stomach rumbled as I opened the fridge. _Damn it we've been Pauled _I laughed at my dad's expression. He used it when most of the cupboards and the fridge had been emptied due to a certain other werewolf making himself at home. I sighed all that was left was cheese, a sandwich filler and half a bottle of gone-off milk. I inspected the sandwich filler, it smelt okay, and so I pulled it out and shut the door with a thump. I prayed for something to be in there as I made for the bread bin.

Please if there's a God up there…

I let out a sigh of relief; luckily there was some bread in there, which meant I could at least get something to eat.

I heard the door slam as I tucked into my sandwich.

'Hey bro-in-law!' Paul cheered making a play for my sandwich; I slapped his hand away and retorted,

'Not yet, thank _God_'

I noticed Rachel stumbling in with a load of grocery bags in her hands. Paul quickly rushed over to her and pulled them out of her hand.

'Not in your condition' he told her, wagging a finger at her.

'Thanks' she told him and kissed him gently on the lips

'Excuse me while I gag' I told them.

Why did this have to happen to me?

_First_, Paul imprints on my sister, _then_ he gets engaged to her and she falls pregnant, and now he eating us out of house and home. I suppose I can't blame him though. After the fright we had with the Volturi, we all thought about life a bit differently, and soon after Paul was engaged to Rachel.

'Aww, Jakie boy didn't notice you there' Rachel said she said ruffling my longish, shaggy hair. I had decided to keep it lengthy now because Nessie loved it when it was longer. Just like her mother.

I stood to leave 'sorry I can't stay but I have a prior appointed with a very special girl'

'Say hi to Nessie for both of us' Rachel told me. Paul would have said the same, but already had his hands inside the bags exploring their contents.

I pulled the door closed behind me and ran towards the forest and with one movement I was running on four legs instead of two. I felt exhilarated that I was going to spend the whole day with Nessie. I had soon arrived at Bella and Edward's little cottage and shifted back to my human form.

I bounded up the stairs and knocked three times on the door

Knock, Knock, Knock

It was opened by Bella and she smiled at me

'Jake, its so good to see you' she pulled me into a hug. Although she had been a vampire for a while I could not get used to the strength she had. However, I had now be familiarised with the sweet smell of the vampires and found it much easier to bear.

'She's been up since 5:30 this morning waiting for you to come'

I laughed at this and made my way through to the lounge. Edward was sitting on the couch and reading a newspaper. He smiled as I came into the room. Then I heard, delicate footsteps coming towards me at great pace.

'JACOB!!' and Nessie jumped into my waiting arms and pulling her arms around my neck with great force.

'Hey sweetie!' I answered and wrapped my arms around her. She had grown recently but thankfully, the growing had now slowed and almost stopped, making growth spurts an odd occasion just like she was a regular kid.

She pulled away from the hug and grabbed my face, looking directly into my eyes. I was looking back at her deep brown eyes inherited from her mother and I smiled. However, my little Nessie had an angered look on her face.

'Where have you been?' she asked 'I've missed you so much'

'Well, I only saw you yesterday, but I'm sorry I'm late' I told her.

'It's okay, but you are spending the whole day with me today aren't you?' she enquired, still looking straight into my eyes.

'Yes, of course and I suppose we better get going then' I put her down and went over to Bella and Edward.

'I'll have her back around seven, if that's ok' I looked to Edward for a response

'Yeah sure, have fun you two' he called

'Wait have you got a hat and sun cream, I hear I going to get really hot, I don't want either of you getting burnt' Bella fretted, but Renesme already had a bag packed and was waiting by the door.

'Yes mom, please don't worry' and made her way out the entrance.

I caught up with her and we were on our way.

'So I was thinking about going to First Beach in La Push, what do you think?' I asked her, taking her small hand in my oversized palm.

'Yeah okay but I was wondering if we could get there on foot maybe we need another _mode of transportation'_ she said looking at me

I didn't catch on for a minute, 'Hey! Oh no….no, I am putting my foot'

'Please Jake, for me'

_Aww damn those cute eyes_ I thought

'Well, okay but turn away for a minute while I shift.' And before I knew it I was in my wolfish form once again.

I sat on the floor allowing Nessie to get on my back, which she managed with great ease and grabbed on to my fur using them as reins. I pulled my form up from the floor and grabbed her rucksack with my teeth.

I ran through the forest, picking up speed with each step and she was enjoying it all the way,

'Weeeee, this is great!'

I chortled a laugh, to communicate with her and felt just as excited as she was. The trees were flying past at great speed, flashes of green and the odd occasion of brown from fallen trees of logs.

Soon we were nearing First Beach, I slowed as we got to the edge of the forest, the foliage thinning slightly and Nessie jumped off my back, she pulled the rucksack from my teeth and I went behind a fern to change back into my human form. I pulled on my sweat pants and went to meet her. Nessie was holding out a T-shirt, it looked new and much too big for her.

'Is this for me?' I looked at her as she held it out towards my hands

'Yeah, I thought that maybe you might need it' she told me.

I took it gratefully and pulled it over my head – it was the perfect fit.

'Thanks' I said and pulled her into a hug, I then put her onto my shoulders and slung the bag onto my left side and we made our way down to the beach.


	2. Dog Star

A/N: Okay everyone NEXT CHAPTER IS UP

A/N: Okay everyone NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!!

Thanks for all the hits

Disclaimer: I own nothing – god damn it!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sun was hot on my back as we slide down the sand dunes, sending us closer to the beach. I seemed very quiet for the time of day – perfect for swimmers or sunbathers, but neither seemed to be anywhere close. My mind had wondered by this point and I slipped falling over and sending Nessie flying. I gasped and ran over to where she had landed,

'Honey, are you okay?' I asked, worried

I pulled her up gently and dusted the sand from her clothes. She began to sniffle and then I realised she was crying. I pulled her into my arms and rocked her gently.

'Hey, it's all right, you're safe now' I told her.

I knew she wasn't hurt because, she had the hard skin of a vampire. I guessed it was the shock more than anything that had made her cry.

I wiped her eyes and cheeks with my finger and kissed her on the forehead. By this time, she was feeling better and so was I.

I grabbed a spot near the ocean, pulled a towel out of Nessie's bag, and put it on the sand, smoothing the edges. I sat down and she sat beside me,

'Right, what do you want to do first?'

'Build a sandcastle' she told me, with delight

We took a spot near our belongings and I began to dig up a pile of sand for her to sculpt. She began her creation with a centre fort and worked her way around, building turrets and walls. I was impressed that at her age she could build such a thing. I couldn't even do anything remotely like this now.

'Do you want a mote, with this your highness?' bowing dramatically. She laughed 'of course'.

Again I began to scoop sand from around the edge of her palace and was soon carrying water from the ocean to fill the mote.

Soon it was complete and looked perfect. I mock collapsed onto the beach towel, covering my eyes with my forearm to stop looking directly at the sun. Nessie sat on my stomach, I looked toward her and said

'Boy, that was tiring, but I suppose we going to do more?' I looked at her and laughed

'Yup, next we're going for a swim and pulled off her t-shirt and shorts, revealing a swimming costume. Luckily that was one thing I had brought we me and I went to change behind a rock.

When I came back she pulled me towards the blue, glistening water and ran to get us there quicker. I stopped as we got to the edge, wriggling my toes in the tiny waves lapping at my feet. I had been a while since I had been to the beach but every time I dipped my toes into the water, felt like the first time ever doing it. I grabbed Nessie round the waist and ran into a deeper part of the water from where we had just been. I threw her into the water and she shrieked.

She came up to the surface and growled at me,

'Oops, my bad' I shrugged.

Then a wave of water swept over me and into my face, leaving me soaking wet. I admit I did deserve that and so a war of water splashing began.

Nessie was a strong swimmer and after the many hours teaching her how to swim, she had taken to it like a fish to water. By now the current had pulled us out and the water was getting deep for her. She scrambled onto my back and up to my shoulders.

'I think I won that' she informed me, with a great triumph. She got her ego from her father I could tell.

'Not even close, little one'

By now there were more people on the beach and I could hear the shouting from the cliff-divers and watched as they plummeted to the water with a terrifying splash. Unfortunately, Nessie had seen this too,

'Can I have go' she asked pointing at the next guy falling through the air

'No, most certainly not – its too dangerous'

'I bet it's not'

'Yes it is, your mum tried it once and almost drowned, she was okay but was full of salty water and I don't think you want that to happen, do you?' I told her ' and I don't want that to happen to you either, okay?

'Okay, big bro' I smiled at this; at least she could see it was in her best interest and mine.

I felt her for hands and placed them in mine. Her skin had begun to wrinkle; we had definitely been in the ocean too long

'Right, little prune, out of the water, we don't want you all shrivelled'

As we got back to the beach, I saw Quil walking towards me, with Clare in his arms. He was also carrying a bucket and spade and a large rucksack on his back.

'Hey Jake! Hey Nessie!' he called

'Quil' I replied 'how are you, buddy?'

'Not too bad' he placed Clare to the floor and she came up to Nessie and looked at her

'Who dis Quilly?' she asked pointing at her. Quil bent down on his knees and told her

'That's Reneesme, or Nessie, she Uncle Jake's friend'

'Unca Jake?'

'Yeah, that's right, Clare' I told her

'Anyway' Quil began 'why don't we have some lunch' he said setting down the rucksack and pulling out a variety of sandwiches, chips, fruit ands chocolate bars.

'Want some you two?' he asked Nessie and myself. Due to the fact that we had nothing at home to eat, I hadn't pack anything so jumped at the offer.

'Yeah, ok, thanks Quil'

We sat on the beach and had a picnic. It was funny to watch Quil trying to persuade Clare to have some fruit but all she we do was eat another chocolate bar, after she had finished her sandwiches. Nessie, although younger, had no problem with eating them and I smiled at her. She looked back at me and grinned.

We began to build another sandcastle with Quil and Clare and soon we had a small cluster of castles and sand mounds.

Soon the light began to fade and many of the other visitors were packing up their beach things and going back to their homes for the evening. Quil looked at his watch,

'It's gone six,' he told me 'I'd better get sleeping beauty back to Emily's' he nodded towards Clare sleeping form, tired from the building of sandcastles.

I helped him pack up and he scooped Clare into his arms, she stirred, he covered her with a beach towel and whispered to her

'It's time to go Clare-bear, say goodbye to Uncle Jake and Nessie'

'Bye, bye' she said quietly and snuggled into Quil's chest.

'Bye Clare, bye Quil' I replied.

Once they had gone, I laid back. We were all alone again.

By now the night was pitch-black and the only light I could see was the one from the stars. Nessie laid down beside me and pointed towards the constellations,

'Look, Jake there's you!' she cried

'What do you mean?' I asked her

'Look!' and I looked to where she was pointing – all I could see was a bunch of stars.

'Join them up'

I did this and saw it made a dog-like shape.

'Oh, wow' I gasped - it was amazing

'It's called Sirius or the dog star'

I was amazed at her knowledge as she pointed out various shapes and pictures and told me stories about how they got their names. The stars seemed to open up heaven and felt like I could have stayed there forever

Then I fell back to earth, with a sudden thought

'Damn!' I shouted 'I've got to get you home'

I stuffed all the bits from the beach into the bag and picked up Nessie rushing back to the Forest. I thought that the best way to get home quickly was to shift into my werewolf side.

The ride home was considerably quick and I hoped I wouldn't be in too much trouble.

I couldn't see the lights on in Bella and Edward's cottage so made my way to the Cullen's main house, with Nessie on my back and the thoughts of the constellations spinning through my head. . .


	3. Love of A Family

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and hits. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I nothing, accept my computer and my storyline.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I could see that the Cullens were home; due to their driveway being illuminated with the lights from the house, and so imagined that's where Bella and Edward would be.

The grip on my fur had loosened considerably, so I knew that Nessie had fallen asleep during some part of our journey home. I decided to slow my pace to a jog, to be sure that she would not fall off.

We reached the front door and I could see Alice coming to meet us. She picked up Nessie from my back, so I could shift easily back into my human appearance. I then followed them inside, where I heard the Cullen family having a huge discussion.

As we rounded the corner, I saw them, seated in the lounge. Luckily Bella and Edward were both there and when she saw us, she jumped up from her seat and made her way over to me, an angered look on her.

_Oh crap…_

'Do you know what time it is?!' she shouted at me,

'Give me a clue' I winced at what I said. Not a good thing to say to a vampire.

'It's gone past nine, and you said you would back by seven!'

'I'm sorry' I told her; 'time just flew past'.

She crinkled her forehead in frustration, but remained silent. She took Nessie from Alice and rested the little one in her arms, by now all anger and irritation had melted and she smiled at me,

'It's okay, I'm sorry Jake didn't mean to snap, haven't had my blood intake for the week yet.' She laughed at the joke and continued,

'Did she have a good time?' she asked

'Yeah, it was really great fun' I told her simply.

'I suppose I had better get this one to bed'

I took that as my cue to leave but Bella stopped me by touching my shoulder, with her free hand.

'No, wait a minute Jake, there's something important we all need to talk to you about' she pointed at the empty seat.

I made my way over as Bella went up stairs to put Reneesme to sleep.

_What could this be about? _I thought to myself; _please let it not be anything bad._

Bella was back in a minute or so and returned to her seat next to Edward.

Carlisle stood up to speak, I breathed very lightly, so I didn't miss any detail of the meeting.

'As you all know, Nessie, has an ability to grow quickly, and over her lifetime, we have been measuring each day to find when this may slow down or stop.' He coughed and began again,

'Therefore I came to measure her today and realised that her growing, has indeed, slowed dramatically and I estimate that in about ten to twelve months, her increased growing ability would stop, but continue as if she were a normal child. This means that she would grow maybe, once every six months or so, slowing as she got older. In the next ten to twelve months you will notice the odd growth spurt and I estimate that at the end of my predicted time period, she will have the mind and body of an eleven year old.'

(A/N: I know in Breaking Dawn, she is supposed to be full grown in six and half years, which will happen, but I wanted Nessie to have the full high school experience)

_Whoa _I thought. _I know parents normally say they grow up too quickly, but this was way beyond that._

Carlisle had sat down by this time and was replaced with Edward,

'Therefore Bella and myself feel it is in our best interest, that when she reaches this age, she will go to Forks High school. We will say that when she was younger she was home schooled and that we felt this would be the perfect time to send her to school'

Bella now joined him and began 'So, we will need all your help to teach her the subjects, she would need to know, so she will be at the same capability as her classmates when she gets there. I know that her brain already had learnt many things with the thanks of all of you here'

Jasper then spoke 'Are you kidding?! She's learnt more things than Emmett _ever _has!'

Emmett growled and threw a cushion at Jasper, hitting him like a boulder in his face.

I laughed; they were just as bad as my pack, when we were joking about each other. Then I had a sudden thought,

'But how are we going to tell Reneesme, that she has her eleventh birthday in just under a year?' I asked them all

'I think that she already knows she is different and has accepted things, better than some adults, so I think she will comprehend this quite easily' Carlisle told me,

I breathed a sigh of relief – maybe I was worrying too much.

I yawned and stretched my legs. It was getting late. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was twelve?!

Bella looked at me, with concern, 'you look tired, Jake. Do you want to sleep here tonight?'

Edward looked over too and then glimpsed at Bella, 'actually that might not be such a bad idea, it then means we can go hunting, without having to worry about Nessie, if Jake's here'

'Sure why not' I told them shrugging. I didn't mind where I slept as long as I slept soon.

They all began rushing around then. Bella and Esme grabbing blankets and pillows, to make my bed a little more comfortable, as I said I would sleep on the couch. Alice, Edward and Rosalie, went to check on Nessie, while Jasper and Emmett were fighting over 'Emmett's brain' and Carlisle, was trying to break the two of them up.

Within the hour they were out of the door and I began to settle down into the sofa. I then heard some little footsteps coming down the stairs and a sweet voice,

'Mom? Dad?'

'Hey Nessie' I told her quietly, so she wouldn't jump.

'Jacob, you stayed, where is Mom and Dad and the others?' she asked, coming closer to me.

'They went out hunting, what's wrong? Why are you up?' I looked at her.

'I had a bad dream'.

'Aww it's ok, nothing's going to happen, while I'm here' I said.

'Can I sleep with you?' she enquired 'I would feel safer'

'Yeah, sure honey' she came over and fell down beside me and I pulled the cover over both of us. She settled herself and snuggled into my chest.

'You're the best big brother in the whole world' she told me and soon fell asleep.

I smiled and soon found that I too, was falling into a deep sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Next morning. . . . . . . _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke to the smell of bacon and the warm sunlight playing on my face. I stirred gently and opened my eyes. Nessie had gone and so I got up a followed the smell of the frying towards the kitchen.

There was Edward at the stove, cooking up some eggs and bacon.

'Ooo, look who's gone all domestic?' I laughed

'Careful Jake, I don't want to have to kick your butt' he emptied the contents of the pan onto a plate and waited for me to sit down.

I made my way over to the table and sat next to Nessie, who had a plateful, identical to mind and a glass full of blood. I was glad that she could eat normal food and didn't need to drink blood as excessively as the rest of her family.

I looked down at the plate in front of me. It smelled delicious and I began to tuck in to it ravenously.

'Where's everyone else?' I asked Edward, between mouthfuls.

_Have they told Nessie about our discussion last night? Was she okay about it? _I thought in my head to Edward. He gave me a swift nod.

'Well here they come now' he told me, acting as if nothing had happened in between our verbal conversation. The other Cullens entered the room, Bella in front, holding a piece of paper.

'Okay,' she began 'as I was saying last night, I have now made a list of all the different subjects that will need to be covered and have put a name next to each one of who will teach what to Reneesme'

She placed it up on the refrigerator and we all gathered round, it read,

_English – Edward_

_Art - Alice_

_Gym - Emmett_

_Science - Carlisle _

_History - Jasper_

Drama - Rosalie

_Geography – Jacob_

_Maths – Bella_

_Food Technology – Emse_

(A/N: I'm sorry if they don't do Food technology in America, probably a typical English thing, but I thought that as Esme is the mother of the household, it fits well)

_Well _I thought _that will be great. I can tell her everything about where I went when I was in full wolf mode and maybe we can explore a bit more._

'Ace' Jasper and Emmett said, and high-fived each other. 'Well done, Bella' Esme told her, patting her back. Bella looked embarrassed and I could tell if she was still human, she would be blushing right now, 'Well, I thought that because of your love of books, Edward, it would be right for you to teach English and because of your love for beautiful things it seemed right for you to do Art, Alice. Gym obliviously Emmett and of course due to your skills as a doctor, Carlisle, you could teach Reneesme more than the rest of us could, in Science. Jasper, because you have been involved in a lot of history, it seemed fit for you to teach her history. Rosalie, because of your dramatic ways, I chose Drama. Jake, because you've travelled a lot you get Geography and Esme, you are a great cook, so it seemed perfect.' 'Thank you everyone,' Nessie said to them all and myself, 'this is going to be great'

_Not just great _I thought _but interesting to watch too. . . . . . . . ._


	4. Six Months Later

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was in Austria for the past week and didn't have time to do another chapter before I went. So, here it is the next chapter – enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I am _not_ Stephenie Meyer and therefore do _not _own any of the Twilight collection or the Characters sobs, or I own is the storyline in my fan fiction.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Six months later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I had been six months now since, the lesson list had been written and Nessie was excelling in all the subjects.

She could now run five miles, without stopping, lift 4kg weights – in each hand and her body was becoming toned from all the exercise and training from Emmett, who also enjoyed every moment of the work out.

She had just finished a painting of the forest and it's surroundings, thanks to the advice of Alice and was now onto learning about Picasso, Van Gogh and Leonardo Da Vinci.

She had excelled in reading and writing in English – reading many plays of Shakespeare and novels such as 'Wuthering Heights', 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Emma', just to name a few, and now Edward had began to teach her how to play the piano and she was already reciting some of Beethoven's many symphonies.

She could name all the bones in a human body, understand many properties in Physics and Carlisle had taught how to perform different operations, as if she were a post-graduate in Science, rather than a little nine year-old girl.

She could recite 'Twelve Night' and 'Hamlet' with dramatic effect, thanks to the Drama Queen herself and had taken to using this 'dramatic effect' in everyday life.

She had grasped the basics of algebra and was stunning everyone with her ability in math, even though Bella struggled a little to teach her, sometimes needing the help of Edward.

She could tell you all about the American Revolution, Both World Wars and name and give a fact about each of the American Presidents, thanks to Jasper's _experiences_ in the past.

She made a mean crème brulee, could roast a chicken and prepare little chocolate chip muffins, which, I have to admit, have become very partial to my taste buds and me, thanks to Esme's motherly skills in the kitchen.

And finally, Geography she could name all 50 states and locate them on a map as well as tell me which state, exported which goods.

As I had seen her over these past months, I couldn't help but be sad – she was growing up. In truth I would love to have the little Nessie I loved, curled in my arms forever, never aging. I drifted out of the timeless daydream and looked at my watch.

It was 13:00 and I had to go and get Nessie for her Geography lesson. I jumped up from where I was seated and I wandered round the Cullen house. Most of the family were out on a hunting trip but I knew Edward had stayed behind, so made my way to his room, climbing up the long cornered staircase. I found her in Edward's bedroom; they were seated on Edward's bed. Nessie had her head lying on Edward's shoulder, body next to his, and she was reading 'Wuthering Heights', while he glanced over her shoulder, looking to see if she needed any assistance with the words written on the page,

'What has Heathcliff done to you, I asked. In what way has he wronged you, to warrant this appalling hatred? Wouldn't it be wiser…' she trailed off as I knocked at the door.

They both looked up and smiled, it was weird to see how similar they looked and were in personality.

'It's time for your Geography lesson ' I told her; she looked to her father, for his reply. He nodded 'go on'.

She jumped off the bed and made her way over to me taking my hand. She waved goodbye to Edward and we walked down the stairs and out the front door.

I was surprised to see how large her hand now was in my hand. Only 5 months ago it was a sixth of my hand span, but now it was more like a quarter. I felt her slightly cool gip in my hand, she had long elegant fingers, which she had inherited from her vampire 'gene'.

'So,' I began 'how do you fancy a little _field _trip for your Geography lesson today' I cocked my eyebrow and grinned at her.

'Yeah, cool, where are we going?' she asked, her grasp tightening on my hand from her excitement.

We kept walking until we reached the edge of the forest, 'Well…..' I prolonged.

'Aww, come on Jake – tell me please, please, please, please, pleaseee' she looked up at me with her doe-like eyes, how could I resist that.

'Well, how does Canada sound, huh?' I told her.

'Wow, thank you so much,'

By now we had stopped moving and were in the middle of the forest. The sun was finding its way through the tiny holes in the dense foliage and the forest was alive with the buzzing of the animals.

I shifted into my werewolf form and sat obediently waiting for Nessie. By now she was used to this routine and climbed on my back as professionally as a rider on her horse. She patted me on the head, grabbed two handfuls of my russet fur and tapped her left foot on my thigh. This was her signal to tell me she was ready and with that we raced through the forest.

Everything in the forest was a blur but due to my wolf reflexes, I could dodge trees and rocks when necessary. I could feel the wind rushing through my fur and Nessie hands gripped tightly onto my coat by my shoulder. In a couple of hours we had crossed the Canadian border, when I heard a voice in my head,

_Jacob _it said _having fun with your little play date?_

_Ha ha, very funny Leah, but if you must know this trip is educational._

_Fine, whatever floats your boat _she huffed, I could tell she was annoyed.

_Leah! Get out of my head alright!_

_Woah, ok, but chill though, ever since Reneesme was born you sound like well… my mom and believe that's not a good thing_

_Aren't you, ya know, gonna go now – PLEASE?!_

_All right keep your hair on __mom _and then the voice stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief

_Finally _I told myself. Leah can be an incredible pain and sometimes it drives me nuts.

I could see that we were almost at out destination and the forest was beginning to deplete. I came to an abrupt halt; Nessie lifted herself off my back and came to my face.

'Are we here?' Nessie asked

I grunted in reply and went off to change back, slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt once my human form returned.

I took Nessie's hand and began to speak 'Ok so, what's the thing people come to Canada for?'

'Maple Syrup?'

I shook my head,

'Canadian Bacon?'

My reply remained the same. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, thinking hard before answering,

'Ice Hockey?!'

'NO, wrong again' I told her 'they come to a special place, a place with lots of _WATER_'

I lead her to the edge of the forest, by now it wasn't hard to guess where we were, as the noise was phenomenally loud.

'Niagara Falls!' she cried, looking out towards the vast landscape. I had to admit it was beautiful, the water rushing down the rocks and I could feel the spray from the water, even now.

'How about we get a closer look?' I asked her and took her hand.

We came to a stall selling tickets to go on a boat ride on the Niagara Falls (A/N: I'm sorry if there aren't any boats trips on the Falls, I just though it ties the story together well)

I paid for one adult and one child and pulled Nessie onto the boat. I seated myself next to a woman, who seemed friendly and the boat came to life with a whir of the engine.

'Be careful, Nessie' I ruffled her hair.

Nessie went over to the bars and looked through them, I relaxed a little to know there was safety on the boat. The woman looked at me and spoke,

'First time?'

'Yeah, she's always been interested but never seen it up close' I told her,

'Your daughter is…'

'Oh no she's my sister' I thought this would be the best explanation and I seemed to work, as the woman didn't speak again. I looked up to see Nessie climbing up the bars she got to the top one when she slipped and fell off the side of the boat.

'NESSIE!!' I screamed and dashed towards where she had slipped, shoving people out of the way. I looked over the side and saw that she was hanging onto the bar. I grabbed both her hands and pulled her back into the boat.

I cradled her in my arms and whispered in her 'Shh it's okay I've got you'.

Soon people surrounded us and began to speak all at the same time,

'Oh my goodness!'

'Are you all right?'

'The poor little lamb'

'Irresponsible brother' said the woman I sat next to.

Nessie buried he face into my chest and silently cried, as I could feel warm, wet tears soaking my t-shirt. The trip ended quickly and I made my way off the boat as fast as possible, running with Nessie in my arms.

'Can you hold onto my back when I shift?' I asked her

She nodded and I placed her on a nearby forest log as I burst into my four-legged figure, I crouched down and she slid onto my back and gave me her signal.

I charged hard and fast to get her home as soon as possible and in 2 hours I was standing in the Cullen's living room, being yelled at,

'What were you thinking?! She could have drowned!' Bella snarled at me.

'I'm so sorry' I looked at my feet, not knowing what else to say

'Well,' Edward said, trying to clam the mood 'at least she wasn't hurt' he rubbed her back and Bella seemed to suddenly melt.

'It wasn't Jake's fault' a sudden voice said.

It was Nessie coming down the stairs in her pyjamas, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

'It was my fault, he told me to be careful and I wasn't, I'm sorry' she looked up to her mother and Bella looked at me,

'Ok well, I apologise then, Jacob and you little one, I think it's fair to say your grounded for the week'

Nessie made her way back up stairs and I knew it was my time to leave.

'I suppose I better go, Billy will be wondering where I am' I told them both,

'Bye Edward, Bye Bella' I waved to them

'Bye Jake' they called in unison.

I shut the front door quietly and was making my way to the forest, when I heard a 'pssh' sound. I looked up to see Nessie leaning out her window, smiling at me,

'I'm sorry my mom yelled at you'

'It's alright, but you better get to sleep before you get in even more trouble' I frowned at her ' and no hanging out the window. I think we've had enough extreme sports for today ok?'

'Ok, night Jake,'

'Goodnight, sweetie'

She closed her window and I continued on my way to the forest, the stars shining in the night's sky. . .


	5. Happy Birthday, Nessie!

A/N: Ok everyone thanks for the hits and reviews they have been really helpful

A/N: Ok everyone thanks for the hits and reviews they have been really helpful. Ok this next chapter is going on another six months so I can write about her 11th birthday. Now people maybe saying 'what?' but it makes sense if you read the whole of the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own one of the best selling books of the year or the characters from it – it sucks!

RECAP

'Ok, night Jake,'

'Goodnight, sweetie'

She closed her window and I continued on my way to the forest, the stars shining in the night's sky. .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Another six months later…..

'JACOB, CAN YOU COME HELP ME PLEASE!!' Alice yelled at me.

I walked into the garden to see her struggling with some fairy lights – her favourite, to put them in part of a tree, which was out of her reach. I ambled over to her and took the lights out of her hand reaching the branches easily and hooking them on.

I smirked at her ' too much for you, small fry'

'Jacob, just because you're part of the family, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass' she smiled back and danced her way into the house.

I shook my head and sighed, Alice although she's small, she's ruthless and threatening when she wants to be. I saw there was a pile of other assorted fairy lights and began to hang them around the garden. When I finished I stood back and I thought I had done a good job.

_I hope Nessie likes it_ I thought to myself. It was six hours before her 11th birthday and preparations were underway to make it the best party any eleven year old would ever have.

I went back inside to see how it was going and saw that Alice had worked her magic in here as well. They had an impressive sound system with mixing decks and there were more lights illuminating a large space, which Emmett had cleared for dancing. Rosalie was helping Esme in the kitchen preparing food for the non – bloodsucking guests, Carlisle, Bella and Edward were preoccupying Nessie by telling her stories of Carlisle's past, and Emmett and Jasper were picking out all the different songs for the party, whilst playing about with the mixing decks. I laughed to see how they all seemed like normal human beings and Alice suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into the middle of the room.

'Does everything look good?' she asked me, an anxious look on her face.

'Yeah it looks amazing she'll love it' I told her and smiled. She breathed a sigh of relief,

'Ok good' then she looked at me and down at my clothes 'you're not wearing that to the party are you?' she said in disbelief.

I looked down at what I was wearing; it seemed all right to wear 'Erm, yeah I am'

'Oh no you're not, I'll find something for you' she told me, a dark look in her eyes.

I yawned and Alice looked startled 'when did you last sleep?'

'Well… I've been really busy, a couple of days ago' I mumbled

'Ok go upstairs and sleep now' she moaned ' we don't want you falling asleep at the party, I'll wake you in a few hours.'

I did as I was told and made my way upstairs to sleep, leaving the hubbub behind me….

Nessie's POV

I couldn't believe where granddad Carlisle had been in the three hundred years of his existence, but shivered when he mentioned the Volturi. It had been just about year since these Italian vampires had threatened the lives of the people around me, who I loved and myself.

Suddenly Carlisle got up and said 'well I'd better see if Esme needs any help with the cooking'

Tonight, is my 11th birthday and we are going to the main house to have dinner, well me, Charlie and Jacob are going to have some anyway and celebrate it as a family.

'Well see you soon' my mom said to him and I heard the door slam.

'Come on then, Es, you'd better get ready' and lead me to my room, 'now I know we're not doing much for your birthday but I brought you something nice to wear' she pulled a beautiful dress out of a shopping bag. It was knee-length and baby blue, with a dark blue bow on the empire line.

'Mom, it's lovely' I told her taking the dress and twirling round with it 'thank you so much'.

'You're welcome' she said and kissed me on my head, leaving me to try it on.

I went to mirror to have a look – it fitted perfectly!

I brushed out my brown hair and could see the odd auburn highlight as light touched my hair. I placed an Alice band in my hair and was ready.

I went back into the lounge to see both my mom and dad changed too, both looking smartly dressed.

My dad came over and pulled my into a firm hug, 'You look wonderful, darling'

'Well' my mom interrupted 'if we're already let's go…'

Jacob's POV

Something violently shook me 'wake up, JACOB WAKE UP!!'

I stirred to see Alice over me 'come on, in less than an hour Nessie's coming over' she told me in a panic, 'here put these on too'

She threw a pair of dark jeans and a white button down shirt. I pulled on the pants and shirt. The long sleeves annoyed me, so I pushed them up to my elbows.

I made my way downstairs to see Charlie, Billy, The Cullens and the other wolves in the lounge.

Alice stood up and said 'Right you all know where to hid when she comes ok?'

'YES!' replied a sea of excited voices.

That moment, her cell phone rang she picked it up quickly, 'ok, right, sure, bye' she ended the call and continued,

'Action stations everyone, they'll be here in five minutes'

Everyone dashed to the hiding place and we sat out the five minutes before the birthday girl arrived…

Nessie's POV

We walked down the drive and my dad opened the front door it was pitch black inside, then my mom switched on the lights and soon there was a chorus of

'SURPRISE!!' and out popped many of my friends from various hiding places. Music began to play and I saw Jasper and Emmett managing the sound system.

'Happy Birthday sweetheart' my mom and dad said and embraced me into a group hug.

I then saw Jacob and rushed over to him, giving him a powerful hug.

'You look beautiful' he told spinning me around 'care to dance?'

We walked to the centre of the space and began to dance. I seemed like forever, him and me spinning around and then Emmett tapped Jacob on the shoulder,

'Can I get a dance with my favourite nice' he grinned and took my hands,

'I'm you're _only _niece, uncle Emmett' I laughed.

This is how it continued through the night, and soon I had danced with everyone, including Sam, which was surprising.

Paul and the others in the pack were eating their weight in food and then the music stopped abruptly,

'Right' Jasper told the audience through a microphone 'it's time to wish happy birthday to a special little girl', and soon the room erupted into song

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR…

'NESSIE'

'RENEESME'

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU..'

Then Jasper passed the microphone to me, I hesitated 'Go on, honey, go for it' he told me. I took it from him and began to speak,

'Thank you all for coming tonight, it's been the most amazing party ever. Thank you to Alice for the decorations and everyone who helped and finally thank you to my mom and dad, who managed to keep this from me, which must have been difficult.'

There was a roar of laughter and the music continued.

Soon it was midnight and people began to leave. I said goodbye to Grandpa Charlie, who had to leave earlier, due to his police work starting early the next morning and soon all that were left were Jacob and my family.

I went out to the garden and sat on the swinging bench. My thoughts were interrupted by a rough cough – it was Jacob,

'Hey Jake' I told him sleepily

'Hey honey' he replied, sat beside me 'I forgot to give you your present earlier', handed me a small parcel and I opened it. I saw a silver necklace inside. On the chain, was a small russet coloured wolf and a heart- shaped locket. I opened the locket and saw it was a picture of me a Jake one of his favourite- me on his shoulders, holding handfuls of his dark hair in my tiny hands. I was laughing at this and he is looking up at me. I close the locket and hugged him around the neck

'Thank you so much' I cried and kissed him on the cheek. 'Can you help me put it on?' he clasped it around my neck.

'Well, I thought that whenever you are far away from me, you can look at this' he touched the dainty charms, 'and think of me'

'Thank you again' I told him and yawned, the rocking of the bench was making me tired.

'You're welcome'.

Soon my eyelids began to close and I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about my favourite wolf ……


	6. First Day Of School

A/N: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Thank you all for the hits and reviews. Keep 'em coming, I would love to know what people think – positive or negative – I accept them all.

Disclaimer: Due to not thinking of an amazing love story of a vampire boy and human girl, I cannot take any credit for creating or owning the Twilight Saga.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Nessie's POV_

I stirred the next morning, to find myself in the warm confines of my own bed. I sat bolt upright, throwing the covers off my body and I rubbed my eyes harshly, to rid them of sleep. I looked at my clock; the red numbers read 7:00am.

_That's odd,_ I thought to myself, _the last thing I remember is Jacob giving me my present._

My hand flew to my neck and breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the cool metal touch my hand. I rubbed the pendants in circular motions, deep in the thoughts from last night.

_I am eleven years old now_. No matter how many times I heard that I still felt shocked. Only twelve months ago had I been 5 years old, now I was in a double figure age.

My thoughts were interrupted with a gentle tap on my door; it opened slowly and in walked my dad. He smiled at me and saw that I was awake. He walked further into the room and set on the end of my bed, his weight wobbling the frame as he took a seat.

'All ready for today?' He asked, stroking my hair,

'Of course,' I reminded myself 'today's my _first _day of school' I grimaced at this fact. I had been dreading it for a while, worried about well everything a school stood for.

My dad, unfortunately, noticed my grimace and frowned, 'Nessie, just because you are part vampire, doesn't give you the right not to go to school, does it?'

I sighed, no getting around my dad then, 'no, dad' I told him'

'Besides, your mum and I are coming in first, the principal wants all the new parents to meet each other and so forth' now it was his turn to grimace.

'Dad, just because you are full vampire doesn't give you the right not to meet the new parents does it?'

His eyes narrowed 'Sometimes, I wish that you didn't inherit my traits, especially my clever, cunning comebacks' he laughed and ruffled my hair, 'anyway kiddo, you'd better go get ready. Don't want you late for your first day now, do we?'

I moaned and got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I switched on the shower and pulled off my pyjamas. The shower was warming and welcoming, making it difficult to get out.

I went back to my room and pulled opened my wardrobes doors. I pulled a face,

_This is gonna take a while _I thought.

I had to make a good impression on the first day, it would be hard enough to fit in, knowing your parents could suck all your classmates dry, if they wanted to. I pulled out all my clothes and sorted through the various assortments I had.

This took about thirty minutes, separating my trouser and shirts and I finally settled on a pair of jeans – a safe bet – and a green, sleeveless, smock-top. I went to the mirror, brushing out my bed head and pulling it back in a braid. I nodded at myself, knowing that I looked like a normal eleven year old, starting her first day at school. I grabbed my white hooded jumper and grey jacket from the back of my door and could the smell of food.

I went to the kitchen; Mum was there, cooking some eggs for my breakfast. I sat at the table and she placed them in front of my and poured a tumbler of blood. She leaned against the counter and began to speak,

'Soo, nervous, sweetie?' she asked me,

'I'm alright,' I reassured her, fiddling with my necklace.

She caught sight of this and came over to me, to inspect the new present. She placed the charms into her palms and studied them,

'From Jacob?' she inquired,

'Yeah, he gave it to me last night, how did you know?'

'A while ago, Jacob gave me a wolf charm too' she said, dropping the charms and returning to the counter, her back to me.

'Oh, right' her body language, made me think that she didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped the subject and continued to eat.

After eating I decided to visit the other members of my vampire family and got up from the table, my dad entered the room and went to my mom, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

'Just going to see everyone else' I told them

'Ok, well we'll meet you over there, gotta drive you to school' my dad told me.

I nodded in response and walked out the door, putting on my jumper and jacket. The morning was beautiful. It was sunny, but the air was crisp, a perfect September morning. I shoved my hands into my pocket and continued walking.

I opened the front door and saw that they were all in front of the television, watching a rerun. They turned to me and smiled. Alice came over and gave me kiss on the cheek.

'Hey, hun!' she chimed 'what's up?'

'First day of school,' I replied, she pulled a face,

'I remember my first day of high school, I was so worried, but then found it great fun. There's nothing to worry about I promise' she smiled at me. Jasper came over and confirmed what Alice had just told me with a smile and nod,

'Honestly it's fine, sweetheart' he said. Suddenly, I felt much better, thanks to the power of Uncle Jasper's.

Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see my dad smiling back at me,'it's time to go'

I sighed and went to say goodbye to them all. I kissed Rosalie, Alice and Esme on the cheek. Then Emmett pulled me into an iron-strong bear hug. Jasper kissed my forehead and Carlisle stroked my hair and told me,

'Now don't forget all that you have learnt, all right? He laughed and palced his hand by his side.

Then, mom, dad and me, went into the garage.

'Right..' my dad began,

'Ostentatious' pointing at the mom's Ferrari,

'Or boring normal' pointing at his silver S60R Volvo.

_Screw it _I thought to myself _live dangerously _

'Ostentatious' I told them both.

'Excellent!' my dad cried. My mom slapped a hand to her forehead and shook her head,

'Oh god' she muttered,

I slide in the back, mom placed a backpack next to me 'You left this at the house' she said,

'Thanks mom,' I smiled at her.

The drive seemed relatively fast, this maybe due to the fact I was nervous, or my dad was driving at 120 mph.

'Honey!' my mom screamed 'please drive slower'

'Okay' he said and reduced the speed to 80mph 'this is too slow' he moaned.

Thankfully, we were there soon and I stepped out of the car. There were loads of parents coming to the school and all of them, even some of the kids, were gawping at us. Probably, because of the car and my really young, modelesque parents.

I walked quickly and my parents followed, not noticing the sea of eyes watching us, and soon we were in the main hall. I felt pleased to be in the middle of a crowd, mixing in with the other children and parents.

Soon a man went onto a platform and silenced the voices throughout the hall.

'Good morning, pupils and parents,' he began 'I am the new principal of Forks High School and I want to welcome all of you to the school today and I hope all your children enjoy their time here..'

_Edward's POV_

_This is going to be easier than I thought; at least it's not the same guy who was here, when Bella and me were at school._

I grabbed Bella's hand and she smiled at me, I looked at Nessie and saw she was anxious,

_Oh crap, 'I hope your children enjoy their time here' this is gonna suck, but then that's high school for you._ She thought

'Right, now the kids will go to their classes and get introduced to one another'

Nessie looked up at us, biting her lip. 'I suppose that's me then'

'You'll be fine sweetheart and remember if any one's mean they'll gets a biteful of me' I joked with her and she laughed quietly.

We both gave her a hug and she joined the other children. She went to stand with three other girls, one a red-head, who was very tall, another with ebony hair, probably from the Quilette tribe and the third was a petite blonde, they all looked nice and welcoming as Nessie went to join them. Then a thought entered my head.

_Woah, that brunette is so cute_

I growled under my breath to find the perpetrator of the thought and saw a group of boys, and one in particular, a blond boy, was looking over at Nessie, with a certain grin. My hand, holding Bella's, clenched into a fist and Bella, stared at me, her face full of concern. 'What's the matter?' she whispered 'Just a certain thought from that crowd of boys' I muttered, she laughed quietly. 'Calm down, love, she'll be fine, she's strong and can throw a punch if provoked' she said. I relaxed a little, but would remember this blonde boy's face for future reference. . .

_Nessie's POV_

I went to join the other kids and saw a friendly-looking trio of girls and went to meet them.

'Hi' I said to them

'Hey' the red-head told me 'I'm Jamie, this is Tia,' pointing an the ebony haired girl,

'Hiya' Tia replied, waving at me and smiling.

'And that's Caitlyn' Jamie told me pointing at the blonde girl.

Caitlyn hugged me and began to speak 'hey and what's you're name?'

'I'm Reneesme, but Nessie for short' I told them

'That's such a unique name' Jamie told me ' if wish my parent were more imaginative, they wanted a boy, so I got stuck with Jamie'

'It suits you' I replied to her, it did.

I looked over Jamie's shoulder and noticed a boy staring at me. He was blond and had other friends with him. I raised my eyebrows and Jamie stared at me then looked behind her back. She rolled her eyes 'that's Luke' she told me 'careful of him, he's trouble'

'Oh don't, I will be' I shook my head, why was he staring at me like that. A dumb ass is what Jacob would call him.

'Anyway' said Caitlyn 'we better get to class' she got out her planner and studied it, her eyebrows furrowing 'we have English with Mr Pierce first'.

We grabbed our bags and began to walk to the class.

_And so _I said to myself _let the torture begin.. . _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thank You!


	7. Day of Torture

A/N: Hey everyone – thanks to all for the reviews and hits and therefore I am trying to get these chapters out as quick as possible. Sorry for the delay just got my GCSE results yesterday – so that was great, but anyway onto the next chapter. As usual read and review.. and of course enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT - WHAT MORE DO YOU WNAT FROM ME?! lol

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

RECAP…

'Anyway' said Caitlyn 'we better get to class' she got out her planner and studied it, her eyebrows furrowing 'we have English with Mr Pierce first'.

We grabbed our bags and began to walk to the class.

_And so _I said to myself _let the torture begin.. . _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We traipsed down the hall, our shoes squeaking on the clean floor, echoing through the corridor. We were some of the first, and could hear the resonant voices of the others behind us; we placed our sports bags in the changing rooms and made our way to our first class. My mind still pondered on the look I got from this Luke character – I felt weird and confused about it. My thoughts were interrupted; Jamie pushed me into a nearby classroom, I stumbled into the room, with the others. I looked around and saw a number of Posters on the 'To kill a Mockingbird', 'Othello' and 'Pride and Prejudice'.

_This must be the English room_ I thought to myself,

Tia, Caitlyn, Jamie and myself grabbed a table in the middle of the room and threw our bags to our feet. Everyone else followed our movements and soon the classroom irrupted with noise. I pulled off my grey jacket and placed it on the back of my seat.

'I wonder what Mr Pierce will look like' Caitlyn said too us, raising her neck over the crowd and looking towards the nearby door. Tia shook her head, rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and when seeing my confused look, let me in on the secret,

'This happens every year – Caitlyn spots any good-looking male teachers and instantly falls in 'love' with them' she laughed, and Caitlyn elbowed her in the ribs.

'Hey! It's not like that at all' she scolded Tia.

It was then that I felt a presence behind me – I turned my head to see Luke and a few of his friends behind. He smiled at me again and I looked towards Jamie, who had an angry scowl on her face.

'Hey' he told me 'I'm Luke', he extended his hand towards me – I took it and gave it a short shake.

'What do you want Luke?' Jamie snapped at him,

'Whoa, Wright' he replied, putting up his hands 'chill, I'm just introducing myself to the new girl' he smiled at me again,

'Well you've done it, now leave' Tia notified him.

Luckily, Mr Pierce walked into the room quickly, a stack of papers, blocking his view, but thankfully, made it to desk before they fell. He dropped them onto the table and gazed at his new class. He was probably early twenties, with dark hair and was fairly tall.

'If you can please sit down boys' he told Luke and his mates. They frowned, but made their way back to their seats. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

'Well class, I'm Mr Pierce and I will also be your new form tutor' he told us,

We heard a sigh on our table and turned to Caitlyn, who was staring at Mr Pierce, obviously infatuated with him. Jamie, stifled a laugh and sung quietly 'There she's goes again' and I joined her, laughing quietly.

'Right, well as we're in the English class, let's begin. Now the book we will be studying will be Romeo and Juliet, has anyone read it? And would like to tell me about it'.

I raised my hand attentively and looked around the class – no one else had raised their hand.

'Well..Miss..'

'Cullen, Reneesme Cullen' I told him, he looked at his class list and smiled.

'Begin' he commanded,

'Well, Romeo and Juliet focuses on the rivalry between the two families, The Capulets and The Montagues, but Shakespeare adds the clever twist of the lovers coming from each of the families, bringing the families together, although at the cost of lives from both sides. Shakespeare provides possibilities of what the two families could accomplish if the were joined together in friendship and matrimony, however like many of his plays, this ends in tragedy. Although its is a very old play, many of the morals and problems, the characters face, also are in today's society with rivalry, jealously and love,' I informed him.

I heard gasps around the class and all of my friends, were looking at me, shocked by what I had just said.

'That was amazing, Reneesme, what other plays of Shakespeare have you read?' he asked me, a look of astonishment, still on his face.

'Well..um, King Lear, Othello, Hamlet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Taming of the Shrew, Twelfth Night and The Merchant of Venice' I said, looking down at the floor.

'Well, maybe you should be teaching this class, instead of me, hmmh?' he smiled and laughed.

'Right, ok I will hand out your exercise books and plays and then you can read the first scene and make notes, before the bell rings' he walked over to his cupboard and got out blue books 'and then I can assign you your lockers'.

I looked at my friends and Jamie began to speak 'Oh my god, how did you know all that stuff?' she asked me

'I read a lot, with my dad' I simply told her,

'That's great' interrupted Caitlyn 'you have to help me master this play', they all smiled at me,

'Of course, I help you all, if you want' I answered.

Soon, Mr Pierce had given out our books and we began reading the first scene, whilst I explained the main storyline of the first scene in modern English. I pulled out my pencil case from my bag and unzipped it ready to make notes, and found a photo of my family. Carlisle and Esme in the background, Rosalie smiling, Alice making a peace sign, Jasper sticking his tongue out, Emmett flexing one of his biceps and mum and dad waving at the camera. My heart and mouth smiled as I also saw Jacob in the picture, arms folded at smiling right at me. Jamie, Tia and Caitlyn looked over my shoulder.

'Whoa, is that your family?' she asked me,

'Yeah, that's my grandparents, my uncles Jasper and Emmett, Jasper's the one with the blond hair and Emmett, the muscled one, my aunts, Alice with the dark spiky hair and Rosalie with the platinum hair, and there's my mom and dad' I said pointing at the various people.

'They're all so young' Tia told me,

'Who's that?' Caitlyn asked, pointing at my werewolf brother.

'That's Jacob, he's a good family friend but he's like my brother' I explained,

Jamie flipped over the photo and looked at the back, 'What does this mean?'

I took the photo and read the handwritten script on the back. I knew the handwriting – it was my dad's – elegant and old-fashioned.

_Forever a Family_

I smiled at our little vampire motto and told her 'ohh it's nothing'

I placed the photo back in the pencil case and continued 'so where did we get too..'

_20 minutes later…_

The bell rang for first break and Mr Pierce spoke 'ok class, I just need to assign you your lockers, you will be given an activation code and then you can change it after that, we will do this in alphabetical order,'

A groan went through the class. I would soon be picked because of my surname – Cullen.

'Ok

Baton, Claire,

Barkin, Jo

Bentley, Mark,

Blackman, Tia,'

Tia got up, received her code from our teacher, and made her way out to the corridor.

'Bosson, Kelly,

Calger, Rory

Canner, Jess,

Caufield, Dan

Collins, Caitlyn'

Caitlyn did the same and I saw her walk out the door.

'Conner, Greg,

Coser, Reese,

Cullen, Reneesme'

I got up, picking up my jacket and bag and went to the front of the class, taking my code from Mr Pierce,

'Thank you Mr Pierce and I prefer to be called Nessie, if that's all right' I told him

'Of course, Nessie' he replied.

My locker number was 032

_026, 027, 028, 029, 030, 031, 032._

I stopped and placed my bag on the floor, I dialled in the code and pulled up the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I tired three more times, still nothing. I whacked my hand against the door of the locker, hurting my hand in the process. I rubbed my hand,

'Ouch, that must of hurt' I looked up to see a boy looking back at me, a loo of concern on his face, 'you alight?' he asked me. He was somewhat taller than me, with light brown hair and freckles.

'Yeah, fine, but can't get this stupid door open' I fumed.

'Ok, now watch carefully, this takes practice' he told me. He pulled up the handle and banged the locker twice. I came open with ease and he smirked at me,

'How did yo…'

'Practice' he told me 'I'm Reese, by the way, your next door neighbour' pointing at his locker

'Reneesme, Nessie for short' I said

'Cool name' he replied and shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against his locker,

'So where did you used to go to school?'

'Well, I've always been home schooled' I enlightened him,

'Oh right, and by the way that was amazing, you know about what you said about Romeo and Juliet..I had never thought of it like that' he explained,

'What? You've read it?'

His expression turned embarrassed and his cheeks blushed pink 'Yeah, but I didn't want to look an idiot in front of my friends, you know for reading a play like that'

'I understand' to be honest, I really didn't, but thought that this was the response he was looking.

'But it's such a good play isn't it? I think the tragedy makes the story at the end'

'Yeah, it shows the families the cost of the petty rivalry amongst them and also the deaths of the lovers, reunite the families as well' I said to him.

I smiled at him, he seemed really nice and a good person to talk to about books, we were interrupted by Jamie; she whacked my locker in rage.

'Poor locker, he's getting his fare share of aggression today' Reese laughed.

Jamie growled and leaned her head against the lockers, 'What's wrong?' I asked her

'You'll never guess who my locker neighbour is, I can't believe I forgot his last name was Weller' she said and then Luke passed making kissing noises at Jamie. Then she lost it 'right that's it!' she screamed reaching at Luke. Luckily my sense were faster and I held her around the waist, not letting her go,

'He's not worth it ok?'

She relaxed and I let her go 'I know, I know' she calmed down and soon her expression changed.

'Next lesson, we have sport which is Lacrosse' she told me, with glee.

She took my hand and pulled me towards the girls' locker rooms. Reese looked at me sadly and waved, I waved back, upset that I didn't say goodbye to him properly.

I pulled out a black skort (A/N: For everyone who's thinking what the hell is a skort – it's a skirt with shorts underneath, sorry it maybe just be an English thing) and blue polo shirt from my bag as Jamie grabbed a pair of grey sweats and a red hoodie.

'So you played Lacrosse before?' Jamie asked

'Once or twice' I said, pulling the polo over my head. I pulled on some shin pads and my boots, I used for soccer at home – all were provided for by Emmett for my birthday. I grabbed my Lacrosse stick and we made our way out to the pitch. Most of the class were already out there, and suddenly, we heard a few wolf-whistles. Tia frowned and I looked over to where the noise may be coming from. Thanks again, to my vampire genes, I singled out Luke and some of his friends.

I growled under my breath,

_Right Mr Weller _I thought _your butt is sooo gonna get kicked_

We joined the others and our teacher, Miss Burns, began the lesson 'as most of you know we have many teams at Forks High and one of those is Lacrosse, so today I will be looking at possibilities today for the team, which is a mixed team'

'Ok right first for captains' she moved her finger down her list and selected two names

'Weller, Luke you will be Captain of team 1...and...Cullen, Reneesme you will be Captain of team 2'

'Right, to make this fair, you will pick boy, girl, boy and so on..Miss Cullen?'

I scanned the crowd and saw Reese,

'Reese' I said

'Jamie' Luke smirked

Jamie gasped and frowned, she came past me and muttered under her breath 'kick his ass for me'

'No problem' I whispered,

'Tia'

'Dan'

'Rory'

'Kelly'

'Caitlyn'

This name-calling continued until, everyone had been picked and then we went into separate team circles.

'Ok, guys, who wants to go in goal?'

'I will' Reese told me

'Defenders?'

Caitlyn, Greg and Jess volunteered

'Midfielders?'

Alex, Tia and Simon accepted these places.

'Attackers?'

Myself, Katie and Adam opted for this.

We went to our places. I stepped to the centre of the pitch and Luke also did so we could each win first pass.

'Hey sweetie. Looking good' he told me looking up and down at me 'how about you and me go out after this?'

'In your dreams'

'You know you want me' he laughed

'Drop dead'

The whistle blew and the ball was thrown into the air. I caught it in my net and threw it toward Katie, who caught it and threw it to Adam, who missed the goal.

_Damn _I thought and ran towards the ball, which was caught in Luke's stick. I whacked his stick, the ball flew into the air again, and Simon caught it and then sent it blasting through the air and in between the goalie's leg, scoring our first goal.

Reese saved the ball twice, the third time was hit in stomach by one of Luke's friends, and they scored. Unfortunately, Miss Burns didn't see the foul and play continued. My team's attackers were moving forward and I rushed to Reese's side, who was on the floor, winded.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I think so' he gasped

Miss Burns rushed over and asked 'What happened?'

'One of Luke's team hit him in the stomach'

'Right' she said and blew her whistle 'Free pass to team Cullen'

'Ness, do me a favour'

'Yeah?'

'Get Luke'

I nodded and charged down the pitch, watching our free pass being taken by Tia, but the goalie saved it and threw it to his teammate, Luke. I ran at him again and knocked his stick, the ball falling to the ground and we both struggled, trying to get the ball. Luke made kissing noises; I rolled my eyes – what was with him?

I scooped up the ball and threw it to Alex, who threw it back to me and I knocked in past the goalie's head. Our second goal scored!

Play continued and all my team were doing really well. Luke and myself were still fighting over the ball at different points and then suddenly, Luke's stick hit me in the head.

OUCH!!

About ten minutes later, Miss Burns blew her whistle. I collapsed to the floor, tired and dehydrated from the sport; Jamie rushed over to me,

'You alright?'

'Think so' I muttered

'Is she ok?' another voice asked

Soon water had entered and I slurped it appreciatively and was soon feeling better, I sat up and saw my whole team standing round me.

'I'm fine' I reassured them and got up, making my way back to the locker room.

I began to pulled on my everyday outfit and heard the other coming through the door,

'That is the last time I'm playing that stupid sport' moaned Caitlyn 'I get too much mud in on my face' she sat down and sulked.

Soon it was time for lunch and we went to the cafeteria and got some food. Our lunch was interrupted by Miss Burns, 'Hello girls just to let you know that I have put up the list for the Lacrosse team on the notice board' she told us and walked over to the other tables, telling our class members about it as well.

'Well hopefully, I _won't _be playing' said Caitlyn and put her hands together looking up at the ceiling 'Please God?'

We laughed at her and continued with our food.

Soon we were walking back to our lockers, arm in arm and Caitlyn spotted my necklace, 'that's such a cute necklace, Nessie' she grabbed it in her hand and fiddled with the charms.

'I like wolves' I told her pointing at the russet wolf charm 'and there's a picture in there' she began to open it 'but it's secret' and she dropped the necklace, I couldn't explain to them, how Jacob hadn't aged at all, in the _supposed_ eleven years of my life.

'Sorry' she said and smiled at me,

'It's ok' I replied.

We passed the notcie board and Tia laughed 'Guys, let check out who made the team, for a laugh'

We worked our way down the list

Goalie – Reese

Defender 1 – Jess

Defender 2 – Greg

Defender 3 – Adam

Midfielder 1 – Dan

Midfielder 2 – Kelly

Midfielder 3 – Simon

Attacker 1 – Reneesme

Attacker 2 – Jamie

Attacker 3 – Luke

'Oh my God' I said 'how the hell did that happen?'

'What do you mean? You were really good!' Tia told me

'Oh crap..But Luke is with us upfront!' Jamie shouted, angry.

Then the bell rang for our next class, we ran to our lockers and grabbed our bags.

'Ok I've got biology next' I read from my planner

'Well we've got Physics, how did that happen?'

'Probably class size' I told them 'see you afterwards'

I ran towards the lab and dashed through the door. The teacher coughed 'Well looks like we have a late arrival, you are?' she asked, looking over glasses

'Reneesme Cullen'

'Very well go and sit over there' she commanded, pointing towards and empty seat next to Reese.

_Finally a friendly face _I thought

I collapsed next to him and placed my elbows on the desks and a note flew between them. I picked it up, unfolded it and read,

**You okay?**

I wrote on the piece of paper and handed it back.

_Yeah I'm fine thanks, she's a bit scary_.

**Try not to get on the wrong side on her.**

_Ok I won't but what's her name?_

**She's called Ms. Sternson. Are you any good at Biology?**

_I'm okay, I suppose_

I turned to him and he smiled at me.

'Right today…

The lesson went on and on, but thankfully the bell rang and it was the end of my first torturous day. I gathered my books together and slung my bag onto my back. Reese followed me out 'so what other things are you good at?' he asked, a knowing look on his face.

'What do you mean?' I asked shocked, stopping in my tracks.

'Well, your rocked on the lacrosse field, stopped Ms Sternson in her tracks in Biology and earlier you stunned Mr Pierce with your English reading, so what else?'

'Erm, well I like Art, History and I enjoy music'

'What do you play?'

'Piano and I sing'

'I'd like to hear that someday'

I nodded and we continued to walk down the corridor. We walked out of the front building and down the steps, where others were waiting to be picked up by the bus or parents. I looked over the crowd for my Mom's Ferrari – it was nowhere to be seen.

'So who's picking you up?'

'I think my mom or dad, what about you?' I told, him unsure

'Well I'll wait for you to be picked up, I just cycle' he said standing by my side, we walked through the crowd and then I heard a car horn. I was recognisable and I knew straight away who it was. It was then I saw the Volkswagen Rabbit and Jacob waving from the driver's seat'

'Who's that?'

'My best friend' I told him

'Well, I'll walk you over' he told me and we made our way over to Jake..

Jacob's POV

_There she is _I thought, _well at least she survived the day_

I looked towards where she was coming to see a boy walking with her. He was tall with brown hair…but all I knew is that he was trouble, I guessed. She got to the car and pulled open the passenger door, 'JAKE!!' she knelt in the car and gave me a hug 'Hey sweetie!' I replied 'Jake, this is Reese, Reese, this is Jacob' 'Hi Jacob!' he waved at me 'Hey' I grunted, Nessie got back out of the car and gave him a hug, my hands tightened on the steering wheel, my knuckles turning an angry, white 'thanks for everything' she told him 'see you tomorrow' and got back into the car. 'Yeah, see you tomorrow, Ness' and walked off.

Once he'd gone, Nessie shut the door and buckled her seat belt, I started up the engine and soon we were on the road,

'Ness?' I asked surprised

'Yeah, it's a new nickname' she told me,

'Since when?'

'Since today' she punched me lightly 'calm down, Jake, he's a friend okay?'

'Sure' I answered

'Anyway where are mom and dad?'

'Well due to the weather being practically sunny, they thought that your class mates may not be ready to see them sparkle, just yet, so I came to escort you home' I laughed

'Well thanks for coming Jake,' and she snuggled up beside me. I took one hand of the steering wheel, confident that I could drive one handed. I put one arm around her shoulder and we continued the journey back to the Cullen house….


	8. The Crash

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for your reviews and hits. Well here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it and read and review. Any ideas that anyone are welcome, and if I do use them, I will thank them in the chapter for their input. Speaking of which thank you to Addison Taylor, who guessed what was going to happen in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Although I love Edward Cullen, I don't own him or any of the twilight characters or the story. (Damn it!)

RECAP…..

'Well thanks for coming Jake,' and she snuggled up beside me. I took one hand of the steering wheel, confident that I could drive one handed. I put one arm around her shoulder and we continued the journey back to the Cullen house….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob's POV

We were driving down the road, a variety of trees on either side and Nessie leaning on my shoulder, she was flicking through the radio stations, too picky to decide on which one to listen to. I switched it off and began to hum an old Indian song my dad sang to me when I was younger. She resettled herself in the crook of my arm and I continued driving.

All of a sudden we were driving around the corner and a blue Mercedes came speeding out of nowhere, driving round the bend and over to our side of the road. I tried to swerve but we hit head on and then there was darkness..

I awoke to see us out of the car and the Mercedes driver had vanished. I saw Nessie lying down, curled in a ball. I tried to get up but the pain in my leg was excruciating and in the end I crawled towards her my left leg dragging behind me. I propped myself up with my elbows and rested her head on my lap. She didn't look too bad, thanks to her strong skin, but did sustain a few cuts on her face. (A/N: I know that in the story she probably wouldn't have cuts but I needed these later) I noticed the cut on her lip was bleeding so I touched it to try to stop the bleeding; she winced but opened her eyes. I let out a sigh of relief.

'Honey? Are you all right?' I inquired,

'What? What happened?'

'Some idiot hit us in a car, but are you okay?'

'I..i thin..k..so' she stuttered and close her eyes

'No! Nessie! Don't go to sleep, you may have concussion' I shouted at her, tapping her face. Her eyes flew back open and she looked at me.

'Good girl, keeping watching me' I said 'don't worry Alice will see us soon'.

_What was I thinking? Alice can't see me – I'm invisible to her. what are we going to do._

I pondered and thought, while Nessie started at me, stopping herself from falling asleep.

_Cell phone!_ I thought suddenly. Ever since Nessie had started to age quicker, I had a cell phone, for emergencies, emergencies such as this one.

'Nessie, now listen to me, I have to get my cell phone, but you stay here, ok? And don't fall asleep' I informed her. She nodded and I rest her head on the cool cement of the road and pulled myself back to the car.

_My car _. I was wrecked, the main windscreen was smashed probably where we had throw through it and the bumper and front of the car , was smashed to a pulp from the head-on impact. I reached the passenger's door and opened the glove compartment. I grabbed the silver phone and dialled the number I needed and he answered immediately,

'Jacob? Where are you? What's happened?' he urged

'Car crash, come quickly, please' and it cut off the call. I made my way back to Nessie and rested her head back in my lap. The pain from leg was excruciating, but I hung on until they would come.

Thankfully, they came quickly. Someone began to touch my leg 'OUCH!' I yelled,

'Yes, you're right, it's broken' Carlisle said to Edward, who was standing only a few feet away, cradling Nessie in his arms and Bella was crying.

'Alice, find me a splint and Jasper help her.' Carlisle ordered. He turned to me 'Well at least you're not concussed, I suppose that's one thing to be thankful for'

'Mom, I'm fine' it was a relief to hear Nessie's voice and saw that she was touching Bella's face to show her what happened from our point of view. Bella got up, then came over to me, and storked my hair,

'Ohh, Jake, I'm sorry are you ok?' she asked me,

'I'll survive'.

Soon they moved me into Emmett's Jeep, taking up the three back seats and towed my Rabbit from behind. Nessie sat in the passenger seat in the front, harnessed in and Emmett was driving. Soon the drive made me tired and I fell into a deep sleep.

Nessie's POV

As soon as we got home and Jacob into a bed in my mom and dad's room, everything seemed back to normal. I was sitting in the lounge, reading Romeo and Juliet, restudying it for class. My dad came over and sat next to me,

'Romeo and Juliet?' he asked 'haven't you read that a hundred times'

'Yes,' I replied 'but we're doing it in class'

'Nessie, I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask you, how did your day go?'

'Fine, actually, it was great, I kicked a boy's butt and made a few friends – Tia, Caitlyn, Jamie and Reese'

'Reese?' he inquired 'that wasn't the bolnd boy I saw, was it?'

'No, dad' I pat him on the shoulder 'No that was Luke and I kicked his butt today'

'Excellent, but why?'

'Well, because for one thing he was asshole and there were other reasons but I can't remember them, all I remember is kicking his butt at lacrosse'

'Did someone mention lacrosse?' Emmett stuck his head around the corner. He was oily from working on Jake's car to see if he could fix it up at all.

'Yeah, Nessie kicked this guy's ass at it' my dad replied.

He came over to me and stuck out his greasy hand 'Ace, high five!'

We slammed hands and ouch! - It hurt!

I shook my hand from the pain and Emmett looked sheepish 'Sorry, hon' and kissed my on the forehead.

'Oh, and also I made the lacrosse team today too!' I told them, suddenly remembering.

'See, Ed, told you she would do well' Emmett said, matter-of- fact way and walked out of the room humming to himself and making his way back to the garage.

'I leave you, Romeo and Juliet to it' my dad told me and went to see my mom. I re-settled myself in the upholstery and pulled my feet up into the chair as well.

Soon I was getting tired, I rubbed my eyes and put my book on the table and I went up stairs, to see how Jake was doing.

I knocked quietly, and entered the room,

'Hey, honey' Jacob said quietly

'Hey' I crossed the room and went to sit on the bed, 'how are you feeling?'

'Like I have been hit with a bus' but laughed as well.

'How long will it take you to be better?' I asked him

'Well by tomorrow evening I will be as good as new, thanks to that little thing of being of werewolf, with our super healing power'.

'Oh great, that's good' I laid down next to him 'can I sleep here tonight?'

'If you want, of course' I put his arm around my back. _It all seemed like this afternoon, before the crash_ I thought as snuggled into his warm arm and fell asleep. . .


	9. What?

A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reiews and hits

A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reiews and hits. Any one who has any ideas for the next chapters please contact me, and if I do use them, I will thank them in the chapter for their input. Anwyay on with the hapter please read and review – enojy!

'How long will it take you to be better?' I asked him

'Well by tomorrow evening I will be as good as new, thanks to that little thing of being of werewolf, with our super healing power'.

'Oh great, that's good' I laid down next to him 'can I sleep here tonight?'

'If you want, of course' I put his arm around my back. _It all seemed like this afternoon, before the crash_ I thought as snuggled into his warm arm and fell asleep. . .

_The next day at school. . . _

'Now are you sure your are gonna be okay?' Alice asked me, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

At this moment, Alice, Jasper and myself were sitting in Alice's yellow, Porsche outside the school. I twiddled the straps of my bag and thought about the answer to her question.

'Yes, Auntie Alice, I'll be fine' I reassured her. My cuts didn't look too bad and clothing covered up the only bruises I had. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt under a short blue sleeved one. I bit my lip and winced – the only painful cut was the one on my bottom lip, but it would soon clear up.

'Bye guys' I opened my door and went over to Jasper's open car door window.

'Ok, well, have fun, sweetie' Alice called from the driver's seat.

'Forever a family' Jasper said our little motto to me and kissed my hand. I pulled my rucksack on and walked towards the front door.

I walked quickly, trying not to get noticed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Reese, smiling at me, pushing his bike towards the rack. His smile faded when he saw my cut on my lip. I bit my lip to hide it and immediately wished that I hadn't, I grimaced from the pain.

'What happened?' he asked me

'No, its fine, honestly, it was my fault' I told him. He didn't seem convinced, but dropped it and started a new subject.

'So what lessons do you have today?'

I shrugged 'um.. not sure, let my planner inside my locker yesterday'

He wheeled his bike over to the racks, pushing it into one of the slots. He laid his bag on the floor and unzipped it, bringing out a chain. He placed it in his mouth and got out his timetable.

'id zooks zike aye ave rama, ography, afs an..an' he told me

'What?' I asked pulling the bike chain out of his mouth so he could speak freely,

'Thanks, I said it looks like I have Drama, Geography, Maths and History' he folded his schedule back up and slid it into the back pocket of his jeans.

'I like your bike, it's really great' I pointed at the silver BMX.

'Thanks, I put most of it together myself, it took a while, but my brother, Duncan, helped my as well' he picked up his bag and we continued walking.

We got to the lockers soon enough. I tried my locker again, nope, still stuck, I turned to Reese who, already had his open and was sorting out his books for the day. I shrugged and looked at him, with puppy dog eyes.

'A little help, please?'

He sighed, 'fine, but you must practice, remember', I knew the eyes would work, they work every time.

I watched carefully this time. Dial the code, pull the handle, and bang the door twice and voila, open sesame.

'Thank you, Reese' I said, pulling open the door, looking for my schedule and lugging out my books.

'Well, today, I have the same as you' I told him,

'Well, that's good.. so anyway..'

'NESSIE!!' Caitlyn shrieked, running down the hallway and waving her hands.

'See you around, Ness' Reese said, shrugging on his bag and disappeared to his class.

I turned and Caitlyn was right in front of me 'where were you yesterday?'

'I'm sorry I completely forgot, my mind was elsewhere' I apologised

'Oh, well, don't worry, so what's your first lesson?'

'Drama with Miss Dean' I replied. Soon Tia and Jamie appeared, talking amongst themselves and smiling when they saw me.

'Ouch, how did you upset?' Tia asked, examining my lip.

'Oh my god, I didn't see that. What happened?' Jamie spoke.

'Look, guys, seriously it was nothing' I didn't want them to fuss me, so I picked up my bag and made for class.

'Where are you going?' Jamie inquired

Thankfully, the bell rung, saved by the bell or what, 'Class, otherwise, we're gonna be late'.

The Drama room was located by the art room, and not too far from our lockers. Like yesterday with the English class, the wall was covered with many posters. There were also old props from various school productions. I walked in and saw that everyone was sitting on the floor and I went to sit next to Reese, who seemed distracted and quiet. The others follow and I could feel them sitting behind me. Miss Dean, got up from her chair and began to speak

'Well, welcome everyone to the Drama department and I hope that you enjoy every moment you are hear'

Miss Dean seemed nice. She was probably 20 or so, with blonde hair and dressed in long, flowing, colourful, clothes, with made her look all the more part for a drama teacher. She got to know each of our names and then began with the lesson,

'Ok well, this term, I have decided to pair up with the English department and therefore in Drama, we will be looking at 'Romeo and Juliet' and hopefully at the end of term put on a stage performance of it'

'As most of you know it is one of Shakespeare's most famous plays and so today you will be put into pairs – boy and girl – and act out one of the scenes from the play and then in one and a half hours time, perform it to the class. Also I would like you to put your own edge on it, well if you can get into pairs and then off you go'

I looked at Reese and he looked back at me. He got up from the floor and extended a hand towards me and asked,

'Partners?'

I took his hand and he pulled me up 'Partners' I replied. (A/N: I know some people are probably thinking –typical! Such a cliché, but hey I like cliché, so anyway sorry for any who don't)

We made our way over to another part of the classroom, in the corner, with an array of props over the place. It was perfect!

He sat on a old chair and I stood, with a notebook and pen in hand, ready for any notes we needed to make.

'Right' I began ' well, I think that we shouldn't do the normal balcony scene, but maybe the death scene, instead' I told him,

He nodded enthusiastically and continued 'and maybe instead of Shakespearean language, bring everything to modern day and instead of a knife…

We spoke for ages and soon we were doing well with our part of the play. We decided to do costumes. I found Reese a leather jacket and gun and then we found me a lilac dress. Reese turned away while I put it on and then turned back, taking in a sharp breath as he saw me. He had seen my other cuts ad bruises.

'Ness, what the hell happened?' he asked me for the second time today.

'Well, I was in a car crash'

'What?!'

'No, it's fine and nothing major happened okay? Can we please just get on a forget about it?'

'Ok, if you want, but here' he chucked me his white hoodie he had been wearing before the leather jacket, 'wear this over the dress okay?'

I nodded and pulled on the jumper. I could still feel the warmth from his body on the inside..

ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER. . .

'Ok, everyone times up' Miss Dean said 'so how about Caitlyn and Alex go first'

They did very well, they performed the party scene and dressed up and made the play almost into a comedy. The only trouble was they had to use their scripts and Alex kept dropping his.

Next up were Jamie and Luke. I couldn't believe she got stuck with him again. But I realised she did this on purpose. They were doing the balcony scene, but their added thing was casting Jamie as Romeo and Luke as _Juliet._ I had to admit that Luke didn't make a bad girl.

As I had guessed many people did the balcony scene and soon we were up.

'Ok, well we thought we would do the death scene' he told the class 'and our little own thing we added to it, was to set it in modern times, with modern speech. I know this is different but we thought that I might appeal to more people. Although it's not in Shakespeare's words, it still represents all the play stood for. Then and now'

I got onto the platform and closed my eyes waiting for the first line.

'Jules? Jules?' Reese asked,

I could hear his footsteps, racing over to where I lay. He stroked my cheeks, and looked down at me saying,

'Juliet, come on, wake up, girl' he started to cry.

This was when he would pulled out a little bottle of poison,

'I can't believe that she's dead, I must die to, I can't live without her. The jealousy between our families has lead us to this, but this is how it shall be, ' he knocked back the supposed poison, which was actually water, down his throat. He clenched his throat and made rasping noises, before falling into a collapsed heap next to me. This was my cue. I awoke and looked at him, rubbing my eyes.

'Romeo?' I asked,

I placed his head in my lap 'Romeo? ROMEO?!' I shook his head and then looked at his hand, clenched with the bottle.

'No, you can't leave me like this' I broke down 'come back to me'

I held his head and wept. That's when I noticed the gun in his pocket I pulled it out and held it in my hands. I bit my lip and looked back down at 'Romeo'.

'If we are not together in life, we will be together in death' I kissed his forehead, put the gun to my head and spoke my final words,

'Goodbye to this world who would not accept us for who we were, are and will be'

I then I shot then gun, making a noise and slumped over Reese's form. We stayed there until there was applause; it seemed to erupt the class. I giggled into Reese's back, we had done it! We stood up and looked around. Miss Dean seemed shocked, I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

I took a while for everyone to pack up the props and clothes they had been using and Reese and myself were still packing things away, when the others had finished.

'I see you guys in the canteen, save me a space' I told them and they walked off.

'Whoa, that's was something else' Reese said to me

'Yes it was' said Miss Dean 'and I have to say I loved it. You both made an excellent pair and I think I am starting at my Romeo and Juliet'

'Wha? No, I wasn't that good' I said quickly

'But you were' Miss Dean told me 'you both have the right knowledge, I guess you've both the read the play?'

'More than fifty times' Reese replied

'Then I know you are perfect'

We walked out of the classroom and I remained silent. Soon we were at the cafeteria and the noise blotted out the thoughts I was having. I made my way over to Tia, Jamie and Caitlyn and sat down. Before long, Reese and a few of his friends joined us.

'Nessie, that was so good, how you did all the crying and everything?' Jamie asked me, placing one of her fries into her mouth

I bit into my hamburger and chewed the piece thinking about it, 'You know what I'm not sure, how I did it I just thought about crying'

'And also you using modern language and you know what, for once in my life I understood that play' Caitlyn told us

'But did Ness tell you the best news?' Reese asked

'No' they said in unison

'Miss Dean has cast us as Romeo and Juliet'

'WHAT?!' they said again

'Yeah I know,' I said 'finally someone with a sane answer to that'

'No, we don't think that' Jamie said 'I thought you should do it, but I didn't realise she was casting so early'

'Okay' I said and then saw that Tia had an odd look on her face, staring down at her notebook,

'What's up, Tia?' I asked her, happy to change the subject.

'Well, it's just over a month before Halloween and so far we have nowhere to have a Halloween party'

I thought about this for a minute, I know someone who would love to have a party.

'Well, I suppose we could have it at my house' I suggested,

'Seriously?' she asked

'Yeah, I can't see why not and besides my Aunt Alice loves parties, she would be angry if I didn't offer'

Tia rushed round to me and gave me a big hug 'You're the best', I felt that for once, I didn't feel different and I fitted in.

After that, lessons went by fast and soon the bell ran for the end of school. I walked out the classroom with Tia, Jamie and Caitlyn. Soon we were out in the open and we were free from school, well, at least for today.

'Ok, so what are you dressing up as?' Jamie asked Tia 'Well, I thought maybe a ghost, but then had the idea to dress as a werewolf. I got the idea from one of the tribal stories I was told when I was younger, about how there are men who turn into wolves, and look after our people and are known as 'The Protectors' '

I held my breath – Jacob was part of that story, but I felt if I said anything, this would immediately slip out. Telling anyone, unless in an emergency, is forbidden by tribal law.

'Guys, sorry, I've got to go Alice and Jasper are waiting for me' I pointed at Alice's yellow car.

Jamie's mouth dropped open 'oh my god is that a Porsche?!'

'Yeah, do you want to come and see it and meet Alice and Jasper?' I asked them,

'Sure!!' they all replied,

'Yo, Nessie!' I saw that Emmett and Rosalie were in the back too.

'Emmett! Rosalie! Jaz! Alice! Hey guys!' I called to them. 'These are some of my friends Tia, Jamie and Caitlyn' I pointed to each of them.

'Hello all!' Alice chimed

'Hey' Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie said.

'I LOVE your car, Alice' Jamie said, looking at the car

'Thanks, hun' she answered

'So why are you all here?' I asked them,

'Well, we thought we would take you out for a treat' Rosalie told me

'What do I deserve that for?'

Alice tapped her nose; I guess she had a vision of me being cast as Juliet.

'By the way, Alice, do you think we can have a Halloween Party for school at our house'

'A party? YES OF COURSE!! – yay, we're gonna have a party' she sang

I looked at Tia and she laughed and then mouthed thank you at me. I shook my head it was no problem.

I threw my bag to Emmett, who caught it and placed it in his lap.

'Well, see you guys tomorrow' I told them and climbed in the back between Emmett and Rosalie.

'Bye Nessie' Caitlyn called, waving

'See you tomorrow' said Tia

'Adios amigo' Jamie spoke

Soon, we drove off and we back on the road.

'So how was school?' they all asked

'Ask Alice, she'll tell you' and we all laughed . . . .

A/N: That's it for now, but the next chapter is the Halloween Party and please could you review – Thank you so much :) :)


	10. Zombies, Devils and Bears Oh My!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and review. I am glad people are enjoying the story as I'm getting comments such as

'Update soon' and 'I love the story'. And therefore to all who love the story and I'm trying to update each chapter as quickly as possible. So as usual please read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I know I don't own the twilight saga but can't I just pretend? Lol

_31__st__ October. . . . _

Nessie's POV

Today was the day of the school Halloween party and I was nervous. Over the past three weeks, Alice has been preparing for this, buying decorations, music and costumes and finally it was all coming to life.

The front was covered with cobwebs and now, the bell was programmed to scream, when it was pressed. The lounge also had many cobwebs, skulls and was completely dark, apart from some luminous lights and pumpkin lanterns with candles in them. They had put in a dance floor and the music was ready to go. There were also a few skeletons hanging from the ceiling, which sometimes would brush the top of your head, sending chills down anyone's spine.

The food had also been modified with a green punch that looked like poison, but was in fact, a mixture of juice and green food dye. There was also a cake, made out of a skull, which looked very real and sandwiches cut and changed into fingers.

Next, Alice had been preparing costumes. I had no idea what to be so she had picked something out for me.

So now everyone, was in the lounge, performing last minute decorations, and Alice as usual, was decorating everything with some fairy lights. The fairy lights were different to normal, though, instead of normal ones, they were skull and pumpkin – shaped one, and glowed quite dimly, giving them an eerie effect. At this moment she was on Emmett's shoulders, hanging up the last of them.

'Aunt Alice?' I asked her

She looked down and saw me 'hey hun,'

'Uh, where's my costume?'

'Give me a sec' and she stood on Emmett's shoulders, balancing easily, before back flipping off him. I wasn't shocked, because, well, being around my family, nothing seemed to shock me at all.

She smiled at me and spoke to Emmett quickly 'Thanks Em, can't believe for once I felt really tall'

Emmett laughed and replied 'You're welcome, but don't get use to it, shortie'

She shook her head, took my hand and ran up the stairs,

'Ok, it's up here. Now don't yell at me, but I saw it and thought that you would look great. I'll leave you to get change, but tell me when you are ready as me and Rosalie are gonna be doing your hair' she skipped out of the room and I could hear her yelling

'LESS THAN TWO HOURS PEOPLE, TIME TO START GETTING READY IN COSTUME!!'

I pulled the outfit out of the bag and gasped.

_Alice is so dead _I thought to myself

It was a devil costume – with horns on a Alice band, a fitted red top, with ribbon at the front and back to do it up, and a just above the knee crimson skirt. I shook my head,

_God help me. I'm going to look like a complete idiot._

I sighed but began to put it on, struggling with the top but finally managing to get it on. I looked at me feet – I had no shoes and I looked in the bag wondering if I had missed them. Just when I was hunting around the floor, Alice and Rosalie came in, both holding hair accessories in their hands. I was surprised to see that they hadn't got change yet.

'You look great' Alice told me, handing me a pair of shoes 'I forgot to give you these'

They were red sequined pumps and looked like something out of the 'Wizard of Oz'. I slipped them on and then sat in the chair.

'Right, let us work our magic' Rosalie told me, dropping all the items and started to brush my hair.

'I think they you should leave it down' Alice told me 'but we could curl the ends of the hair, that would look great'

'Yeah, I think so too' Rosalie agreed and plugged in some curling irons.

Alice went round to my face and started to put make up on me. I put my hands in front of my face,

'I thought you said, only hair'

'I lied, but come on, Nessie, you'll look great, you're almost 12, you gotta live, girl' she laughed and began to pull out some lipstick.

I closed my eyes and just prayed it would all end soon.

Luckily my wish came true and soon I didn't recognise myself. My hair was curled at the ends and my face looked completely different. My eyes were outlined in black, I had a smokey grey on my lids and my lips were blood red.

Rosalie and Alice seemed pleased 'Perfect, you definitely look like a devil, anyway we've got to go and get changed see you downstairs'

Then I was left alone and decided to go downstairs. It was completely empty, apart from a guy in a red and black jacket. He turned and I saw it was Jacob. He gasped when he saw me 'Nessie? Is that you?' he asked

'Erm, yeah, I have come to take your soul' I told him and laughed 'and who are you?'

'Michael Jackson'

I shook my head at him, confused

'You know Michael Jackson out of 'Thriller'' he said

'Oh.. nope still no clue'

'Don't worry it's before you're time'

'It's before you're time too isn't it, Jake?' my mom asked him. She looked, almost like me in a devil out fit but had white wings on her back. Rosalie went to her side and was dressed to match,

'And you are?' Jake inquired

'Hell's Angel's' she said

Then Emmett came into the room, dressed as a grizzly bear 'Aren't they a motorbike gang?'

'Yeah, it's supposed to be a joke' Rosalie told him and planted a kiss on his bear mouth. He laughed from underneath the suit and went off to prepare the music.

Esme and Carlisle came into the room and were dressed as a pair too. Carlisle was a mad scientist, with white overalls, red splodges and big, glasses, and Esme was his assistant, with a hump and crazy hair.

Next, Jasper and Alice came into the room. Jasper was dressed as a soldier, wearing his old army uniform from his days in the war and it looked really great. Alice, quite comically, had come as a fortuneteller. She was wearing an old shawl and a long colourful dress. She wore one gold hoop on her ear and was carrying a crystal ball. She spoke 'Now, if you think mine was funny, wait till you see Ed's outfit'

Sure enough through the door walked my dad and everyone burst out laughing. He had come as a vampire!. He was wearing a long, black cape and underneath a white shirt and black trousers, fangs in his mouth and was sprouting a Transylvanian accent, 'I've come to suck your blood' he told me,

'Well, that's original' my mom muttered, sarcastically,

My dad dropped the accent and spoke 'Nobody said it had to be original. Besides I wonder if people will make the connection' he laughed.

'That's some sick joke' Jacob said

'Ed, you have to admit..' Jasper began

'Would everyone lay off my outfit!' My dad yelled. Then Emmett started up the music and soon there was a scream from the doorbell.

I rushed over to the door and opened it, to see Tia, Jamie and Caitlyn outside.

'Come in' I told them

'That's a cool outfit' Jamie said to me

'Thank you and I love all of yours – they're great'

Jamie was dressed as an angel, all in white, with very neutral make-up as well. Caitlyn was dressed as a fairy – all pink and sparkly, she even had sparkling wings. The one outfit that intrigued me the most, was Tia's – she looked very much like a werewolf, apart from being on two feet. I looked toward Jake, who seemed as shocked as I was, put soon forgot about it.

'Oh my word the house looks soo spooky!' Caitlyn cried, looking around and up at the ceiling.

'Yeah, well, you can thank Alice for that' I told them pointing over at her, already she was dancing, her crystal ball in her hand, yet she was still as graceful as a ballerina. They ran off to thank her and I was alone again. I went to stand with Jasper and Jacob at the snack table.

Soon, the doorbell rang again and my dad went to answer the door, putting on his Dracula voice, 'Welcome, unsuspecting victims'. He frowned to see who it was.

It was Luke and some his friends. He had come as Van Helsing, the vampire slayer. He was wearing a long coat and trousers, with a Stetson and was carrying a cross and a string of Garlic.

Jasper burst out laughing 'Ooh, I'm so scared, the widdle vampy slayer is coming to get us, help, HELP!' Jaz said.

I couldn't help but giggle as well. I went over to Tia, Jamie and Caitlyn, who were still talking to Alice.

'Guys, Luke just turned up but look at his costume' I said pointing in his direction. They looked to where I was pointing and frowned,

'Where?' Jamie asked

'Yeah, I don't see him' Tia agreed

'Miaow, Nessie' a voice muttered behind me. I turned it was Luke and some of his friends. He continued 'If you're the Devil I want you to take me to hell now'

Jamie pushed past 'Luke leave her alone or I'll kick your butt'

'Woah, Jamie is that you? Forget about hell I wanna go to heaven'.

There was a cough behind us and we all turned to see – my dad, Jacob and Jasper, arms folded and looking at Luke and his groupies.

'You leave these girls alone or else' my dad warned him

'Or else what?' Luke asked

'Or else you'll wish you came better prepared' Jacob informed him

'Little slayer boy' Jasper told him

With that he went off to another part of the downstairs. I turned to the terffying trio,

'Thanks guys' I said to them

'No, probs, sweetie' they replied.

I looked at Tia, Jamie and Caitlyn, we all burst out laughing and began to dance. It was so fun, and soon they music changed to the song 'I wanna dance with somebody'. My mom, Alice and Rosalie were going crazy. Soon there was a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see a zombie in ragged clothes, I looked closer and saw a familiar smile – it was Reese!

I hugged and told him 'hi, I didn't think you were coming'

'Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late, my friends were also getting into their costumes' he told, pulling away from the hug and pointing over to other zombies and then taking a look at me. His mouth fell open, he shut it quickly,

'Whoa, Ness, you look…erm..great' he looked away, to the sound system.

'Do you wanna dance?' he asked, put out a hand, I took it and said

'Why not?'

And soon we were dancing madly on the dance floor. Then Jacob tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something is his ear, he nodded and followed Jake away. I was worried – please don't let Jake do anything to him.

Suddenly other music came on, it sounded very poppy with a big beat and Jacob came to the middle of the dance floor. Soon Reese and his other friends joined him. They all began dancing and were all in sync. I was surprised at this. I looked at Jamie 'It's the thriller dance – it's really well-known' she told me

_Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
Youre paralyzed  
_

Reese's zombie clan was going crazy and trying to get Jacob, and when Jake turned around they began dancing again.. It was so funny to watch.

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Youre fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

You hear the door slam and realize theres nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if youll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin up behind  
Youre out of time

Soon others had got on the dancefloor, including my mom and dad, and were performing the Thriller dance. I just shook my head in embarassment.

Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Youre fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
Theres no escapin the jaws of the alien this time  
(theyre open wide)  
This is the end of your life

Then Tia, Caitlyn, and Jamie, joined them as well and were dancing too. Reese came over to me and pulled me onto the dance floor as well,

'I can't dance like this' I told him

'Don't worry follow my lead' and so I did and thankfully to my 'genes' I kept up very well.

Theyre out to get you, theres demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,  
Ill make you see

_  
That this is thriller, thriller night  
cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight….._Soon they party was over and everyone was going home. They all thanked me for a great time. Tia, Jamie and Caitlyn were invited to stay over and soon all the people were left were us and Reese. He was making a call to his mum to come pick him up.

'She's not picking up' he told me 'how am I gonna get home, my borther's away and my bikes in the garage'

I thought for a minute, I ran over to my mom and asked if he could stay the night too. She nodded and went upstairs to get more pillows and duvets.

'You can stay here if you want' I told him

He nodded and ended the call. 'If you're sure' he spoke quietly

'Sure'

Soon we were all downstairs and ready for bed, well as ready as we could I had forgotten to bring over some pyjamas and Reese didn't have any either, so we went to sleep as a zombie and devil. Alice, Jaz, Em, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle went out hunting and mom and dad were upstairs to make it look like they were all upstairs asleep.

The party had made me tired and in a few minutes I was sound asleep. . . . _  
_


	11. In Perfect Time

A/N: Thank you as always to all the people who love this story – I never expected to have so many hits and reviews and well, it just great! So my usual saying: read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's very hard for me to say this, but I will, I don't own Edward Cullen or any of the Twilight Saga, I only own my own characters and storyline.

RECAP……

Soon we were all downstairs and ready for bed, well as ready as we could I had forgotten to bring over some pyjamas and Reese didn't have any either, so we went to sleep as a zombie and devil. Alice, Jaz, Em, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle went out hunting and mom and dad were upstairs to make it look like they were all upstairs asleep.

The party had made me tired and in a few minutes I was sound asleep. . . . _  
_

… … _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

My dad shook me awake the next morning 'Honey, you've got to wake up, you've got school in two hours'

I sat bolt upright in bed at the mention of _school _and got up quickly. I tapped Tia, Jamie and Caitlyn on the shoulders and they were soon awake and running for the bathroom. I went to the sleeping zombie and tapped him on the shoulder; he didn't wake up just mumbled something incoherent and continued to sleep. I poke him the second time and he rolled over knocking my clean off my feet and onto his sleeping form. Suddenly he awoke, staring at me, collapsed on him

'NESS! What are you doing at my house?'

'Um, Reese you're in my house' I told him sitting up.

He looked around, confused and the smiled 'Sorry, forced habit'

'You'd better get the make-up off your face before school' I told him touching his face. His face was pale blue and had lines all over it.

'You'd better too, you look like a Panda' he laughed at me,

I squeaked and ran out of the room and could just make out what Reese had continued to say,

'A very adorable panda' he muttered. I rushed upstairs, pulled out a pack of make-up removing wipes of my Rosalie's drawer, and went back downstairs.

'Ok' I said to Reese, pulling out a wipe 'I'll do you and then you can do me, because there are no mirrors, except in the bathroom and Caitlyn's in there!' I shouted added, for her benefit

I put the wipe to his face and began to clean his face from the paint he had on. It came off quite easily although he moaned through most of it. Soon he looked like normal Reese and it was onto me. I put another wipe in his hand and pulled my face to his. He gently wiped my face, his movements so quick and gentle and then I was clean as well,

'Goodbye, little Panda' and handed me back the wipe. 'Thanks for letting me crash here, by the way'

'Oh, it's no problem' I told him and got up from sitting on his sleeping bag.

As soon as Cailtyn was out the shower, we all managed to get in there quickly. I noticed that Alice left a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and white jumper on the couch, with a note attached,

_Saw that Reese might need some clothes for school, unless he wants to start a new trend. See you when you get back from school, _

_Love A xxx_

I knocked on the bathroom door, 'Reese? I called, the shower was running and then it stopped abruptly and Reese's head popped round the corner of the door, his hair, dripping wet.

'Yeah?'

'Um… these are for you' I said to him, handing the clothes from Alice to him.

He smiled 'hey, thanks, Ness' and went back into the bathroom.

I walked back into the lounge, to sit and wait with the others, smiling to myself. I was brought back to reality, with a small giggle from Caitlyn. Tia, Jamie and herself were watching me,

'What?' I asked them

'Nothing' they replied.

I shook my head and went to sit with them, annoyed that they wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

Soon Reese was changed and came through to the lounge. I had to admit that Alice had chose well and the outfit suited him. I grabbed my white hooded jumper and pulled it on zipping it up tight.

My dad came through, jingling keys in his hands and said,

'You ready to go?'

We are groan, but get up and follow him to the garage. He went over to Emmett's Jeep and beeped the keys to open the door. All the others were amazed at how many cars we had.

'They all enjoy cars' I told them simply and we piled into the back while Reese went in the front, the passenger's seat.

In the back it was a bit of a squeeze as there were four people in seat meant for three.

'I'll lay on the floor' I volunteered and began to do so.

Luckily the ride to school wasn't too long, and dad managed to drive slow (for humans) and as we arrived the others got out. I sat up and a hand was offered to me, it took it gratefully and was pulled out of the Jeep. It was Reese's hand,

'Thanks' I said and brushed off my top. We began to walk into school and I was still rubbing dust off my jumper.

_Geez, Emmett, when was the last time you cleaned your car _I thought, cursing myself for wearing a white top.

'Hey!' Reese said 'we match' pointing at his top and then at mine. I smiled, but was secretly cursing Alice under my breath.

We got to the lockers and I began to bang my locker, so it would open. I looked at Reese and nodded my head,

'See? I can do it now' I felt proud

He raised an eyebrow and laughed 'and it only took practice and a few months for you to master it' he told me, sarcastically.

I frowned at him and grabbed my books, shoving them into my bag and making my way to class quickly.

Reese looked startled and shouted down the hall 'Ness, I'm sorry, I was only joking.'

First today was Drama and I felt happy and annoyed at this. Happy, because I love Drama and it's more relaxing than something like Science, but annoyed because we were doing Romeo and Juliet, which meant I would be acting with Reese for two hours, due to both of us having main roles. Romeo and Juliet, to be precise.

I made it to the classroom and sat on the floor, fuming at my friends. What was with them this morning? So for five minutes, I had time to cool off. The bell rang and then I felt back to my normal, wondering why I had been so mad at my friends. Tia, Jamie and Caitlyn walked in and sat down. They had landed parts in Romeo and Juliet too.

Jamie was going to be Mercutio, Romeo's right hand man and was happy with the part as she got to use a sword

Tia had got the part to play Lady Capulet and thought it was funny being my mother.

Caitlyn landed the part of the Nurse and has already begun to think of costume ideas.

Soon the class was dashing around, practicing parts of the play with each other and Reese had come over,

'I'm sorry about earlier' he said

'No, I'm the one who should be sorry, going off like a crazy women. But, listen, let's put that behind us, deal?'

'Deal, so which scene do you want to do first?'

Miss Dean walked over and then gave us the answer to that 'Tonight, there's going to be a full dress rehearsal, at 5pm til 7:30pm' she said to the class, 'and, now, I know you too have been practicing hard, so I want you to rest your voices and go and hunt for some swords and small props, in the prop room' she said to us.

We both nodded and followed her through another door. It was amazing to see more props there too. It was like Aladdin's cave.

'I hope you'll be able to find some things in here, we have enough to sink a battleship' and she laughed, looking back towards the classroom 'NO JESS,' she shouted 'I've got to go' and rushed back to the class.

Reese laughed and then I joined in not being able to stop.

We began to search through the different things and found some amusing things. It was fun to explore through the various props and we had fun doing it as well.

Reese found an old-fashioned lady's hat and tried it on for size. He put on a posh English accent 'Does it suit one?' I shook my head and laughed at my friend's insanity….

At 3:30pm….

School had just finished and I walking down the hall.

'Ness!' Reese shouted, running down the hall, followed by the others, to catch me up.

I turned and smiled 'Yeah?'

'We going down the canteen and wondered if you wanted to come and get a snack with us'.

'Well, actually, I was gonna go to the music room, and play the piano for a little time alone, before the rehearsal, so I'll see you later'

'That's fine' Caitlyn said and gave me a hug

'See you later' they called, and walked in the opposite direction. 'Yeah, bye' I called, waving at them. For once, after the party, I just wanted some time to think. My head had become so muddled with thoughts and I needed some space to sort it out.

I pushed open the door and went to the piano. It was a grand, like the one at home, but a shiny black, instead of white. When the room was empty, and the instruments were packed away, except for the piano, drum kit, and the timpani drums - it was huge open space, great for acoustics. I pulled my bag off my back and went to sit at the piano, adjusting the height of the stool, according to me. I opened up the piano and placed my hands on the ivory keys. It had been a while since I had played. I placed my feet on the pedals and began to play a melody, which I loved. It was Coldplay's 'Speed of Sound'. Soon the room was alive with the sound of the piano, echoing off the walls.

How long before I get in?  
Before it starts, before I begin?  
How long before you decide?  
Before I know what it feels like?  
Where To, where do I go?  
If you never try, then you'll never know.  
How long do I have to climb,  
Up on the side of this mountain of mine?

My voice seemed different as well, due to the lack of singing.

Look up, I look up at night,  
Planets are moving at the speed of light.  
Climb up, up in the trees,  
every chance that you get,  
is a chance you seize.  
How long am I gonna stand,  
with my head stuck under the sand?  
I'll start before I can stop,  
before I see things the right way up.

I didn't notice the door come open and someone come into the room. When I played I felt like I was in a different world and soon my piano playing was joined by someone playing the drums. I knew the song well enough to be able to look up. It was Reese! And he was playing in perfect time with me. I smiled and he smiled back. I went for the chorus:

All that noise, and all that sound,  
All those places I got found.  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
Birds came flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand?

Ideas that you'll never find,  
All the inventors could never design.  
The buildings that you put up,  
Japan and China all lit up.  
The sign that I couldn't read,  
or a light that I couldn't see,  
some things you have to believe,  
but others are puzzles, puzzling me.

All that noise, and all that sound,  
All those places I got found.  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
Birds came flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand,  
ah when you see it then you'll understand?

All those signs, I knew what they meant.  
Some things you can invent.  
Some get made, and some get sent,  
Ooh?  
Birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
Birds came flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand,  
ah, when you see it then you'll understand?

I held the last note and finished my piano playing. Reese stopped and muted the symbols. He looked at me, his eyes started right into me,

'That was beautiful' he muttered sincerely

'Erm, well thanks, but when did you learn to play?'

'Always have, my .. My dad began to teach me and then my brother did after..' I knew it was hard for Reese to talk about his dad; he had died in a plane crash, when Reese was five.

'But how did you play like that?' he asked me 'and sing so superbly?'

'Well, my dad taught me the piano, but the singing I just picked up'

He came over to the piano, resting his arms on its ebony body 'play me something else..' he ordered nicely,

'Um' I raked my brains for something to play 'Well, this is something I made up'

I stretched fingers, placed them back on the keys, and began to play him an unknown melody. The first few bars were just music and then I began to sing..

_Sometimes you'll see,_

_What you mean to me,_

_Sometimes I'll find,_

_What I've left be-hind,_

_And I say,_

_Um-um-ummmm,_

_oo-oo-oooooo,_

_There you go again,_

_Sitting with all your friends,_

_I look at you,_

_You stare back too,_

_And I say,_

_Um-um-ummmm,_

_oo-oo-oooooo,_

_Um-um-ummmm,_

_oo-oo-oooooo,_

_Yeaah..'_

My playing stopped abruptly. I took my hands of the piano 'That's all I have for the moment' I told him

'When did you write that?' he asked

'After I met you' I fiddled with my fingers, embarrassed,

'It's about me?' he looked shocked, his eyes widened

'Erm, yeah and our friendship' I got up from the stool and moved towards the door, pulling my bag onto my back 'It's stupid, I know'

Reese caught my hand in his 'No, it's not, at all' he whispered and smiled at me.

He looked at his watch, his other hand still tightly gripped around mine. It was large compared to mine, warm to hold and his touch felt comforting.

'It's quarter to five, we'd better get going' he said, and grabbed his bag too.

He pulled my out of the room and turned to face me 'and it really was beautiful and thank you'

'You're welcome' and with that we walked down the hall, towards the drama studio, hand in hand…

(A/N: Well, that's the chapter. No, there is no romance between them, YET. They are just good friends, but you never know what could happen, ;) Hope you all enjoyed and please review- thank you!


	12. Romeo, Juliet and Snowfights

A/N:Ok, folks. Here's the next chapter. By the way I'm so sorry for making the characters seem older than they actually are, it just seemed to happen. So therefore there maybe some chance that future chapters will skip ahead in time. Anyway read, review and enjoy! Thanks to everyone for reviews.

Thank you to:

April Bloom

EmmaarrDAZZLE

musiccfreakk44

GwevinLoVeR

NessieJake

twilighter1994

JacobEXhater

bellacullen26

Dede13

TheBlackDahlia1031

chelmo

Mrs.KaylaCullen

deviLISH-innocence

twilighter4lifenomatterwhat

Addison Taylor

Gigi5678

lolalicecullenlmfao

lionlovesthelamb87

BananaChocoTBread

Mrs. Seth Clearwater

MeggyandHaku

LittleAlbatross

lovelypurplefairy

jillmarie724

Book Crazy 101

katja134

JorickHorn

This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers – Thank you for all your support and help. Please continue with all that you are doing,

Disclaimer: I know I'm no Stephenie Meyer and all I own are my characters and storyline.

_21st December…._

Well, the last month has been so hectic. Although grandpa Carlisle said I wouldn't age quickly, I suddenly had a growth spurt, so would you know, my 12th birthday came early. But wasn't really celebrated, which was fine with me. The last month was also mad with school. For Romeo and Juliet, we had been spending every waking hour; rehearsing and finally the night had come, when we were going to perform.

At this moment I was sitting in the dressing room, behind the stage, having a panic about the play.

Jamie was sitting next to me rubbing my back. Being the oldest of our group, nearly thirteen, she acted as the mother and was trying to calm me down. I was so uneasy and hadn't even got changed yet,

'I can't do this' I cried, tears running down my face, 'I'm so nervous'

She put a tissue to my face, a dried my tears 'It's ok, you can do it, at least you don't have to go around in big bell shorts and tights' she told me, standing up and twirling around. I laughed at this and suddenly felt better. There was a knock at the door and Alice peeped around the corner and smiled at me,

'Myself and Jasper, were wondering if you were okay' She said as Jasper waved at hand around the door too.

Now I knew why I suddenly felt better – all thanks to the talents and powers of my uncle Jaz.

I nodded, still tears in my eye, but didn't want them to worry.

'Ok, well, we'll be waiting to see your performance in the audience' she blew me a kiss and Jasper waved his hand, and then they were gone.

I took a deep breath and stood up. 'Right, let's do this thing' I said and went to put on my outfit. It was a dress – very pretty, a very light blue, almost white, and was covered in embroidery, sparkling when certain pieces caught the light.

Jamie did my hair, pulling my hair from my face, plaiting the top of my hair at the back and letting the underside fall free.

Soon we were ready to and went to the side of the stage peeking through the curtains. I couldn't see much but knew that the whole Cullen clan had come out to watch me. I really hoped that my best friend had turned out too. I smiled to myself, taking my place on stage. I took in a deep breath as the curtain rose, showing our play to the world….

**Jacob's POV**

I was anxious, excited and happy as the curtain began to rise for the start of the performance. I wouldn't have missed this for the world; I got a chance to see my Nessie perform. I already knew she had talent in Drama, from her routines back at home.

The play had begun with an argument between the Capulets and Montagues. I wasn't really paying attention; I was thumbing through the programme, looking at the photos from rehearsals and at the cast names. I circled Nessie's name with my finger and smiled.

_Come on; let her perform now _I thought to myself.

I was lost in thought when I heard her voice on the stage. I looked up and saw her. She looked beautiful in her dress and came gracefully down the stairs on the set. She beamed as she did and it felt as if she was looking and smiling directly at me.

I could finally relax and sat back to watch the show…

**Bella's POV**

_Renesmee, my little baby girl is all grown up _I thought to myself, saddened by the fact.

She looked so mature on the stage and I couldn't believe my eyes. I grabbed my husband's hand, looking towards Edward and he turned to me smiling. I could see the tears in his eyes too, but did mention them. I turned towards Jacob, sitting a few seats from us, he was mesmerised by her presence.

_I have to tell soon about the imprint _I thought to myself.

I looked back to the stage to see the famous balcony. The only person on was Reese. I stared at him, he seemed a nice boy and Renesmee wouldn't stop talking about him.

Maybe I shouldn't tell her yet, she can have forever with Jacob but not get another chance to be a teenager and fall in love by herself.

I was puzzled by this, not sure of what the right thing to do, I should have to speak to Jacob and Edward about it, though I know what Jacob's answer would be already, I shook my head and returned to the play.

Reese was walking through the Capulet's garden,

'He jests at scars that never felt a wound.' Reese said and then stopped,

Nessie came out onto the balcony, she looked so pretty and at ease on the stage.

'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that?  
Her eye discourses, I will answer it.  
I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand  
O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!'

Reese went to the foot of Juliet's balcony and looked up at her.

'Ay me!' Nessie shrieked

'She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.'

Then Nessie spoke the famous words.

'O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.'

'Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?'

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name.  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself.'

'I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo.'

This scene reminded me of Edward and myself. The first night he came into my room, after he told me about his immortality and from then I knew that we were meant to be together.

I stroked his hand, the warmth of it on my skin.

As the play progressed, I realised that Reese and Renesmee had beautiful chemistry, they way the interacted and spoke to each other on stage, and it made me smile. . .

**Nessie's POV**

_This is brilliant _I thought to myself _I feel fine. _I had got over the initial shock and found it much better than I expected I could make out my family. Their skin shone dimly in the audience from the lights but only enough for someone with vampish genes to sense. I couldn't see Jake, but I could feel his presence and was ecstatic. I made sure I performed my best, for him and I felt that I was only performing for him, my big brother, my best friend.

Soon the play was over and I was back in the dressing room, wiping off my make up and pulling on my everyday outfit, jeans, green jumper and white hoodie. Jamie, Tia and Caitlyn were waiting out with I unbraided my hair and began to brush it, as there was a knock on the door, I turned to see Reese, coming into the room,

'Hey,' he said

'Hey, you were great tonight, _Romeo' _I told him, smirking. We had taken to calling each other by these names, and it really annoyed him.

'Well, _Juliet,_ I was wondering if you were coming to the after party tonight at my house'

'Yeah, I think so' I said and got up from the chair, pulling on my black messenger bag and walking to the door.

'See you there' he began and opened the door.

I walked to the crowd and found my mom and dad. They were facing me and were talking to Emmett and Rosalie, who had there backs to me. I ran at them and jumped on Emmett's back. I could hear him chuckle,

'Umph, hey there, little Nessie' he said, pulling me off his back and down to the ground. Rosalie gave me a hug,

'You're were amazing, thanks to my help' she told me.

'Thank you, hey mom.. Dad' I looked at them and both their faces were beaming.

'I was wondering if I can still go to Reese's party' I asked them, they looked at one aonther and turned to me,

'Of course' my dad began, 'but Jacob's going with you as we have to go _out tonight'_

Their definition of _going out _meant that they were going on a hunt of the mountain lion and grizzly bear type. I nodded, happy with their decision. I looked around to see where Jacob was and saw him coming through the crowd. I made my way towards him and hugged him as we met.

He pulled me up and whispered in my ear 'you were brilliant and I loved every moment except. .' he paused and put me down 'the part where you killed yourself, I felt like I was dying too' and laughed, I joined him and then asked,

'So should we get going?'

He nodded, taking my hand. I looked towards my parents and my family and they waved me off, knowing I would be safe with Jake.

We got to his Volkswagen Rabbit and I opened the passenger's door. Luckily after the crash, Emmett had managed to fix it and it looked as good as new. Jake got into the car and revved the engine, it purred to life and we were off.

'Are you sure you want to go to this party?' Jacob asked 'We could just get a movie or something and stay at home'

'Yeah, I'm sure' I told him. For some reason, he seemed uptight about this. I shook my head and hoped he wouldn't ask me again.

We get there in about 10 minutes. Reese lived very near the school so it didn't take long. I ran up to the front door and rang the bell. An older boy opened the door and looked at Jake and me. He had darker hair than Reese, and was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He smiled at me,

'Hey! You must be Nessie' he said and then raised the volume of his voice 'Reese had told me all about you, all he talks about'

'DUNC!' Reese yelled, coming to the door and butting his brother out the way 'Jeez, shut up'. Reese turned to me and smiled, his face slightly pink.

'Hey, Ness' he began 'hey Jacob, come in' Jake grunted a response and followed me in the house.

I saw that Tia, Jamie, Cailtyn and most of the other cast members were there already, including Luke.

Reese followed my look and spoke 'Sorry, I had to invite him too'

'It's alright'

Soon, everyone was here and we all had drinks and snacks, and then Caitlyn shouted 'HEY! IT'S SNOWING!!'

I look over to the window, and saw the flakes coming down heavily, already settling on the ground. It looked like someone had sprinkled the top of a cake with icing sugar. Everyone grabbed their coats and made for the door.

I pulled on my black Parka and my boots and made my way out. The wind lashed at my face, with an icy slap and snow tickled and danced on my face. I looked up and stuck my tongue, trying to catch the delicate flakes in my mouth. That's when I was hit in the back with a snowball, it came from Jacob, who looked at me sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders 'Whoops!' he cried

'I'll give you whoops' and bent down to form my own snowball and threw it back, he blocked it and soon, a snowball fight began. I ran over to where Jake, behind a wall he'd made of snow, and we pummelled the over side with snowballs. I managed to hit Luke in the face. Jamie laughed and then got hit in the stomach, I laughed too. Luke scowled at me, I shook my head, to stop looking at his fierce face.

I turned to Jake 'Having fun?' I asked

He smiled at me 'More fun when I'm with you'

My heart squeezed slightly and then I was hit in the head with a snowball, it was more painful than usual. I stood fully and then my legs collapsed underneath me my vision going and then darkness. . .

**Jacob's POV**

I watched in horror as Nessie collapsed beside me. I then heard a laugh and the words 'Got her, got her' I turned to see Luke with a smile on his face. I picked her up and kneeled under her.

'Nessie! WAKE UP!' I stroked her hair and face, begging her to awaken.

It was then I noticed a large rock beside her; it was partially covered in snow. Almost as if it was shaped into a supposed snowball – Luke must have thrown it. I left Nessie in the capable hands of Tia, Jamie and Caitlyn. I picked up the stone and made my way to Luke. His smile changed to a scared face. I grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt,

'YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, DO YOU?' I screamed at him and threw him down to the floor, he started to cry, 'I'm sorry, it won't happen again, just don't hurt me' he begged. I began to shake,

_Stay focused, Jake _I told myself, _for Nessie you have to get her home. _

I made my way back to Nessie and picked her up, going back to the car. I went to the passenger's side and put Nessie in upright, strapping her tightly in with the buckle, Reese came running out as I got into the driver's seat,

'I'm sorry, Jacob' he apologized 'hope she's okay'

'It's fine and she'll be okay in a while' I started up the engine and reversed out of the drive, desperate to get her home before anything else happened.

**Nessie's POV**

_OUCH!!_ Was the first reaction when I woke up, I rubbed my head and then realised that was a dangerous snowball, I wriggled as I felt my back was toasty warm. I looked up to see Jake staring back. He smiled,

'Thank, God, I was wondering what I was gonna tell Bella, if you didn't wake before she came back, I would have been ripped to pieces' he laughed and I joined in too.

He rubbed my sore place on my head and gently kissed it and funnily enough it felt better,

'What happened?' I asked him

'Luke, he threw a snow stone at you'

'And?' I pushed him, and he smirked

'Let's just say he was blubbering like a baby, when I was furious'

'Fantastic' was all I said. I resettled my self in the crook of Jacob's arm, placing my head on his chest. 'Thank you, Jake'

He kissed my head, 'anytime for you, angel' he said to me.

I listened carefully to his heart, the steady drumming of his heart, slowly sent me to sleep in his arms…


	13. SLEEPOVER!

A/N: Ok next chapter. Another year has gone and it's Nessie's 13th Birthday and she's going to have a sleepover. Who knows what will happen. Please read, review and enjoy. Thank you all so much!!

Disclaimer: Due to any lawsuits and angry fans, who would probably kill me, I do not own any of the Twilight franchise, as much as I would like to think I do (GOD DAMN IT!!)

_About 1 year later. . . _

Nessie's POV

I was running around the house, from the kitchen to the lounge, the lounge to the kitchen, each time, carrying items of food and drink – crisps, chocolate bars and bottles of Coca Cola and lemonade.

Jasper came into the lounge as I finished mounting them onto the table. He gave me a look and raised his eyebrows and stared at the Kilimanjaro of food,

'Don't tell me that's all for you'

'No, Jasper, it's for my girlie sleepover' I told him, sweetly

He shivered at the words 'girlie' and 'sleepover'. Not something he wanted to be near when it happened.

He walked off shaking his head and muttering things about screaming, hormonal girls, and running around the house.

My mom came in next, 'Nessie, you have to dust and vacuum before they come' throwing a duster and can of polish at me. I caught it and frowned,

'I know you love to do it' she laughed and wandered out the room.

I pulled out my MP3 out of my pocket and put them earphones into my ear. I selected 'Walking on Sunshine' By Katrina and the Waves. I picked up my duster and polish and began,

Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh  
I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around

I sweeped around the room quickly, singing to myself, the song making me feel excited for tonight.

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!!

Hey , alright now  
and dont it feel good!!  
hey yeh

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you  
now I don't want u back for the weekend  
not back for a day , no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

I dusted the TV and all the delicate ornaments of Esme's, careful not to knock them to hard, gently dancing the cloth over them.

woah yeh!  
I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!!

Hey , alright now  
and don't it feel good!!  
hey yeh ,oh yeh  
and don't it feel good!!

walking on sunshine  
walking on sunshine

I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

I'm on sunshine baby oh  
I'm on sunshine baby oh

I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah

and don't it feel good!!  
I'll say it again now  
and don't it feel good!!

I continued to dance around the room, light on my feet, until I heard a loud cough. I froze immediately and turned towards to the sound. It was Jacob, he was laughing at me. I pulled the earphones out of my ears and frowned at him.

'Hey, move over Michael Jackson!' he shouted, smirking

'Jake! Stop laughing it's not funny' I said

He came over to me and gave me hug, 'I'm sorry, sweetie, but you do have a beautiful voice, though, truly' he looked down at me 'what are doing anyway?'

'Cleaning for tonight, the sleepover' I told him

'Oh,' he scratched his head 'Yeah, I'm chaperoning tonight, while your parents and others go out for a hunt.'

This is gonna be great. Jake won't be angry if we're too loud or anything.

'Great! So are you readying yourself for all these girls?' I asked,

His facial reply wasn't much different to Jasper's. I laughed and patted him on the shoulder 'relax it will be fine'. Soon my other family came through bearing gifts.

'Seeing as we're not here tonight' my dad began,

'we thought you might want your presents now' my mom finished,

They placed them on the floor, whilst I sat next to them. I didn't think I would have so many for my birthday. Unlike my mom – I loved presents and began to rip the paper off them.

From Alice and Rosalie I got a beautiful red dress, flaring just below the knee.

From Jasper and Emmett I got a silver key. I eyed it suspiciously 'Where does this go to?' I asked,

'To a quad bike!' they told me excitedly,

'What?!' Jake roared

'Not until she's older, Em and Jaz' Edward warned them.

'Aw, god damn it' Emmett cried, but then agreed.

'Thanks anyway guys' I told them, putting the key to one side.

From Carlisle and Esme, I got a digital camera.

'For old memories and new ones' Esme told me.

Finally from mum and dad, I got a laptop. It already had many of the pictures from my past on. I didn't know what to say.

I hugged them all, crying from all the thought put into them.

'You're welcome' they all replied and began to walk out of the house, ready for the hunt. My mom and dad stayed for a minute.

'See you tomorrow' I told them

'See you soon' my mom replied

'Sweet dreams' my dad whispered to me.

Then they sped out the house after the others.

I sat on the sofa, Jake seated himself next to me, handing me his gift. 'I know it's not much but here'

I unwrapped the intricate-designed bag and saw there was a weaved multicoloured wrist band in it.

'Oh, Jake' I began

'I know you already had one from me, but your old one had got to small' he said, slipping my wrist through it and tying it up.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek 'It's perfect' I told him.

The doorbell soon rung and it was Tia at the door, she smiled. She was loaded down with pillows sleeping bags and food and soon the others came into the house too.

'Jamie's mom, dropped us all over' Tia told me, dropping down the supplies for tonight. 'Where do you want this stuff?' Jamie asked pointing to the mound on the floor.

'Through in the lounge' I replied and picked up a few of the pillows and led the way.

Jacob came to help me and said hello to them all.

'Hi, Jacob' they chorused.

Soon the house was alive with music from the stereo and the laughter and talking of the four of us.

Jacob, bless him, was running around getting food and drink and then left us alone.

Soon the music softened and so began the usual girl talk.

'So, Nessie who do you like?' Jamie asked, 'you know like _like?'_

'Erm.. well' I began

'I bet it's Reese!' Tia interrupted, 'it's got to be!'

_Well, I never thought of it like that. Do I like Reese that way?_ We have been friends for a couple of years, he so nice and a good listener. I smiled to myself for a second, but Jamie saw and gasped,

'I knew it! I knew it!' she shouted, waving her hands and arms in the air.

'It was sooo obvious and the way he looks at you, I think that he _likes _you that way too' Caitlyn said.

I punched her lightly on the arm. She frowned and rubbed her arm.

'What's that on your wrist?' Tia asked

I looked down at Jacob's band, I fiddled with it lightly. 'Oh, it was my birthday present from Jake' I told her,

'Oh really, because, we have those bracelets in La Push and there for couples in love, they are called a promise bracelet.' Tia explained

I frowned and looked down at the bracelet, 'No, I don't think it's that'

_What does that mean if it is? _I shook the thought from my head. Tia had to be wrong about that.

'I think it's just a friendship bracelet that's all' I replied.

Tia dropped it as Jacob walked in. I noticed Caitlyn looking at him funnily. I waited until he was out of the room to continue our conversation.

'So, Cait, who do you like?' I asked

'Isn't it noticeable that she is swooning over _Jacob' _Jamie said

Cailtyn looked embarrassed then spoke 'but you have to admit he's so cute, what with his long, shaggy black hair, he's so tall and I bet he has an amazing body' she giggled

'Eww, Stop it!' I shrieked 'he's like my brother'

_How can she like Jacob, in that way? _I was shocked that she did, I felt wrong for her too.

I looked at the clock it read 1:00 am.

'Ok girlies, time for bed' Jacob came in, we remained silent and then Jamie, burst out laughing, probably to do with Caitlyn's love interest with him.

'What? What?' he asked

'Nothing' I told him and elbowed Jamie in the ribs.

'Ouch' she hissed

'See you in the morning' I told him, settling into bed.

He kissed me on the check 'sleep well, birthday girl'

'Night girls!' he called to rest going out of the door.

That night I dreamt of a brown-haired, freckled, boy, smiling to me in my dreams. . . . .


	14. Lacrosse, Sharks and Kisses

A/N: The next chapter is here. Another year has passed and it's the day of a big Lacrosse game. What will happen on the field? Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review. Thank you to all my reviewers for your tips and encouragement – keep them coming!

_1 year on…._

'So are you ready for today?' my dad asked me, placing some eggs and bacon in front of me.

'I think so' I replied, picking up my fork and shovelling some scrambled egg into my mouth. Today, there was a big lacrosse tournament, at one of the school's in the competition. Therefore I was up at 7 am – I had to be at school at 8:30 because we had to travel to the school for the tournament and it took about an hour.

I suddenly realised how ravenous I was as I ate the eggs and bacon quickly.

I went into my room to get changed. The school had provided the team with a uniform. It consisted of shorts, a polo shirt, socks and hooded zip up jumper. It was all navy blue and on the back we each had our names and number. I pulled my shirt over my head. It read 'Cullen' and I had the number 13 on the back. Unlucky for some but lucky for me – it's my favourite number and was the day in August, which my parents were married.

I went over to my dresser to tie up my hair. I brushed it out from the night before and began to braid it. Once, I finished, I took a good look at myself. In the past year I had changed dramatically. I was much taller, probably about 5 foot 7 inches, and my face had changed too, and I looked older and more mature. I pulled on my socks and trainers. I packed my rucksack – putting in my boots and a bottle of water for later and then pulled on my jumper. I went out to find my mom and dad cuddled in the sofa. I smiled, they seemed so happy together and I hope, that when I get older, I will be able to have someone like that.

They got up and followed me out the door towards the main house. For September the weather was perfect, cold but cloudy, meaning that my family could come and watch me play. I pulled my hood over my head and ran towards the house.

They were all waiting for us, ready for today, including Jacob. We all got into the cars and drove to Fork's high school and into the car park.

There were already a few of the team, waiting there, including Reese, Jamie and Tia, for the bus to pick us up to go to the other school. I ran over and gave them all a hug. Since the sleepover last year, nothing had happened between Reese, and me, after all he couldn't feel that way about me could he?

My parents and other family members stayed in their cars, ready to follow the bus when it came.

Soon, we saw Caitlyn coming, it looked like she had just got out of bed and was grouchy about it. Both Tia and herself had come to support us, but she was not pleased about it.

'I can't believe this' she shivered in the cold wind 'I have to get up _early _on a Saturday morning and then I have to stand near a muddy pitch'. I shook my head; her love for Lacrosse hadn't changed.

'But, just think Cait, there'll be lots of cute guys there, playing' I told her, smiling.

Immediately she changed her mind and was then giggling. I looked at Reese; he was frowning, angry at something, but changed as the bus came down the road. The bus then came to stop and we all got in.

Inside, the seats were set out three in a row. The others frowned 'it's ok' I told them 'I'll sit with Reese' and went to grab a seat next to him. He smiled as I sat down, but the furrowed his eyebrows, looking behind me. I turned to see Luke, coming to sit next to me.

'Hey, sweet cheeks' he said, making himself comfortable next to me.

'Don't ever call me that' I warned him. He came closer and I shimmied closer to Reese. My fist clenched, Reese felt it and put his hand on top of mine.

'He's not worth it' he whispered in my ear.

I relaxed and then we were off.

I brought my MP3; offered an earphone to Reese, who accepted it and let the music, stop the boredom.

We arrived not long after 10:00 am, and we all got out to go to register. I grabbed my Lacrosse stick and bag and slung it over my shoulder.

'We're hear to sign up?' Our teacher told the guy on the registration panel.

'What's your team name?'

'The Forks Eagles'

'Are you all playing?' he asked, pointing at us, I wonder what he meant.

'Of course' I teacher replied.

I noticed on the board there were only four other teams. Compton High, Wilson High School, The D.C Dogs and The Washington Sharks.

The Washington Sharks sounded deadly, but no match for us, hopefully.

We went over to the first pitch and match against.

My family and Jake followed me over. Everyone seemed to be looking at us. The team all gave each other funny looks. I looked around, I didn't notice there were any girls playing, just watching. Was it because we were a mixed team they were staring? I ignored the looks and continued to walk. . .

_5 hours later…_

So far, we had beaten all the teams that we had played. It was now the final between the Washington Sharks and us.

We walked onto the field, myself going to the centre to meet with the umpire and other team captain.

We had the first pass and the other captain faced me.

'Ready to cry, little girl' he taunted, 'we don't think it's right for their to be girl's on a Lacrosse team'

'Well, personally, I don't think its right for you to be that ugly' I told him. Jamie and Luke laughed behind me.

He growled 'I'll get you, girl'

'The name's Cullen, meathead' I said turning my back to him 'Can you read?'

The whistle blew, and the game began. I threw to Jamie, who threw to Luke and he tossed the ball into the goal. I high-fived him, although I don't like him, he was a good player and he deserved to be congratulated for it.

The next ten minutes were difficult and in the time the Sharks equalized.

'NESSIE!' Emmett yelled I turned to him 'use the Indie trick!'

I knew what he meant I severed right and left and flung the ball through the player's legs. Our second goal!

'YES!!' my family were jumping up and down at the sidelines, screaming at the top of their lungs.

My team congratulated me and we continued the game. I was near the goal again, but this time the other team were prepared. Their captain, whacked me in the nose and mouth with his stick and then kicked my in the leg with his shin. The referee couldn't see the fouls, as the other players surrounded us. Before I knew it the Sharks were at the other end and had scored. I whipped my nose, there was a steady flow of blood, but there was only two minutes left and I was determined to finish and win this game. I staggered down to our goal and was thrown the ball; I passed it to Alex, in turn throwing it to Jamie.

She was near the goal and made kissing noises, distracting the defence and allowing her to score.

The referee blew the whistle. We had done it! I stopped and was soon in the middle of my team, all hugging each other. I turned to Reese,

'Ness! What happened?' he touched my bleeding nose, I winched

'Captain, hit me'

Reese was about to go over, but stopped by Jamie, 'we'll handle them, you go and get her to the nurse'.

Reese supported my weight as he pulled an arm around his neck. I hobbled next to him.

'He hit you in the leg too?' he asked

'Kicked' I replied.

We were soon in a very white and clean-smelling office of the nurse. She gave me the once over.

'Right, I'll just go and get you some water and some antiseptic cream and bandages. She walked out of the room. Reese took my hand, I looked at him,

'Thanks' I said

'What for?'

'For coming and helping me' I replied

'No, problem. . and I guess thank you too' he told me

'What for?' it was my turn to ask

'For not looking at the cute guys' he began, he continued as I had a confused look on my face. 'Well, earlier you said their were going to be cute guys here and I thought that you maybe looking too and. . .'

'It was only for Caitlyn, but why would you be worrying?'

'Because I like you Ness, really _like you'_

Then I understood, I blushed 'really?'

He took a deep breath, 'yeah, have for a while, but I didn't know if you felt the same way and…'

I silenced him by kissing him on the lips. I pulled back and smiled.

He looked deep into my eyes and returned the kiss. We were interrupted by a cough, it was the nurse. We pulled back, quickly, looking sheepish.

She gave me a bottle of water and wrapped up my leg. We got up and went out of the room and I could hear her muttering the words.

'Kids' and 'young love'. I smiled as I hobbled still with my arm around Reese's neck. I fiddled with a piece of his brown hair. He looked at me and smiled, gripping his hand tighter around my waist.

Soon we were back to the car park and my family rushed over.

'What happened, Nessie?' my mom asked agitated,

'Just a little fouling on the field, nothing major' I told her.

'It doesn't look too bad' Carlisle told my family. They seemed relived by it and more relaxed. My dad was the only one who didn't seem all right, he had his fists clenched. I bit my lip – he was probably reading Reese's mind and had found out about me and him, kissing.

The bus honked it's horn 'we've gotta go, see you back in Forks' I told them quickly, getting back onto the bus. We took our seats again, Luke still beside us.

'How about a kiss for my efforts?' he asked, edging closer again.

I frowned and moved closer to Reese, who put an arm around my waist, an angry look directed a Luke.

Luke saw this and put two and two together. 'Hey everyone!' Luke shouted 'Reese and Nessie are together!'

I winced at it, but then there was a cheer in the coach. I looked towards my friends and they smiled. Luke sat back down angry that his plan didn't work.

'Quiet, everyone!' yelled the teacher and everyone settled down. I pulled out my MP3, handing an earphone to Reese and pressing play. He pulled me closer, and I lay my head on his chest, feeling happy and warm in his arms.. . .

_2 weeks later. . . . . _

The bell rang for the end of school. I went to my locker, putting my books away for the day.

'I'm so glad that today's over and now we have the weekend!' I told Jamie and Tia. Caitlyn was in bed with the flu and we would probably seeing her most of the weekend – I couldn't wait to see her, it had been about a week since I last had.

Soon as pair of large, strong hands covered my face. I laughed and pulled them of my face. I turned to see Reese behind me. I pulled him into a kiss. It had been two weeks since we were officially a couple and I was enjoying every minute with him.

Jamie and Tia were making noises behind us; I pulled slowly out of the kiss,

'Guys, stop it!' I looked at my watch 'Yikes, Jake'll be waiting'

'I'll walk you there' Reese offered

'See you at Caitlyn's tomorrow' I told Jamie and Tia, they replied and waved.

Reese took my hand and we walked out of the front door. I couldn't see Jake yet, but continued walking. Soon I saw his black motorbike. Now that I was 14 and a half, mom and dad had said that I could ride on the back, provided I wear a helmet. Jacob stood next to his bike, not wearing a helmet, but one in his hand for me.

'I'll see you Sunday' I told Reese and walked to Jacob. Reese pulled me back and gave me a long, soft kiss. I smiled and let go of his hand.

'Hey Jake' I said

'Hey' he muttered 'come on, get on'

I pulled on my helmet and wrapped my arms around his waist. He snapped the engine to life and sped quickly out of the car park. I waved to Reese as we went past.

'CALL ME!' he shouted. I nodded at him and continued to wave with one hand.

The ride home was quicker than usual. Jake jumped off the bike, 'Nessie let yourself into the cottage, I have to go and talk to your mom' he told me quickly, pacing up towards the main house.

'Ok' I said and got out my key and put it into the slot…..

Jacob's POV

I ran up to the main house. _I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! _I yelled in my thought.

I burst through the front door, and made my way to Bella. She looked started 'Did you know?!' I shouted

'Know about what?' she asked

'Reese and Nessie!' I screamed

She bit her lip and nodded 'I'm sorry, Jake, but I thought that she would make up her own mind first and when she was older I was going to tell her about your imprint on her'

'Why didn't you let me know!!'

'Jake' she sobbed 'I'm sorry'

_I don't want to hear it Bella _I thought throwing open the front door and sprinting towards the forest.

I shifted to my wolf form and ran quickly. I wanted to scream. I howled loudly, the forest shaking from the echo. I wanted to forget. I ran and blotted out my thoughts. Of Nessie, Reese and everyone else, taking on my full wolf form for the second time in my life. . . .

A/N: Hey everybody, hoe you liked it. I know it was a bit cliché but as you know I enjoy the cliché of a story, so don't hold it against me. Don't worry Jake hasn't gone, he'll be back and for all the Jacob fans – Nessie will fall in love soon….

Anyway, I may update less frequently now, because of the new school term (AHH!) but I will try as soon as I can – so please bear with me…


	15. Missing Him

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all your hits and reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying my take on what would happen after breaking dawn. I enjoy hearing from the people who read and would love that to continue. Thank you so much. So as usual read, review and enjoy!

This next chapter takes place 4 weeks after Jake has gone missing. It focuses on Nessie and her feelings about it all….

_4 weeks later. . . . _

I sat in my bed, the covers pulled tight over my knees. My body shivered from an unapparent chill. It had been a while since I had properly slept, but I knew I just couldn't. Not while Jake was missing. I still didn't know why he had gone, my parents and the others refused to talk to me about. It had to be something important if they were keeping it such a big secret. I reached for the locket around my neck. The cool metal touched my palm, I gently opened the clasp and gazed at the picture.

'_Well, I thought that whenever you are far away from me, you can look at this and think of me'_ Jacob had told me. I concentrated on picturing his face, the smile he always has planted on it. His dark, long hair I loved.

'Oh Jake' I whispered 'why did you have to go?' The tears ran down my face, the salt crusting on my cheeks as they dried. I looked up at my window, the sun peeked through my curtains – I gazed at my clock, it read 7:00 am. The start of a new day. I got up in a trancelike state, the same as I had been for a month and followed my routine. I got washed and pot on some jeans, a tank top and my favourite hoodie. I ate some toast, chewing each bit slowly as if contemplating on something. There was a knock on the door, my head snapped up and I went to answer the door – it was Reese. I pulled him into a hug and cried,

'Hey babe, its ok' he muttered, smoothing my hair and kissing it. 'I know you're missing Jacob, but I can't stand to see you like this' he looked into my eyes. His, were blazing with the sincerity of his words.

Then I heard my mom and dad coming from their 'bedroom'.

'Let's get to school' I tugged on his hand and pulled him out of the door. I really didn't want to talk to my parents, they would tell me their secret, I wouldn't talk to them.

We grabbed our bikes and cycled to school, rain had began to pour.

_Great _I thought, the rain stinging my face like ice-cold knives, _a perfect April day. _Luckily we were under the cover of school in less than twenty minutes. We got to our lockers, Jamie waiting there for me. She hugged me hard, knowing I was still hurting about Jake's disappearance. Although I had been missing Jacob, I realised as I hugged Jamie, I had to get on with my own life, otherwise I would begin to lose other people I loved.

In a few days it was Reese's birthday – he was going to be fifteen and he was having his party tonight, just a few friends to watch a movie. I had found him the perfect present, it was personal and I knew he would love it.

The ring of the bell snapped me out of my thoughts and I grabbed my books, first up was math. Reese kissed me on the mouth,

'I'll see you afterwards, Ness' he told me, grabbing a strand of my hair. Reese and me didn't have math together, which really sucked.

I nodded and kissed him again, 'I miss you already' he began to wander off then stopped and turned around, coming back towards us

'Screw this, I'll flunk math,' kissing me hard on the lips. I smiled through the kiss. I pushed him away, playfully.

'I don't think your mother will be too happy, if she knows you flunked because of me' I told him. He laughed and nodded,

'Ok, I got my education, for you' and walked back down the hallway.

Jamie pulled my hand 'Come on, let's get going'. So she pulled me off towards our lesson. Myself, I was in a daze, thoughts of my favourite wolf and my favourite boys, floating around my head. . .

The last bell for school rang quickly and I was happy to be out of the classroom. I was packing my books away, when I heard my name being yelled down the corridor.

'NESS! NESS!' I turned to see Reese sprinting down the hall towards me, ignoring the funny looks he was getting from passer bys.

He halted right in front of me. 'I got in!' he shouted excitedly 'I'm going to England!'

In the last two months many of the teachers had been selecting pupils to got to London in England in June, to study at a school over there for a couple of weeks. Reese had been desperate to go, as he wanted to improve with his artwork, which he was already amazing at.

I huuged him, although I would miss him, I knew he was really excited. 'Well done, sweetie' and kissed him on the cheek.

We stood there for a moment or so, frozen in time until he pulled away.

'I can't believe it' he gazed at me 'but I'll miss you all the time I'm there and I will IM you all the time'

I took his hands 'I know and you're going to be great'.

'Oh and Luke's going to' he told me,

'Do you think you can cope?' I asked,

'He's ok actually, now that he knows that you are taken' he nuzzled into my neck.

'Taken by the most loving and cutest guy in the school'

'In the school? I was hoping for cutest guy in the world' he laughed.

We made our way to his house on our bikes. We pulled over and stored them in the garage.

Soon we had the music going in the lounge; I was dancing around, putting out crisps and drinks, while Reese was sorting the popcorn in the microwave. I giggled as Reese came into the room, the bowl of popcorn, tipping over the edge. He placed it on the table and grabbed me around the waist, and we began to dance again. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, I pulled my arms around his neck and brushed a hand through his hair.

'WHOA!' his brother yelled 'take it easy you too!'

Reese continued kissing me, to make a point.

We then sat on the sofa, I pulled out my present for him. 'Here you go' I told him, passing him the wrapped gift.

He opened it a looked inside. I had given him a photo frame, with a photo of us in. It was from our first date and we took it in a photo booth. I had also gotten a silver chain from him – he saw it in the shop, but didn't have enough money at the time. I knew he would like it,

'Ness, they're beautiful' he fastened the chain around his neck 'thank you' and gave me a kiss,

'You're welcome' I told him.

Soon the room was packed with all our other friends – Jamie, Tia, Caitlyn, Alex and Simon.

We sat down to watch the 'Breakfast Club' a favourite with all of us. I curled up on Reese's lap, as we were short of space. I felt safe and warm, in his strong arms. I rested my head on his chest and the film began. I couldn't concerntrate as Reese kissed my hair and was rubbing my hands. I fiddled with his chain and he looked down at me,

'Looks good doesn't it?' he asked

'Better than good' I told him, breathing in his scent.

After that we watch the film in silence, the only communication by our holding hands.

Soon the movie was over and they all went home. I had to make my way home too. I grabbed my bag and pulled it onto my back.

'See you tomorrow' I said

'Tommorow seems so far away' he told me, kissing me lightly 'but I'll wait'

I got on my bike and cycled home. I stopped as I heard a wolf howl, my tyres came to a screeching halt. I looked up at the moon – it was full and blazing white in the dark sky.

It made me think of Jake – I was missing him dearly. . .


	16. Missing Her

A/N: Ok everyone next chapter. I have loads of comments saying 'what about Jake and Nessie?' and for everyone who is wondering the whole Nessie and Jake thing will happen, so please don't worry but I'm not going to tell you when that would ruin the surprise lol. Anyway as usual please read, review and enjoy. I love to hear from all of you and it really helps me so please review lots and lots and lots!

Thank you to:

April Bloom

EmmaarrDAZZLE

musiccfreakk44

GwevinLoVeR

NessieJake

twilighter1994

JacobEXhater

bellacullen26

Dede13

TheBlackDahlia1031

chelmo

Mrs.KaylaCullen

deviLISH-innocence

twilighter4lifenomatterwhat

Addison Taylor

Gigi5678

lolalicecullenlmfao

lionlovesthelamb87

BananaChocoTBread

Mrs. Seth Clearwater

MeggyandHaku

LittleAlbatross

lovelypurplefairy

jillmarie724

Book Crazy 101

katja134

JorickHorn

bookworm-moviewatcher

jenawesome

faeriegirl5617

vampire versus werewolf

Thank you to all of you old and new for reviewing my work and all your help and support – you rock!

Next chapter is from Jake's POV (yay!) and him thinking about Nessie and what he should do next. To all you fans who love Jacob and want him to live happily ever after, (which, is like about 99.8 of the Twilight fan population) I don't know what the other 0.02 think but –hey, on with the show!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob's POV

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I kept running the rain and wind trying to push me back but I fought it. I stopped when I reached a large forest. I shifted back to my human form. I didn't know how long I had been running but I had guessed it was a while. I sat on the ground and thought of a lot of things.

Nessie, especially, I missed her so much and it felt weird not seeing her. Then my mind was changed to _Reese._ I couldn't believe that he was with Nessie and they were I love. When I saw them in school, it ripped my heart out. I was also still so angry with Bella and the others- they hadn't told her about my imprint on her, but then I suppose Bella was right – wait until she's older and then let her decide. A tear fell down my face, I scrubbed it off of me face and then I realised the rashness of my decision to run.

What if Nessie needs you, and you're not there?

_What if Reese is horrible to her?_

I sat up a looked into the sky. It had gone dark by now and the stars brightened up the dreary sky. I stood up and gazed at the stars hunting for Sirius the dog star, I found it and it reminded me of Nessie when she was younger and I wanted her to be that way forever, never worrying about how she looked or who she liked. I sighed and stretched my heavy muscles, aching from the constant running. It must have been cold as my breath could be seen in a cloud of smoke in the air, though I didn't feel it at all.

I laid on the ground, riddled with wet leaves and branches and settled down for a couple of hours of sleep, the thoughts of Nessie playing on my mind. Soon I fell into a deep sleep and dreamt. . .

'JAKE! JAKE!' it was Nessie's voice. She was screaming and she was in trouble. I raced through a forest dodging trees, branches and the dense foliage. I saw her standing alone and ran towards her, as I got within two metres of her, I was flung back by an invisible force. I dropped to the ground, and then there was a maniacal laughter and I looked up to see Nessie had vanished.

'NESSIE!' I yelled and woke up with a start. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and rubbed furiously at my eyes to rid them of the sleep and the terrifying nightmare I had just had.

_Easy Jake, it wasn't real _I told myself, though I didn't feel any better about it. I got up and could see the Sun weaving it's way through the trees, giving me the tiniest of light within the large canopy of leaves and branches. Dawn was breaking and I had to get going. I could hear an approaching group of people out for an early morning hike.

'Hey Dan! Where are you buddy?' one shouted,

'Here you idiot, I thought I heard something in this direction' I could hear the footsteps getting closer.

I burst into my wolf form, russet fur covering my body and turning my two legs into four. I fled the on coming voice and steps, so not to be stopped and killed. Who knew why they were here?

I made my way back the way I came. I was going back home. Back to Forks. Back to Nessie. This was the right thing to do.

_Jake! Hey bro, where are you?' _a voice entered my head. it was Seth, I had reopened the communication between my pack and me.

_Not sure, maybe Canada or Alaska, probably the latter, as I'm guessing it's cold from the air, but I'm coming home._

_Great! I'll go tell everyone, they gonna be so happy. Even Leah missed you – and that's saying something._

_No, Seth, don't, this is between you and me. I don't want anyone knowing I'm back until I actually am. Especially the Cullens._

_You mean especially Nessie._

_Seth, _I warned _don't make me angry, if you do I'll kick your butt when I get back._

_Love to see you try, I grown since you left, almost full-size now._

I growled and he understood I was serious.

_Ok see you soon, and Jake - we have really missed you_.

His voice vanished and I was alone again. My head felt empty without any other voices, and I knew I had been away too long.

_Yeah I've missed you too _I said to myself, replying to Seth last words.

I had acted erratically and I needed to apologize to everyone for that. Bella, Edward and the other Cullens, including Nessie. She needed to know the truth about why I had left.

I had now decided that I would let Nessie decide, but when she got older I would tell her. My legs felt rested and this helped me pick up speed and get me home quicker though I knew it would take time and all my energy to do just that.

My breathing quickened as my pace increased, I dodge through the forest, making sure to remain hidden from the sight of humans. I could hear the buzzing of all the creatures as the awoke from another night.

I pictured Nessie's face in my head. Her smile that was so beautiful and her hair, that I had been missing the feel of over the time I had been gone. To be honest I missed every part of her and I wanted to get home as soon as possible.

But what would I tell her?

I just went for a run and then realised I had gone to far. Nope.

I fancied a holiday and stayed longer than expected. Wrong answer.

I got really jealous of Reese kissing you because I imprinted on you when you were born. That one was definitely out of the question. But then I wondered how I could ever tell her about that. How could I ever break the older brother mould, which she had grown up with and expected from me? The answer to that was HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW. I shook my head, it would never be an easy thing to do. . .

3 Weeks later. . .

I had stopped just on the border of Canada for two weeks or so, to regain my strength and take one last look at the Canadian landscape before continuing and realised that I was a little different to Forks. There were many different colours, and different trees - tall, old and mostly maple.

The weeks were quick and soon I was racing on again, the scenery changing drastically.

I could smell the familiarity in the air and knew that although I was a very long distance from home, I was getting closer and in a few weeks, due to stops from the long journeys, I would be home and seeing the face of my little Nessie once more. . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Ok a little short, I know, please don't sue! But next chapter Jacob returns to Forks – what will happen?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thank you all!!


	17. IMing and Old Faces

Ok guys, sorry about the wait so much homework and school hours in Sixth Form you cannot imagine. Anyway to all my fans I'm sorry and I will try to update more often it just depends. So as usual please read, review and enjoy. The reviews mean everything and they help me – so please do!

Ok this chapter is from Nessie's POV and takes place in June, when Reese is away in London. There is going to be an IM conversation in this chapter and then what will happen after?

IM List

**Drummerboy101 – Reese**

**BrownEy3dGrl- Nessie**

**Don'tLaPushit – Tia**

**XFashionQueenx – Caitlyn**

**TheWrightgirl4U – Jamie**

**Ok so here..we..go…**

11th June…

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nessie's POV

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I had just been out for a run and stopped at the front door, there was a small brown package on the doorstep, it read 'Nessie' and I scooped it up and went inside. I burst through my bedroom door, placing the package on my desk and collapsed onto my bed and sighed. School had ended for the summer about four days ago and I hadn't seen the others yet, Reese had gone to London three days ago and Jake was still missing – I felt really alone. I wiped the perspiration from my forehead and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I stood up and stretched out my muscles.

_I wonder if Reese is online. . . _

I went over to my desk and switched on my computer. It came to life with a buzzing sound and began to load. Whilst I was waiting, I changed into some other white shorts and a light blue tank top and brushed my hair into a braid. I seated myself on my chair and in front of the screen. I logged in,

BrownEy3dGrl has logged on

I tapped my fingers on the table and I was sad, nobody was online. I glanced at the clock on my wall; it was 15:57 that meant it was 20:57 over in England.

Then I smiled as my screen read,

_Drummerboy101 has logged on. _I had chosen it for him as he had done with mine. I thought it fitted him perfectly.

Another screen popped up,

Drummerboy101: Ness! How are you, babe? I've missed you

BrownEy3dGrl: I miss you too and it's only been three days,

Drummerboy101: I know, but I left something for you, a package did oyu get it?

BrownEy3dGrl: Well, I just picked up this package on the step of my house, so I'm guessing the answer to your question is yeah.

Drummerboy101: Open it

I grabbed the package and unwrapped it. It was a box and I opened this too. It was Reese's ring, silver and intricate in design and I had always loved it. I sighed and smiled.

BrownEy3dGrl: It's your ring, I can't have it it's yours

Drummerboy101: You can and you will. I had it made smaller and look in the inside

I did as I was told he had had it in scripted it read 'Forever yours, Reese'

BrownEy3dGrl: I love it but..

Drummerboy101: Not another word, ok? I love you and want you to have it

BrownEy3dGrl: thanks, I love you too ( : So how's London?

Drummerboy101: Not bad, the school is great and I've met loads of new people, lots of girls, jealous?

BrownEy3dGrl: haha I'm extremilly jealous but while you've been away I've been hanging out with all the boys lol, ok only joking and know I'm not jealous, I trust you. You've been anywhere yet

Drummerboy101: Yeah me and Luke visited the London Eye and Big Ben – it's amazing and the city is very busy, but it's full of life and has interesting characters, but it's missing one thing – you.

TheWrightgirl4U logged on

TheWrightgirl4U: Hey guys! Hey Reese, how are you?

Drummerboy101: Hey J, yeah I'm good. London is great and I've drawn so much how's summer?

TheWrightgirl4U: So, so all I have been doing is helping my dad in the shop, but it's all right. Only have to work for another four days and then I'm free to enjoy summer.

Drummerboy101: Cool. Luke says hi by the way.

About 2 and a half months ago, Luke and Jamie put aside their differences and in fact they ended up together. Who would have thought that would have happened?

TheWrightgirl4U: Tell him I miss him too, and I'll see you both soon at Tia's Party.

Drummerboy101: Yeah, we'll be back a few hours before that so we will be there, don't worry.

TheWrightgirl4U: Great! Can't wait.. aw crap sorry got to go, dad wants me. Bye

BrownEy3dGrl: See ya Jay

Drummerboy101: Speak to you soon

TheWrightgirl4U logged off

Drummerboy101: Alone again…

BrownEy3dGrl: yup, you and me and…

Don'tLaPushit and XFashionQueenx have logged on

Don'tLaPushit : Hey guys!

XFashionQueenx: People, how are we doing?

Drummerboy101: aw great! Hey guys!

XFashionQueenx: Hey Ness and Reese

Don'tLaPushit: Can't believe my birthday is so soon; you will be coming Reese, yeah?

Drummerboy101: Yeah wouldn't miss your 15th for the world.

XFashionQueenx: Aww the baby of the group

Don'tLaPushit: Shut up CAIT! You can't talk you're younger than me

BrownEy3dGrl: that's true Cait, _you are the baby of our group _and there is NO denying it!

Drummerboy101:  haha!! BABY CAIT!!1

XFashionQueenx: REESE SHUT UP!!

Drummerboy101: Sorry Cait but I have got to side with my girlfriend or she'll kill me

BrownEy3dGrl: Thank you, sweetie

Drummerboy101: You're welcome, anyway guys as much as I love speaking to you I have to go – it's getting late. It's gone past eleven now.

XFashionQueenx: Yeah I gotta go too, babysitting my little sister and she's trying to put our cat in the cooker. Bye peeps

XFashionQueenx has logged out

Don'tLaPushit: Yeah I going to go too – party decorations need to be brought

BrownEy3dGrl: But it's gonna be on First Beach, there's no need

Don'tLaPushit: right, well, um I have to go anyway

Don'tLaPushit had logged out

Drummerboy101: I think for some reason they were trying to give us some privacy how _subtly _done

BrownEy3dGrl: Oh, right

Drummerboy101: Well I'll see you soon then, I love you

BrownEy3dGrl: Can't wait I love you too bye xxxxxx

Drummerboy101: Byexxxxx

Drummerboy101 has logged out

I did the same and shut down my computer. Again, I felt all alone. The rest of my family had gone out hunting, they would be gone for ages as it wasn't even dark yet and they preferred to hunt at night. I was alone in the cottage, I sighed walking into the lounge and falling onto the sofa, switching on the TV.

I settled down for a long night of boring TV shows…

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Jacob's POV…**…. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was now running through familiar territory – it was the forest near Forks. Near to Nessie. I would see her tonight and tell how her sorry I was maybe not the whole imprint thing- that may startle her for now, but just to let her know I was back.

I could smell the Cullen scent in the air and knew I was near to the cottage. I stopped at the edge of the forest, shifted back to my human form, and rubbed my face. There was a thin cover of stubble, but my hair wasn't too bad. A little long and scruffy, but Nessie didn't mind it like that. I pulled on my pair of sweat pants and ran towards the small cottage of Bella and Edward's.

I sucked in my breath and knocked on the door. I was pulled open and Nessie stood there. She didn't register firstly and then her face was full of shock.

'JAKE?!' she cried 'JAKE?'

'Yeah, it's me'

She ran into my waiting arms and I hugged her hard, kissing her hair. This is what I had been missing and now I was back I felt complete. I pulled her into the house and we stood there. She pulled away and slapped me on the face. It didn't hurt physically but I stung in my mind mentally. Her eyes were filled with tears.

'How could you leave me?' she asked ' I needed you'

'I'm sorry' I told her. It was then that she broke down. I took her once again in my arms and we sat on the sofa. She buried her face into my chest.

'I thought you'd left me for good and I missed you deeply' she choked through crying. I looked at her,

'I would never ever leave you for good, but I needed to clear my head, but I promise I will never leave again' I spoke to her sincerely.

'Promise?' her eyes questioning my face.

'I promise'

She resumed her position and I felt at ease. We sat there for who knows how long. She sat up and grabbed a strand of my hair, playing with it between her fingers.

'Where have you been then? When you were travelling?' she inquired.

'Alaska, up north mostly, but I missed you too much I needed to come back'

'You missed me?'

'Every hour of everyday' I replied,

'And you came back because of me?'

'Yup' I pulled her closer

'Why?'

'I'll tell you soon but not know'

She frowned, but didn't persist in arguing about what I had said. She settled back down and was soon asleep. I smelled her scent – the sweet smell of her skin, the beautiful colour of her hair, I held her delicate hand, rubbing my fingers round in circles on them, and I knew I was back. I was home. I was with Nessie and I felt whole again. . . .

A/N: OK guys Jake's back yay! Hopefully all is well. Hope you enjoyed please review if you did. Even if you didn't please review I accept both good and bad comments. Next chapter is (hopefully) Tia's Birthday, Reese and Luke are back but will eveything run smoothly??


	18. Tia's Party

A/N: Hey everyone glad you enjoyed the last chapter – thank you for all your hits and reviews you have been brilliant. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the im conversation. Anyway on with the next chapter please read, review and enjoy!

This chapter is about Tia's barbecue/ birthday party. Reese and Luke are back, but how did their trip go?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nessie's POV**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was the day of Tia's party – Jake had been back for a week and Reese was coming back today, I couldn't wait! Tia had decided to have her party down at the First Beach in La Push. There was going to be loads of people and I finally got to see Reese after two weeks of missing him. I put on my radio as the weather report came on,

Well it's gonna be a beautiful day in Forks, Washington, so get out your suncream and enjoy it and now here's U2 with the perfect song for today, It's a Beautiful day!

I squealed and danced over to my closet – I loved this song. The song was exactly how I was feeling and described the weather perfectly.

_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town_

I pulled open the doors and scanned the rack of various clothes. I pulled out my spotted white bikini and then decided to wear a tank top and denim skirt over it. I pulled them on in two minutes or so and then I pulled on Reese sliver ring, placing it on my middle finger. I smiled at it and began to brush my hair.

_You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere _

I looked in the mirror and decided to put it up and braid it at the back of my head.

_You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace_

I turned the volume up, so I could hear it in the kitchen and skipped out to get my breakfast.

_It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away_

My mom and dad were sitting in the lounge and they frowned. 'That's enough to wake the living dead' my dad told me.

_You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination_

'Good thing you don't sleep then' I laughed, placing my bread in the toaster. He shook his head, 'Damn why did she have to inherit both our quick wits? – she's unstoppable!'

_You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you  
_

My mom shook her head and snuggled into his body 'I shouldn't worry, at least she didn't inherit my stubborness'

_It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day  
_

'Don't count on it mom' I replied, grabbing my toast and spreading the picese with jelly. I took a huge bite and continued until I had eaten both slices.

_  
Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case  
_

'Honey' my mom began 'Jake's gonna take you to Tia's party today, due to the weather, unless you want everyone to see us sparkle' she told me

_  
See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out_

I grimaced 'No I don't think my friends are ready for that yet, that will be fine, when's he coming?' I asked

_It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day_

_Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case_

Then there was a knock at the door 'that's probably him now' my dad said.

_What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day _

I dashed back to my room, grabbing my bag and heading for the door 'bye guys, see you later' I made my way out and smiled at Jake, who was now back at his black bike, leaning on it with his arms folded. He let out a small whistle under his breath,

'You're not going dressed like that' he told me,

'Oh yes I am and there is nothing you can do about it' I argued, placing the helmet on my head and beginning to seat myself on the bike. He shook his head, but started up his bike and took me over to First Beach.

Tia was already there, setting up things with some of Jacob's friends, Quil and Embry. They seemed to be getting along well, which was really good to see. I looked at Tia for a minute, she had changed drastically over the past couple of weeks. She had cut her long hair into an almost bob like shape and had had a big growth spurt, making her look older than her fifteen years. She and the others smiled as they saw Jacob and me.

'Bye Jake' I told him, dismounting from the back of the bike.

He winked 'Okay, I have some things to sort out a few things so I'll pick you up later'.

I nodded and he drove off.

I helped with setting up the griller and get the food ready, there was loads of it, 'Woah, Tia are you going become jesus and feed the five thousand?' I asked

She giggled a shook her head 'I know there are a lot of big eater coming, so best ot be prepared'

Embry and Quil came over, when Tia went off to do something else.

'Nessie! Man you've grown, last time I saw you were only this high' Quil told me, pointing to the bottom of his thigh.

'You, look good' Embry began 'just like your mother'

'How's Clair?' I asked Quil, knowing that he was like a big brother to her.

'She's good' he replied.

Soon others began to arrive, firstly there was Caitlyn. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. Then Jamie and Luke walked over, holding hands. They looked so good together and I am glad Luke had dropped the whole 'asshole' thing. Ever since he's been going out with Jamie, he's changed for the better. I went over to them,

'Hey guys, where's Reese?' I asked them.

Luke slung an arm around Jamie's shoulder and pointed behind him. Then I saw Reese, he began to ran as he saw me. I ran towards him, and from a distance it probably looked like something out of a corny romance movie – but I didn't care. We met in the middle and I rain into his open arms and kissed him on the lips, he pulled away quickly and I frowned, what was going on? He smiled,

'I have missed you' he whispered in my ear.

'I missed you more' I replied, taking his hand and leading him towards the others.

Soon the party got underway. Quil was being chief and began to cook the burgers and hot dogs, whilst Embry drove his car onto the beach, and played music out of his speakers from inside his car.

Jamie, Luke, Reese, Tia and me ran into the ocean, pulling off our clothes as we ran. I dived in, it was a little cold, but felt great in the hot weather. Caitlyn stayed on the sand

'I'm in major need of a tan' she cried, laying down on a towel she had brought with her.

I shook my head as we began water fights in the sea.

After twenty minutes, Quil called us for food. Reese pulled me out of the water and then onto the sand. We collapsed onto the beach; I snuggled into his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest. I stroked his stomach muscles, making me way to his neck. I sat up, his chain was gone!

'Where's your chain?' I asked,

He sat up supporting his weight on one elbow as his other hand went to his throat, 'Oh, I packed it when we were coming back – didn't want to loose it'. He got up and pulled me up too, 'Let's go get some food'.

We were all seated on the sand, eating burgers and hot dogs, laughing at Luke's newest joke. Tia finished first and began to open her presents. She unwrapped Caitlyn's first – it was a new pair of sunglasses and some perfume.

'I know you broke your old ones, a week ago, so I thought these were perfect' Cait told her

'They are' Tia replied 'thank you'.

She had just began to open my present, when Jamie suddenly spoke, 'Hey Tia? I thought everyone was here' Jamie asked

'Everyone _is _here' Tia answered,

'Well who that's?' Jamie pointing and we followed her finger. There was a girl coming towards us.

She had blonde hair and was probably the same age as us. She was wearing a green halter neck and white skirt.

As she got closer she called a name 'REESE!'

'Do you know her?' Luke asked

Reese didn't respond, we all stood up as she was a metre away. She went to Reese and pulled him into a hug.

'I've missed you, baby, I came over to your house but you weren't there. Your brother said you were dwon by the beach. That's so cool you live by the beach. In D.C all I see is buildings'

Jamie went towards her 'and you are?'

The girl, turned towards Jamie, she was wearing a sliver chain, I spoke before she did 'Where did you get that chain?' I asked

She rubbed it between her hands and spoke 'it's from Reese'

'Why would he give it to you?' Tia snapped, knowing it was the gift I had given to Reese

'Because I'm his girlfriend, Hannah' she replied.

'WHAT?!' we shouted

I looked from Reese to Hannah and back again. _This cannot be happening _I thought . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Cliffy, Reese has been a bad boy and where did Hannah come from. Find out in the next chapter – sorry for all who liked him but this will work out for the best – j'ai promise! Anyway, review – bad or good – YOU DECIDE. Will try to update soon!


	19. Betrayal

A/N: Ok guys, glad you enjoyed the last chapter – I know it was harsh but hey! It sounded good didn't it? Thanks so much for all the reviews and just for that I'm trying my hardest to get this chapter out quickly. Anyway read, review and enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

_RECAP. . . . _

_Jamie went towards her 'and you are?'_

_The girl, turned towards Jamie, she was wearing a sliver chain, I spoke before she did 'Where did you get that chain?' I asked_

_She rubbed it between her hands and spoke 'it's from Reese'_

'_Why would he give it to you?' Tia snapped, knowing it was the gift I had given to Reese_

'_Because I'm his girlfriend, Hannah' she replied._

'_WHAT?!' we shouted_

_I looked from Reese to Hannah and back again. This cannot be happening I thought . . . ._

'I'm his girlfriend' she repeated, wrapping an arm around his waist.

'But you can't be' Caitlyn yelled at Hannah 'Nessie is his girlfriend!' she pointed at me.

'Her! Yeah…ok…if you say' she replied. Jamie went up to the girl and gave her a hard slap across the face.

'Nessie is tens times the girl you are' she shouted at her.

I was frozen. I didn't know what to do or say. I couldn't handle this, I had just found out my perfect boyfriend was seeing someone else. I began to edge away from them, taking big steps.

'Nessie' Reese came towards me 'it's not what you think'

I shoved him away, and he fell over.

'It's over Reese, I loved you and I thought you loved me, but I was poorly mistaken' I pulled off his ring and flung it to the ground. I sprinted off the beach, sand slipping under my feet.

As predictable as August was, it suddenly began to rain. I fought back my tears, the oncoming rain stinging me in the face. I persisted with the hard rain and got to the forest. The dense foliage covered me from most of the rain, but the strength of the downpour increased, so it was falling quickly through the canopy of the leaves.

I sat on a damp log, shoved my face into my hands, and began to cry. I couldn't believe Reese had done this, I had truly loved him and he threw it back in my face. I cried heavily as I lay my head on the log, trying to fall asleep, desperate to escape my broken heart.. . . .

**Jacob's POV**

I was fixing my car up, hands covered in grease and I heard a wolf howl. Something was up, I dashed towards the forest, shoving branches and dodging trees and then I changed to my hairy form quickly.

A desperate voice came into my head

_JAKE!!_

_Yeah, what's wrong?_

_Nessie, she's ran off, somewhere. Another girl came to the party and it ended up that she's was Reese's girlfriend_

_Girlfriend? But Nessie is his_

_Not anymore, she found out a bolted, I can't leave the party for a long time it will look too suspicious, but you can go after her. My guess is she ran to the forest._

_Ok, I'll find her, Thanks T,_

_No problem, just get to her soon, a large storm is coming._

I looked up at the sky, it was grey and angry – like I felt and it was raining hard.

I dashed through the forest, anxious to find my Nessie. I couldn't believe that Reese, I knew he was no good for her. I couldn't concentrate on him now I had to find her. I could rip him to shreds tomorrow and make him into mincemeat.

I soon found her; she was drenched to the skin, curled on a log. She had fallen asleep, possibly from the coldness. I shifted back to my human form and ran over to her. I picked up her tiny frame and stroked her face,

'Nessie, come on honey, wake up' I told her.

**Nessie's POV**

Something or someone pulled me back and was hugging me.

'Nessie, come on honey, wake up', my eyes flew open and I saw it was Jake. He was soaking wet, his hair stuck to his face. He pulled me into a hug.

'Reese' I simply said

'I know, its okay' he told me, scooped me up into his strong arms, and began to run back to his house. He shelter my from any more rain, by hunching his shoulders up and soon we were at his front door.

Once inside, he set me down. My teeth chattered and I began to shiver. My unsuitable clothes were plastered to my skin and I sneezed.

'Right,' Jake said 'first thing we'll do it get you out of those wet clothes and into some dry ones. Go into the bathroom and take a hot shower' he rubbed my back.

I did as I was told, the shower warmed my body and soon I felt much better, I grabbed a towel off of the rail and wrapped it tightly around me. I walked into Jake's room. He was pulling things out of drawers, clothes flying everywhere. He stood up and handed me a pair of grey sweat pants and a t-shirt,

'Here, you can wear these' he went out of the room and then stuck his head around the corner of the door, 'oh and there's some of Rachel's underwear on the bed, never been worn, so . . . .well . . . you know' he scooted out of the room without another word and I could hear the hum of the shower, as he went to take one himself.

I put on the bra and pants, a little big, but no complaints. I slide the trousers on and pulled the T-shirt over my head. Once on it smelt of Jacob, a warm wood-like smell. I looked around the room; I saw on his table he had pictures. I was surprised to see they were all of me, throughout my life. I smiled as I saw ones of both Jacob and myself, we looked a right pair his russet skin against my alabaster one.

Soon he was out of the shower and back in his room. He wore some joggers, but his top half was bare. He shook his wet hair and something strange suddenly came over me. He had a well-toned body; his muscles on his stomach were prominent, but not overpowering. I shook the thought from my head.

I shivered again and he frowned, 'You must have a fever or something' he told me 'you can stay here tonight,' he pulled back his covers and plumped the pillows,

'Thanks' I replied

'I'll call Edward and Bella and tell them' then the phone rang 'but that's probably them now'

He ran into the hall and answered the phone, 'Yup, oh hey Edward, yeah I know I can't believe him, no it's okay she's here and I thought it best for her to stay here tonight… it's no problem, ok yeah, I'll drive her home tomorrow' he put down the phone.

He came back in as I had settled into the bed,

'Okay?'

'Jake, can you stay with me tonight, like you used to?' I asked 'I don't feel like being alone' I muttered, he nodded and came over. He pulled the cover over both of us. He placed a protective arm around me, I felt safe and comforted by the warmth, and it made me feel better. I turned to him,

'How did you know where I was?' I inquired

'Well, I was fixing my car, when I heard and howl, so I ran into the forest and changed and then let's just say of the Pack informed me'

_New member _I thought _but whom? _

'Tia? Tia! She's one of the new 'protectors'. I said. Jake nodded,

'I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out' he told me ' but don't worry about it now' he stroked my hair 'just sleep, you have had a long and stressful day'. He kept stroking my hair as I fell into a peaceful sleep. . .

A/N: Ok that's it a little short and, predictable I know, but I enjoy predictable. I will try to be less predictable in a few more chapters, because there is a big twist coming. . . I won't be able to write another until the weekend due to school work – so bear with me..


	20. Found Out

A/N: Ok guys new chapter – as usual read, review and enjoy. Can't believe I now have over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much and keep them coming I love to hear whether you like it or not!

This next chapter is what happened at the party and then goes onto the next day, after the Reese situation and Jacob, Edward and Emmett go to confront him. What will happen?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Jamie's POV**

_At the party. . . ._

Nessie sprinted off before I could say anything. Tia began to walk towards where Nessie had disappeared and then she turned to run,

'I'm going to go find her!' she called back to us and hurried after her.

I was furious and turned to Reese, waiting for an answer. He was still dumb struck looking towards the open space where Tia and before her, Nessie, ran off from. Hannah still had her arms around his waist. He then came back to earth and stared at me,

'Well?' I asked 'how the hell did this happen?'

He shook his head and pulled Hannah's arms off her pushing her away.

'Hannah, why the hell did you come?' he yelled at her

'Because I missed you baby and couldn't not see my boyfriend for so long'

'Hannah when do you decide that I was your boyfriend – we kissed once!'

'WHAT?!' Hannah and the rest of us replied.

'No it wasn't, all the time we were in London we spent loads of time together, you even gave me your chain' she began to cry, Reese pulled her into a hug.

'He was out for hours some afternoons' Luke told me 'but how could you do this to Nessie?'

He wasn't listening; he was looking into Hannah's eyes and smiling.

'So what?' he muttered

'What? Reese you really loved her at least we thought you did' I yelled at him

'Not as much as Hannah, let's go' he turned away from us, placing an arm around her shoulders. I was shocked that he thought this. Nessie had loved him and I thought the feeling was mutual. How could he have suddenly changed like this?

'Reese!' Luke shouted, Reese turned and Luke punched him in the mouth.

'That's for Nessie!' he shouted.

Reese yelled in pain, cupping his chin as drops of blood flowed from his mouth and Hannah, it seemed like it, hissed at us.

'Get out of here Reese' I screamed at him, as the rain began to pour.

It came down heavily. We turned to see Embry, Quil and others packing things into Embry's car. I turned back to where Reese and Hannah were, ready to yell abuse at them more, and they had gone, Vanished. I ran over to help the others storing things in Embry's boot. Tia came rushing back, soaked from the downpour.

'Where are Reese and Hannah?' she asked me

'They're long gone, what about Nessie?' I replied.

'I couldn't find her, but she'll be okay, I called Jacob and he's gone looking for her' she told me

'Okay!' Embry yelled, he was shaking, perhaps cold from the rain 'Luke, Jamie, Caitlyn in the back, Quil you drive, I don't think I can' he shot a look at Quil and he replied with a nod 'and Tia, you sit on my lap'

We piled into the back, me in the middle and Quil jumped into the driver's seat, whilst Embry got into the passenger's seat and pulled Tia onto his lap, before buckling them both in.

Quil cranked the shift into drive and drove onto the concrete road.

'Right, we'll drive into Forks drop off, you three' he turned his head quickly towards us 'and then go back to La Push and take you home T'

Tia nodded and sneezed; Embry rubbed her back looking concerned, 'guys can you pass me a blanket'

Caitlyn pulled a blue jacket from the top of the stuff in the boot and handed it to him. He pulled it around Tia and pulled her closer to him. I smiled thinking how sweet they looked together; he was like a brother to her. Then I burst into tears, Luke looked at me concerned,

'Honey, what's wrong?' he asked

'I was just thinking about poor Nessie' I replied, he pulled me into his side and I snuggled up to him and cried.

Soon we were into Forks, 'okay, who's first?' Quil asked,

'Probably me, just two streets away' Caitlyn told Quil.

He stopped in front of her house, the engine humming quietly against the hard rain. I loved it so much – fairly big, and her mom had created a beautiful. She pushed open the door,

'Bye guys, see you soon' she said and slammed the door, making her way quickly to her house.

Quil, put his foot on the pedal and we were off. Next we dropped Luke off, he opened the door and got out, shutting the door behind, so as to not let the rain in, and I wound the window down and stuck my head out,

'I love you' I told him

He placed a hand on the roof of the car before leaning down towards me, his hair was soaked and little droplets of water fell onto my face.

'I love you too, call me when you get in' he replied, kissing me on the lips and then my forehead, he walked off towards his house, turning back to wave at me.

We drove away and I was almost happy, thinking about Luke, but also Nessie at the same time.

Soon we stopped at my house and I got out, 'Thanks Quil, Embry and Tia – for dropping me off.'

'No problem' Quil replied

'Yeah, it was no problem' Embry said, his arms around Tia. She smiled and nodded too.

I shut the door and they drove off. I made my way towards the house, slamming the door and running towards my room.

'JAY?' my dad called,

I didn't answer but shut the door of my room, before falling onto my bed, hoping that Jacob would find Nessie soon.

**Nessie's POV**

_The next day. . . _

I awoke the next morning, feeling warm and cosy. I sniffed the air, and again, it smelt of a warm woodland scent. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Jacob. I smiled as I watched him sleeping - he looked so peaceful. His mouth open a little bit, his arm still around me, loosely and his chest rising and falling with each new breath he took.

Just like last night, the feeling had come back and again I shut it from my mind. I snuggled into his arms more and grabbed the locket around my throat, my eyes locked on his face.

I glanced towards his clock on the side, it read 8:00 am, I had to get home soon – mom and dad would be worried. I gently rose up his arm, giving me enough room to slip under it. I combed my hair with my fingers. I placed his muscular arm onto the mattress, I grabbed a hoodie of Jake's, puling it over my head and crept over to his desk to see his photos again,

This time, though, I noticed something different. There was a box on the table – a shoebox size with the words Bella and Jake on them. I opened it hoping to find funny photos of my mom as a human. As well as that I found other things too. There was notes from my mom to Jake, asking if they could still be friends now that dad was back, _but when did dad leave and why weren't they friends?_

I found some pictures. Mom and Jake sitting in front on Jake's house holding hands and Jake's arm around mom's shoulders. He wasn't looking at the camera, instead at mom, smiling like. . well. . he was in love. Then I found drafts of a letter,

_Dear Bella,_

_I hoped that after I had kissed you, you would see how much you love me, but I was wrong instead you're getting married to that bloodsucker and I can't stand to be around anymore, so I'm going away, out of your life for a while._

_I'll miss you and hopefully you will be alive if we meet again,_

_Love,_

_Jake xxx_

I gasped as I read it. _Jake in love with mom? My dad and him mortal enemies?_ I shook my head in disbelief; I couldn't believe I had to talk to my mom. I grabbed the letter and put the box back. I made my way into the hall.

I could hear Billy muttering as he saw me. I made my way to the door as I heard,

'Jake's imprint has began'

I shut the door, a puzzled look on my face. _What was Jake's imprint?_ Everything I knew had become a lie, first Reese, now my family and Jake.

I pulled the hood up of the jumper and walked slowly home, contemplating how I would get an answer from my mom and dad.

**Jake's POV**

I yawned as I opened my eyes; I glanced over where Nessie lay. She had gone. I got up quickly and dashed to the kitchen, my dad was there, making some toast and coffee.

'Have you seen Nessie?' I asked

'Yeah, she left about half an hour ago, gone home'

I dashed towards the door, 'Son!' my dad yelled, I turned to see dad wheeling himself into the hallway 'leave her let her think for a bit'.

I nodded, reluctant but I knew it was true. The phone went and I grabbed it quickly,

'Hello?' I answered

'Jake, its Edward, listen myself and Emmett are going to Reese's so he can explain to us about him cheating on Nessie, you coming?' he asked

'Of course'

'See you outside your house in five minutes' Edward told me before the phone went dead. I placed it back on the receiver and grabbed some clothes.

I saw that Nessie had left her clothes drying on my radiator. I would give them to her later, when I saw her. Now that she was almost sixteen, I was wondering if she was starting to feel anything more to me. I knew it was soon after the Reese incident and I wouldn't push her soon, but I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see another boyfriend break her heart.

I heard a horn honk and made my way to the door. Emmett had brought his Jeep and I got in quickly. He stomped down on the accelerator and the car roared to life.

We were at Reese's soon. I got out of the car and winced something didn't smell right, but I shoo it off.

Edward went to the door and knocked quickly on the door, it was opened by Reese.

'Mr Cullen?' he looked scared

Edward and Emmett's eye narrowed as I winced. Someone of _mythical_ existence had been here – a vampire.

Edward marched into the house and saw Hannah. She was sitting on the sofa and turned as she saw us. She had blonde hair, pale skin and brown, almost red eyes. I followed in and sniffed the air around her. I nodded towards her and thought in my head,

_Edward she's a vampire_

She knew what we were and dashed towards the door,

'I've got to go Reese' she kissed him on the lips and made for the door. Edward and myself growled in unison.

'Oh, ok do you want my mom to drive you back to your holiday home?' he asked.

She turned 'no, thanks' she told him and slammed the door behind her.

'Emmett, Jake, why don't you wait in the Jeep, while I talk to Reese' Edward said to us calmly. He shot a look in Emmett's direction and we both nodded, I knew what he wanted us to do.

We walked out the house quickly. Luckily Reese's house was near the forest and we ran to the cover of it quickly.

'Right' Emmett said, flexing his muscles in his arms 'time to play chase and catch with our unwelcome guest'

I pulled off my clothes fast and shifted into my wolf form, picking up speed. Emmett ran beside me, 'that's why Reese fell for her, what with her vampire traits'

I growled in agreement, I wanted to rip this vampire teen to shreds, when we found her. But why was she in Forks, perhaps she was just passing through.

The scent was strong and we were on track, and this went on for an hour or so, but soon the smell weakened and we got to some water. I turned back into my human form, pulling on my sweat pants.

'Damn, thought we would get her' he sighed,

We had lost the scent and the vampire. I just hoped that we wouldn't see her again.

Soon we were on the road and Edward drove around to pick us up,

'Don't worry' he told us 'just tell Sam and the others to be aware at the moment'

'Sure' I told him as I pulled the car door closed. Soon we were driving back to the Cullen house.

**Nessie's POV**

I got home in about 30 minutes as I walked very slowly, my mind the whole time buzzing with the lies and truths of my life. I didn't want to go back to the cottage, so I knocked on the door to the main house. Jasper answered it, and then I began to cry

'Ness?' he asked. He pulled me into his arms and carried me indoors, placing himself and me on the sofa. He just sat there and stroked my hair.

'What's wrong?' he asked me again, I could feel his power working it's way through my body and soon I stopped crying,

'Thanks' I muttered

'No problem' he told me 'so what's happened?'

'I found out a lot of things when I was at Jake's' I told him simply, folding my arms over my chest. I got up and looked out the window

'Where's mom?' I inquired

'She's hunting with Alice and Rose, why?' he got up and stood behind me, a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

'I need to know why she kept the truth from me' I replied . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Ohhh it's a cliff hanger, sorry everyone – hopefully this chapter was full of surprises. Anyway as usual please review and I hope you read and enjoyed!

It may be a week until I write the next one, due to school, so please bear with me!


	21. The Truth About Everything

A/N: Ok folks NEXT CHAPTER!! Woo! I would like to dedicate this chapter to chocomel26 – thank you for commenting on about every single chapter – I loved how you kept me informed on what you were thinking and also to XT-241 for all your kind words - anyway here's to you!

My usual message – read, review and enjoy!

Next chapter Bella and Nessie talk… Dun DUN DUN! What will Nessie do after she finds out the truth about the imprint, and Jake and her mom. For everyone who is wondering, I have made it so she doesn't know about anything of the imprinting to add a whole other dilemma to the plot.

_RECAP. . . _

'_No problem' he told me 'so what's happened?'_

'_I found out a lot of things when I was at Jake's' I told him simply, folding my arms over my chest. I got up and looked out the window_

'_Where's mom?' I inquired_

'_She's hunting with Alice and Rose, why?' he got up and stood behind me, a reassuring hand on my shoulder._

'_I need to know why she kept the truth from me' I replied . . . ._

_. . . . . . . . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _. . . . . . . . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ . . . . . . . . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nessie's POV**

I continued to stare out the window, until I heard the door slam,

'Hey Jasper!' my mom called 'oh Nessie, sweetie you're back' as she came into the room, 'are you all right?'

'No' was my answer, I continued to stare out the window, not turning towards my mother's docile tones.

'Aww, honey I know Reese…' she began, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off abruptly.

'It's not about Reese' I told her sharply, cutting her off,

'What's it about then?' she inquired, coming closer to me, her breath, making the hairs on my neck stand on end.

'You' I unfolded the piece of paper, the draft of Jake's letter, and placed a hand on her face.

She winced as she saw my recent visions of the photos and the letter.

'Nessie. . .' she began again,

'Why couldn't you tell me the truth?' I yelled at her, bashing the wall with all my strength and making a hole in it. I sunk to my knees as I began to cry. My mom rubbed my back, and this time I didn't push her away.

'Honey, I'm gonna be honest now and tell you everything' she pulled me up and we sat on the couch.

Jasper, Rose and Alice, looked towards Bella and she nodded, an action which meant that we would be all right and they left the room.

'Okay, so let's start at when your dad left' she breathed in deeply,

'it was just after Alice had arranged a party for my birthday and I cut my finger, Jasper went wild at the scent and soon after the whole family decided to leave and join Tanya's clan in Denali. I was devastated and then I began to hang out with Jacob. We became good friends, but he felt more than what I did. But he soon changed and wouldn't talk to me – it was when he found out he was a 'werewolf', but he was sworn to secrecy, luckily we had talked about the legends of his tribe before that and soon I worked it out' she grabbed my hands.

I looked straight into her eyes 'soon Victoria became a threat and Jacob and the pack began to protect me. I couldn't take it anymore! I missed your dad and then only way I could hear his voice was by doing dangerous things and so I did a spot of cliff diving'

I now understood why Jake wouldn't let me do it when we were on the beach a few years ago.

My mom continued 'Alice saw me doing this and then your dad travelled to Volterra, thinking I was dead, so he wanted to die too' she bit her lip 'luckily we got there in time, but that's when we first encountered the Volturi and the said I had to become a vampire or die'

I nodded at her words I already knew this,

'So when Edward came back with me, Jake thought we couldn't be friends anymore but that changed when Victoria became a threat again. We found out after our graduation party, when Jacob gave me a charm exactly like yours' she stroked the tiny wolf on my necklace, 'anyway you know what happens, we win the battle against Victoria and her minions, but just before Jake found out about me marrying your dad and he was furious and then he ran away for a while,' she prised the letter looking at it, and her face saddened, 'but he came back for the wedding and then after a few motnhs I was pregnant with you'

She took a deep breath again and turned her body towards me 'when you were born Jacob imprinted on you. Now this is a very special thing and is supposed to be a rarity, but already three of the members of the pack have imprinted on people.' Her eyebrows furrowed 'how can I explain this simply?' she asked herself 'well let's say they are like soul mates, they can't live without one another and when you were younger Jake was like an older brother and he felt the same way and we felt it would be better for you to experience life without being told about this. But, I guess now that maybe you might be feeling differently towards Jake'

I nodded shyly, 'yeah'

'So that's why I didn't tell you about it, it's difficult to say and at first I was furious at Jake, but then I realised that he didn't do it on purpose – it was just fate' she stopped now, looking towards me for some sort of response.

I didn't know what to think or say, Jake was like my soul mate and I would fall in love with him and we would stay together forever? I couldn't comprehend what my mom had just told me. I got up,

'I think I'm going for a walk I need to think about all of this' I told her,

She nodded 'of course – I guess I overloaded you with imformation'

I walked towards the door and before I placed a hand on the doorknob, it burst open. My dad and Emmett came through the door followed by Jake. I gulped in a breath of air.

Jake smiled at me 'Nessie! There you are, I was worried' he held his arms open to me.

I walked passed them 'I'm sorry Jake, I can't do this right now I need to think' I rushed through the door and could feel he was follwoung me 'I need to be ALONE Jake!' I shouted at him.

I could sense his form slowing and stopping, I continued on, without turning back, wanting to find solace in the forest.

**Jacob's POV**

I stopped and frowned – what had just happened?

I stormed back into the house and looked towards Bella, 'what happened?'

She looked at me nervously, 'WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?' I roared,

'Everything, from Edward leaving me to your imprint on her' Edward went to her side and placed an arm around her shoulder, emphasising he would never leave her side again.

I just stood there, bemused and then I breathed out 'so she knows everything?' I asked,

She nodded 'I'm sorry Jake, it was out of the blue, after I came in from the hunt, she showed my some visions and this' she produced a piece of crumpled paper and handed it to me. I looked at the letter, it was written in my untidy script.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hoped that after I had kissed you, you would see how much you love me, but I was wrong instead you're getting married to that bloodsucker and I can't stand to be around anymore, so I'm going away, out of your life for a while._

_I'll miss you and hopefully you will be alive if we meet again,_

_Love,_

_Jake xxx_

I now knew what it was, I sighed – this was never supposed to be seen, especially by Bella or Nessie. I tucked it into my pocket, ready to burn later. This letter had caused some much trouble today; it was the only reasonable thing I could think of.

I sat down on the sofa and rubbed my eyes, trying to keep back the tears. _This wasn't how it was supposed to be _I thought to myself.

Edward came and sat next to me and rubbed my back 'I know, but it will be okay, just give her some time to think'

I sat there thinking and wondering if Nessie, the girl I loved was going to be all right. . . .

**Nessie's POV**

I walked further into the green foliage, leaned against a tree, and slid down, sitting at its gigantic roots. I folded my arms over my knees and shoved my head into arms, tear falling freely now. I loved Jake, but was it just because I was destined to or because _I _wanted to?

I sat there for a while, undisturbed, listening to the beat of the forest. The liveliness of the animals in the late morning, their little hearts beating and the bodies pumping of blood. My throat stung, as I wanted to hunt. I wiped a hand across my face catching the tears on my cheeks. I scratched my head as the aching for blood, in my throat increased. (A/N: I know I haven't written about her hunting in the past, but she did).

Suddenly a sinister voice interrupted my thoughts 'Don't worry little Renesmee, it will be fine' it was sarcastic as well as sinister.

My head shot up and my ears listened to it – it was familiar, one I had not heard for a few years, the last time I had heard my family and others had been I danger and I was only a baby. I looked in between the trees, jumping to my feet, my eyes darting into the shadows. I saw three hooded figures coming towards me, a slow, yet graceful movement. I began to contemplate whether I could escape them by running, I looked from left to right – there was no way I could get to safety in time. Then a pain ripped through my body and overtook my senses.

'OUCH!' I screamed, I felt as if my body was on fire, scolding me all over. I collapsed to the floor, scrunched into a ball, in pain. I could sense they were closer and looked up at the figures surrounding me. One of the looming figures pulled down his hood and revealed his face. His snowy hair, pale face and burning crimson eyes came into view and I knew who it was.

'Caius!' I gasped, my eyes felt weary from the pain

He nodded, a chilling smile playing on his lips, his eyebrows angered. He bent down as my vision faded, my eye lids drooping and finally closing, and the pain sent me into a long sleep, numbing my entire feeling….

_. . . . . . . . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _. . . . . . . . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ . . . . . . . . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Ok guys another cliffhanger – sorry everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it please review whether you liked it or not – they are all welcome. The next chapter will _hopefully _be up at the weekend. I'm sorry that you had to wait a while for the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. Until next time!


	22. Volterra

**A/N: Ok everyone the next chapter is up and here. Many of you were asking questions about things that should have happened in the last chapter, for example why couldn't Alice see Caius and the others coming. All will be revealed in this chapter – well hopefully most of it! Anyway I would like to thank ALL my reviewers who have reviewed over the past 21 chapters – you are all wonderful people and of course I would write all your names but that would take up valuable time, but you all know who you are. AS usual please read, review and enjoy. Here we go. . .**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_RECAP_

'OUCH!' I screamed, I felt as if my body was on fire, scolding me all over. I collapsed to the floor, scrunched into a ball, in pain. I could sense they were closer and looked up at the figures surrounding me. One of the looming figures pulled down his hood and revealed his face. His snowy hair, pale face and burning crimson eyes came into view and I knew who it was.

'Caius!' I gasped, my eyes felt weary from the pain

He nodded, a chilling smile playing on his lips, his eyebrows angered. He bent down as my vision faded and the pain sent me into a long sleep, numbing my entire feeling….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nessie's POV**

I awoke sometime later. My eyes flew open, but I was blinded by the darkness surrounding me. The pain that had burned through my body in the forest had subsided and I felt better. I got up to my feet, stumbling and falling back to the ground. Something was keeping me to the ground. I felt around in the darkness, to find there were strong metal chains around my ankles; I tried to pull at them hoping that some of vampires genes would kick in, but as hard as I tried it didn't happen. I sighed, releasing my grip from the chains and sitting upright. My eyesight was acquiring itself with the dark now and I could make out the four walls that surrounded me. I rubbed my neck and scratched my head.

_Where the hell could I be?_ I thought to myself. There was no window in the prison and the only thing I could remember was his face. _Caius, _the same vampire who had wanted my extinction only a few years earlier. Had he come back for revenge? My guess that the answer to that was yes. Jane had also been with him, I had to realise that she would come and she was the only one who could cause some much pain. I had to be in Volterra by now; I had no idea how long I had been here or how long I have left.

_What if I never got to see Jake again? What about Mom and Dad and Jasper and Alice and the others?_

My hand flew to my necklace, thankfully still fastened securely around my neck, the cold silver warming in my hand. I hunched over and began to cry, scared at the thought I would never see the guy I loved or my family again. . .

**Jacob's POV**

I paced up and down the lounge at the Cullen house, anticipating the return of Nessie. When I began this for a twentieth time Edward sighed,

'Jake, come sit down she'll be back soon' he told me.

I sighed, looking towards the door and then to the sofa, 'no I'll stand she's been a while now' I replied,

'It's only been half an hour' Bella said, crossing her legs and leaning her head on Edward's shoulder.

I folded my arms, still not convinced.

Suddenly we heard something smash in the kitchen. We all ran towards the sound and found Alice curled in a ball, broken glass of a flower vase laying around her on the floor. Jasper was at her side the fastest,

'Alice, hun what's happened? Did you see something?' he asked her quickly, stroking her hair.

'That's the problem' she told us 'I can't see anything and … OUCH there is a pain burning in my head' she grabbed her head, grabbing on to tufts of hair.

Jasper took her in his arms and rocked her gently, 'Carlisle, what's wrong with her?' his eyes flew towards the doctor for a diagnosis.

'I don't know' he replied, bending down.

Then I had a sudden thought, _NESSIE! _I yelled in my head. I dashed out of the house, pulling my t-shirt over my head and shifting almost immediately. I knew my honey's scent by now and followed her past path through the forest and then I stopped. I halted and sniffed the air, I howled, it was a familiar scent but one I didn't want to smell, members of the Volturi had been here. Soon a black wolf came into view.

_Jake what's happened? _Sam asked me

_Volturi were here, they've taken Nessie! _

_Ok, calm down Jake I'll gather the others and you warn the Cullens._

I nodded and sped through the forest, going so fast the colours blended together as one. I changed back and bolted back into the house. They were still around Alice, Carlisle checking her over and the others standing around them, Edward having his arms folded and Bella hanging onto his arm, biting her lip.

'BELLA,' I screamed 'EDWARD'

They turned as they heard my shouts and then their faces grew even more concerned.

'Jake what is it?' Edward asked frantically,

'Nessie's gone – I think that the Volturi took her' I spat out

Bella hissed and shouted 'Nessie! No they can't have' she moved towards me, furiously, but Edward stopped her, pulling her into a hug. Then he hissed,

'CAIUS!' he screamed 'he didn't have his revenge last time so has come back to finish the job'

'Right' Emmett spoke 'this is war' he flexed his muscles, looking infuriated like I had never seen him before.

'They've probably taken her to Volterra' Rosalie said.

Alice looked better, she rubbed her head 'well we've got to get there quickly, or they'll kill her.'

'Well, if this is down to Caius, I'm guessing he is going to take his time, gloating that he finally caught her, so we have time' Jasper said quietly.

Edward looked deep in thought 'Right, ok, Rose get on the phone and order some plane tickets for us and the pack, Carlisle and Esme, stay with Alice and Jazz, myself Bella and Emmett will go a get the cars ready and Jake' he said turning to me 'Go and get the pack, we'll need all the help we can get' I nodded and once more ran towards the door and shifted even quicker this time, exploding out of my clothes and ran towards La Push, ready to gather the pack quickly.

**Nessie's POV**

I had been awake for a long time when the steel door opened and in walked two guards. The laughed as they untied me, I kicked one of them in the jaw, he yelled

'God, Damn it!' he staggered to his feet, the power in my kick knocking him back.

'Right,' the other began 'Caius said it would come to this' he produced a needle 'just a little sedative to keep you under control'

'Wouldn't it be better to bring Alec in' the first guard asked the other, rubbing his jaw.

'Caius wants her to be able to see and hear all he's got to say' he jabbed it into my neck, the needle pierced my skin easily, it must have been designed for unruly vampires. My senses were dulled and they dragged my out of the pitch-black cell, into a corridor, lit with wall lights. My eyes stung as they got used to the brightness and they continued to drag my feeble body towards a room at the end.

It was well light, very large, and heavily decorated. They dragged me to the centre of the room, threw me into a metal chair, and tied my up in chains, padlocking them at the back. They left the room, I struggled in the chains, hoping again to get free and again I failed. I was all alone.

'Don't even try – they are titanium, the only thing unbreakable to a vampire or _a puny half-one.' _I was all alone, or so I thought as I heard Caius's voice once more,

'Never fear little Renesmee everything will be fine, well, except for you'

'What do you want Caius!' I yelled at the top of my voice, my throat dry and husky.

'Revenge' he simply said, he moved to the centre of the room, where I sat, 'but you should have known that ever since that day in Forks, when they decided not to _kill _you, I would eventually do the honours'

I hissed at him,

'You should have known ever since that day of the car _accident _that your days were numbered'

I gasped, the crazy driver, going at speeds that could kill and not worrying, was because it served a higher purpose. A purpose to kill me.

'But..' I began

'How?' he finished 'well it was so easy, maybe _too_ easy. I got one of the human members at Volterra to do the task, so that your precious family wouldn't smell a rat or a vampire' he sighed 'I thought he would succeed but he failed me so paid the price'

He placed a hand on my cheek images flashed into my head. I gasped as I saw the man being burnt alive, his blood-curdling scream drowning out my thoughts in my head. My body felt once again on fire. I winced slightly at the pain, to stop Caius gaining more advantage over me.

he pulled his hand off, 'as you can now see I have a power very similar to yours, the only difference is I can only show you horrors of my thoughts and make you feel it, make it real'

I couldn't believe it, I shared an almost same power with my enemy who wanted my existence obliterated.

'If we're so similar, they why kill me?' I asked him

'Well, dear Renesmee, it's because we are so similar that I must. I couldn't have Aro recruiting a freak, half-vampire, half-human specie, into our coven.' He paused stroking my cheek, I pulled my head away. 'He was already interested in you by the fact you were different and then he found out your power. If he did bring you into our world I would simply be nothing and lose my influence and power within Volterra'

'But that's not the only reason I want to kill you –it's also because of your family. They are a disgrace towards the name and legend of vampires. We are meant to be feared and take humans as our victims, but your _family _try to fit in, drinking only animal blood and living _human_ lives. They show others of our kind that we can behave like that and soon our kind will be extinct.'

He combed a hand through his hair and stared at me, his crimson eyes gaping into me, 'and besides one less Cullen in the world will be a good thing'

He grabbed my face 'and you will be the first one in a long line of Cullens to fall, believe me' then he sneered 'but not just yet'

'Don't count on it asshole, my family will be here soon'

He smiled and his hand left my face 'I'm afraid you are mistaken, you see, Alice didn't see us coming, why? Because I have a new weapon against you, come in!' he yelled.

The old doors opened and in walked a vampire. Blonde hair, tall and went to Caius' side, she wore the symbol cloak of the Volturi – grey and long and she was still wearing something of mine.

_Reese's chain_.

I hissed at Hannah 'You!' you're a vampire'

'Very well done' she said sarcastically giving a slow round of applause.

'But why couldn't I get your scent?' I asked her

'You are too used to the smell of a vampire and besides I have a very special power'

'That's right, Hannah can stop powers or override them, for example, Alice's sight'

'So I doubt, that your family will miss you and by the time they realise it will be to late' Caius laughed and walked out of the room, followed by Hannah, she turned back and waved joining the laughter of her master. . .

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER. Hope you enjoyed it please review – tell me what you think. Also Caius' power – in the book he didn't have one and I thought why not add another twist to the story so there you go. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time!**


	23. Getting There

**A/N: Ok next chapter ready to go, hope you are all still enjoying it as I didn't get so many reviews this time, but anyway, read, review and enjoy it!**

**Next chapter focuses around Jake, Bella, Edward and the others race against time to get to Volterra. Now I know Volterra is in Italy, and so there is gonna be the journey. Now the last chapter I did was ahead in time for this one.**

_RECAP. . . _

'_Very well done' she said sarcastically giving a slow round of applause._

'_But why couldn't I get your scent?' I asked her_

'_You are too used to the smell of a vampire and besides I have a very special power'_

'_That's right, Hannah can stop powers or override them, for example, Alice's sight'_

'_So I doubt, that your family will miss you and by the time they realise it will be to late' Caius laughed and walked out of the room, followed by Hannah, she turned back and waved joining the laughter of her master. . ._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . _

**Jacob's POV**

I was running back to the Cullen house, having gathered the others from La Push, and they were following close behind, their breathing deep and profound. We got quickly back to the edge of the forest and shifted back.

I sprinted towards the house, Tia running next to me on my left.

'So Nessie's in Volterra?' she asked me, scared and worried for her friend,

'Yes' I replied 'but when we get their, you have to be careful and on guared at all times, do you understand'

'Of course' she said, nodding to confirm her answer

'JAKE!' I heard Edward shout 'we're in the garage'

I made my way round, signalling to the others to pursue my lead. We entered the garage and they were all waiting, Emmett. Jasper, and Carlises, already seated in three different cars.

'Right' Edward began 'Leah, Jared, Rose, Seth and myself are going with Emmett, Seth you will have to sit on your sister's lap' Seth nodded and got into the car 'Carlisle will take Esme, Paul, Sam and Bella,'

They made their way to Carlisle black, car and crammed into the seats. Edward stuck his head through Bella's passenger window; he looked deep into her eyes and told her,

'We will find her or die trying' and kiss her lightly on the lips, she bit her lip and nodded.

'Ok Carlisle' he yelled hitting the car roof gently 'you can go'

With that Carilisle nodded, stared up the engine and drove though the garage opening.

'And Alice, Embry, Jake, Quil and Tia are going with Jasper'

Alice got in the front seat and the rest of us got into the back. There were four of us, so Tia being the smallest of us, sat on Embry's lap. I got in beside Quil and belted up. Edward again tapped lightly on the roof and we were off.

The countryside flew by, Jasper was speeding at over 100 mph and didn't looked worried at all, thank fully we had Alice to warn us of any oncoming Police officers.

The drive didn't take long, under an hour and soon we were reunited with the rest of the family and pack, in the car pack. Rosalie handed out the tickets and soon we were jogging through the terminal, duty free and holidaymakers, flying by and we ready at the boarding area.

The plane wouldn't be ready for another 20 minutes, so we sat down. As we did, we were getting weird looks from other around us. I shook of their looks and turned to Edward sitting next to me.

'So, when we get to Volterra, what's the plan?' I asked him,

His eyebrows furrowed for a minute taking in the question, 'well it will be dark due to the time change and so we are free to just walk into Volterra. Some of Volterra is underground and I'm guessing that's where they've taken Ness, so we'll take one of the tunnels through the sewage works, and then we will see how it goes'

I nodded, knowing he couldn't think anymore of the plan, with Nessie on his mind.

'Flight Number 1256R to Rome is ready for boarding' the attendant called through the microphone. The Cullens were already up and at the front of the queue, we filed in behind. The employee checked our tickets and we were all right to board.

We got sit very near to each other, taking two lines of four seats in the middle and three rows of three seats. I sat with Embry and Tia on the first three seats, behind us Seth, Sam and Quil and behind them Jared, Paul and Leah. The Cullens sat in the middle seats, blending in with the travellers, coming on board.

In front of us two boys and a girl, probably about fourteen or fifteen, they gave us a surprised look, when they glanced at us firstly. We obviously look different, Embry's and my head touching the top of the air conditioning vents and Tia almost as tall. The two boys got in first and the girl shoved her pack in the overhead compartment, before she got into her seat, she looked at Embry in a flirty way and smiled,

'Hey' she said, she leaned over the seat and produced a hand 'I'm melainie, mel for short'

Embry took the and shook it 'Hey Mel, I'm Embry and this is Jake and Tia'

'Embry is an unusual name' she replied,

'Hey Mel' one of the boy's called 'look at this' shoving a magazine into her face,

'Speak to you later' she sat down and began chatting to the boys.

Tia growled and I could see her knuckles turning white, as she had clenched her fists the ball.

'_Embry's an unusal name' _she muttered, mimicking Mel, under her breahth, she folded her arms and frowned. Embry and I laughed, 'Jealous, Tia?' I asked

She didn't reply, Embry put an arm around her and said 'Don't worry she hasn't got anything on you and you're a million times better than her'

She smiled and then he pulled her into a headlock and fluffed her hair,

'Em, STOP IT!' she shouted, flapping her hands at Embry, he continued to laugh, but relaxed the lock on her head, and combed her hair back down,

'Sorry Cub' he muttered.

The engine of the plane roared to life and we sped up the runway and were in the sky in a couple of minutes. I looked out of the window, wanting the plane to go faster, as the clouds gradually drifting by.

I sat back in the chair and re-settled myself in my seat, my eyelids drifting slowly closed. Only last night had I held Nessie's sleeping form in my arms. If only I had woken earlier and maybe she wouldn't be in Volterra now. My eyes shot open again at this thought.

Or maybe she would, perhaps the Volturi were waiting for her no matter what. By why didn't Alice see it coming? The Italian vampires had no one of any power to stop her. Sleep closed my eyelids once more.

I dreamt I was in a long, fairly dark corridor the only light, emanating from a room far ahead of me.

'JAKE! JAKE!' it was Nessie's voice.

I sprinted along the corridor, the room getting bigger with each new step. I entered the well-lit room and saw her chained in the middle of the floor. I ran to her and cuped her head in my hands. She was crying, her tears caught in my hands. I stroked her cheeks,

'I'm so sorry' she muttered.

I felt a excruciating pain within my head, I collapsed to the floor and my vision blurred.

I gasped as I returned to the interior of the plane. I looked around to see that no one had noticed my nightmare. I saw Embry and Tia deep in thought,

'Right' Embry began 'If they come from behind, quickly turn around and aim for their head, trying to rip it off'

Tia grimaced at the thought but nodded and Embry was talking much too loud, that one the boys and Mel turned around,

'What video game are you talking about?' he asked, looking genuinely interested.

'It's no game' Embry told him

The boy gulped, 'you don't want to get on the wrong side of him' I said, laughing the boy faced the front again, obviously worried at Embry's speech to Tia.

Mel just smiled, 'that sounds dangerous' she said seductively,

Tia put an arm round his waist and Embry smiled at looked at her, 'Yeah, you don't want to rub her up the wrong way'

Mel smiled faded as she heard Embry speak; she turned back to the front and began to talk to one of the boys.

Tia snuggled her head into his side and he placed his head on top of hers,

'But you have to be careful, out there, cub, but I'll be there to protect you' he told her,

'Not if you get hurt in the process' she said and they continued teir tactics.

_Not long before that happens _I thought to myself, smiling as I saw how happy they were.

I glanced at the watch on my wrist; it was only 10 minutes before we were due to land. I was happy but also dreading it, happy to find Nessie and bring her home, but dreading that fact I would have to set my eyes on and fight the Volturi before hand.

We landed with a deafening bump and the pilot screeched the plane to a halt on the runway. I looked over towards Edward,

_Get off the plane quick and see you in the rent-a-car shop _I thought to him. He nodded in response as the plane doors opened. We all got up quickly from our seats and made our way through the terminal, stopping when we reached the car rental.

Edward and Bella walked in quickly and came out in less than five minutes with four sets of keys, Edward threw a set towards me and I grabbed it easily. We made our way around to the garage and unlocked the cars.

'We thought I would be easier on everyone for not getting caught for Grand Theft Auto, before we rescued Nessie' he threw a look at Alice, who smiled,

'Well, if you hadn't come out here in the first place, I would have not become a criminal' she replied, dancing off to the passenger door.

We all got in and started up the car. The engines roared to life, we sped out of the garage and were on the main Italian roads in no time.

It would take us less than an hour to get there. I shifted up into 4th gear and revved on, passing motorists on the dual carriageway (A/N: I'm not old enough to drive yet so not sure if this is right or not!)

The drive seemed awkward and prolonged as I wanting Nessie near me now and to be safe, but there was no guarantee she was yet. Luckily the hour passed quickly and I slowed down as Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle relinquished the engines, stopping in front of a large, bricked fortress. I pulled in next to them. By now, just as Alice predicted, it was dark. The sky was alight with the glowing lives of the stars, providing us with just enough light.

We got out at once, I stretched my legs as I walked over to Edward, 'so what is this place?' I asked him

His eyes were dark and distressed, as he looked up at the stone stronghold, his face unreadable. Bella came to his side, the look on her face, matching his; she grabbed his hand and bit her lip.

'Welcome to Volterra' he muttered. . .

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER. I know you all think I'm evil for leaving you with cliffhangers all the time, but it's more fun and dramatic (!). Anyway please review tell me what you think GOOD OR BAD?**


	24. Forbidden

A/N: Hey everyone! Next chapter up, thanks for all the reviews again. Some of the ideas I have taken into consideration, others I haven't due to the fact it would ruin the story. Please keep them all coming and this chapter is dedicated to everyone single one of my reviewers – you are all great and spur me on with your enthusiasm. Anyway read, review and enjoy!

The next chapter is from Nessie's POV and takes place, when the Cullens and the pack are on the plane, to give it a timescale.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nessie's POV

I felt angry with Caius, he could hurt me, but I wouldn't let him touch my family, they had already been through so much because of me. I growled under my breath and rattled the chains around me. Caius came back into the room,

'Are you hungry, Renesmee?' he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and glee. I didn't answer, my face stayed unemotional.

He laughed under his breath and I heard the shuffling of shoes on the linoleum floor and the echoes of voices in the hallway. In walked a group of humans, escorted by vampires. Some were tourists, with brightly coloured shirts and cameras and others had less ostentatious garments, probably locals and residents of Volterra.

They looked at me in the chained chair, some faces confused, others scared and worried. I sniffed the air; it smelled different to what it was like in Forks, a fragrant and aromatic smell to the air. I could taste it in my mouth – my throat swelled in delight from this new smell.

I could feel their blood pulsing around each body, in rhythm with each heartbeat. My throat ached for the forbidden taste, pricking the inside of my gullet with flames. Caius went over to the tourists

'Welcome to Volterra, you may be wondering why my _friend _it tied in this chair, this,' he pointed towards me 'was the common way people were imprisoned in Volterra throughout history,' he laughed and walked further to the group, to one man in particular.

He was a tourist, his stomach bulging beneath his shirt and his forehead, dripping beads of sweat down his face. He reached for a handkerchief and mopped his brow.

Everything that happened after this, happened quickly. Caius went for his neck, and sunk his teeth quickly in, blood spraying everywhere. Other around him screamed and gasped as the ravenous Volturi surrounded them.

The screams soon subsided and were replaced by the sound of bones cracking from the limp bodies of the now deceased group. The smell was excruciating and every inch of my body shook as my senses overcame me.

'That's right your instincts are coming alive again' Caius said, his mouth saturated with blood.

'It's not surprising as they were oppressed by your parents' I looked into his eyes and gasped

'That's right Renesmee,' he began 'your father especially, thought you were a monster during your mother's pregnancy and they tried all they could from you reaching your full potential as a true vampire. Even your father wanted your life to end'.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak, but no words could express what I was feeling. No! It couldn't be right!

'You don't believe me, well, watch this' he placed a hand on my cheek and again images flashed into my head.

One of Jake and Edward, discussing whether I should live or die before I was even born and another of my dad furious after he found out about my mom being pregnant. He took his hand away quickly, as tears rolled down my face, could both my father and Jake wanted to have killed me?

'I leave you with two options Renesmee, one, you could join us in Volturi as one of my assistances or number two, your life will end, so what do you say? Join us, as a true vampire, drinking only human blood or die' he looked to me for an answer, wiping his mouth with his hand.

I couldn't go back home, now knowing they wanted to end my life, but was life really living? My sense could smell the blood on his hand now and it made up my mind. I spoke,

'I will join you, master'

He smiled 'very well, my novice vampire, and here is your first test.' He clicked his fingers, two of the members of the Volturi, came behind me and released me from my chains.

I got up and stretched my arms, shaking them from the pressured restraints. As last time, a number of people walked in, a smaller crowd than last time, but still had the same sweet taste in the air. The doors closed behind them and I pounced on the nearest one, a middle-aged man.

I sank my teeth into his neck, cutting his jugular and allowing the sweet taste of his blood to enter my mouth. I could feel his body shaking under me, as I drained him of life. I threw his corpse onto the floor. My body felt a great thirst for more of this forbidden taste, I looked up and saw some of the other bodies on the floor, there were still a few alive, incapacitated by Alec's power. I looked towards Caius, he nodded,

'Go ahead and feed' he commanded.

I crouched into a hunting position and pounced on my next victim, collapsed on the floor, from lack of senses. Again I sank in my teeth and was greeted by the pungent nectar sliding down my throat. In the next couple of minutes, I had finished off the group. I wiped my hand across my mouth, wiping away the remains of my great thirst.

'Well done, Renesmee' Caius told me 'no wait you need a new name for a new life what will it be?'

'Not Renesmee anymore, master, Renia' he nodded in agreement

Other members of the Volturi came over to me and congratulated me,

'Welcome to the Coven, little one' Alec patted me on the back

I nodded and Hannah came over 'lets get you a change of clothes'.

I looked down at my clothes; my sweatpants were wrecked and soaked in blood.

'Okay' I replied and she led me off to another room. It was amazing to see how big the Coven's underground domain was.

There was corridor after corridor, a labyrinth of hallways and rooms, I walked in wonder from the maze of tunnels, as our footsteps echoed on the stone floors. It took us two minutes, as Hannah found the room and pulled me in. It was a large room, filled with clothes, many different outfits for different weather and locations. We walked down an aisle as Hannah began to pick out certain items of clothes and chucked them to me. She threw me a crimson, strapped top, black trousers and black, heeled shoes,

'You will need this as well' she said, passing me the grey cloak of the Volturi, I nodded and went to change.

I pulled off my top and pants and pulled the new top over my head, it was tight fitting but easy to move in and then I pulled on the trousers and slipped on the shoes. I went back into the room and saw Hannah waiting; she took my bloodied clothes and threw them into a nearby cart.

'In a few hours we have some more _visitors _coming to see this place, so we must look our best, to keep them at ease at all times, so we have to sort you out' she frowned at my face and grabbed my hand leading me over to room, leading off this one.

It was considerably smaller, mirrors hung all over the walls and there were seats and large wooden chests. She sat me down and got out a pair of scissors.

'To be a Volturi, you must _look _like a Volturi and that includes your hair and face' she grabbed a large chunk of my hair and cut a big portion off, in a few minutes she was done and I looked at my hair in the mirrors.

She had layered it, the longest bits, touching my shoulders. Soon she worked on my face, she glossed my lips in a dark red and used grey eye shadow. I looked tempting to the average human, not knowing how dangerous I really could be. I looked at my eyes; they were crimson, blood red from my recent hunt and the glowed against my skin.

I smiled slyly in the mirror and looked at Hannah 'there, the perfect female Volturi' she told me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

I nodded in response, I felt alive and finally at home with my own kind. I stood up and we walked towards another room, it was one where the Volturi members to go could relax from the prying eyes of humans. I saw there were vampires sitting on sofas, conversing with others, some on computers and others reading newspapers. I was surprised to see that the Volturi used so much technology, they always seemed so traditional.

'It's so we can keep up with what's happening in the world, for example with the problem in Seattle, a while ago' Hannah explained, answering my mind's questions.

We walked further in the room, one of the vampires look up at us and walk over.

'Hey Felix' Hannah said to him, he nodded in response and looked at me.

_Felix, of course. _I thought to myself, I had seen him at the Fork's battle, his face was familiar.

'Whoa, you look like your mom, you're the Cullen kid, yeah?' he asked,

'Was, not anymore' I told him, I didn't want anything to do with the Cullens.

'I'm Felix' he extended a hand, I did the same and his kissed the top of my hand, his lips cold on my skin.

'Renia' the new name felt weird on my lips, but fit my new lifestyle.

'You look different since I saw you this morning, older and more like a member of the Volturi' he told me,

'Thank you'

'Did you enjoy your first hunt, here?' he asked me

I thought for a moment and nodded 'Yes, and I feel alive and like a true vampire'

'I'm glad' he whispered, 'see you later, I have some matters to attend' he began to walk out of the room.

I smiled, I couldn't believe I had thought Felix was a bad guy - he was considerate and kind. He stopped four feet away from us and turned back to us 'Caius, wants to see Renie, in a few minutes, Hannah in his hall'

She nodded and pulled my off in a different direction, she opened a large door and walked into another room. It was filled with finely upholstered chair and old paintings. Probably of old members, long since killed by others and some that are still around, noticing there were paintings of Marcus, Aro and Caius.

'Come in, Hannah and Renia' he walked towards us, holding something in his hand.

'This is a gift from Aro, Marcus and myself. A gift to welcome you to your new life'

He opened his hand and gave it to me. It was a ring, decorated with a snake circling a scorpion (A/N: Don't ask me why – it was random!)

I rubbed the silver ring as I placed it on my finger.

'Perfect' Caius began ' it symbolises our power within the world of vampires, you are know truly a member of the Volturi'

I bowed and replied 'Thank you, Master'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Okay, I hoped you liked it. It was different, I know so tell me what you think good or bad. It may not have been everyone's cup of tea, (god what an English saying!) but I hoped you all enjoyed so please review. Until next time!


	25. Renia

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry about the last chapter, but it had to be done to fit in with the story. I know some of you enjoyed it and some of you didn't – so I apologise for that. Anyway I hope the next chapter is better. Please read, review and enjoy!**

**The next chapter is going to be from two or three points of view. Jake and the others come into Volterra to rescue Nessie from the grasp of the Volturi – will they succeed?**

_RECAP. . ._

_'This is a gift from Aro, Marcus and myself. A gift to welcome you to your new life'_

_He opened his hand and gave it to me. It was a ring, decorated with a snake circling a scorpion (A/N: Don't ask me why – it was random!)_

_I rubbed the silver ring as I placed it on my finger._

_'Perfect' Caius began 'it symbolises our power within the world of vampires, you are now truly a member of the Volturi'_

_I bowed and replied 'Thank you, Master'..._

**Caius' POV**

I watched intently as Renesmee or should I now say _Renia,_ stroked the ring which was hugging her finger. I wondered how such a little token meant that much to her. I token I told her had come from both myself and my brothers, but that was a lie, they did not even know she was here. I smiled as I watched her innocence playing on her face. Little did she know much of this was fake.

'Renia, follow Jane out of the room and she will show you more of Volterra I will call when I need you again, which will be soon' I smiled at her,

She returned the smile looking like a lamb being lead towards the slaughter. Jane motioned towards the door and Renia followed her, the door shut behind them.

I walked over to Hannah, who folded her arms and turned towards me.

'How long must we keep up this charade?' she asked exasperated. She was always impatience and never had the tolerance to wait.

'Hush Hannah, this pretence shall end soon, but first we must gain her trust, which I believe is almost in our hands' I told her,

'It is much easier to do this, whilst Aro and Marcus are absent, with some of the guards – but what happens when they return?'

'By then, my dear friend, Renia, will be no more' Hannah laughed at the thought of soon ridding the world of the half-vampire.

I sat back in my chair, Hannah taking a seat next to me, 'your plan has worked well so far, so I trust that it will continue to, master' her eyes of adoration looked at me – I knew her words were true.

I placed a hand under her chin 'Thank you, your honours towards me means a lot'.

Soon Jane and Renia entered the room once more; I took my hand from under her chin and stalked over to them,

I resumed my false pretence, 'did you enjoy exploring Volterra?' I asked her.

Her eyes zoned in on my face 'Yes, I never realised how vast and much history there was here'

'I am glad you enjoyed it'

_While you can _I chortled to myself in thought . . .

**RECAP from the Cullens and the pack. . . .**

_The sky was alight with the glowing lives of the stars, providing us with just enough light. _

_We got out at once; I stretched my legs as I walked over to Edward, 'so what is this place?' I asked him_

_His eyes were dark and distressed, as he looked up at the stone stronghold, his face unreadable. Bella came to his side, the look on her face, matching his; she grabbed his hand and bit her lip._

'_Welcome to Volterra' he muttered_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .

**Jake's POV**

'Sheesh' Embry said 'talk about Dracula'

Although it was funny, it didn't seem the right time to making jokes. I looked towards Edward,

'Okay' Edward began; the group began to circle around Edward, ready for instructions.

'There's only one way into Volterra, and that's through the front gate' he coughed, he lowered his voice to a mere whisper 'there are normally two guards on the gate, both probably of the human nature'

'If its possible, I will read both their minds, then when they are distracted we'll move through the gates quickly and Jake and the rest of the pack can go in naturally without being detected. Then we will meet at the clock tower in the square'.

I nodded at the instructions and we began to walk towards the large stone entrance and up the steep hill. Edward raised a hand as we reached the gates into the city. We all halted behind him, his eyes were fierce with concentration, and then he gave a signal to the Cullens. They were gone within a blink of an eye. Edward remained behind and told me,

'Act natural, say you heard that Volterra was beautiful at night and being tourists you would want to see it, Good luck' I nodded and he disappeared from our sight. We had changed on the plane so we looked like the average holiday maker, in want of an interesting experience.

I looked towards the rest of the pack; they seemed tense and agitated,

'guys, relax, we're going to be fine, just be aware of everything, look after one another and if and when the time calls for it, shift and fight'

I placed a hand on Tia's shoulder 'Embry, watch out for her okay?' I asked him and he nodded in response. I knew he would they were connected as one, spiritually, like none other I had seen before.

Then I gave a signal and we began to walk to the front gate. There was a glass booth, and in it sitting two guards. Luckily there was no scent of them being vampires and immediately I could feel the pack relax behind me.

_Act natural _Edward's words were replaying in my head, as we walked at a gentle speed, the glass booth getting nearer with each new step. One of the guards looked over towards us and got up from his seat, sticking his head out of the widow,

'Hello?'

'Hello' I replied, now face to face with the man who spoke. He was rugged looking; the only smart thing was his uniform, a white shirt with a green jacket on top.

'Welcome to Volterra' the guard spoke – a usual greeting you would hear when entering an amusement park – but this trip was not fun or games.

'We were wondering if the city is still open to visit?' Embry asked 'My brothers and sisters were hoping we could see Volterra by night' he put a brotherly arms around Quil and Tia. The guard seemed happy enough with our explanation and nodded,

'Of course kids' he opened the wooden gate, which was barred the road up to the city from cars. We stepped through the gate and continued up towards the main part of the city.

We paced up the steep cobbled slop, hoping to reach the north side of the city soon.

Luckily, we made it easily to the clock tower; the moonlight shining eerily on the numbered face of the clock – perhaps a sign to us that time was running out. The air smelt at ease and free from the sickly sweet smell of the vampires, except for the Cullens.

I could sense they were in the shadows of the buildings, the darkness their ally. Edward came out from his hiding place of shadows and the others followed, creeping out of the gloom.

'Well done, guys' Edward said smiling 'you did well – he didn't suspect a thing'

He bent his long for and lifted up the metal grate from its hole into the sewer entrance. I looked down towards Edward and he nodded,

'Down you go, Jake' he told me, waving a hand down the hole. He crouched and gently sprung into the darkness, a tiny thud echoed as he hit the floor. I followed his lead and found myself landing next to him. I could see it was lit further up the corridor and there was no sign of activity nearby. Soon we were all down and Alice sat on Emmett's shoulders as she pulled the grate back over our entrance, making a metallic grinding sound.

Edward took the lead 'Okay, follow me and be careful and aware'. We continued down the tunnel, our footsteps muted as we trod carefully on the stone floors and now I could see there was a large room at the end.

Edward, as earlier, held up a hand, signalling for us to halt. He turned and whispered to us,

'I think I can hear Nessie's thoughts, but I'm not sure, but there is also Caius, and Jane in their too as well as one other' he turned to his love 'do you think you can put a shield around us, then around the room to stop others coming'

Bella bit her lip, worried, but nodded 'I think I can manage it but for how long I am not sure' she told him, her eyes full of concern. Edward nodded and began to walk again. All of sudden he broke into a jog – a fast sprint for the average human – but when was there ever average between us. Bella ran beside me, I looked over to her, her eyebrows were furrowed with concentration, getting ready to throw a protective barrier over us. Edward, Emmett and Jasper skidded into the room first, followed by the rest of us.

I heard a sharp cackling, I looked to see Caius in front of us and standing next to him was the blonde vampire from Reese's house. Of course it all made sense – why she suddenly turned up, broke Nessie's heart, giving the Volturi chance to capture her, 'Well isn't this sweet, the family coming to rescue the little vampire .. Oh and you brought your dogs'

'I'll give you dogs, you great asshole' Embry shouted, as Tia and him, exploded into wolves. The barked, snapping their sharp teeth between their vicious jaws.

'Where's Nessie?' I yelled, shaking furiously with the hate I felt for him.

'Nessie's gone' I heard a voice call from the balcony overhead. It sounded like Nessie's voice. I looked up to where the voice was coming from. It was Nessie, but she had changed – her hair was shorter and she looked older. I shook my head at the change, unhappy by it.

'NESSIE!' I shouted up to her.

'NO!' she screamed 'I told you...' she began, then leaped off the upper tier and onto the same level as us, the sound echoing through the hall, her footmarks leaving a dent within the floor 'not anymore'.

That's when I noticed,

'NO!' Bella shrieked,

Her eyes were crimson, blood red – from the blood of humans. This couldn't be right, how could this have happened.

'Oh I'm so sorry Cullen family, I forgot to introduce to the newest member of the Coven of the Volturi – meet Renia' he motioned his hand towards her form.

'Why, Nessie?' Edward asked calmly, his eyes hard and focused on her.

She got up from her crouch and glared at us 'Why? WHY? Ask yourself the question Edward why did you want to end my life before it had begun?'

'That's not true, Ness, you almost killed your mom, I didn't realise how much you meant to me then, but we love you, we all do' he replied, his face showing great emotion of sadness.

'Of course we do Nessie, I love you more than life itself' I told her, this was the truth the one I had been hiding for so long, now out in the open.

'Lies' she hissed 'ALL LIES!' she threw up her hands in disgust, 'My master showed me what you really all thought'

'But Nessie you don't know what Caius is capable of – he can manipulate the truth, his visions were false, serving the only purpose he needed them for – so he can gain your trust then kill you slow and painfully' Edward yelled at her 'I can see it in his mind now'

'Hannah stop it, stop his authority!' Caius commanded her, she focused and soon Edward cried out 'no! This can't be happening she's stopping my power!'

My form was shaking greatly now and soon I leaped in front of the pack and the Cullens, out into the open space, out of Bella's protection. I knew this when the pain hit me. I collapsed to the floor, my body numbed from the power of a thousand flames lighting my skin.

Nessie was a few feet away, she just stood there. I reached my hand towards her, 'Nessie' I spluttered, through the pain 'help me'. Then I saw a change in her eyes, she seemed concerned but did nothing.

'Nessie, don't you remember anything we taught you!' Emmett told her, standing next to Edward.

'Forever a Family' Jasper quoted the famous family motto.

She shook her head, pulling at her hair and falling onto her knees, towards the ground.

'No! NO! NO! NO! NO!' she screeched to herself, I guessed she was trying to fight the monster she had become,

I heard Edward whisper 'its working keep bombarding her with these thoughts, the real Nessie will break through soon'

'Come back to us, Nessie' Rosalie told her,

'Come on sweetie' Alice's voice chimed 'this is not the true you'.

'STOP THIS NOW!!' she screamed and leaped towards Jane. She scratched at the little vampire and the flaming pain in me, soon subsided. I leaped up and shifted into my other form.

'NO!!' Caius screamed, as I leapt towards him.

'NOW!!' Edward commanded and the pack and the others ran forward towards Hannah, Jane and Caius.

'This is for all the pain, you gave me and my family' Nessie yelled, as she scratched Jane's arm hard.

The screams echoed through the hall and into the tunnel. Soon others would be here and the fight would increase. The fight ended quickly, thanks to the element of surprise. Screams from the vampires, ended as Edward took a lighter out of his pocket. He flicked on the flame and threw it onto the pile of bones, from the corpses. I threw one of Caius' limbs onto the burning pile.

Nessie came over to us, covered in blood from the fight. Edward and Bella took her into their arms and hugged her tight 'We're so sorry Ness'. All she could do was nodded and then cried hugging them tightly back,

'I should have trusted you' she said, finally. I rubbed my nose against her cheek and she turned towards me, she grabbed my around the neck and told me 'I'm sorry to you too, Jake'.

Suddenly I could hear the distance footsteps of the Volturi, I woofed at the others and they turned.

'Jake says others are coming' Edward told the family and they nodded in response.

'But how can we outrun them?' Bella asked 'they'll come for us in Forks again'

'Wait I have an idea' he turned to Bella, 'do you remember when you opened your mind to me, love, maybe we could try something like that'

'Nessie come to your mom, think of the feeling of forgetting – I know it's hard, but try and them place your hand on her face'

'Bell, you have to project this feeling, through the barrier around us and out in Volterra' he told her 'hopefully they will not know we have been here'

Nessie focused and placed a hand on Bella's cheek, then Bella furrowed her eyebrows again and soon she had done it.

'Right' Carlisle spoke 'Guys, shift back for now and when we are out in the open, shift and sprint through the shadows of the city and get back to the cars quickly'

We all shifted back immediately and sprinted for the way we came – we could hear the footsteps coming from the other direction, so persisted on and hastened our speed.

Soon we slid the metal grate back to it's resting place and changed into a wolf forms. Nessie pulled herself onto my back, as many times as she had before, and we began the run. It was almost dawn and the faded light was becoming brighter with each minute.

Soon we were near the booth once more, the men, were asleep, the TV, blurring away to itself in Italian. We all crept past the sleeping guards, who were unaware of the happening within the walls of Volterra, and we were soon back at the cars, parked where they were before. Edward and the other Cullens got into the cars quickly, as we shifted back. I stood up and pulled Nessie into my arms,

'I'm so sorry Jake' she told me once more, I stroked her hair.

'It's okay, sweetie, I know, I know' I replied, she took her head off my chest, and got down from the hug I pulled her up into.

'And Jake?' she asked, coming closer to me

'Yeah?' I said,

'I love you too' she bent her head upwards and soon my lips met hers. I could feel the pressure of her soft dainty lips, below mine. This is something I had dreamed of for ages and it felt great. I pulled slowly away from the kiss and smiled at her taking her head in one of my hands. I looked into her eyes – this was my Nessie. . . . .

**A/N: Well guys there you go – they have finally together – it took a while, but I hope it was worth and the whole fight and memory loss – I hope enjoyed that too. Please review and tell me what you think, I hope this chapter appeals to more people than the last one, until next time!**


	26. Coming Home

A/N: Ok people NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter – please keep reviewing, it really helps me. I am SO SORRY I have not updated for like a month. I was away in America for a week, and then I was straight back to school, I have also been ill for like a few weeks. So I know you have all been waiting and I'm sorry for the wait. But here you go – the next chapter – please enjoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

RECAP. . . . . .

'And Jake?' she asked, coming closer to me

'Yeah?' I said,

'I love you too' she bent her head upwards and soon my lips met hers. I could feel the pressure of her soft dainty lips, below mine. This is something I had dreamed of for ages and it felt great. I pulled slowly away from the kiss and smiled at her taking her head in one of my hands. I looked into her eyes – this was my Nessie. . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I pulled her once more into a hug and she began to cry again. It was difficult for her – feeling she had betrayed us all, but I would forgive her no matter what. I pulled her into my arms and made my way around to the side of the car. The door opened easily and I crouched as I pulled us both into the car. I pulled the seat belt over us and fastened the buckle, in its place with a click. I turned my head towards Nessie, she was quivering on my lap, a bloody hand holding something attached around her neck.

I prised off her hand to see what was hidden in her palm; it was my locket I had given her, worn and covered in blood, but my locket none the less. She looked up at me and I looked down to her,

'See I told you I would always be with you' I whispered to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

Soon the others were there and getting into the car, Edward got in the driver's seat and Bella was riding shotgun. I guessed they didn't want to let Nessie out of their sight and I felt exactly the same. The engine roared to life and Edward slammed on the accelerator, shooting the car forward and onto the road. The other cars followed behind, with great speed. I turned to Embry and Tia, who were sitting next to us,

'Are you guys alright?' Ever since, I had Nessie back, I hadn't asked how the others were.

Tia looked shaken and drained but Embry looked alert and excited. He placed a protective and caring arm around Tia. 'Yeah, I think we will survive, how about Nessie?' he looked at the ball of my lap. I nodded and replied,

'She'll be okay – she's a fighter' I bit my lip, I knew she was strong-willed and a fighter, but would it be enough this time. Did this event finally send her over the edge?

I didn't want to think about it, I closed my eyes trying to rid my mind of these negative thoughts,

_She will survive. . . ._

I suddenly noticed, Edwards amber eyes looking at me in his driving mirror. He gave a quick sharp nod to confirm my thoughts. Bella turned in her seat to look at us,

'How's she doing, Jake?' her eyes were anxious – I knew how she was feeling. She shifted in my arms and muttered,

'I am fine, mom' her voice was a tiny croak. Bella didn't look convinced but turned to face the front once more.

The drive to the airport was soon over and we were waiting in the duty free, to see when the flight was ready to board. Nessie could just about walk, but she had to lean against me. She suddenly looked at me and spoke quickly,

'I need to get their scent off me' she spoke so quickly I couldn't understand the first time.

'What?' I asked,

She looked panicked 'I need to get these clothes off and get rid of their scent'. I looked at Edward, who passed me some money; I got up and pulled Nessie up with me. She quickened her pace and dashed into the nearest store. She had finally come out of her shock. I made my way in after her, as she went around pulling jeans, t-shirt and hoodie from the rails. She dashed into the changing room and came out in a few minutes, changed with her old clothes bundled in her arms.

I went over to the cashier and handed her some money, she looked astonished and Nessie began to walk towards the doors. I didn't wait for change, but darted out after Nessie, who was making her way to the bathroom. I waited outside and hoped she would be out soon. . .

**Nessie's POV**

I dashed towards the sink, turning the water faucet on. I waited until it was cold and splashed the water over my face, the ice cold drops of water pricking my face. I glanced into the mirror, and saw my face still covered with make-up from the other day – when I was part of the Volturi. I scrubbed at face with my hands, again and again, wanting to get rid of any trace that Volterra left behind on me. I looked up at the mirror again, the makeup was gone, but my face was red raw.

_Better than before though. . . _

I said to myself, taking one last look into the mirror, before heading out the door. I saw Jake waiting nearby, leaning against the wall, looking straight at me and smiling. As I got closer, his smile changed, his eyes focused on my face. He came to meet me and stroked my face, I winced a little as my face was sore.

He looked concerned, 'what happened?' he asked,

'Just me, trying to get rid the Volturi from my mind'. He nodded and took my hand, stroking his thumb over my hand, and pulling me along towards a gate,

'Come on,' he put his arm around my shoulder and I put my arms around his waist 'we were called to gate 12 – we're going home'

I smiled at his words – home. . . I was finally going home. . . .

_**8 hours later. . . . **_

It was dark as Dad slowed as we pulled into our drive, it had been a long time since I had seen the house, and it seemed strange at first. We had dropped all of the pack off in La Push, except for Jake, who was sitting next to, holding my hand. I felt safe and calm that he was here and I smiled at him. He smiled back and opened the door, getting out and producing a hand for me to pull myself out with. I took it and soon we were at the front door. He grabbed a key and twisted it in the lock. He pushed the door open and we went in,

'Welcome home' he whispered in my ear. _Home I was finally home. . . _

I nodded and smiled, 'I think I'm gonna go to bed'

'Yeah' Jake nodded 'you have had a long couple of days, sweet dreams. honey' I went on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

'I'll see you tomorrow' I began to walk up the stairs,

'Oh no, sweetie, I am not letting you out of my sight again' Jake told me and followed me up the stairs. We went into my bedroom and the main house and Jake made himself at home on the sofa. I grabbed a blanket down from my top shelf of my cupboard and handed it to him.

He took it gratefully, 'thanks' he said.

'I'm just gonna have a few minutes in the bathroom' he nodded and I made my way along the hall. I turned the heat up to full on the shower, pulling off my clothes and stepped in. The heat was unbearable yet welcoming, as I scolded my body – I needed this to rid the scent of the Volturi off my body. It had been the first chance I had had since everything had happened and it felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from my mind.

I made my way back to my room, my hair dripping wet and dress in pyjamas. Jake, had long since fallen asleep, his mouth hung open. I went over to him and kissed him gently on the forehead. I got into bed and pulled the covers over me, drifting into a sleep that was well deserved. . .

_Renesmee .... Come back to us, _

It was Cauis' voice – I was stunned, he was long dead. A figure came towards me, and from behind it came other figures. I couldn't see their faces; they were shadowed by their hoods.

_You're still one of us. . . Renia. . . ._

I could feel my mouth sinking into something and soon my mouth was filled with familiar sweet nectar – human blood. No, it couldn't be happening again. I felt a crack beneath my teeth – the neck of the victim was broken. I stood up and licked my lips, my thirst increasing.

_NO!!!! _I screamed in my head.

I shot straight up in bed, my forehead beaded with sweat. I looked around, I had woken Jake. I rubbed the sweat from my head and pulled the covers off of my burning body. I licked my lips – the dream had felt so real, and suddenly my mouth was on fire, hungering, lusting for something forbidden.

Dawn was breaking and so I pulled on a shirt and jeans. I crept down the stairs – no one was home, they may have gone over to the cottage to give me some peace and quiet. I had to keep changing my mind otherwise Alice would soon find out of my plan, I thought as I made my way out the door, ready to go hunting. . .

**Jake's POV**

I awoke with the sunlight on my face, I looked over to Nessie's bed –she was GONE!. I shot out of bed and made my way down the stairs, skipping steps as I went. She wasn't downstairs,

_Think Jake THINK!!! _

My mind suddenly thought _No....oh no_

I flung the door open with great strength, and ran towards the woods, shifting before I reached the trees.

They flew past me at great speed as I picked up Nessie's scent; I seemed strong so she wasn't far. I persisted for ten minutes until I saw a flicker of colour in front it was Nessie. She was crouched fifty meters from a camp of hikers, luckily not awake yet. I shifted and ran towards her,

I grabbed her from behind,

'What?!' she shrieked, struggling in my arms, 'let me go Jake, I _need to hunt_'

'Not humans, you don't' I told her bringing her further away from the camp. She still wriggled in my arms, scratching my arms and biting them too. It didn't hurt so much, what hurt was seeing her like this.

'Nessie stop the sweetie, you are _not a monster'_

She fell silent and stopped struggling when I said this, her back rose and fell quickly and I could feel tears on my arms. She was crying

'I'm so sorry Jake – I can't help it, it's something I can't control' I released my grip on her and set her on the ground, she collapsed and wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked herself back and forth,

'It's like an addiction, an obsession' I couldn't believe that bastard, Caius, had turned her into something like this. I growled under my breath. I went over to her and took her into my arms, rocking her slowly.

'Jake?' she asked, her voice was small and quiet. I stopped rocking and looked into her eyes. Her crimson eyes looked worried, scared and confused. She grabbed onto my shirt,

'I think I need help...'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok guys, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed please read and review – it's means a lot to me that my work it appreciated. And once again sorry for the wait – I hope this makes up for it!!!!


	27. Breaking The Habit

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait again too much work at the moment but thankfully it's now the holidays so chapter may happen more than once a week (fingers crossed) ,anyway thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter please keep them up, even if it's to tell me the chapter sucked. More reviews spur me on to write quicker – SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  I would like to thank:**

**GabbyandtheTwilightboys**

**XT-421**

**LiAmZbAbE**

**edwardyme4ever**

**MrsJakeBlack**

**twilghter33**

**twilightluvver**

**abeautifulxlie**

**texie128**

**kalilla**

**RosameeCullen**

**chocomel26**

**twilightfan0101**

**LizzieAliceCullen**

**IHeartMrEdwardCullen**

**You are all wonderful people as you reviewed my last chapter. In each new chapter I will now be thanking those who reviewed and will take any suggestions of where people would like the story to go into consideration.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – it owns me and has taken my heart in the form of Edward Cullen. lol**

_RECAP. . . ._

'I'm so sorry Jake – I can't help it, it's something I can't control' I released my grip on her and set her on the ground, she collapsed and wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked herself back and forth,

'It's like an addiction, an obsession' I couldn't believe that bastard, Caius, had turned her into something like this. I growled under my breath. I went over to her and took her into my arms, rocking her slowly.

'Jake?' she asked, her voice was small and quiet. I stopped rocking and looked into her eyes. Her crimson eyes looked worried, scared and confused. She grabbed onto my shirt,

'I think I need help...'

..............................................................

**Jacob's POV**

Her worried stare was piercing my skin and I looked away from her face, unsure of what to do next for my girl. I pulled her tighter into my arms and tears trickled down my skin as she cried. I stroked her hair and kissed it lightly. After a while the crying stopped and she gazed down at my arm – the blood crusted hard over the gash in my arm, where she bit me. She stroked the broken skin and I winced.

'I'm sorry Jake' her crimson eyes looked deeply into mine 'I didn't know what I was thinking'.

I shook my head at her and smiled 'it's okay – at least you don't secrete venom from your mouth or I would be lying here dead'.

She smiled and laughed for a fleeting second, and then her face darkened once more. 'I think I might be a good idea if I can show you how I'm feeling'. She tentatively raised her hand to my face, but stopped an inch before my skin – waiting for my confirmation.

I nodded; this may be what I need to help her through this. I grabbed her wrist and placed her cool skin against mine. The contact was an electric and soon I gathered what her addiction really involved. I could taste the hunger and anticipation as she waited for the hikers; there was an uncontrollable flame in the back of my throat – one that could only be put out by the forbidden substance which I craved.

Nessie pulled her hand away from me abruptly and stared at me, her expression worried. 'You really felt what I'm feeling didn't you?' she asked.

I could feel the sweat from my brow running down my face. I took a deep breath and nodded – she was really suffering. The best thing for her would be to take her home – Edward would know what to do.

I pulled myself off the ground, still holding Nessie in my arms and began to run through the forest. The trees and bushes went unnoticed by me – my full attention remained on Nessie.

Soon the house was in sight and I burst through the door, to see Edward, Bella and the others sitting on the sofas in the lounge. Bella got up immediately and ran over to us,

'What happened?' she asked her voice panicked 'Is she hurt' her porcelain fingers ran over Nessie's body quickly, her touch as light as a butterfly, to check for any injuries.

Edward came over a hard look on his face, he looked to me,

_She tried to kill some hikers in the forest – her need for blood is greater than anyone thought,_ I thought to myself knowing the one person I wanted them to be heard by, would listen.

His expression remained unchanged, but he nodded. He touched Bella's arm lightly 'Honey, I think I would be best to take Nessie upstairs, she going to be okay'.

She looked at him; her face still scared and worried, but soon subsided from a quick, reassuring smile from Edward. 'Of course' she muttered and took Nessie from my grasp.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward held up one hand 'she needs her mother at a time like this'

Alice and Jasper came over, 'Is she okay?' Alice asked her expression pained, her hand tight in Jasper's – whose facial look resembled hers, down to the furrowed eyebrows.

'Yes, but Jasper,' he turned to his blond haired brother, 'I think she might need your help' he muttered.. . . .

**1**** Hour Later. . . .**

For the past hour we had been talking about Nessie's condition. Carlisle was talking to the family. Bella had rejoined us after putting Nessie to bed and was holding on to Edward's hand and biting her lip, as Carlisle suggested solutions,

'When Nessie was in Volterra, she only drank human blood for one day – now in that time we don't know how many people were. . killed' he paused to cough 'but my guess is no more than thirty and therefore I believe that she should fight this easily' he looked towards Jasper, who stood up as Carlisle took his place beside Esme.

He looked around at the faces starting at him, 'I feel I have to disagree with you there – as Nessie has never drunk human blood and therefore the taster of it will make this hunger or thirst she is bearing that much stronger. I mean look at the pain she caused Jacob' His cool fingers gripped my arm, showing the others my bite marks from Nessie.

'I agree with you Jasper, Nessie showed me her hunger and believe me – even for me it was tough to resist and I'm not even a vampire!' I told them,

'But I do believe there is a 90 percent chance that she will be okay and therefore myself and Edward have discussed it that I will help her through this.' Jasper said to the family.

_There could be no one better than Jasper to help her _I thought to myself _he himself had been through years of drinking human blood and had managed to fight his craving._

I could see out the corner of my eye, that Edward's bronzed head of hair nodded slightly. Jasper then turned towards me,

'I think it will be best if you are there with her Jacob, she will need the support of someone who loves her dearly'

I nodded determinedly, not afraid to show that I loved Nessie with all my heart. Rosalie looked at me and smiled – a first to be directed at me – and I knew she was happy about Nessie and myself. Emmett chuckled to himself,

'Well now that settled, who's up for watching the game?' he grabbed the remote and soon the buzz of TV, muted my thoughts. . .

**The Next Day. . . **

**Nessie's POV**

I awoke to find myself wrapped tightly in my duvet, with the warmth of the sun tickling my face. I opened my eyes cautiously and pulled back the blanket of my bed. I stretched and looked around the room.

'Morning Sleeping Beauty' a voice came from behind me – I turned to see Jacob, sitting in my chair. Yesterday seemed like a dream as a thirsted for the hiker's blood. I ran over to him and hug him round the neck; he took me into his lap, kissing me on my cheek. I ran my fingers over his muscled arms, comparing his russet skin to my alabaster one, when I noticed a pink scar on the inside of his left arm – it was a bite mark.

'I'm so sorry Jake, again for the. . . yah. . know' I touched his scar gently.

He cupped my face into one of his hands, 'it doesn't matter, it will be my reminder to never let you out of my sight again' he whispered in my ear. I smiled and he planted a kiss on my lips. His lips were warm and welcoming on mine and soon I lost myself.

I was brought back to reality, when he pulled away, 'can't spend all day here – you have somewhere to be' as he plucked me off his lap and up to a standing position.

He ran over to my drawers and pulled out some black sweats and a navy blue T-shirt. 'Well, today is the day when we help you with your addiction.'

My throat burned from the thirst as he said this and I wobbled, unable to stand straight and grabbed onto the end of my bed. Jacob rushed over to me,

'And it seems not a moment too soon. . . . '

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After I got changed, Jacob took my hand firmly in his and led me down the stairs. I pulled on his hand and he looked at me, stopping on the last step,

'So what are we going to be doing?' I asked him,

'Well, Jasper is going to help you stop your thirst – how? I'm not sure' he told me and I groaned, he smiled at me 'just think your an alcoholic going to AA meetings – it's painful but worth it' winking his eye at the cheesy catchphrase.

'Okay let's get this over with' I pulled his hand and we continued to move. The whole house was empty – probably to give myself, Jasper and Jacob, room.

Jake led me out to the garden, and walked over to one of the tallest trees in our immediate garden. I glanced up to see Alice and Jasper. Alice was holding onto Jasper's hands tightly, he looked at her and they were deep in conversation. They looked down at us as we approached, Alice looked back at Jasper, her face saddened, and I had no idea why. He shook his head at her and kissed her on the lips. He jumped swiftly down and landed on two feet, making his way over to us.

'Right let's go' Jasper said as he made his way to the edge of the forest, we followed, unsure of where he was leading us. We came to a small clearing, and Jasper sat down on the ground.

'Jazz?' I asked him,

He held up a hand, 'it's okay Ness, take a seat' I sat opposite him.

'Well, firstly I want you to show me the feeling you showed Jake yesterday' he looked at me as I raised my hand tentatively towards his face. During the time I showed him, Jake was pacing nearby.

Jasper winced under my hand and I pulled away from him quickly, tear welling in my eyes. I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't want to be a monster.

He opened his eyes and wiped my tears which had fallen, 'it's okay honey, I know it's difficult – hey! I've been there but I'm going to help, I promise' he took both my hands and kissed them.

'But how did you ever stop Jazz? It's almost impossible' I cried at him.

'Maybe it will help if I tell you how I managed..hmm?' he looked at me for an answer – I nodded.

_'Well, let's start near the beginning – after I was turned the thirst I felt was painful and excruciating, myself, Nettie, Lucy and Maria wandered the south, walking through the fields of battles finished. Sometimes we would not quench our thirst for days sometimes weeks at a time, but when we came to a battlefield – we were overjoyed. There were many dead and wounded left there and although the blood of dead men was not as quenching as fresh – it meant we could feed. However the battlefields always troubled me – I could feel the pain and bloodshed of the men. There was once a time we were feeding and I came across a wounded soldier he was young I could see it in his eyes and he was scared. The fear and pain he emitted almost injured me and that's when I began to question if what I was doing was right. I stayed with him feeding him thoughts of happiness and rest, but soon Maria came over._

'_Jasper what are you doing' she said, looking down at the young boy next to me 'he's not dead, feed on him,'._

_He looked at me, his eyes once again crying fear at me. I got up and faced her, 'No, I will not kill him'. She shrugged, 'if you won't then I swear to God, I will' and she pounced on him. I could hear his screams in my head for many days._

_Decades later after I had left Peter and Charlotte, I went into more of a city life. It was during the depression so times were tough and every day I saw that people were suffering and again the face of the boy soldier came to my mind and reminded me of the pain I had caused in the past. Then a few months later I met Alice, after falling in love with her, I felt I could never kill again, and after many years the craving diminishes._

'So because of Alice, you could stop?' I asked, he looked back at me, coming out of the trance of his past, he smiled,

'I think so' he paused 'and I think as you only drank human blood for a day, it will be easier than it was for me and I think that Jake will be the one to help you through it'.

'Jacob!' Jasper yelled at him, still pacing up and down, 'come over'.

With a blink of an eye he sat beside, gripping my hand tightly 'Are you okay?' he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

'Now, Nessie because you and Jacob are an item now I think this will work' he scratch his chin. 'Close your eyes' he ordered, I did as I was told, and Jake was still holding my hand.

'I want you to imagine yesterday and the feelings you've felt' he told me. Not hard – some things I had forgotten yesterday but the thirst I felt was not one of them.

'Now I want you to pretend that the hikers you were hunting were Jake replace their smell, faces, everything with Jacob.' I did this too and in my mind it was painful – I couldn't do this to Jake and his smell didn't smell that appetising to my senses. My eyes shut firmly as I shuddered,

'She's imagining your smell and taste now' Jasper told Jake,

'It seems I must smell and taste bad to her wilder senses' he laughed and I opened my eyes.

'How do you feel?' they both asked, looking at me for a response. I glanced from Jasper to Jacob, 'Better' I replied 'thanks, Jazz' I got up from the ground and pulled him into a hug.

'No problem, but this is not over yet. . . . there is one last thing to do' he pulled away from the hug.

'What would that be? I asked looking in his eyes – they were serious.

'Putting it into practice' he replied. I didn't understand what he meant but he began to lead me off into the forest again. Jacob, however caught on 'Oh no – Jasper it's too soon!' he yelled at him running after us.

'I think she can handle it' Jasper told Jake firmly.

Soon, we came to a small camp, the fire was burning dimly and there was chatter in the tents. I could smell something familiar – the hikers. The smell wet my mouth and burned my throat,

'I don't think I can' I gasped, falling to my knees, Jasper crouched and shook my shoulders gently,

'Yes you can, just remember what I told you to do!' he ordered.

_Think of Jacob, _

_Think of Jacob, _

_Think of Jacob, _

_Think of Jacob, _

_Think of Jacob,_

_Think of Jacob,_

_Think of Jacob,_

_Think of Jacob,_

My mind repeated itself over and over again – their faces, their smell, their taste – all were Jacob and to a vampire wanting human blood – Jacob was not the perfect candidate. Soon the burn in my throat calmed and I looked up to see Jacob over me,

'Are you okay?' he asked, giving me and hand up. I took it and nodded.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, 'You did well, and it will get easier – it just takes practice'

I nodded and took Jake's hand, hoping that Jasper was right. . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**4 Weeks later. . .**

It had been and long and difficult process, but finally I had stopped craving human blood – it meant that I could go back to school without wanting to bite the neck of the first person I bumped into. So today was my first day back to school.

I grabbed my piece of toast as I pulled on my messenger bag and went to school. Dad was waiting in the car, his Volvo S60r, and sped along the road when I strapped myself in.

'So,' he said tapping his steering wheel 'ready for school'

'I think so,' I replied, the drive was short as Dad kept his speed at a slow 120mph. I got out the car and slammed the door,

'See you when I get home from school' he nodded and sped off. I shook my head – my dad and speed were like butter and toast – you couldn't have one without the other.

There didn't seem to be many people around, I breathed a sigh of relief – at least I could go to my first class without being welcomed back by too many people. I strolled through the corridor to my locker; there it was good old 032.

I banged the locker twice and it opened. All the contents of my locker – books, papers and files, fell onto the hall floor. I looked into my empty locker and on the back of the door there were pictures of me and Reese. I snatched them off the wall and ripped them up, sending the wrecked pieces of photos to the floor. I screamed once in frustration, pulling my hair back into a ponytail, and then crouched down to scoop up my books.

After I had put half of my contents back into the locker, I felt a presence behind me. I turned and was surprised to see Reese beside me; he looked at me, his eyes uncomfortable, never meeting my gaze.

'Hey Ness, how have you been?' he asked, 'You're different – you look older,'

It was true over the summer I had grown and was up to Reese's nose at a height of 5 foot 10.

I wondered where you'd been for the past two weeks '

I shrugged 'family matters' I told him, I turned back to my locker,

'Look,' he took a step closer, 'I'm sorry'.

'Sorry about what, running off with another girl or breaking heart?' a tear fell down my face.

'Both' he muttered.

Just then my cell rang; I picked it up quickly,

'Hello?'

Hi, honey, how are you?' Jake asked

'Fine' I said through gritted teeth

'No you're not. . What happened? Oh I think I can guess...Reese'

'Yeah' I sighed 'Well don't worry I see you later when I come to pick you up, I miss you and I love you' his words were genuine and true - I smiled,

'I love you too, Jake' and I ended the call. I looked up to see Reese, his expression angry.

'Jacob? You're with and in love with Jacob' he hissed,

'Yeah, what's it to you – you're the one who broke my heart' I growled

He shook his head in disbelief, 'but he's so much older than you'

'He's only 18' I lied 'and unlike some people he loves me' I shoved the rest of my stuff back into my locker. Now the hall was crowded and I could see Tia, Jamie, Caitlyn and Luke coming towards me. Their expression changed when they saw Reese.

'Leave her alone' Tia growled shaking furiously. I could tell she was stressed and I patted her shoulder to tell her to relax.

Reese sighed, and began to turn 'I really am sorry Ness' and walked off slowly.

'NESSIE!' Jamie and Caitlyn shrieked hugging me, 'welcome back'. They pulled away as Luke came over and pulled me into a hug too,

'Hey, you've grown. . . I guess I can't do this anymore' he wrapped his arm around my neck and screwed up my hair. They were all laughing and soon I joined in too.

The bell rang for class and we began to move to the classroom. Tia hung back with me,

'So are you better now?' I looked at her, 'Jake told me and Embry – he was worried about you' she answered.

'Yeah much better' I wanted to change the subject, 'how is Embry these days?'

'Fine, 'she blushed, 'you will see him later, when he comes to pick me up'

'And so you too are a couple now?'

She nodded and I squeaked, 'I'm so happy for you – this imprinting thing has worked out well for both of us' I told her taking her arm and we made our way further down the hall.

The lessons flew by; Reese was there in class and in the back of my mind but stayed a far distance away. The bell rang again for the end of the day. I made my way out and felt Tia cling onto my arm, Jamie with Luke's arm around her and Caitlyn tagging along.

I could see where Jacob and Embry were immediately – they were leaning against a wall with their motorbikes parked next to them. Jacob was wearing a tight dark blue T-shirt and ripped jeans and Embry was in a white T-shirt with his sleeves rolled up. They both looked daring and dangerous and everyone gaped at them.

They didn't seem to care as they saw us. They waved us over,

'Whoa, who are they?' Luke asked,

Myself and Tia turned, 'our boyfriends' we replied. _Boyfriend _it still felt weird to say but I loved to say it _yeah Jake was my boyfriend._

'Hey sweetie' Jake called as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard on the mouth. I pulled away to see Tia and Embry – they looked so cute together. Embry towered over Tia's small frame. He was winding a piece of her hair around his finger and was deep in conversation, and then he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

'We'd better go' Jake told me. He straddled his bike and I got on behind wrapping my arms tightly around his stomach. I could feel his muscles through his shirt and then feel them tighten as he put his foot down to start up the bike. Soon we were off,

'Bye Tia, Bye Embry – see you guys later' I turned on the bike waving at them. I turned back around and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek – I could tell he was smiling as his cheek tightened. Then walking down the road I saw Reese, stopped to look at us. His face full of regret and sadness – he knew as well as I did it was too late for that . . . . .

**A/N: Ok cliff hanger.. well not really but hey. God you do not know how long this took to do – but ten hours and 4140 (make it 4141) words later this is the finished chapter. Any reviews are welcome – therefore PLEASE REVIEW – you know you want to :D. Until next time.**


	28. Didn't See That One Coming

**A/N: Hey everyone – now it's the holidays updating much sooner will happen more often. Glad you all liked the last chapter – but please keep reviewing. More reviews mean less time between chapter updates! **

**Anyway last chapter was ****very**** long and I don't think that this chapter will be that length, but it will be fairly long. This chapter is going to start from where the first one took off and then it will skip a few months to Nessie's 16****th**** birthday. **

**Anyway: please R.E.R - read, enjoy and review.**

**Finally I would like to thank:**

**LiAmZbAbE**

**OJisSweet**

**deviLISH-innocence**

**imaginatecherry101**

**MrsJakeBlack**

**Consider-me-Dazzled-1901**

**goldeneyedgirl247**

**Lady Dragona**

**laurazuleta18**

**April Bloom**

**You are all great people and I love the reviews – they make me laugh so much.**

**Disclaimer: I've seen this done alot and thought I might try it out.**

**Edward: It'll Be Anarchy does not own Twilight, although she sincerely wishes she does.**

**Emmett: Of course because I'm in it.**

**Me: Actually. . . **

**Emmett: haha 'If he gets up, we all get up - It'll be Anarchy' – long live John Bender – God I love that film.**

**Edward: *looks at Emmett strangely, shaking his head* Why did I get stuck with you as a brother?**

**Emmett: Because God blessed you. . . .**

**On with the show. . . erm. . . story. . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_RECAP_

'_We'd better go' Jake told me. He straddled his bike and I got on behind wrapping my arms tightly around his stomach. I could feel his muscles through his shirt and then feel them tighten as he put his foot down to start up the bike. Soon we were off,_

'_Bye Tia, Bye Embry – see you guys later' I turned on the bike waving at them. I turned back around and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek – I could tell he was smiling as his cheek tightened. Then walking down the road I saw Reese, stopped to look at us. His face full of regret and sadness – he knew as well as I did it was too late for that . . . . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nessie's POV**

I gripped Jacob's waist tightly as we sped down the road, the smell of asphalt strong (A/N: it's this the right term for anyone who's American?) and the trees on either side, flying by in a flash of green.

I snuggled my head into the crease of his neck and he rubbed his head on top of mine. In the moment the bike wobbled, both of us almost losing our balance. Luckily Jake held strong and we continued home. I giggled from the slight adrenaline rush and kissed him on his neck. Jacob pulled up in front of the cottage and I jumped off his bike as he dismounted.

He gave me a stern look and said, 'I think you should come with a health warning: will distract you when driving' he used air quotes – I shook my head 'honestly I thought we were going to crash when you kissed me on my neck'.

'But you are not really mad at me?' I asked, looking up at him with big eyes. I put my arms around his waist, 'are you?'

He looked up into the sky as if the clouds would provide the answer; he looked down at me, giving me a flirty smile, 'of course I'm not' and stroked my face.

I shoved my hands into his back pockets of his jeans and he cupped my face in his hands. He bent down to kiss me, his lips soft against mine. I took one hand out of his pocket and brought it up to his head, twisting my fingers in his shaggy hair.

I pulled away and he smiled at me, 'I love you, sweetie' he said and kissed me on my nose.

'Hey LOVEBIRDS!' Emmett's booming voice startled us. He was standing next to Jasper, who was smirking.

'_Guys!' _I cried in exasperation, 'stop it!' I put my head against Jake's chest.

'Well we were just wondering if you wanted to play a little American Football with us' Jazz shouted. He grabbed the ball and through it to Jacob, who caught it perfectly.

'Yeah' Emmett back up Jasper 'we want to spend some quality time throwing the pigskin 'round with our future nephew – in – law'.

Jake shrugged and grabbed my hand, 'Well, I suppose we should' he told me and then his voice shouted 'and go and play one of the greatest American pastimes with some of the greatest guys I know'.

Emmett laughed another deafening chortle, 'that's more like it wolf-boy'. Jake threw the ball back at Emmett and looked to me,

'Suck up' I muttered. He put his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling neck,

'You know you love it'.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Edward's POV**

I heard the roar of Jacob's bike and glanced out the window to see them pull up. Soon they were off the bike and Jake had pulled Nessie into his arms and was kissing her. . . _again. . . _I gripped the kitchen counter, my knuckles white in frustration.

She stilled seemed soon young and already she had got her heart broken and I didn't want it to happen again. . but I don't think it could. Jake could never abandon her, and I don't think he would want to abandon her if e had the choice.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella entering the room. She saw me hunched over and touched my shoulder.

'What's wrong?' she asked, she looked out the window and saw Jake and Nessie. She shook her head,

'Are you worried about her?' she asked. I took my hands off the counter, now moulded in the shape of my hands and nodded. She took my hands,

'Well you shouldn't, Jake is the best guy for her. He loves her more than life and would protect her no matter what the cost.'

'I suppose' I muttered.

Then she laughed, 'what you are feeling is what every average father feels when his daughter gets a boyfriend. She's growing up and she's not daddy's little girl anymore. But don't worry they'll be fine'

'But not every average father is a vampire who can read the mind of his daughter's boyfriend'

She smiled, 'well I guess you have an advantage then', she then grimaced 'or maybe not, but at least if he _misbehaves _you have the strength to kick his butt'.

_Bella don't make me think about it more _I thought to myself. I looked out the window again. He was right for her. He got her through her addiction, helped us to save her from Volterra and been there for her for her whole life. _She'll be fine _my mind told me. I smiled and knew it was true. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**The day of Nessie's 16****th**** Birthday. . . **

**Nessie's POV**

I awoke to the sound of the alarm clock and stretched in my bed rubbing my eyes from their sleep. There was a knock on my bedroom door. I looked up, 'Come in?' I answered. The door opened and in walked Jake. He was carrying a tray, and said 'Breakfast in Bed, madam'. I sat up in bed and he laid the tray across my knees, and sat at the end of my bed.

I gasped at the tray; there was a glass of orange juice, toast and my favourite eggs and bacon. There was also a note addressed to 'Nessie' in Jacob's curved writing and a single red rose lying on top of it. I picked up the flower, watching for the thorns and took in a deep breath – it smelt fragrant and fresh.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the card. There was a picture of Jacob and me on the cover; it was taken only a while ago. My arm around his waist, his around my shoulder and we were both smiling. I opened the card it read,

_Dear Nessie,_

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday, my love, it will be a day to remember._

_Well I hope that you enjoy your day and your present (which I'm giving to you later)._

_Nessie, you are my world and I promise to always stick by you no matter what, and finally I love you so much. My heart is yours,_

_All my love (you have it already),_

_Your Jake_

_xxxxxxx_

I glanced up at Jake, his eyes sincere and staring straight back at me. I gestured him to come closer,

'Thank you' I whispered and kiss him softly on the lips. I could feel him smiling through the kiss.

He pulled, 'Eat up, you've got a big surprise today and tonight' he told me.

'Really?' I asked him,

He nodded, 'I will see you when you come over to the main house'. I nodded and began to eat quickly, not really tasting the eggs and bacon. I dashed towards the bathroom and showered quickly, the hot water warming my body.

_Today is gonna be a good day _I thought to myself, coming back to my bedroom and walking over to my closet. I decided to wear my ripped jeans, my black laced vest and grabbed a grey hoodie to go over it. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, wisps of hair falling around my face.

I came out of my room, 'Mom? Dad?' I called – there was no reply, they had probably already gone.

I ran out the door, slamming it behind and sprinting towards to the main house. I got to the door and went inside. It was completely deserted,

'Mom? Dad? Jake? Alice? Emmett? Jazz? Rose? Carlisle? Esme?' I walked further into the room, it was silent. 'Anyone?' I called.

Just then I heard a snigger and Emmett rolled out from behind the sofa. I was surprised that his massive form could hide behind it.

Alice jumped out from behind the curtain and landed on Emmett, her face angry, 'Em why did you have to ruin it?' SUPRISE!!' she jumped up and shouted as every came from their hiding places.

'Thanks guys' I told them, I couldn't see Jake – I was puzzled – he said he would meet me here. Then I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I turned to see Jake and I smiled,

'And thank you to you, my strong wolf' I told him – he looked very pleased with himself.

Alice and Jasper came over, Jazz holding a present in his hand. He kissed me on my cheek and handed me the gift and Alice hugged me and kissed me on the forehead,

'Happy sweet 16th!' she said as I pulled off the paper from the gift. It was a box, I opened it to see there was a watch, in there – it was silver with studded diamonds around the face.

'It's beautiful' I told them.

'Look on the back' Jazz hinted. I turned it over to see it inscribed with the three words:

_Forever a Family._ It was our family motto – an inside joke. I laughed as Carlisle and Esme came over they also gave me a gift. I opened it to see it was a digital camera,

'Wow guys' I said.

'I'm glad you like it' Esme said, 'It's for all the new memories you'll make in the future' Carlisle finished. I nodded.

'Ness!' Emmett ran at us and pulled me up into one of his famous bear hugs. I gasped at the loss of oxygen,

'Em. .Emm. . can't breathe!' I shrieked. He set me down, 'Oops sorry hon.' Rosalie came over next and handed me their present. It was quite heavy and it turned out to be a jack, wrench, hazard triangle, a petrol can and a key ring that said 'born to be wild' and a little loch ness monster figure. I looked at them oddly.

Emmett laughed, 'you'll see why' he told me, patting my back.

Then mom and dad came over. My dad came behind me and covered my eyes,

'Keep them closed, Ness' my mom told me and I was lead somewhere. It smelt strongly of oil and metal. My dad took his hands away from my eyes and I blinked. There was a sheet over something _very _large. My mom dropped something into my hand. It felt cool and metallic to the touch; I looked down to see some keys in my hand. My dad went over to the sheet and pulled it away. In its place was a metallic blue car – it was perfect.

'it's a Porsche Boxster S' my dad told me.

My mom saw the look on my face she patted my back – 'it's ok I don't understand what that means either.'

I shook my head 'oh it's not that I'm just shocked that _I have _a Porsche Boxster S – that does a top speed of 169mph, has a horse power of 295 and can go from 0-62 mph in 5.4 seconds.' The room was in silence.

My dad folded his arms and smirked 'that's my girl' and everyone laughed.

Rosalie came over 'I hope that's okay she indicated at the gifts from her and Emmett'

'it's more than good, now that I have this sweet drive – I have to keep it maintained'. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Five hours later. . . **

'Nessie put it into drive not neutral' Jacob told me. I shifted the gear stick and the engine grinded as the car lurched forward, further down the drive. Thank goodness it was long enough to practice driving on.

'Sorry' I shrieked

'it's alright at least we didn't use your new car – I could bear to see you torturing the Porsche with your driving' Jacob told me, laughing.

'I've only been driving for a few hours give me time' I said.

'Well we've only got a few hours until the party of First Beach, so I'll make you a deal if you can keep from stalling the car for the next few hours then you can try to drive us over to First Beach. Deal?' he looked at me.

I took my hand off the steering wheel and shook his hand 'deal' I told him.

'NESS!' he yelled as he grabbed the wheel. 'Don't do that!'

I bit my lip, looking sheepish. 'No I suppose that isn't good'. I grabbed the wheel again.

'It's okay, sweetie' he told me and stroked my cheek. I grinned as I shifted it into drive and sped forward, not lurching for the first time. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Two hours later. . . .**

I brushed out my hair and let it fall curly around my face and put on some make – up. I went into the kitchen, mom was there waiting,

'Ok I'm going out now, Jake'll drop me back' I told her.

'Sure, no problem and here's some food for all of you' she handed me and picnic basket 'there's burgers and sausages and other bits too'.

I smiled at her, taking the basket, 'Thanks mom' I went towards the door.

'And honey?' I turned back around, 'you look really pretty'. I smiled and went out the door. Jake was waiting outside; he took the basket off my hands and shut it in the boot. Then he threw me the keys to the car. I caught them,

'Okay, let's put your driving to the test' I nodded and got into the car. _This is gonna be interesting _I thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I pulled up near the beach and we walked down towards the sand. No one else was there yet, but already there was a circle of benches made from driftwood. I looked at Jake,

'You did this?' I asked and he nodded, placing the basket down. I ran towards him and pulled him into a hug and giving him a kiss.

'I love you' I told him, 'I love you too' he replied.

He pulled away; 'I'd better go and start the fire' he went over to grab some more driftwood for the fire. I sat on the bench, watching him worked. He features were cuter in the moonlight and my heart leapt as he muscles flexed from carrying many pieces of wood at one time.

I sat for a while until I saw three figures coming towards us – it was Jamie, Luke and Caitlyn. I ran over to them.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE!' the screamed when they saw me. I pulled them all into a hug, 'thanks guys' I told them and they gave me there presents. I didn't want to open them now; afraid they may get damaged on the beach so put them in the car.

Luke came over to me, holding Jamie's hand 'so how does it feel being 16?' he asked.

'Not much different, but guys come over and let's get some food started' I opened the basket and we all began to tuck in.

Jake had soon finished and was sat next to me, cooking a sausage.

'So what else did you get?' Caitlyn asked.

'Erm a watch, camera, a car and some things for the car' I said,

'What kind of car?' Jamie asked

'Erm, a Porsche Boxster S'

Luke chocked on his sausage, 'You got a Porsche – that amazing, I'm soo coming over – even if it's just to sit in that gorgeous thing'. Jamie elbowed him and laughed.

'Where's Tia?' Caitlyn asked

'Oh she's coming with Embry and the others from La Push'. Soon I could hear laughter and in the distance I could see the pack emerging.

Most of them were there – Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Embry, Tia, Quil and Jared. I ran over to greet them.

I pulled Quil into a hug 'Hey how are you?' I asked 'and how's Claire?'

'We're both great – she's seven now!' he told me, excitedly. 'Wow!' I replied. I went through all of them until I came to Seth,

'My my my. . . Nessie Cullen. . . been a while since I've seen you. . Last time I saw you, you were still less than 3 feet and now look at you' he said pulling me into a hug. It had been ages since I had seen Seth; he had been away helping Tanya and her family, with some unwelcomed guests.

'Same to you and you're still towering over me' I told him and he laughed. Seth, now at 6 foot 6 inches was one of the taller ones of the pack. His hair was longer than before and he looked about 19 or 20. I grabbed his hand,

'Well come on guys let's go eat' I said 'I sure you're hungry.'

'As always' Paul muttered.

They all came over, 'Guys I'm sure some of you have met before but – La Push guys this is Jamie' I pointed to her and she waved, 'Luke' he nodded his head 'and Caitlyn' she had her back to us but stood up and turned around. Caitlyn continued to stare at Seth. I looked at Seth and his actions mirrored hers.

'Hey' Seth said, smiling at her 'I'm Seth'. She looked at him and replied 'I'm Cait'. She looked bemused, star struck – like it was love at first sight. My mind suddenly caught up,

_Uh oh _I thought.

'Right well let's get some food' the others agreed and soon the atmosphere was buzzing. I signalled to Jake who came over, I grabbed his hand and walked away from the group, the sea was lapping at our bare feet.

'Did you see what just happened?' I asked.

'No. . what?' he looked in a daydream stroking my hair.

'You did see love at first sight between Seth and Caitlyn. . _LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, JAKE!' _I raised my voice a little.

He shook his head and looked back over at the group. Seth and Caitlyn were sitting together, deep in conversation, still looking into each other's eyes.

'Hey!' he suddenly got it 'you don't mean?'

I nodded 'Yup. . .' I pulled him into my arms 'looks like we have another imprint'

'Didn't see that one coming' Jake said and laughed. . . . .

**A/N: Ok ok I know I KNOW! Really evil place to leave it but come on – you love it though XD. Hope you enjoyed the chapter remember read and review – there more I get the quicker I write. Please tell m what you think about Seth imprinting on Caitlyn – good or bad? And also what did you think about Edward's POV?**

**Until next time. . . **


	29. Trees, Baubles and Tattoos

**A/N: Okay guys trying to get another chapter out before Christmas due to all the great reviews I have been having. This chapter is going to take off from the last one on Nessie's Birthday and then I thought well it's Christmas – let's do a Cullen Christmas – tis the season and all that. So I hope you like it and as usual: read, enjoy and review. Lastly I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 27: Didn't see that coming – YOU ARE GREAT. When I read them I laughed and I felt great that everyone has confidence in me. Please keep reviewing. Therefore I added a little note to each of the reviewers names in answer to their reviews Here they are:**

**LiAmZbAbE**** - I'm glad you enjoy my 'beautiful work' and glad you like the story.**

**MagindaM**** - Thanks for the criticism, and offer to be my beta, but I think for now I will do it on my own. Thank you though and I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story.**

**Twilight fan girl 201**** –Wow never had anyone call themselves my fan – so I'm really touched and I'm happy that you are enjoying it so much. Don't give up on yourself – have faith – I had the exact same feeling when I started writing. **

**full-of-maturiosity**** - thanks for the reviews and ideas. I have a few of my own that I'm using now, but maybe later or even a sequel they could be used – they sound really good and I could see myself working with them****. Have no fear the wedding will come.**

**laurazuleta18****– Thank you and yup Leah will be imprinting very soon**

**Neon5Samra****– Thanks – sorry you don't like the imprinting but I'm one of those people who wants everyone to find someone so I will be imprinting Leah – sorry. Also with the different words, I have been trying to use American words – so it's just if it is the wrong terminology, then some can correct me. For example in UK we use the word pavement and you use the word Sidewalk.**

**LizzieAliceCullen**** – I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter and as asked I am trying to update quickly. And a merry Christmas to you too. **

**obsessedtwilighter427**** – Thank so much for your kind words – it's great to be compared to my favourite writer (Stephenie Meyer) and I'm so glad you are addicted to my writing. Therefore to stop you having withdrawal symptoms – here's the next chapter. **

**stephalily**** - glad you enjoyed Edward's POV. Not sure about Leah, do you have any ideas for her?**

**moonfairie**** - Glad you liked it. Do you mean a sequel for My Little Loch Nessie Monster?**

**chicken wing jasper is hot****– It's great that you liked Seth and Cait together.**

**deviLISH-innocence**** - I am so happy that you liked all of the parts of this chapter**

**MrsJakeBlack**** - Thanks for the review and glad that you like the pairing of Seth and Cait.**

**Lady Dragona****– it's great that you liked Seth's imprint – he always seemed left out, so I thought 'why not?'**

**April Bloom**** – Thanks! The smirk that Edward gives after Nessie speaks about the car was one of my favourite moments in the chapter. **

**BellaSwan321**** - I'm glad someone told me of my evil ways – and I think I will still keep doing it XD**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_RECAP. . . . _

'_Hey' Seth said, smiling at her 'I'm Seth'. She looked at him and replied 'I'm Cait'. She looked bemused, star struck – like it was love at first sight. My mind suddenly caught up,_

_Uh oh __I thought._

'_Right well let's get some food' the others agreed and soon the atmosphere was buzzing. I signalled to Jake who came over, I grabbed his hand and walked away from the group, the sea was lapping at our bare feet._

'_Did you see what just happened?' I asked._

'_No. . what?' he looked in a daydream stroking my hair._

'_You did see love at first sight between Seth and Caitlyn. . __LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, JAKE!' __I raised my voice a little._

_He shook his head and looked back over at the group. Seth and Caitlyn were sitting together, deep in conversation, still looking into each other's eyes._

'_Hey!' he suddenly got it 'you don't mean?'_

_I nodded 'Yup. . .' I pulled him into my arms 'looks like we have another imprint'_

_'Didn't see that one coming' Jake said and laughed. . . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**At the Party. . . **

**Nessie's POV**

I thumped Jake on the chest, he looked at me, 'Jake don't laugh it's not funny'. He took my hand, 'but you have to admit that it is very sweet' he told me. I nodded in response,

'Well at least it means that one more of my friends knows the truth now about. .' I waved my hands in the air '...everything'. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we began walking,

'Let's go and get some food' he told me. Soon we were seated with the others. Jake was cooking some sausages on a stick for us and I was sat next to him. I snuggled into his shoulder.

'Do you know what?' Jamie began 'I still can't believe that you're sixteen'. Luke agreed,

'Yeah and now you can drive..that awesome car' he eyes glazed over at the thought of my Porsche Boxster S. Tia waved her hand in front of his face. There was no response, and then Embry tried, he came close to his ear and shouted,

'HELLOOOO!!!!' Luke came back with a start and frowned at Embry. He got up from his seat and walked over to Embry.

'Right, Em, this means war' he yelled and Embry got up and ran, closely followed by Luke. Tia shook her head.

'Boys' she muttered and I nodded. Jake elbowed me,

'HEY! We're not all brainless idiots' he told me, scowling. I patted his shoulder,

'I know you're not' he shrugged and handed me a sausage. It was hot to touch, and warmed the inside of my stomach. I glanced over at Caitlyn and Seth and saw they were still deep in conversation.

_Perhaps this maybe a good time to leave them alone for a bit _I thought to myself. I nudged Jake and he looked at me,

'Maybe we should go for a night swim' I told him, my voice strong. I looked to the others, who then looked at Cait and Seth and decided it might be refreshing to have a night swim. We all got up and I grabbed onto Jake's hand, dragging him to the waves. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah run off. Jake looked too and let go of my,

'I have to make sure she is okay!' he told me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Cait's POV**

It had only been a couple of hours or so and already I felt a great connection with Seth. He was so gorgeous, dark hair that fell into his eyes, a smile that seemed constant on his face and he was so tall, towering over me when I first met him.

He took my hand,

'You're really amazing Cait,' he stroked them with his thumbs; he bit his lip as if he was going to tell me something.

I looked into his dark eyes, 'What is it?' My hair blew in the wind and into my face. He took one hand from my hands and tucked the strands behind my ear.

His eyebrows furrowed, 'I think that..that..I love you' he muttered. I was amazed at what he said; no boy has ever said that to me. I smiled and replied,

'Well, I think I love you too' and I leant in to kiss him. His lips were soft and gentle against mine, but also like a jolt of electricity went through us and I could feel the warmth of his body next to mine. I pulled away and looked at him,

He smiled at me and got up. He gave me and hand and I took it, Seth pulled me up. He put an arm around me and we walked towards the water and Seth shouted,

'NESS! I'm gonna take Cait home now' he shouted. I couldn't see in the dark if she heard this or not, but we began to walk towards his car. I got into the passenger seat and buckled in. He got into his seat and did the same.

'How about.. .' he began 'I tell you an old story' as his started the car engine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Jake's POV**

'Leah, LEAH!!' I yelled her name but she didn't stop, but her pace slowed and soon I had caught up with her.

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?' I yelled at her and as she turned I could see there were tears in her eyes. I bit my lip, knowing I had over stepped them mark, by shouting at her.

I sighed and pulled her into a hug, she cried and I could feel my T-shirt becoming wet with her tears. She stopped after a while and pulled away,

'Sorry' she muttered, wiping her eyes with the cuff of her shirt.

'What's wrong?' I asked, looking at her.

'Everything, my life, Seth..' she trailed off.

'Seth's imprint?' I questioned, thinking about Cait and Seth.

'Yeah' she replied 'everyone is fallen in love or being imprinted apart from me – even my younger brother found someone before me!' she cried.

'There is someone out there for you Le, I can feel it' I took her hand and she shrugged.

'Maybe' and she began to walk into the wood.

'I'll see you later Jake I gotta go and clear my head, go for run?' she pulled off her shirt – I was used to this by now and it didn't bother me.

'Where?' I asked, worried she may do a disappearing act like I did many years ago.

'The truth is Jake – I'm not sure' Leah told me and sped off into the woods.

I sighed and turned, walking back towards the beach, hoping that she would be okay.

When I got back I could see Nessie and the others drying off from their swim. They were all shivering, but looked exhilarated from the expressions on their faces. I sat down and Nessie came over, sitting on my lap. I wrapped blanket around her and myself

'You okay?' she asked, her eyes looking towards me. I nodded,

'Leah's gone off though,' I muttered, my face must looked upset as Nessie kissed my cheek,

'She will be okay, she's a fighter' Ness reminded me.

_I really hope so. . . _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**One Month later. . . **

**Nessie's POV.**

It was a new day of school. _Great._ It was the first day I decided to take my car to school, but as I had not crash or tortured Jake's Rabbit, I felt okay about it. My engine hummed as I pulled into a space in the parking lot – I was already getting looks from bystanders.

I switched off the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I stepped out of the car and felt a presence behind me – it was Luke and Jamie.

'Oh My God' Luke cried and threw himself onto the boot. I shook my head,

'Luke careful, you'll scratch the paint' Jamie shrieked. I laughed,

'It's okay Jay, maybe Luke and my car need some time alone' I grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled her to the main entrance.

'Where's Cait?' she hadn't been to school for four weeks.

'I think she's suffering from the flu' Jamie replied.

'Cullen!' I turned to see my headmaster coming towards me. Jamie grimaced and began to walk down the hall, I knew why - she was scared of him, since her older brother had been a rebel, and didn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

She mouthed sorry and I shrugged.

'Yes sir?' I asked when he came closer.

'We have a new student today and I was wondering if you show him around as you have the same timetable'.

I nodded 'Sure' I replied. He escorted me to his office and I could see there was someone sat down.

'Now, Mr Swift, this is Miss Cullen and she will be your guide – if you need anything – ask her'.

The boy got up and smiled. He was tall – about six foot or so and had light brown hair and was wearing beige ¾ lengths and a blue checked short- sleeved top. I smiled in return and led him out of the office. I stopped and stuck out my hand,

'I'm Nessie or Ness'

He took my hand; I saw he had many bracelets on his wrist. 'I'm Jesse or Jess,' he laughed, 'we rhyme'.

I laughed too and we began to walk again, 'so what's your locker number?'

He grabbed his schedule and read the paper, 'Erm..34'

'Not far from mine' I told him as we got to his locker. He put his bag on the floor and began entering the combination as he did this his arm of his shirt rolled up and revealed a tattoo.

'Wow' I said and he looked down at his arm,

'Er yeah' he pulled his arm sleeve further up to reveal the full tattoo 'it's a Celtic cross – in memory of my brother, he died a while ago. I got it done in Port Angeles'

'I'm sorry about your brother, but that's cool' I told him. I wanted to change the subject – I could tell he was uncomfortable with talking about his brother.

'Shall we get to class?' I asked and he nodded. I was still thinking about his tattoo, maybe I might get one. I shook the thought from my head.

School seemed to go quickly, as I talked to Jesse about his hobbies and all sorts. The end of school came with the ring of the bell

'So when did you move down here'

'Only a few weeks ago, we used to go to Port Angeles for holidays, so my mom wanted somewhere close and chose Forks'

I nodded as we walked into the lot, I pulled out my keys.

'Hey! Are you doing anything now?' I asked

Jess shook his head, 'Nope, my mom won't be home from work until seven and until then I can do whatever'

'Great!' I told him and pulled him towards the parked cars.

'Why?' he asked, his eyebrows furrowed but he was smiling.

'We're going to Port Angeles' I got to the car and opened my door. I looked to see Jess standing still,

'This is yours? You didn't do a grand theft auto did you?' he asked.

'Nope' I shook my head smiling – it was funny to see the effect my car has on boys. 'Come on get in' he did as he was told and I revved up the engine and sped off towards Port Angeles.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tribal Tattoos. That's what the sign read as we stood outside.

'Ness, are you sure about this?' Jesse asked me, I looked at him and nodded, pulling him towards the door. The doorbell chimed as we swung the door open.

There was a teenage guy sitting at the counter, he looked up and smiled at me.

'You want to get a tattoo?' he asked, coming around from behind the counter.

'Yeah, that's why we're here' I told him

'Okay, Kia will be with you in a minute but for now are you going for a pre-design or custom?'

I thought about it for a moment – I wanted something unique and original. 'Custom' I replied,

'Well, I can draw and we can discuss the design for your tattoo then' he got behind the counter again and grabbed a pen and paper.

'Well I want the names Nessie and Jake intertwined' I told him. He looked up at Jesse and smiled,

'You're lucky to have her as your girlfriend, Jake' he told Jesse, who shook his head.

'Oh no, he's not my boyfriend just a friend – this is Jesse'

The boy behind the counter grimaced 'sorry it's just we get a lot of couples come in wanting something similar so I just assumed'

'It's okay' I said and he got back down to sketching out a design.

'Okay, take a look at this and tell me what you think'.

It was beautiful, the first letter of each of our names were done in the same Celtic style as Jesse's cross and then names crossed over.

**J**

**A**

**K**

**N E S S I E **

'I love it' I told him and he smiled again, 'I think I'm going to have it on the small of my back'

'An artist is always happy to have his work appreciated' he said and then led me through to meet Kia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hours later . . . **

**Nessie's POV**

I had got home a while ago and decided to go for a run. The wind was cool and awakening on my face and slid through my hair. The constant beating of my feet against the ground was in rhythm with my heart and soon I felt great. When I got back, I opened the French doors in my bedroom to let more of the cold wind in. I collapsed onto the bed, hot and sweaty from the run.

'Hey, sweetie' I heard someone say. I sat up to see Jake leaning against the frame of the door. The wind was blowing his hair, and his smile melted my heart.

I went over to him and hugged him, I could hear him laughing, 'I missed you too, baby'. I could still feel I was still hot and decided to change.

'I just need to change into some jeans and a new shirt' I told him, he nodded and sat on my bed. I went over to my closet and pulled out some jeans and a blue T-shirt.

I pulled off my hoodie and tracksuit bottoms, pulling on my jean I heard Jacob intake a breath.

'What happened?' Jake asked, 'did you hurt yourself' I looked down my back at white square, that hid my tattoo.

'Oh no it's not like that' I pulled at the white square and showed Jake my tattoo. He knelt down and took a closer look,

'Ness, is this for real?' he asked. I turned around and looked at him, 'Yup'

'And you got it for me?' I shook my head, he frowned.

'I got it for us' and leaned in to kiss him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Christmas Day. . .**

**Nessie's POV**

The past week, I had been in La Push visiting Jake. In that time I had seen Rachel, Paul and their son Rio, who was now six. Leah had come back a few weeks ago and I stayed at her house. I had also talked to Cait, who finally knew about the Pack and my family, and she wondered if I was any relation to Dracula.

Now, it was three in the morning and I had stepped through the door of the main house. It was empty, which was surprising – I had wanted to catch the family before they went on their hunt. The lounge was undecorated which was also surprising – Alice loved Christmas as much as parties. I frowned and dumped my bags of the sofa, heading to the kitchen to fetch some food.

After I began to cook poached eggs with toast, I heard a commotion in the lounge. I ran in to see Carlisle, Jasper, my dad and Emmett were carrying a ten foot tree. Alice, mom, Esme and Rose were in front of them, helping them bring it through the door. When Alice saw me, she ran over and hugged me hard.

'I missed you' she told me and I hugged her too.

'Same here, but why so late with Christmas decorations?' I asked, she smiled, her eyes a light with happiness.

'It didn't seem right to do it without you' she answered and grabbed my hand, I frowned at the tree,

'Where and why did you get the tree?' I questioned,

'Well we needed a tree and as we were out this morning we found this one' she pointed at the tree coming through the door.

'So Emmett punched and kicked it down – it took longer than I thought' she said loudly for Emmett's benefit.

'Hey!' He said 'it was a thick bark!' He picked it up by himself and placed it in the corner of the room.

'Yay! Now time for decorations!' Alice cried and opened the boxes of tinsel, baubles and her favourite – lights. Firstly she grabbed the lights and ran over to Emmett, who boosted her onto his shoulders. She began to wrap the Christmas lights around the middle of the tree unable to reach the top.

Jasper came over and pulled me into a hug, 'how are you sweetie, everything good in La Push?' he asked,

'Yeah they are all good,' I told him,

'Hey do you want to try wrapping the lights around the top of the tree?' Jazz asked.

'And how do I do that?' I asked. He grabbed my hand.

'You'll see' he said and pulled me towards the tree.

'Hey Em, maybe Ness should try to get to the top' he winked at his brother. Emmett laughed and Alice jumped down from his shoulders.

Emmett pulled me into his arms,

'Emmett don't you dare!' Edward warned, giving him a glare. Emmett just laughed,

'Too late bro' and flung me into the tree. Thank goodness for my quick reactions – I managed to grab onto a branch near the top.

'Gee thanks Emmett' I screamed at him.

'Here Ness, CATCH!' She ordered and threw some tree lights at me. I caught them and began to wind them around the tree. Soon the top of the tree was eliminated with the twinkle of fairy lights.

'Perfect' Rose and Alice cried.

'Ok I'm jumping down – you'd better catch me, Em'

'Well I was thinking, Jasper' he began, ignoring what I had just said 'that Ness would make a good angel on top of the tree.'

I growled and jumped from the top of the tree. I shut my eyes terrified that I wouldn't be caught. Luckily, Jazz was under me and caught me easily.

'Thanks' I told him and got down from his arms, and then went over to Emmett and punched him in the shoulder.

'Some angel' Emmett muttered 'she can throw a good punch'

'She's taught by the best' my mom told him, placing her arms around my dad's waist.

'What the same person who broke her hand by punching a werewolf in the mouth?' Emmett asked his booming laugh filling the room.

'Careful, Em, back then she was a human' my dad began 'now, she's a vampire she could kick your butt.'

I shook my head and turned away from my family, bending down to get baubles from the box. By accident, I dropped a few of the balls and they fell to the ground with a 'smash'. I heard everyone in the room intake a breath.

I turned around to see my mom and dad behind. Their faces angered, down to the furrowing of their eyebrows – they seemed pretty angry for me breaking a few baubles.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen' my mom began, her voice furious

'When did you get a tattoo?' my dad finished.

_Uh oh perhaps it may have been better to stay at the top of the tree _I thought to myself, as I stared at the faces of my angered parents. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N: I know I haven't done the full Christmas scene like I promised, but the next chapter will be that. This is because I wanted to get this out as quick as possible and literally couldn't type anymore after this mammoth chapter. Not sure when chapter 30 will be out. Please bear with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now REVIEW. . **

**Emmett: Hold on a minute you didn't do a disclaimer.**

**Me: Well, yeah I kinda forgot**

**Emmett: Forgot? How can you forget about that?**

**Jasper: Emmett chill she was just concentrating on the chapter.**

**Rosalie: Yeah chillax, Em**

**Nessie: Hey guys what's up?**

**Bella: Emmett's having a freak attack because It'll Be Anarchy didn't do a disclaimer.**

**Emmett: Freak attack!!**

**Edward: Is that my brother docile tones I hear?**

**Carlisle: I think so**

**Alice: Guys we forgot one important thing you know?**

**Emmett: Thank you Alice finally someone noticed the lack of disclaimer.**

**Alice: Erm, no we have forgotten to wish a MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO THE READERS AND REVIEWERS OF 'MY LITTLE LOCH NESSIE MONSTER'.**

**Esme: oh yes, of course.**

**Me: Ok well let's do that. Ready – on the count of three – 1......2.......3**

**Jake, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie, Esme: MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Alice: *sings* **

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEARRRRR....**

***suddenly stops* I thought we were singing.**

**Me: Thanks Alice. Anyway have a good Christmas from It'll Be Anarchy, the Cullens, the Pack and all in Forks, WASHINGTON – HAVE a GOOD ONE**

**Emmett: and review!!!!!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: What did you think of the little character thing and the end – good or bad? Keep it or lose it?**


	30. A Cullen Christmas

**Hey guys – I'm so sorry for the wait on the Christmas chapter. First it was Christmas then it was New Year but now I am typing really quickly to get this out for you. Again I'd like to thank all my reviewers. There are so many new reviewers but I also miss my old ones too, although there are loads still reviewing:**

**5redroses****– Thank you for your critique – alot to consider but I will work on it.**

**kat3495****– thanks for the encouragement**

**UtookMYcookie479– I'm glad that you enjoy the character thing at the end and happy that you like my writing style too (: **

**obsessedtwilighter427– sorry to leave you hanging and thank you for the merry Christmas and happy new year too!**

**goldeneyedgirl247– thank you so much your review made me laugh and one more thing – I LOVE CANADA!! Thought I would throw that in too!**

**GabbyandtheTwilightboys– I'm glad you enjoy the length – it takes a while but it's great when the chapter is done.**

**IHeartMrEdwardCullen– Wow! I glad you are loving it all. Thanks!**

**LizzieAliceCullen thanks so much - cliffies are my specialty so sorry.**

**edwardyme4ever– I know I hope you enjoy his reaction to it!**

**awsometastic twlight jasper– Not a big Jake fan? Glad you like the tattoo idea.**

**JamaicanTwilighterLuna35– thanks for all that – very nice to read and well let's says Reese is going to be imprinted on.**

**Avasmom– Thanks so much – here's the next chapter**

**AliceinForks56– Wow fast reader and I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much!**

**Lady Dragona– I glad you love it all – it's great when I know my work is appreciated.**

**Neon5Samra– I'm sorry about leaving you hanging. But I glad you enjoyed the last chapter**

**Twilight fan girl 201 – Thanks so much for the review and I will take you up on your offer of me becoming your beta. Do you think you could turn on your Private Messaging on Fanfic so I can contact you?**

**bookworm-moviewatcher– I'm glad that you laughed!**

**laurazuleta18- Maybe he might get a tattoo – good idea – Thanks!**

**MrsJakeBlack–Jesse is well... you will have to wait and see ....**

**deviLISH-innocence - Emmett thanks you for your review and I glad you like Jesse!**

**warning- i bite– ok I know the whole skin thing, but I thought oh well but thanks for the review!!**

**LiAmZbAbE– Sorry about the Cait and Seth thing – wasn't sure whether it was too soon or not!**

**chocomel26 – I LOVE your reviews they always make me laugh. Thriller was a classic and I don't think I would have been a good Halloween without it!!**

**BellaSwan321– you maybe a good guesser – you may not, I can't reveal anything yet.....**

**Flying with Fairies– Thanks so much – glad you enjoyed the disclaimer.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Alice....Disclaimer?**

**Alice: Oh sure, It'll Be Anarchy does not own Twilight or the Twilight Saga, though she does own her own future.**

**Emmett: And Alice can't say Merry Christmas without bursting into song.**

**Alice: Emmett? You know I can see the future?**

**Emmett: Erm, yeah**

**Alice: Well in about ten seconds I see Jasper kicking your butt.**

**Emmett: But?**

**Jasper: No buts well only yours**

**Emmett: See Ya and remember to review!!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_**I shook my head and turned away from my family, bending down to get baubles from the box. By accident, I dropped a few of the balls and they fell to the ground with a 'smash'. I heard everyone in the room intake a breath.**_

_**I turned around to see my mom and dad behind. Their faces angered, down to the furrowing of their eyebrows – they seemed pretty angry for me breaking a few baubles.**_

**'_Renesmee Carlie Cullen' my mom began, her voice furious_**

**'_When did you get a tattoo?' my dad finished._**

**_Uh oh perhaps it may have been better to stay at the top of the tree __I thought to myself, as I stared at the faces of my angered parents. . ._**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Nessie's POV**

I looked up and then, biting my lip. My dad's face was hard and frowning, 'Get to your room now' my dad growled under his breath, his eyes alight with rage.

'But?' I began,

'But what?' my mother snapped at my, cutting my words from my mouth, 'do as your father says'.

I huffed and ran up the flight of stairs, to the room that was mine in the main house, slamming the door behind me. I stalked over to the mirror and pulled up the back of my top, revealing my tattoo. I sighed, anyone one would have thought I got a full body one at the anger it caused. I walked over to my bed, shaking my head. I huffed collapsing onto the bed,

_Great Christmas this is going to be _I thought to myself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Edward's POV**

I clenched my fists in anger, my knuckles turning white and she dashed. How stupid could she be getting a tattoo? I shook my head in frustration as her bedroom door slammed. I then heard a laugh coming from next to me – I turned to see Bella, smiling at me, with her rose lips.

'Honey' she began 'I think we were a bit hard and harsh on her – she's doing what every typical teenager does' she grabbed my hand, hers warm in my own, 'being rebellious'.

She saw the look on my face and snuggled into my arms. She gazed up at me with her golden eyes – dazzling me for a moment.

'I know it's shocking, but actually I think it's quite cute – romantic even' she told me.

My eyebrows furrowed 'not the kind of romantic gesture that comes to my mind' I replied. She chuckled into my chest,

'Alot's changed since 1918, my love' she said, kissing my cheek, soft as a butterfly's touch – I smiled. She could make things seem some much better nowadays. Being a vampire, our powers of persuasion are practically strong – I couldn't resist her much longer.

'Okay' I answered, giving in to my Bella, 'she's not grounded, but we can leave her to simmer for an hour or too'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nessie's POV**

I threw my arm over my face and breathed out,

_What am I going to do now?_ I thought to myself. I looked over to the window; dawn was breaking, meaning it was about six.

I got up from the bed, and walked over to my desk. I began to flick through the pages of a finished assignment, Jake was helping me with. I gasped as I came across of piece of work with Jesse's name scribbled at the top, in his messy script. He would be looking for it, as he hadn't completed it yet – I had to get it to him. I crept over to my door and opened it with a creak from the wood. There were voices still downstairs. I couldn't go that way but maybe. . .

I turned to my balcony door, biting my lip. I am a vampire, well half, but I could easily jump to the ground. I walked over to the door, and flicked the latch and pulled the glass doors open. I in took a breath as I saw who was outside. Alice was climbing onto the balcony, leaping delicately over the rails.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'We're breaking you out' she told me, beaming me smile. My eyebrows furrowed,

'We?' I questioned. Alice replied by pointing down to the ground. I leant over the white railings to see Emmett and Jasper ready to catch me and Rosalie standing watch. I grabbed Jesse's paper off of my desk and went back to the balcony. I gulped and leapt over the rails and into the air. The flight was quick and windy, and I fell into the awaiting arms of my uncles.

'Thanks, guys' I told them, getting down from the arms, landing on my feet. Jasper held out his arms again to catch Alice.

'No problem, honey, but remember don't think too much about us breaking you out...because you know who will come running' Emmett told me, quietly laughing. I nodded in response.

_Right think about homework that will put him off _I thought to myself.

'I've got to get this to Jesse' I told Rosalie, fluttering the paper at her. She nodded and threw me my car keys.

'Alice knew' she told me and I smiled – my lifesaver.

'Bye guys' I said to them, waving and running towards my car.

'It was fun' Jasper called, and they all began to laugh. I smiled as I pulled open the car door and buckled myself in. I pushed my keys into the ignition and revved the engine, pulling out into the road and speeding off.

Luckily Jesse, lived only ten minutes away, but due to my fast driving – which I picked up from my dad – it meant I was there in under five. I ran up to his door and rang the bell. Jesse opened the door, his hair in disarray and still in his pyjamas. He yawned, and opened his eyes, which suddenly widened with surprise.

'Nessie? What are you doing here?' he asked. I smiled and handed him his paper. He took it and smiled.

'I wondered where this was thanks, come in' he said and I went inside. I followed him through to the kitchen, where he began to grab a bowl of cereal.

'Merry Christmas, by the way' I told him 'doing much?' I leaned against the wall, as he poured his cereal.

'Nope,' he began, I was shocked 'my mum and dad went to go and visit my aunt and due to poor weather conditions they can't fly back until at least the 27th'

'Well, why don't you come over to mine and stay with us for a couple of days?' I said to him. He looked at me,

'Are you sure?' He looked at me, his face full of question.

'Sure, we have loads of people coming over - the more the merrier'. He nodded,

'Okay why not?' he began 'I will just grab some clothes and then we can get going'. I smiled and went to sit on a stool.

Jess didn't take long; we were back in the car in 15 minutes. I threw his duffel bag into the back seat and we drove back to my house. I got out the car to see my dad, his arms folded and his face smiling. That's weird.

_Dad firstly I'm sorry about sneaking out – I had to, and also is it okay if Jesse stays with us for a few days – his parents got stuck with snow and he's alone _I thought to him. I saw him give a swift nod – I would be okay.

We walked up to my dad and Jesse began to extend his hand,

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Cullen' he told my father. My dad took his hand and shook it gently.

'Please call me Edward, and it's great to meet you too Jesse'. Jesse seemed surprised by my father's sudden friendliness.

'Come on, I'll show you where you can stay'

'He can use sofa bed in your room' my dad said and I nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Soon we were back downstairs; I had changed into something festive – a red jumper and jeans, with the earrings, Jake got me for my promise. The smell from the kitchen was amazing. I followed the scent to see my mom peeling some carrots and Esme was chopping some potatoes.

'Hi mum, hey Esme' they looked up and smiled.

'This is Jesse' I told them, my mom washed her hands and came over.

'I nice to meet you, Jesse, I'm Bella' she smiled and he seemed dazzled for a moment. I smiled my family had that effect on people.

'Can I anything for you?' Jesse asked, looking from my mum to Esme. They nodded,

'Of course, you can helping with preparing some vegetables' Esme told him and handed him some leeks and a knife.

'Do you need me here?' I asked,

'Actually I think Alice was looking for you' my mom began, just then Alice walked into the room.

'Nessie!! I need you!!' She told me, pulling me out of the kitchen.

'I need you to help me lay the table' she told me, pulling out napkins, tablecloths and other things. They were matching with a theme colour of purple and gold – typical Alice. I shook my head but began to follow Alice's orders of how to fold the napkins and so forth.

In about thirty minutes we finished – we would have been quicker if Alice hadn't been so fussy, but the final result look amazing – like something out of magazine.

I collapsed onto the sofa, tired from Alice and her table layout. Soon I was joined by someone else. I turned to see Jesse, rubbing his hands.

'Ouch, too much cutting' he moaned, I smiled, he would have had to do double the amount due to the Pack coming today.

Then a pair of arms were around me and lifting me from my seat. I was hanging upside down and craned my neck to see, I was in Emmett arms and Jasper was next to him.

'Emmett,' I yelled 'PUT ME DOWN!!' His booming laugh was joined by Jasper's quiet chuckle. I huffed,

'Guys' I warned them, crossing my arms.

'Well we're just gonna give you your present early'

'And?' I began

'Here it is' Jasper told me, and began to tickle his fingers over my body. Unfortunately, I was very ticklish and began to squirm in Emmett's arms.

'Guys' I stifled, my eyes filling with tears. I knew they wouldn't stop until I was crying fully.

'Put her down, Em' I heard a gruff voice say. I looked over to the door to see Jake standing there, his eyes were filled with fury. Emmett grumbled, but turned me back up and put me down,

I wiped my eyes 'Thanks Em' I told him, he grunted and folded his arms. I ran over to Jake, and pulled him into a hug. I kissed him on the cheek and he kissed me on my forehead.

'I've missed you' I told him, he bent his head and pressed his forehead against mine.

'I've missed you too, sweetie' he replied. I smiled and took his hand.

He placed his arm around my waist and with his other hand touched my earlobe,

'You're wearing the earrings I got you' he smiled,

'They are beautiful,' I said,

'Not as beautiful as you are' he replied. I shook my head, but smiled. I walked over to where Jesse sat; he got up and turned to us,

'Jess, this is Jake – my boyfriend' I told him and Jesse and Jake smiled at one another. I left them to it, to go to help in the kitchen. They seemed fine to be left alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Soon the house was full with everyone. There was Tia, Embry, Sam, and Emily, who brought five different desserts, Charlie, Seth, Caitlyn, Luke, Jamie, Quil and Billy. I introduced the pack to Jesse and they all seemed to accept him. I was so glad to see everyone here. The only person who wasn't there was Leah, I frowned.

I walked over to Seth, who had his arm around Cait; he stepped away and pulled me into a hug,

'Hey Seth' I told him as I hugged him tightly 'where's Leah?'

'She'll be coming soon' I nodded and turned to Cait, pulling her into a hug,

'Hey bat girl' she whispered,

'Cait' I moaned and pulled an invisible zip across my mouth.

'Oh right,' she bit her lip 'sorry',

'Its okay' I replied and then the doorbell rang. I dashed to the door and opened it. I gasped as I saw Leah outside, she looked so different.

She had grown out her hair, which was now at her shoulders. Although this made her fur longer – it looked better on her than the tuffs I was used to seeing her with. She was also in the festive mood and wearing a red dress with red sandals.

'Bit cold isn't it?' I asked her,

'Not when your body temperature runs at 108.9 Fahrenheit' I laughed and pulled her into a hug. I brought her inside.

'I'll get you something to drink' I told her and she nodded, going to join her brothers and sister in conversation.

I turned to see Jesse, under some sort of spell. I waved my hand in front of his face; he blinked and looked at me,

'Sorry, but who's that?' He was pointing at Leah, I looked over. Leah was still in deep discussion. I shook my head – _no...It couldn't be that_. I shook my head,

'That's Leah' I told him and he nodded, walking over to the group. I bit my lip to see what would happen. Leah looked up, dazzled for a minute but then shook her head and seemed normal again. I frowned, WHAT WAS GOING ON??

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We soon sat down to eat. My family had small portions, but ate some of the food, I could tell they didn't enjoy the taste, but suffered with it, to keep up appearances. However the Pack was making up for the lack of appetite. They managed to devour, the whole turkey. I shook my head and laughed. Everyone, even Charlie, seemed at ease. Over the years he had got use to the Pack and the family more, which was easier.

Soon dessert was ready, and my dad brought out the Christmas pudding, he poured on some rum and took out a match. He lit it and suddenly it burst into flames, however it seemed more violent than I expected. Luckily it simmered down, but both Jasper and Emmett were laughing,

'We already soaked it in rum bro' Emmett told my Dad. He shook his head and frowned.

We all began to laugh and then sat down to eat dessert. Again the pack finished it off and soon everyone was full even Embry, who had the biggest appetite of all. We all got up from the table, Alice suddenly run to the window,

'It's snowing everyone!!' She screamed and pulled Jasper out the door and into the snow. It was already a couple of inches thick. I pulled on my parka and joined everyone outside. There was a snowball war going on between most of the Pack and Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. I laughed as Quil got one snowball in the back of the head, the impact causing a spray of white snow. I looked around to see Leah next to me, she seemed trouble,

'Are you okay?' I asked her,

She bit her lip and sighed, 'I'm not sure, why does Jesse keep looking at me?' She questioned,

'I do have one theory' I told her putting my fingers to my chin, 'may I try it out?' She nodded – PERFECT- I thought.

'How do feel when you see Jesse?'

'I don't know, almost sick – like rollercoaster ride sick, but I can't help but look – it's like a force, pulling me there' she told me, smiling,

'Well, I think that maybe, you've imprinted on him' she looked at me, surprised,

'Really? But that couldn't happen to me' she told me sincerely. I shook my head – she had no idea that Jesse really loved her, she had never been in a situation like this – well apart from Sam.

'I think it could and it has – go and talk to him' I pushed her gently in his direction and she continued to walk. I laughed and smiled up to the sky.

_Leah had found someone_. She deserved in more than anyone else. I watched as the tiny snowflakes, danced their way to the ground. I stuck out my tongue to catch them - I hadn't done this in many years – the last time was on a hunt with Jake. I felt excited at the memories of my early days. I soon felt two strong arms around my waist. I turned around to see Jake, smiling at me. He pulled out some mistletoe, and hung it above our head.

'It's traditional' Jake confessed,

I placed my arms around his neck,

'Well let's continue tradition' I smiled and placed my lips and kissed him hard. He deepened the kiss and placed a hand on my face, stroking it gently with his long fingers. We ended it after a while and I smiled – it's always seemed like our first kiss – perfect and wonderful.

'Merry Christmas, my sweetie' he told me,

'Merry Christmas, my love' I replied, pulling him into another kiss, feeling the little flakes, falling chillingly onto my face. . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N: Ok there you go guys. A bit cliché but I love IT!!! YES – JESSE AND LEAH have imprinted on one another – yay for Leah – she needed someone to love. Hopefully this was worth the wait and what did you think about the Cullen Christmas – I hoped you enjoyed and please review!! Until next time. . . .**


	31. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**Ok guys, I am so sorry that this took so long. My computer died the other weekend and I have been without any internet or fanfiction access for the past week or so – it's been awful. So here's the next chapter. I have decided to move it on by two years to Nessie's 18****th****. Contact me if you want me to do more on any other specific characters. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO chocomel26 for her enthusiasm and great reviews.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: 'Nessie would you like to do the honours?'**

**Ness: 'Sure why not? It'll Be Anarchy does. . . '**

**Jacob: 'OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA!'**

**Ness: 'Jake?'**

**Jacob: 'Sorry, I wanted to be a part of it.''**

**Ness: 'Stupid Wolf.'**

**Jacob: 'But you do love me.'**

**Me: On with the story. . **

**catlover09 – Thank you for saying that I have talent – you rock!!**

**twilightchelsea123 – glad you are enjoying it**

**chocomel26 – you are one crazy person – but I love you and your reviews they make me laugh so much. So I have decided to dedicate this chapter to you and as promised – you in a chapter!**

**obsessedtwilighter427 – thank you for saying I'm a 'genius author' – not sure if I can live up to that or not – but kudos!**

**UtookMYcookie479 – firstly I love your penname it rocks and second I'm so happy you are still enjoying my story and writing style**

**LiAmZbAbE – glad you enjoyed the chapter**

**Dimitriluvr – thank you for your kind words**

**marykat – I hope you continue to read my rocking story**

**laurazuleta18 – Sorry it's been longer than a week for me to update but here it is and I'm glad you enjoyed Jazz and Emmett's little games.**

**goldeneyedgirl247 – glad you enjoyed Chapter 30!**

**LizzieAliceCullen – I'm pleased that you enjoyed Leah imprint.**

**awsometastic twlight jasper – yup they did truly imprint on one another – thanks for the review.**

**Neon5Samra –I would love to be at your house Christmas if it was like at the Cullens. Yeah sorry about there being no action at the moment, but soon there will be I just have to set the scene for it – sorry it's taking a while.**

**Axel fan girl 201- thanks for saying I have talent and I hope I can read some of your fiction soon.**

**taysxallsmiles – I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

**AliceinForks56 – here's the next chapter and I so happy you like Jesse and Leah together**

**liquidtopazforever – I know everyone's imprinting – so much for a rare thing lol**

**Lady Dragona – glad you liked the Christmas story.**

**JamaicanTwilighterLuna35 – Erm, Jesse's not a wolf – sorry and Cait and Seth will turn up soon.**

**stephalily – yay for the cliché – yeah of course you can come to the next Christmas, Edward gave me an invitation for you lol**

**MrsJakeBlack – No no no it's going to finish soon but with many stories you must set the scene before a big dramatic part – hint hint**

**– human/vampire crosses do rock!!**

**deviLISH-innocence – the mistletoe part was good and it seemed to fit perfectly**

**April Bloom – glad you love a Leah imprint.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**2 years later. . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . .. **

**Nessie's POV**

I awoke to the sound of birds singing their morning song outside my window. I smiled as the warm sun tickled my face. Today was my birthday- my 18th; it would be the last true birthday I would ever celebrate, as the aging of my body would soon stop – it could only be 12 months at the most, before I was frozen in time. I couldn't stop thinking that I was the same age as my mom now – no something every teenage girl wanted to admit – ever! I laughed to myself at the thought, stirring from my bed and stretching my muscles. Today as most days I had school, so I went over to my wardrobe. I decided on wearing some jeans, my favourite red jumper and my red three inch heels. I didn't need that height, growing another to inches over the past couple of years, reaching my final height of 5 foot 12 inches – taller than both Alice and my mom, but I still loved wearing them.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mom and dad waiting for me. My dad got up and pulled me into his arms – I was up to his chin and breathed in his familiar scent. He kissed me on my forehead and whispered,

'Happy Birthday, my daughter'

'Thanks Dad' I told him, smiling. My mom came over and did the same thing, she felt like a tiny doll as I pulled her into a hug.

I grabbed two pieces of toast from the toaster, spreading them quickly with some butter and picking them up.

'I'm going to go to the main house' I answered, as they gave me a questioning look.

'NO!!' they both yelled together. I smiled I knew Alice would plan something even though I told her 'no' more than twenty. I nodded at them, knowing that it was a surprise.

'Ok, I'll get to school then' then I frowned remembering something 'where's Jake, this morning?'

'He's down at La Push, he told me apologise for him no being here this morning' my dad replied to my question.

I nodded, saddened that I wouldn't see Jake until at least this afternoon.

I pulled on my black leather jacket and grabbed my bag and car keys. I slammed the door behind and began to rev the engine of my car. It purred to life as I drove down the driveway – I was now a natural a driving and could feel the hum of the car as I sped along the road. I opened the roof and let the fast breeze rush through my hair, adrenaline was pulsing through me – I AM FINALLY 18!!!

I got to school and noticed that not many people were there, I bit my lip, looking at my watch. I was a little early, but decided to go inside. I grabbed my bag from the backseat and began to walk into school. My shoes tapped along the linoleum as I strolled towards my locker. I dialled in my code and pulled open my door.

Suddenly, balloons poured out of my locker

'SUPIRSE!!!' yelled some voices. I spun around to see Luke, Tia, Jesse, Cait and Jamie standing behind me, presents in their arms.

'Guys' I told them 'this is great – thank you so much'

Jamie stepped forward and gave me a hug 'Happy 18th!'

Soon I was surrounded by all my greatest friends and I knew I would miss them soon. They would grow up but I would remain 18 forever – one of the disadvantages of being a vampire – you leave people behind. My eyes began to fill with tears,

'Hey!' Luke warned me 'don't cry it's your birthday'

I shrugged of my emotion 'sorry it's just so nice of you guys to do this for me'. I pulled them into a group hug. I wanted to freeze time and be here forever. Soon the halls began to fill with noise and other students; everything was back to a normal school day.

The bell rang and I looked towards the people moving towards class,

'I suppose we had better get going' I moaned. They seconded my annoyance and we began to move towards our certain classes.

'I'll see you at Lunch' I called towards Cait, Jamie and Tia, who had different classes. They nodded as me and Luke began to walk towards the Art Class. . . .

The classes went quickly and soon we were in the middle of the chaotic lunch hall. We had grabbed two tables. Most of the girls sitting at one, whilst Reese, Melissa, Luke and Jamie, pulled the table towards our and sat on it.

'So, Ness got any big plans for tonight?' he asked, stealing a few of my fries from my packet. I smacked his hand away and laughed,

'No I haven't got anything planned' I replied. Luke stifled a laugh and Jamie nudged him in the ribs. She eyed him and he immediately stopped – something was going to happen tonight. Reese put his arm around Melissa and said,

'Come on it's your 18th you must have something planned' I could tell they were all in on it, but I didn't mind.

Suddenly Jesse got up on the table and began to dance about,

'Yeah birthday girl, you've got to PARTY!!' everyone around looked at us as if we were crazy.

'Reese, Jess, leave it ok' Melissa told them.

He looked and her for a moment, 'Ok, Mel' he kissed her on the cheek; she smiled and put her arm around his waist.

I smiled at Reese and Melissa, happy that they had finally gotten together. Over the past year or so I had forgiven Reese and now we were back as really good friends. Melissa came along soon after, her and Reese had been friends for years and Reese had always liked her. She was such a great person and was very pretty as well with her short black hair and big brown eyes. She was very petite compared to Reese tall muscular form, but they seemed perfect together.

'Do I get a kiss for stopping?' Jess asked pointing to his cheek, his puppy dog eyes showing.

'Of course Jess' Jamie replied and moved towards Jesse. Luke looked angry for a moment, but then Jamie licked Jesse's cheek and Luke began to laugh.

Jess rubbed his face, 'Ewww'

Soon we were all laughing

I smiled and gazed around the table at all my friends. They had grown so much in the past year; Cait had decided to have her hair cut shorter and was really curly now. Jesse was tallest of all of us at the grand height of 6 foot 6 inches and had a new tattoo on the inside of his wrist – it read 'Leah' – they seemed made for each other. Jamie had become more girly over the last year and Luke was only a few inches taller than me, but now being on the football team, had gained a lot of muscle. I could all see them in ten years time, stable jobs, happy families and married. I would be still young at the age of 18, and still stuck in Forks.

I shook the second sad thought I had today, from my head – for now it didn't matter. For now, I should be thankful for my friends, family and my Jacob...

**JAKE'S POV. . . **

I was in the middle of La Push forest, walking up and down the same path I had walked for the past five hours, wearing the bare grass into brown mud. I paced up and down thinking about what I could say to her.

'Nessie, I ....'

'Ness, Will....'

'Renesmee...'

Nessie, I will love you forever....'

I grunted at my tenth attempt at practicing the same line over and over again. With each new time it sounded more and more corny. I growled in frustration and kicked a nearby tree, sending a splinter of wood flying. I leaned against the tree and scratched the last attempt I had made off my notebook with my pen. Had could I rehearse something like this? I couldn't it had to come from the heart. I sighed and threw the notebook to the ground.

'Right Jake, no more thinking about this' I lay down on the ground and looked up at the canopy. The trees, shaded the forest from the sun, only tiny flecks of sunlight got through. I breathed out slowly, as I got up,

'Only one thing to do now' I walked northwards and picked up the pace, 'go and ask Edward and Bella'. I sprinted through the forest, flashes of green, flying past as I sped past trees and bushes. I was soon near the Cullen house; I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I looked back towards the forest, wanting to go back. I was nervous of what they would say. I growled at myself and continued on,

I walked towards their cottage and knocked on the front door. Edward answered and looked at me, with surprise,

'Jacob? You're early aren't you?' he asked.

'Could I come in?' I began,

He nodded and waved me inside, 'Of course' he replied and I walked into the house. Bella came over, a worried look on her face,

'Jake! Nothing's happened has it?' her eyes were showing terror. I shook my head and immediately she looked relieved.

'I was just wondering whether I could talk to you and ask you something' I told them. They both nodded and we sat down. Edward and Bella on the sofa, while I was in the armchair. I bit my lip, not sure where to begin.

'Well, as you know I imprinted on Nessie, from the first moment I saw her, and I have never loved anyone but her since then' I paused, twiddling my fingers for a moment, scared of their reaction to the next part of my speech.

'I love Nessie more than life itself and. . . . well' I saw Edward stiffen, curling his hands into fists and then he relaxed as Bella rested her hands on his.

_Here goes nothing _I told myself.

'I was wondering if you would give me permission to marry your daughter' I finished. Bella gasped, clapping her hands on her mouth. Edward's expression was almost cold – was this really a good idea. Suddenly they looked at one another and smiled,

'Of Course, you can' Bella told me, pulling me into a hug.

'You have our blessing, Jake' Edward told me, shaking my hand I smiled at both of them.

'Thank you so much Bella, Edward' I replied. This was easier than I thought it would be.

'When will you ask her?' Bella was glowing with happiness and grabbing my hands – excited by the news of my plans of engagement.

I smiled 'Tonight, at the party, and I would really appreciate if you didn't tell the others before I ask her'

They nodded 'Of course' Edward told me, moving an imaginary zip across his mouth 'your secret is safe with us'. I smiled and walked towards the door,

'Well I better go and get ready for the party tonight' I told them. They nodded and replied,

'See you tonight Jake' I smiled and walked down the driveway – I HAD DONE IT. But now I had to ask this question to the one it meant the most too. I began to run through the forest one more, a joyful step in my sprint. . .

**NESSIE'S POV**

It was finally the evening and I had changed into a black dress. It was very simple with tiny straps and ending just above the knee. I decided to wear some sparkly black pumps – I had had enough of heels for today. I went outside my room and saw a note on the kitchen table it was in my dad's elegant script,

_Nessie,_

_Have gone to the main house, come up when you're ready to._

_See you soon,_

_Mom and Dad xx_

I grabbed a red shawl and began to walk across to the house; I opened the door and stepped inside. It was pitch black and I could hardly see anything,

'Hello???' I asked, stepping blindly into the darkness. All of a sudden, all the lights were switched on and I heard a loud chorus of,

'SURPISE!!' it seems to be the word of the day for me.

Everyone was there – Luke, Tia, Embry, Jamie, Jesse, Cait, Leah, Seth, Melissa and well as many others from La Push and school. I looked around and saw Jake standing near me. I walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss,

'Happy 18th' he told me as we parted from the kiss. I smiled and nodded. I looked around at the house most of the sofas had been put away, room for dancing and then I gasped – there was a stage in the lounge!

I saw my family and walked over to them all. I pulled Alice into a hug; she was even smaller than my mum, a real doll. Then I hug Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, before hugging my parents.

'Thanks so much – this is perfect' I told them all, then I furrowed my eyebrows, 'where's Emmett and Jazz?'

Carlisle smiled at me, 'they're getting ready',

'For what?' I asked

My dad gave me his famous crooked smile, 'You'll see' he said. Then there was a stoplight on the stage and on walked Mel, Jazz and Emmett! Jazz got behind the drum kit and picked up some drum sticks, twiddling them around his fingers. Emmett picked up a bass guitar and Mel picked up her fender. She was dressed in an amazing blue top and jeans; she smiled and spoke into the microphone.

'Ok hey everyone – we are Forks in the Road and firstly happy birthday Ness and this is for you'

Jazz tapped in three beats and began to drum, then Emmett came in with the bass and Mel ran her long, delicate fingers down her finger board. Soon the song was I full swing as Mel began to sing,

_**Go ahead and waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your...  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold**_

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along**

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your...  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold**

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along**

Jazz and Emmett joined in with the lyrics, 

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Along) along (along) along (along) along (along)**

**When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do.  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along**

**Just to make through  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do.  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along **

The music when on as the singing began to stop. 'That was 'Move Along' and happy 18th Ness!' Emmett screamed down the microphone, giving me rock hands. He could have been a rock star if he put his mind to it. Soon the music began to start up again and I felt a hand in mine – it was Jake. He pulled me out to the garden. It was alight with the twinkle of fairy lights around the tree. I smiled – ALICE!

Jake took me over to the bench and we sat down, I could hear the faint music from the lounge – it was the song 'Everlong' By the Foo Fighters - as he began to speak.

'Ness, you know that I have always loved you and always will' he said to me,

'Of course' I told him,

'Then,' he paused and got off the bench. He grabbed something from his pocket – small in size – what was going on? Then I knew as he dropped onto one knee. I put my hand over my mouth.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?' he asked, looking up at me, with his brown eyes. I looked down at the box, showing a diamond ring.

I bit my lip and nodded, 'Yes I will Jacob Black' I told him taking the box. It was black and I could feel the velvet in my hand. He got up plucking the ring from its case and sliding it onto my left hand.

He pulled me close and we kissed. As we both pulled away, I could see tears in his eyes. I wiped them away with my finger,

'Don't cry' I told him, burying my face into his chest.

I could feel him laugh softly, 'I'm just happy that's all'.

He grabbed my hand and we went back inside, the music was still pumping and we walked over to my family. I could see that mom and dad knew as my mom shrieked when she saw me, pulling me into a hug.

'What did I miss?' Alice said at the random act of affection. Suddenly she saw the flicker of my ring under the lights and grabbed my hand. She looked very closely and the jumped up and down,

'Oh my God. . . is that what I think it is?' She asked. I bit my lip and nodded. Soon I was surrounded by the others. Tia, Jamie, Jesse, Cait and Luke were surrounding me and looking at the ring.

'He purposed – that's awesome' Jamie screamed.

Quil, Seth, Embry and Leah were all congratulating Jake whilst I was being hugged by my friends.

I felt Jake reach for my hand and pull me close, he whispered in my ear,

'I'll be back in a minute' he told and wandered off. I sighed as I looked at the promise on my finger. Suddenly I heard Jake's voice, amplified,

'Okay everyone this is for Nessie, who just said yes to marrying me' he picked up a guitar and smiled.

'Woo Ness – you go girl' Emmett and Jasper yelled down their microphones, as the crowd erupted with applause.

'Congrats Ness'

My dad joined them on the stage with a tambourine in hand and began to play. Then Emmett came in with the bass, followed by Jasper on drums and then a solo by Jake and Mel, then Jake began to sing.

_**Go!!**_

_**So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.**_

I pulled everyone onto the dance floor and we began to dance to the beat. I looked up to Jake, who looked at me whilst he sang

_**I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.**_

_**Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.**_

_**Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.**_

_**Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?**_

_**Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.**_

_**I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.**_

_**Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.**_

_**Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her jet back stare.**_

_**Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?**_

_**Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea**_

The song soon ended and we were out of breath. This truly was the best night of my night. . .

**3 Hours later. . .**

I had just back to the house and was sitting at my desk taking off my make-up. I had already got out of my dress and into a cami vest and trousers. My clock read 2:00 am. Most of my friends had just gone home, and my family were cleaning and so I was finally alone.

Then I heard my balcony door opened, and turned to see Jake, leaning against the frame with something in his arms. He must have just turned back to a human as the moonlight hit his bare chest.

'Hey' I told him,

'Hey, I forgot to give you this earlier' he went over to my bed and I did the same. We sat up on my pillows. I took the gift from his hands and began to unwrap it. I gasped as I saw what it was – a photo album. I opened the first page and saw one of our first photos together; I flicked through to see all the photos of us over the years, up until a few days ago. I looked up at him and smiled,

'Thank so much, honey' I told him,

'It's no problem' he replied. I placed the album on my table and went back to the bed.

'Well, then I suppose I'd better get going' Jake told me, I grabbed his hand. He looked down at it, as I pulled him back towards the bed.

'Stay here tonight' I offered. He smiled,

'Are you sure?' he asked. I nodded and he got back into the bed. I pulled the cover over both of us and I snuggled into his chest, kissing his bare shoulder. He sighed,

'Hey, I've just realised I have to get you an engagement ring' I told him, I heard him laugh lightly.

'You saying yes is enough of a gift for me' he said and kissed me on the lips.

_Yes _I thought to myself, _this is the best day of my life. . . _

_. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . _

**A/N: Hope you liked it – PLEASE REVIEW – it makes me happy (: Good or bad – YOU DECIDE!!!**


	32. College Life

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry this took so long, it just been so busy here. Firstly I know the last chapter was Jake proposing to Nessie – so I'm glad you all enjoyed that. However they are NOT going to get married in this chapter. I will explain why – as there is not enough time for Alice to organise it to how she would love it to be and also they are going to COLLEGE!! (Or university in British speak) therefore when they come back for summer break, then they will get married and there will be the honeymoon. I know so of you may not like it this way, but don't try to hurt or kill me :D. I'm doing this so I can really work on a good wedding and honeymoon. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter – PLEASE REVIEW even if you hate me!!lol. Thank you so much to all my reviewers of the last chapter:**

**twilighter4lifenomatterwhat – here's the next chapter –enjoy and sorry it took longer than I thought**

**obsessedtwilighter427 -Your words are very kind in deed – I feel so happy when I'm referred to as one of your favourite authors under Stephenie and even more grateful when you say I have a writing style similar to hers.**

**.Her- Well Done for reading all the chapters in one day – hope you enjoy the next one too**

**twihard91 – thanks for the proof read thought, my computer sometimes doesn't do it well enough.**

**Kathleena Cullen – thank you so much!**

**MrsJakeBlack – I'm sorry Nessie stole Jake from you – how can I repay you??**

**catlover09 – glad you love the story.**

**UtookMYcookie479 – IT'S NOWHERE NEAR THE END, have no fear**

**Dimitriluvr – wow – glad you thought it was awesome**

**Neon5Samra – well you must love this chapter alot, as I know fat kids and cake are a lethal combo. And thank you for saying I'm amazing, I'm not sure if that's entirely true – it's really Stephenie that's the great one.**

**deviLISH-innocence – Thanks so much**

**Lady Dragona – Glad you liked the singing etc. – thanks!**

**edwardyme4ever – whoops about the disclaimer, my mind says one thing and my heart says another – I like to dream :D**

**twilightchelsea123 – I will write more – no worries about that!**

**LizzieAliceCullen - that's so great of you to say and in fact I am just starting to write a book, so fingers crossed.**

**goldeneyedgirl247 – I will write the wedding scene but I have to think a long time about it to get it to be perfect (:**

**laurazuleta18 – The tattoo for Jake will happen soon – keep your eyes peeled**

**marykat – I'm glad you like the chapter**

**chocomel26 – Again I say you are just amazing. Sorry I didn't get you a present – I forgot lol. I don't want Jake to drown?! Sorry you had to wait 31 chapters for your Reese. Will keep in mind about the ring from Reese to you and thank you so much for saying it was m best chapter so far.**

**block reino cullen – I am nowhere near the last chapter so do not worry. Still more antics from the Cullens to come.**

**RECAP. . .**

**'_Hey' I told him,_**

**'_Hey, I forgot to give you this earlier' he went over to my bed and I did the same. We sat up on my pillows. I took the gift from his hands and began to unwrap it. I gasped as I saw what it was – a photo album. I opened the first page and saw one of our first photos together; I flicked through to see all the photos of us over the years, up until a few days ago. I looked up at him and smiled,_**

**'_Thank so much, honey' I told him,_**

**'_It's no problem' he replied. I placed the album on my table and went back to the bed._**

**'_Well, then I suppose I'd better get going' Jake told me, I grabbed his hand. He looked down at it, as I pulled him back towards the bed._**

**'_Stay here tonight' I offered. He smiled,_**

**'_Are you sure?' he asked. I nodded and he got back into the bed. I pulled the cover over both of us and I snuggled into his chest, kissing his bare shoulder. He sighed,_**

**'_Hey, I've just realised I have to get you an engagement ring' I told him, I heard him laugh lightly._**

**'_You saying yes is enough of a gift for me' he said and kissed me on the lips._**

**_Yes __I thought to myself, _**_**this is the best day of my life. . .** _

_. . . . . . . _

**3 weeks later. . . **

**Nessie's POV**

It had been three weeks since that day, when Jake had proposed to me and I still couldn't believe that I was engaged to him. A day after our engagement, we got our first engagement present from my parents – a brand new car. My dad knew that I loved cars especially Porsches after seeing Alice's one, and therefore they got me and Jake a Porsche – a Cayenne Turbo – it was a four wheeled drive. It was a sleek black colour – perfect for hiding mud from an off-road trip I we chose to take one. It was also perfect, as my mom and dad put, for transporting all our stuff to college. That's right; it was today that me and Jake were going to college. It had been decided that we would go to Illinois – Elmhurst College. It seemed a new place from the catalogue, which Alice had given to me a few months ago, and somehow Jasper, managed to get both Jake and myself into the college, with no problem. It seems that Uncle Jazz had connections everywhere, of which I was thankful – it gave us options, if we ever had any problems, to solve. At this moment I was lying on my bed at the main house, thinking about college life.

I sat up and glanced around the room – it was filled with boxes, labelled with a black marker, telling me what was in each box. My room was almost empty apart from the bed, wardrobe and a few other items, I chose to leave behind. Then there was a knock at my door,

'Come in!!' I yelled and in stumbled Jake, with two boxes loaded into his arms. I laughed at him as he placed them on the ground. He frowned as he sat down on the bed, the mattress sinking under his body. I came up behind him and threw my arms around his neck.

'I still can't believe we are doing this' he muttered, his voice low and rumbling in his chest. I smiled at him – he'd never been to college either, so I knew he was worried about what to expect.

'Well, at least you are there with me' I told him, kissing him on his cheek, 'your fiancée'. I still couldn't get used to that title, but I smiled as I said it. I stuck my hand out in front of his face, wiggling my ringed finger at him,

'Do you think it looks good on me?' I asked him, he sighed turning his body around to face me. He grabbed my left hand and placed a kiss on it.

'It couldn't look better on anyone else' he told me, 'and every time I see it, it makes me realise how lucky I am to have you in my life'. I hugged him and we sat there for a moment, our arms held tightly around each other. We were going to be like this forever – never aging.

He coughed and moved slowly away,

'Well, I suppose we had better get this loaded into the car' he told, getting up from the bed and carrying some of the boxes out of the room. I jumped off the bed too and took some of my own out to the front of the house. I could see that there was Rose and Emmett, standing near the open bonnet, checking the engine to make sure it was ok to drive – over the past few weeks, me and Jake had been putting the car through its paces, from roads to mountain sides, it seemed a great car. Alice and Jasper were helping get some more of the boxes into the car, with the help of my dad. Carlisle was preparing a first aid kit for the car, in case we had to stop in an emergency and my mom and Esme were preparing some food for us. Illinois is in the east of the country and therefore it was going to be a few days on the road for me and Jake, before we got to out location.

Soon, all the boxes were loaded and I was taking one last look at my room. It seemed so empty and very lonely. I picked up my navy hooded jumper and went out the room. I threw it over my head, it was going to be cold on the road, and so I was prepared, wearing a black cami top, white long sleeved top, jeans and some of Jake's old boots. They were a little grubby, but they were so comfy and warm. They were all waiting by the car, a sad look on their faces; I knew this was hard for them, having one of their own out there without the rest of the family. I could feel it too as I held tightly onto my locket. Recently I had got another charm added to it, it our family crest, so that I could keep them close to my heart.

I made my way over and walked into the arms of Rosalie and Em, they pulled me tightly.

'Bye Sweetie' whispered Rose and she stroked my face. Even Emmett seemed very sad; I think that if he could cry, he would have.

'See you soon, little one' he muttered, fluffing my hair. I smiled as I walked over to Carlisle and Esme; they both gave me a kiss on the forehead.

'Now, you be careful' Esme told me, I nodded and turned to Carlisle he said,

'And remembered we are only a phone call away' again I nodded,

Alice and Jazz were the next of my family I had to say goodbye to. Alice and Jazz, like Rose and Emmett pulled me into their arms.

'I don't want you to GO!!!' Alice cried, 'who will go shopping with me now?!?' I laughed, trust her to makes this about shopping and clothes. Jasper, stroked my face,

'I'll miss you Ness,' he said to me,

'Me too, Jazz, but I'll see you soon' I told him. Finally I had to say goodbye to the ones, that it would be hardest for – my mom and dad. I grabbed them around the waists and pulled them so close. They did the same in return,

'Promise me, you'll be careful' my mom told, 'I can't believe we are letting her go to college on the other side of the country?!' she shouted at me dad,

'Mom, I'll be fine' I told her, and she quietened her voice, nodding her head.

'We'll if you're not I will rip anyone's head off, that caused you pain' my dad said, his voice angry slightly.

'Whoa dad there's no need for that' I kissed him on the cheek, and he relaxed.

'Yeah, dad, we're going to be fine and I'll be there to protect her' Jake told them all triumphantly. I could see my dad smile out the corner of my eye – he thought it was funny that Jake now referred to him as Dad.

'Ok, well we had better be off' I told them and opened the passenger door, getting into the car. Jake did the same as I strapped my buckle in. He started up the engine, it purring to life. He rolled down the window as we drove slowly out of the drive.

'DRIVE SAFELY' they all yelled at us, Jake nodded and stuck a thumb out the window, to tell them the same.

Soon, we were on the road, I watched at the trees flashed by us – a quick green succession. The sun was bright for early afternoon and I knew that my family, would be hiding in the house now, it would be too dangerous for them to be in public now. Soon the digital clock in the car read, 19:30. It was getting darker now – the time of twilight – the safest time for vampires, my father had once told me. I looked out the window as the sun; fell behind the mountainous areas, not to be seen again until the morning.

Jake patted my knees; I looked at him as he smiled back,

'You aright, sweetie?' He asked me,

I nodded and smiled, 'Yeah, just at little homesick, are you okay? Do you want me to drive?' I asked him, we had been on the road for a while, and I wondered if he needed to sleep.

'I'm fine and you don't need to drive' he reached in the back and pulled a red blanket, through to the front, handing it to me, 'you should try and get a little rest, we have classes in a few days'. I nodded and pulled the blanket over me. It was soft to the touch, a fleece material, and smelled, woody – a lot like Jake did – and seemed to make me drift off to sleep quickly.

I awoke to find the sun shining brightly through the windows; I touched my face and felt it was warm from the sun. I glanced at Jake, to see he was still very alert and looked over to me.

'Hey, you're awake,' he said, his face alight with happiness.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in the seat; I pulled off the blanket and threw it in the back of the car.

'Do you want me to take over?' I asked,

'No. . It's okay... .' he began

'But you've got to let me have my share of driving' I told him cutting him off,

'But we are only 20 minutes away – there's no point' he informed me, I shook my head and glanced at the clock – it read 15:46. He looked at me, 'I drove really fast' he admitted, a cheeky grin sprouting on his face

'I've been asleep for that LONG?!?' I yelled at him 'I'm so sorry Jake, you must be tired'.

He shook his head, 'I'm not actually, but I knew you were, you've been tossing and turning the past few nights, I knew you hadn't been sleeping well'. I smiled at him; he was so kind and considerate to me, a tear slid down my cheek,

'HEY?! Don't cry, baby' he uttered to me, he placed a hand on my face and stroked the tears away,

'I'm sorry, it's just I'm so lucky to have you' I told him, he shook his head,

'No I'M the lucky one' he replied, switching on the radio and altering the channel, he stopped as we got to one of my favourite songs, '15 steps' By Radiohead. I began to sing along – it was one of the first songs me and Jake danced too.

How come I end up where I started  
How come I end up where I went wrong  
Won't take my eyes off the ball again  
You reel me out and you cut the string.

I smiled as Jake joined in, his voice an octave lower than my own.

How come I end up where I started  
How come I end up where I went wrong  
Won't take my eyes off the ball again  
First you reel me out and then you cut the string

You used to be all right  
What happened?  
Did the cat get your tongue?  
Did your string come undone?  
One by one  
One by one  
it comes to us all  
it's as soft as your pillow

you used to be all right  
what happened?  
Etcetera Etcetera  
Fads for whatever  
Fifteen steps  
then a sheer drop

How come I end up where I started?  
How come I end up where I went wrong  
won't take my eyes off the ball again  
you reel me out and you cut the string.

Soon, I could see we were in Elmhurst, as Sympathy by the Goo Goo Dolls came on the radio.

'Hey Ness?' Jake asked me,

'Yeah, hon' I replied,

'Look out for any signs directing us to the college' I nodded and soon spotted one, it was pointing North, giving us a length of 2 miles.

'There! Jake!' I told him, as his flicked on the indicator and drove down the signed road. I gasped as I saw – it was a very large place. It looked very grand from the outside and I could see the football field, as Jake drove down to where the resident halls were. I could see that most people had already arrived and were mostly unpacked. I noticed they were staring in our directions, probably because of the car we arrived in. Jake stopped and pulled the keys out of the ignition,

'Ok we're here' he got out the car and I mirrored his actions. He got to the boot and he pulled the door open.

'You wait here, I'll go and get the information on where we're staying' he said and wandered off towards one of the offices. I sat down on the edge of the boot and waited for him to return.

'Whoa man, she is hot' I heard someone say, I glanced around to see a group of guys, lying on some grass nearby. One was sat up and looking in my direction, he a baseball cap on and a bare chest while the other three were in t-shirts and shorts.

_Oh great, Jake please come back _

Unfortunately they decided to come over to me,

'Hey there' the one with the baseball cap said to me,

'Hey' I muttered,

'I'm Jackson, what's your name?' he held out a hand and I took it,

'I'm Nessie'

'Cute name, so. .' he was cut off as I saw Jake come back.

'Ness' he frowned at the guys and came and sat next to me; he put an arm around my shoulder,

'I'm Jake, her fiancée' he told them and they looked nervous,

'Look I'm sorry dude, didn't realise she was taken' he held up his hands and they began to back off,

'It's aright' he told them and soon they were gone. I snuggled into his shoulder and he sighed,

'I'm sorry I took so long' he muttered, handing me a key,

'We're in different blocks of the same building, so it's not too bad' he said, but I could tell his face thought it was. I stroked his cheek, 'It'll be fine'

He smiled and began to move some boxes, 'shall we get settled in?' he asked, I nodded as I picked up two boxes and went off to my room. It was only up one flight of stairs, but the corridor was long as I looked for the room number 35. I could hear music booming from the other rooms, things like Britney Spears and the Pussycats Dolls – I grimaced a little – they weren't my preferred choice of music, I was more into Muse and Radiohead. I opened the door to find another girl in there too, she a light brown and a pretty face. She smiled at me and grabbed one of the boxes, placing it on the floor.

'Hi, I'm Steffi, Steffi Meyer, I'm your roommate'

I smiled at her, 'I'm Nessie, Nessie Cullen'

'Would you like anymore help?' she asked, I nodded,

'I do have so more boxes in my car, so I would be appreciated' I walked out the room and she followed me and we walked down the corridor again.

'So what major are you studying?' she asked,

'Well I doing Art and English Literature' I told her,

'Whoa, two majors - impressive and you're doing one of the same as me – English Lit.' She told me 'I hope to be a famous writer one day, well that's my dream' she looked a little down.

'I'm sure you will be a great writer and I will buy your book when you're at the top of the best-sellers list'. We got to the car and we each grabbed one box.

'Are you going to try to get into a sorority?' she asked 'I'm trying out for Alpha Phi, you should too' I shrugged,

'Okay sure, why not?'

'Well orientation for sorority is in a few days time' she said, smiling at me. She seemed to be a great person and I was glad I had such a good friend on campus already.

Soon, we were back in the room and unpacking my things. It was getting late so I needed something for bed – I opened one of the boxes to find it full mostly of Jake's clothes. I hunted through the box to find something to wear and found his favourite football jersey – it was a Washington Redskins one. I pulled it over my head and pulled on some black short of Jake's. It would be alright to sleep in tonight. I still had another two boxes and a bag to sort through. I grabbed a hair band of my wrist, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

I began with the duffel bag, I pulled out a picture of my family and placed the frame on my bedside table, Steffi picked it up a smiled. The picture was of all of us, Alice on Jasper's back, his face looked surprised, Carlisle and Esme next to them laughing at Alice's sudden action, Emmett fluffing Alice's hair and Rose rolling her eyes. My mom and dad were next to Esme and Carlisle, holding hands and looking at each other, and finally there was me and Jake. I was standing in front of him, his arms around my shoulders and me holding onto his arms, we were both laughing as well at Alice and Jasper. Although it wasn't one of the best photos, it was one of my favourite – we all looked so happy and natural, we were a true family.

'Is this your family?' she asked,

'Yeah, my mom, dad, uncles, aunts and grandparents' I told her,

'They're all so young! Who's that?' Steffi asked pointing at Jake,

'He's my boyfriend or I should say fiancée' I replied, fiddling with my engagement ring.

'Wow, that's so great, to be engaged to someone you love, erm, here's one of my family' she took a photo out of her bag. Steffi was in the middle, with three boys around her. One, the tallest on, had his arm around her, the second tallest, in greasy overalls, had his arm around the other side of Steffi, and the last one had his head resting on top of her head, pulling a face. I laughed as I handed back the photo,

'There my brothers, my parents were taking the picture' she placed the photo on the wall, with a pin. Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Jake, standing outside, a box under his arm.

'I think this is yours Madame' he told me, glancing up and down my body. He raised an eyebrow at my attire,

'Thanks, yeah sorry I was getting ready for bed, this is all I could find' I replied,

'Well I don't think it would look as good if I did the same with your clothes' he said, 'but I don't mind, you look very gorgeous in sports kit' he came closer, planting a kiss on my lips. I pulled away and took his hand and brought him into the room.

'Jake, this is Steffi, my roommate, Steffi, this is Jake' he smiled at her,

'Hey Steffi, you okay?' he asked her, she nodded,

'You're Nessie's fiancée?' she asked

'Have you been talking about me?' he looked at me and laughed 'I'm sure there are better subjects to discuss'.

'Anyway, I'd better get back to my room now, but I'll see you tomorrow' he kissed me on the cheek and walked out the room. He stopped by the door,

'And Ness? Don't forget tomorrow is team tryouts' he smiled as I nodded and left the room. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day I awoke to the sound of Steffi's alarm, she didn't seem to wake up and there weren't any lessons today, so decided not to disturb her. I pulled on my blue skort and white polo shirt, with my navy socks and black boots. Alice had told me that the teams' colours were blue and white – their school teams were known as the Blue Jays. I grabbed my lacrosse stick and crept out of the room, closing the door behind me.

The pitch wasn't far away and I saw that Jake was trying out on the basketball courts – being so tall he had such an advantage, the coach would be crazy not to have him on the team. I waved at him as I passed, and he smiled and waved back. He placed a hand to his lips, to tell me to talk to him later, I nodded in response. The pitch was already full with people, I had heard from Steffi that the footballers and soccer players had tried out yesterday, so there weren't any of them here.

It suddenly came to my attention, that there weren't any girls here. I frowned as I trod of the grass and went to the group of guys, standing around. Most of them had lacrosse sticks and they all looked at me, with surprise on their faces.

Soon the coach came over; he seemed the usual, naval, kick-your-ass-if-you-don't-do-it-right kind of coach, which I liked it, gave me a challenge. We were down to warm-ups in no time, when the coach came over,

'Erm, you did know there is no girls' lacrosse team – we never get enough players' the coach told me.

'Well, I'll try out for the boys instead' I heard some intakes of breath. The coach scratched his capped head,

'Well, be my guest, but they won't go easy on you' he warned. I shrugged – I was ready for them.

Soon we were divided into teams, and the captain of the team I was on complained,

'Coach how come we get stuck with the girl?! He moaned,

'Because you are blessed' I told him and he frowned.

The game got under way quickly and I could tell it was going to be easy – the other team was weak in defence, giving me the perfect opportunity to score, as an attacker. I scored more than once – three, no make that four times, as I flung the ball into the net, before the final whistle blew. The guys were astonished at how well I could play and came and patted me on the back.

'Whoa, that was amazing' one of the guys said.

'Thanks' I replied.

'You can kick my ass anytime,' one of the losing team members told me. I rose and eyebrow and waited for the coach to read out, the first and second string squad.

'Ok, well we certainly had an interesting try-out today' glancing at me and smiling 'so here's the first string' he began to roll of different names. I watched him intently, hoping to be picked,

'Nessie Cullen' he threw me a shirt 'first string'.

_YES!!!_ I thought to myself as we all began to walk back to our dorms. I felt an arm go around my shoulder, I looked to my left to see Jake, smiling at me,

'So how did it go?' he asked,

I waved the shirt at him 'First String' he laughed,

'I told you sports gear looked good on you' he kissed my cheek, as I heard cheers from my teammates behind me.

'And how about you?' I questioned,

'Yeah, I got in too, you know what? I think this is going to be a good semester' he muttered, looking into my eyes.

_You know what? I think so too_ I thought to myself, hugging Jake around the waist. . .

**A/N: What did you guys think?? Was the entire college lingo right? Did you like my choice of state and college? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now you could review. . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! – Just a little hint :D**


	33. Suprise Visit!

**A/N: OK guys I'm finally back! I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner – I have been so busy, and then my computer crashed and lost the draft I had saved for this chapter - but anyway enough of my apologies and onto the story. Thanks again to all my reviewers for the last chapter.**

**.Ale Const. – Thanks for all your reviews. I'm glad you like Steffi Meyer and please keep reviewing (:**

**twilightluver4eva – Glad you liked the chapter and thank you so much for the idea on Nessie's thoughts – will keep it in mind**

**LizzieAliceBlack Thnka you so much. And I'm glad you loved the chapter and I hope this is a soon enough update.**

**– I'm glad you liked the college life – a good does of human interaction :D**

**.Her – Ditto to that – I'm English too, so it's difficult but I try and I glad you enjoy my style of writing. Thanks**

**A Cullen Wannabe – Wahey!! Didin't realise I have someone from Illinois reading my fanfiction – please tell me if I get something wrong. But don't worry the parents are coming o visist.**

**booklover1493 Wow well firstly I will say well done – not easy to read 32 chapters in one sitig and seocndaly thank you for your review – much appreciated.**

**chocomel26 – Hey Hey – it's my crazy firend agaun! You can't have a Porsche because yourn't a cool Cullen. Don't make fun of Jake – he's not fat, him in darg – not so good! NEW YORK WOO!!! I am glad you liked the chapter and I can't wait for your next funny review.**

**obsessedtwilighter427 – Wow thank you for the review. I hope to update The Secrets of Forks soon so keep checking back . I so happy you like my writing stlye – it reslly great when someone says that so thanks.**

**Avasmom – Glad it made you laugh and thanks so much.**

**UtookMYcookie479 – yeah my geography is not so good and therefore thats why I said east coast – sorry! Thanks for the review**

**duniellaa – I will check out your fanfiction and I am glad you thought it was good – thanks so much .**

**Lily Argetfricai – Glad you liked Steffi Meyer – thought I would add a caemo for my favourite writer.**

**MrsJakeBlack – Only girl on the team = Going to lead to trouble. Thank you so much for the review!**

**goldeneyedgirl247 – I know! Ness is too sporty for me, but I get used to it. Ah cool with the Blue Jay baseball team. Go CANADA!!! :D**

**Lady Dragona – Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you keep reading!!**

**twilighter4lifenomatterwhat – Thank you so much did have a good valentines days and I'm glad you could imagine it!!**

**marykat - Thanks so much – college life for Ness and Jake rocks!!**

**Kathleena Cullen – Sorry it's not as quick as it should have been**

**laurazuleta18 - Thanks so much VDay was good for all of us – a good Cullen holiday lol!**

**Neon5Samra – Wow a friend hooked too – please tell her too review the next chapter!! Sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter.**

**RECAP. . .**

**_'So how did it go?' he asked,_**

**_I waved the shirt at him 'First String' he laughed,_**

**_'I told you sports gear looked good on you' he kissed my cheek, as I heard cheers from my teammates behind me._**

**_'And how about you?' I questioned,_**

**_'Yeah, I got in too, you know what? I think this is going to be a good semester' he muttered, looking into my eyes._**

**_You know what? I think so too I thought to myself, hugging Jake around the waist. . ._**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**Two weeks later. . .**

After a two weeks of trials and competitions, myself and Steffi had managed to complete the try out for the sorority Alpha Phi. They had invited us into the sorority house and we were going to move in today. I was really excited – I had never been in something like this before and I felt for once like a normal person – rather than the only half- vampire in existence.

I smiled as I watched Steffi packed. She was so oraginsed compared to me – the untidy and messy one. I threw my clothes into some boxes, knowing that I would sort them out when we got to the sorority house. The only thing I didn't like about going to Alpha Phi was leaving Jake here in the residence halls. He had already told me he was fine with it but I wasn't sure whether he was telling me the truth or not. I sighed as I shoved my lacrosse shirt into a bag. We hadn't had any games yet but we had one coming up this week and I had been training hard so I was ready to go.

We were soon packed up and Jake came to help us over to the house.

'You ok, sweetie?' he asked me, his eyes were filled with concern. He was so protective of me but I was glad he was – I felt safe when I was with him. I nodded and handed him two boxes. I grabbed my third box and slung my bag over my shoulder. Luckily it was only down the road to the house so a two minute walk or so.

Steffi picked up her things, looking around to see if there was anything left, but luckily there wasn't. We slammed the door, saying goodbye to our old room and walked down towards our new house.

The Alpha Phi house was very beautiful. It was large from the outside, painted white panelling and old blue shutters, reaching over three storeys. I looked up at the Greek letters above the door and smiled. Jake knocked on the door and it was opened by Courtney, a blond hair girl, a true Barbie lookalike with a pretty face and a long, slim body. She was second in command at the Alpha Phi house, straight after Diane, who was very pretty petite brunette. She was away for a few weeks on a course and so Courtney was in command.

'Hi Ness, Steffi' she smiled at us – it didn't seem sincere but I didn't question it.

'Come on in' she moved from the front of the door and we walked inside. Again the inside was very beautiful, the hallway producing a massive stairway. It was very open planned with the lounge, kitchen and dining room all merged into one.

There were alot of girls living in the house and we were greeted by smiling faces. I turned to Jake,

'Well, I suppose this is it' I muttered to him. He gave me his best smile and gave me a reply,

'Suppose it is', handing me the cardboard boxes, planting a kiss on my cheek and walking towards the door, 'I'll see you soon'

'Okay' I called to him as he shut the door. I turned to the others who were standing nearby watching our farewell. They grabbed boxes from both mine and Steffi's hand, taking them up the stairs to our room.

'I hope you will be happy here' Courtney told us 'you know the house rules and you must follow them at all times otherwise it could lead you to being thrown out of Alpha Phi, are we clear?' we both nodded and followed the girls upstairs.

I gasped as we got to the room. It was a large room with a balcony, facing towards the front of the house. I dumped the duffel that was in my hand and smiled at the carriers of my boxes,

'Thanks guys so much' I told them. They all seemed really nice – warm expression on their faces compared to the fake smile on Courtney. I didn't know their names by heart, but could tell myself and Steffi were going to be great friend with them soon.

'It's no problem I'm Isabel, by the way' said one girl with long auburn hair. She nodded at the others who replied the same and then they left the room. I turned to Steffi who looked at me and smiled. All of a sudden we broke into a squeal,

'I can't believe we are actually part of Alpha Phi now' Steffi smiled at me, her face alight with happiness. She had wanted to be in this house since she was a little girl – her mother had been part of it when she was at college.

I glanced around the room – it was pale blue with white furniture, topped of with sliver coloured handles. I collapsed onto the bed and closed my eyes, this would be my home for my college life and I loved the idea of it. . .

**1 week later. . .**

It had been a week since we had moved into Alpha Phi and everything was going brilliantly. We were getting on well with everyone in the house, aside from Courtney and a few of her clones, who seemed to ignore us at every point. But I wasn't worried – I had Jake, Steffi and some great friends from Alpha Phi here, so I felt very lucky and happy too.

It was midday at the house on a Saturday morning – the sun wasn't shining and hid behind the clouds. It was going to be like this for a couple of weeks is what the forecast had said, but luckily no rain, so I could compete in the lacrosse tournament tomorrow.

Everyone was lounging around in the house. A few people were watching a movie on the television and some others were studying. I decided it would make myself a grilled cheese sandwich and work in my room. Thankfully I had picked up my mum's skills of cooking and my sandwich was just about done without being burnt. I placed it onto a plate, grabbed a carton of juice and ran upstairs. I bit into the sandwich and hot cheese entered my mouth – it tasted good. I washed in down with a sip of orange juice.

I stopped mid drink as I heard the roars of cars and loud music out the front. They sounded familiar and my eyes widened as I comprehended this thought. I ran out to the balcony and looked out to see below.

It was my family they had come for a visit, turning up in Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep they were very conspicuous.

_Aww Man...._ I thought as I ran down the stairs and out towards the door. There were already people outside gazing at the cars. Soon the doors of the cars opened and my family stepped out. Emmett and Jasper vaulted out of the top of his Jeep and landed gracefully on the floor. Everyone gasped as they saw – probably due to how attractive each person was. I noticed that neither Carlisle or Esme were with them – I frowned, wondering where they could be. I could hear the girls intake breath as my father, Emmett and Jazz turned towards the house.

'Who are the gorgeous guys?' I heard Courtney ask one of her friends. Emmett looked around and saw me in the crowd. He smiled, cupping his hands around his mouth and hollering,

'Hey NESS!! We're HERE!!' I made a mental note to kill Emmett later as I watched everyone turn around to face me.

'You know these people?' Isabel asked, thoroughly shocked. I nodded and answered her question,

'They're my family' I told her simply and began to walk over to them. My father embraced me first and whispered in my ear,

'It's great to see you, my daughter' I smiled as I heard his soothing voice in my ear. I felt safe in his arms.

'Where's Carlisle and Esme?' I asked, whispering back in his ear.

'There was an accident in Forks and Carlisle needed to stay and operate and Esme didn't want to leave him alone – so they didn't come'. I nodded – Carlisle's work as a doctor was extremely important in the town of Forks.

I pulled away and ran into the arms of my mother, who had a happy smile on her face.

'Baby, I've missed you so much'.

I pulled from her grasp and looked at my family, 'Well guys, why don't you come in?' I asked them and they nodded. I turned towards Courtney, who looked elated by the idea,

'Of course, come in!' I could tell there was only one thing on her mind. I shook my head at her vanity.

All the girls seemed dazzled by my family as they began to walk inside. Emmett and Jazz stopped in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

'Yo squirt we missed you girl' Emmett laughed his booming laughing, rubbing my head. I slapped his hand away, tidying my hair,

'Ease up on the squirt' I told him eyeballing him.

'Yeah, she's tall now, pity she won't grow anymore though' Jazz laughed 'so how is everything?'

'Good' I said 'apart from the blonde girl Courtney – she's not going to win a niceness award anytime soon and I have a feeling she's going to try and claim one of you as her own, whilst you are here.'

'She doesn't realise that we all already have wives' Jasper told me and Emmett laughed and Jasper joined in once more – his laugh was much quieter than Emmett's, with a mysterious and subtle tone to it. He put his arm around my shoulder. Emmett mirrored his action on my other side.

'You know what Jazz?' he asked turning to my other uncle.

'What would that be Em?' Jasper asked him, his golden eyes glittering.

'I never thought college would be so interesting' Emmett replied as we walked into the Greek house, ready for a week or so of mayhem. . .

A/N: I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON!!


	34. The Game

**Ok guys – I'm back!! Once again I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews – you make this writing fan fiction so much more fun. Anyway this chapter is going to be all about the Cullen Family at College. Now I think that it is probably best if Nessie introduces them as her cousins and siblings etc. I think if everyone at college knew they were her parents and uncles and aunts – it would too much for them to handle lol. Furthermore sorry for everyone who was expecting to Rose and Alice in the last chapter – my hands typed all by themselves and my brain didn't get a word in edge ways, but they will be here in this chapter. Anyway thanks to you all again. I would also like to thank a very new reader, who I'm not sure has read these last few chapter, but I would like to give her a thank you too – thanks so much werepire-chick – you have reviewed on every chapter you've read and I hope you continue to in the future!!**

**ALSO PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEWER STORY CALLED 'The Secrets of Forks, WA' TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**goldeneyedgirl247 – family introductions will be good and Courtney will get all she deserves!**

**– thanks so much – not thinking of stopping anytime soon so don't worry!**

**Mariana Cullen Black Glad you liked the middle of the week surprise and I will try not to keep you waiting so long.**

**Lady Dragona – me neither with the sorority house – I'm from the UK. You never know with Jazz and Em what they have up their sleeves.**

**nuttigirl – glad you love it so much – thanks!**

**catlover09 – Sorry about no Rose or Alice – they will make a big impact.**

**IHeartMrEdwardCullen – Em is ACE!!! Keep up the reviews!**

**.Her – oh the stay will be interesting that's for sure...**

**twihard91 – not wrong about Courtney and I'm mean how else could they make an entrance :D!**

**Avasmom – Glad you have been waiting for me to review and your friends were APs. COOL! If I get anything wrong please tell me – I'm from the UK so it may well happen!**

**edwardyme4ever – will do –thanks for the review!**

**marykat – yay for you liking the chapter!**

**laughing bubbles 18 – THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**simonebruneau – glad you can't wait – here it is!**

**gbell – thanks so much!**

**laurazuleta18 – JAKE will be here no worries and thanks so much for the review.**

**twilighter4lifenomatterwhat – wow addicted?? Never had anyone say that to me before – thanks! ROSE and ALICE are here – will make a splash in this chapter!**

**-TwihardXJacobfan-thanks for the review :D**

**.Seal-Cullen erm I'm not sure? Emmett's had to predict! Lol!**

_RECAP. . . ._

'_Ease up on the squirt' I told him eyeballing him._

'_Yeah, she's tall now, pity she won't grow anymore though' Jazz laughed 'so how is everything?'_

'_Good' I said 'apart from the blonde girl Courtney – she's not going to win a niceness award anytime soon and I have a feeling she's going to try and claim one of you as her own, whilst you are here.'_

'_She doesn't realise that we all already have wives' Jasper told me and Emmett laughed and Jasper joined in once more – his laugh was much quieter than Emmett's, with a mysterious and subtle tone to it. He put his arm around my shoulder. Emmett mirrored his action on my other side._

'_You know what Jazz?' he asked turning to my other uncle._

'_What would that be Em?' Jasper asked him, his golden eyes glittering._

'_I never thought college would be so interesting' Emmett replied as we walked into the Greek house, ready for a week or so of mayhem. . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone had gone into the house and was seated in the lounge. They were all waiting for me and my family to introduce us. I pulled Alice and Rose into a hug – I had missed them so much.

'How are you honey?' Alice asked me as she stroked my face. She seemed the same Alice is had missed so much.

'I've been fine and Rose I've missed you too' I pulled her into another hug and she kissed the top of my hair. I grabbed both their hands and pulled them into the room. My mom, dad, Emmett and Jasper followed.

'Ok guys – this is quite a surprise even for me but these so of my relatives'

I pointed firstly towards my mom and Alice 'these are my sisters – Alice and Bella' they both waved and so of the girls smiled and said hello. I was thinking how each could relate to me,

'Emmett is my brother' I told them. Emmett placed an arm around my shoulder and gave them an army salute,

'Hey there ladies – nice to meet you all!' He smiled and sent the room of girls into frenzy. I shook my head and looked over to Rose, who joined me in my action. She knew he was messing with the poor girls' heads.

I then thought that my dad, Jazz and Rose didn't look so much like me so they could be my cousins.

'And these are my cousins – Rose, Jazz and Ed' I pointed towards Jazz, Rose and my dad... no Ed I had to call him that in my head otherwise it would let it slip when I was talking to someone, that he was my dad.

They all smiled and I could hear the girls stop breathing as they were dazzled by Jazz and Ed. I looked towards Ed and Jazz and could see they in somewhat discomfort. Ed – probably having to read some dirty thoughts from the girls in the room and Jazz – feeling the emotion of those said girls in the room.

'Anyway they will probably be here for a week or so' I turned to Courtney 'so I was hoping that maybe they could stay here' I held my breath.

She looked at me and smiled her fake smile; 'Of course, it will be nice to have some new faces here' she then looked at Emmett with a sexy stare. My eyes widened,

OHGOD OHGOD OHGOD!!

This wasn't good, as I looked at Emmett, who simply smiled – he seemed very relaxed – I chuckled to myself – he had something up his sleeve.

'Ok' I said breaking the atmosphere. 'Alice, Rose and Bella can stay in mine and Steffi's room' I looked to Steffi and she smiled agreeing with this arrangement.

'And Ed, Jazz and Emmett do you want to sleep down here?' I asked,

'Sure unless anyone would want to share a room with us?' He smirked looking at the girls, who squealed again.

'NO' I punched him in the ribs 'you'll stay down here'. I pulled him towards the door and the others followed, to get their things from the car.

'That didn't even tickle' Emmett whispered in my ear, chuckling loudly.

_Damn his strong physique _I thought to myself.

I pulled some of the stuff out of the car and then I heard a shout,

'WELL WELL WELL if it isn't the rest of the family!!' I turned to see Jake, running towards us. He was smiling as he pat Emmett, Jazz and Ed on the back. He smiled at Alice and Bella and pulled Rose into a hug.

I know it seems surprising, but they had settled their differences and become quite good friends.

'How are you, Blondie?' he asked her smiling,

'No bad, better than you I think wolf-boy' she replied and they both laughed. He went in the car and pulled out some of the bags, throwing them over his shoulder and taking my hand in his own, leading me to the house.

He bent down and whispered in my ear 'did you know they were coming?' he asked. I shook my head,

'I was surprised as you were and by the way – they are my sisters, brothers and cousins ok?' I told him.

He nodded his head and replied, 'Received and understood – too much explaining if you told them the truth.'

I looked back at them – I really wanted to tell everyone the truth but how could I – _oh yeah this is my family – my mom, dad and uncles and aunts – they are all really young because well, we're a family of vampires and I'm marrying a werewolf. _I don' think it would work out. . .

The next day. . .

I was up early for the match. We were into the finals and we could screw up today – this game meant everything to me and the team. I ran into the showers and had a hot shower and was ready for the day.

I pulled on my team shirt and shorts; I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail – out of my face so I could have my full attention on the game. I ran down the stairs. It was completely silent and I thought my family had gone out somewhere, but as I raced around the corner into the kitchen I saw them all sitting there. They were seated at the breakfast table, with an assortment of toast, cups of coffee and cereal bowls.

They all looked at me as I raised my eyebrow,

'It's to keep up the charade of humans' Ed told me, winking. I shook my head as I grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. I swiped Emmett's piece of toast from his plate and bit into it.

'Hey I was going to eat that!' Emmett yelled, but then laughed.

'So when does the game start today?' Alice asked,

'At ten thirty' I told them all and they nodded in response. They told me last night they had come to my college to see me play and I felt really honoured they were here.

'Well we'll be there cheering you on!' Bella told me and I smiled at them all 'just don't make a nuisance of yourself' they all gave me their best angelic smiles and I knew they would cause trouble no matter what.

I ran into the hall and grabbed my lacrosse stick and pulled on my boots. 'Ok I'm going to go now – coach wants us there in ten minutes for the pre-match talk'.

'HAVE FUN!!' I laughed and ran out of the front door, closing it behind me. I slung my lacrosse stick over my shoulder and laughed to myself as I had a sudden thought. I was the only girls from A Phi to be in a sports team. Most of the girls were cheerleaders, but some girls didn't really like the idea of that, so it seemed weird that I Nessie Cullen was the only the one in a team, and further I was in a boys team.

I knew that today I would surprise the other team, just like I had done in the past. They never suspect that a girl can play as well so it works as an advantage for me. I laughed as I walked down the road, whistling to myself. It was early morning and luckily the sky was sunny but it wasn't going to rain either.

All of a sudden I felt two arms creep around my shoulders, and some arms on top of my head. I looked up to see Steven, Captain of our team and to my sides Reid and Jamie – teammates of me and they were twins. Steven was the tallest of all of us, with brown hair, that fell into his eyes – it was something that made girls love him even more than they already did, the weird thing was he didn't date. Reid and Jamie were the pranksters of our team. It was easy for them to confuse the other team into thinking which was which.

'So Ness, ready for today's game?' Steven asked me. His smile was so genuine and you could tell they had finally accepted me on the team.

'Yup let's hope it will be a victory for us' and Jamie and Reid cheered at this.

'Of course' Reid began,

'Victory will be ours' Jamie finished.

I continued walking with Reid and Jamie's arms around my shoulder. Steven was talking about the last minute pointers we had discussed a few days ago.

Soon we were in the changing room and all suited up ready to face Illinois Eagles – the champions from last year, but hopefully not this year. I had changed in the girls changing room and come in for the last speech by the coach.

I could hear the crowd outside as coach began to speak.

'Ok guys this is it – the big one! Now play well – and beat those Eagles once and for all!' He shouted. A cheer erupted from the room and we were charging down the hallway towards the pitch. We were soon waiting by the stands as the commentator began to announce the teams,

'AND NOW LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR A HOME TEAM – THE BLUE JAYS!!!' The song 'Right her right now' began to pump from the speakers as Steven came down the row, patting us all on the helmets – this was to psyche us up.

We began to run out onto the pitch and I could see the whole of the ground was full, mostly with our school colours of white and blue.

We got into our positions and I could hear shouts

'GO CULLEN GO!!!!' I turned to see my family jumping up and down and cheering. They were halfway up so it was difficult to make out where they were all seated, but I could tell that Emmett was there from his large booming voice and I could see Jake, standing a good ten inches above the rest.

Soon the whistle blew and the game began....

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We had scored twice in the first half, and so had the Eagles – they were strong and powerful – allot like we were. We had gathered around the coach, taking off our helmets to give us some air. It was then I noticed the sudden uproar from the other team.

'SHE'S A GIRL?!? And she scored against us' one of the more ferocious looking guys said – he seemed like someone who hated losing to a girl.

'Get used to it!!' I shouted back as the referee blew the whistle for the second half.

The game began much as the first half, as I ran towards the goal and ready to score for a second time – which would make the score 3-2 to us. Just then I saw the guy, who had made the comment early, sprinting towards me. He seemed angry and banged straight into me, whacking me hard with his lacrosse stick in my leg.

I fell to the ground in pain, breathing hard as the wind was knocked out of me.

Reid, Jamie, Steven and the others came to my rescue,

'NESS are you ok??' Steven asked,

'I think so' I tried to move but was unable to.

'Can you move your leg?' Reid asked and I tried but no matter how hard I did, the leg stayed still.

'I think it's broken' Jamie said as a medic came over. He checked me over and nodded – it was broken it two places.

Jamie and Reid began to lift me up as I pulled my arms around each of their shoulders. As I was carried off the infirmary I could see Steven yelling the guy and giving him a shove. I then saw the referee go over to the aggressive guy and send him off.

As I was laid down on a bed, my family came running in.

Rose, Bella and Alice had small blue and white patches painted on their cheeks and were wearing blue jays scarves. Jazz and Ed had dyed their hair blue and white and Emmett had out done them all dying his hair, panting his whole face _and his chest _in the blue and white colours as well as holding a blue foam hand, with the letters 'BLUE JAYS ARE #1!' on it.

'Are you okay?' Jazz asked me and I nodded,

'No, you're not you've broken it haven't you?' Ed asked me and again I nodded. Bella, Alice and Rosalie stroked my hair whilst Ed talked to the nurse and Jasper and Emmett talked to Reid and Jamie they seemed to get along really well.

Two minutes later Reid and Jamie had to leave, to finish the game,

'Win for me' I told their sad and disappointed faces as they left. They had known I wanted to finish this game and win and now I couldn't do that.

Soon I felt Alice tense up as she had a vision.

'Honey,' she began 'we're going to have to love you and leave you now – good weather approaching so we will probably go and hunt in some woodland now'.

I nodded – I didn't want them to leave but it was necessary.

'See you tonight' I muttered as they all left the room, waving goodbye to me. Suddenly Jake came running in and pulled me into a hug,

'I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner – there was a big fight on the pitch between the teams and I helped to break it up, luckily no one was injured, except you that is' he looked at me and kissed me on the cheek.

Suddenly I broke into tears; Jake held me in his arms and stroked my hair.

'Hey honey, I know you wanted to finish the game, but you couldn't help this – it wasn't your fault' Jake told me softly,

Soon my crying subsided and I felt safe in Jake's arms. It suddenly made me remember one of the first lacrosse matches I ever had. I had got injured then before and it was the first time me and Reese kissed – it seemed weird to think that then I never knew how I felt about Jake, that we would be together as a couple and that sometime this year I would be Mrs Jacob Black. . . .

**Ok weird ending I know but hey!! Hope its okay. Anyway read, review – rate or slate? It's getting late and I'm writing fan fiction at ten, when I should be doing an essay on Chinese History. Anyway that's addicts for you lol!! HAVE A GREAT EASTER and hope to hear your reviews soon!!**


	35. Winning, Restaurants and Crutches

**A/N: Hey guys – it's me and I'm back. Sorry for such a long wait again. It's been busy but I will try to make this a long chapter and hopefully update my other story 'Secrets of Forks, WA' today or tomorrow so please read that too. A lot of people asked 'how can Nessie break her leg?' Well in my opinion I think that now she is fully grown she will have human injuries but they will heal much quicker than normal peoples – also I thought it just made the story more interesting.**

**Anyway thanks so much too all my reviewers you are all great as usual – love you all and keep up the reviewing!!**

**Neon5Samra Yeah he may be coming back – not sure when at the moment but we may see him soon. Sorry about the long wait for you but glad you could finally read it. Yeah I am a Harry Potter Fan and I did think of Quidditch when thinking of what game she could play. The twins are not from the characters Fred and George – they are actually two of my best friends, who wanted to be in the story. Thanks so much**

**Dimitriluvr sorry it's not as soon as it could be but thanks so much for the review.**

**edwardyme4ever – I did realise after doing this chapter that that may be a question people asked, but it was really just for dramatic effect. Cheers for the review.**

**obsessedtwilighter427- Thank you for saying I am an amazing author – I'm not sure I am just write because I love to write stories. Nessie and Jake will be getting married in a couple of chapters and wait in this chapter to see if the team won!**

**catlover09 – hey! Easter was great thanks and thank you so much for the review!**

**Avasmom – I know poor Nessie! Jake will sort them out!**

**UtookMYcookie479 – Yup I could just imagined Emmett turning up to a game like that. Thanks!**

**laurazuleta18 - Nessie is stronger and her leg will heal sooner than normal people and Jake letting the ass kicking to the rest of the team!**

**IHeartMrEdwardCullen – Emmett is one of those characters that I really wanted to make acer in each new chapter. Thanks so much!**

**TeamxCullenx – Glad you liked it here's the new chapter!**

**CCullen27 – It is a dream to be Mrs Jacob Black lol!**

**Mariana Cullen Black – There's going to be a big storyline coming up soon so stayed tuned and Jake is the perfect guy!**

**MrsJakeBlack – Sorry about the copyright issue lol – it was just too great a name not to use. Thanks for not sueing :D!**

**Lady Dragona – Glad you enjoyed the game – it was interesting to write!**

**gbell – thank you so much – I glad you are loving my story keep up the reviews!**

**twihard91 – If you read the author notes you will understand the whole breaking bones thing I hope. The history essay went well thank you and Easter was great!**

**goldeneyedgirl247- Sorry about the Nessie breaking bones things – it was meant to be dramatic :D!**

**stephalily- You guessed right with the healing ability – thanks so much for the review!**

**imaginatecherry101 – What's going to happen next you are just going to have to read on – evil I know I am! Drama? Maybe *grins evilly***

** twilighter4lifenomatterwhat – yup it is coming please be a little patient lol – I know it is difficult :D  
Kudos on the truly awesome twilight name!!**

**laughing bubbles 18 – I know! So stereotypical! Thanks for the review!**

**werepire-chick – Glad you like the little speech thing near the beginning for you – I think it's nice for the author to review the reviewers as it were!**

_RECAP....._

_. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Suddenly I broke into tears; Jake held me in his arms and stroked my hair._

_'Hey honey, I know you wanted to finish the game, but you couldn't help this – it wasn't your fault' Jake told me softly,_

_Soon my crying subsided and I felt safe in Jake's arms. It suddenly made me remember one of the first lacrosse matches I ever had. I had got injured then before and it was the first time me and Reese kissed – it seemed weird to think that then I never knew how I felt about Jake, that we would be together as a couple and that sometime this year I would be Mrs Jacob Black. . . ._

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Unfortunately the break was bad enough for me to have crutches. The Nurse gave them to Jake, when she told me I was free to go.

Jake turned his back towards me and a turned his head, 'Do you want a piggy back to the house?' He asked smiling his amazing smile. He knew the first time I would try to walk about on crutches would be the worse so I would save that for when I'm in the house. He bent down and I pulled myself onto his back, gripping tightly around his neck.

It seemed as though Jake didn't feel my weight as we were walking down the street back towards the Alpha Phi house. I placed my head on the top of his back – his pine scent never seemed to change as I inhaled the earthy smell. I smiled to myself, who knew that I would ever be with the person who was my best friends throughout my life – he was always there for me, no matter what.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by sudden shouting, growing louder as it got closer. 'NESS!! NESS!!!' I turned my neck to see Reid, Jamie, Steven and the others running up behind us. They were smiling as they stopped in front of Jake and me,

'Well did you win?' I asked them, all their faces suddenly turned sad and they lost their smiles. I was upset that we hadn't won – I was hoping we would this year.

'Well, the truth be told' Jamie began,

'We kicked their butts into next year' Reid finished and they both turned to Steven who held up a large silver cup. I smiled as I saw my reflection in the shiny cup. I couldn't believe they had managed to do it I was so proud of them. I wanted to give them a team hug.

'Jake could you put down for a sec?' I asked him. He nodded and gently placed me on the floor, handing me the crutches. I slipped them onto my arms and limped over to the guys. I hopped into their arms and they pulled their arms around me, supporting me from falling.

'Well done guys I'm so proud of you!' I told them all, I was pumping with excitement from the news. They pulled away and Steven looked at his watch.

'Ness, sorry we have to go and take this back to the coach – he told us we could have it for you to see, but had to bring in back to him after that, see you later' Steven, Reid and Jamie began to run down the road, turning back to wave at me and Jake.

I felt Jake's hand on my shoulder and I looked up,

'Wanna another ride?' He asked smiling and I nodded as he lifted me onto his back. I kissed him on the cheek as we began to walk again.

We finally got back to the house – it was about six in the evening but the sun was still up so I knew I wouldn't see the family for a while. Jake grunted as he thought the same thing. Everyone crowded around us as they saw I had broken my leg. It was awkward but Steffi got to the front of the crowd and they soon went off to do their own things.

'Are you okay?' She asked me. I nodded and then looked at her. I was surprised to see she was dressed up. She was in a deep red dress and her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back. She had little make up on but it emphasised her pretty face just right.

'Do you have a date?' I asked, she looked at me and she blushed. She got embarrassed easily and I could always tell when she did from her red cheeked face.

She nodded, 'yeah I'm supposed to be going in about thirty minutes' she glanced at her watch.

'So who is he?' I asked her

'He's doing a major in History and his name's Derek; I'm going to meet him at the restaurant on campus' she told me. I nodded – I was glad that she had found someone here. I looked over to Jake, thinking who lucky I was to have him. He was staring over at the window, a happy look on his face. His face was so beautiful and his ebony hair fell into his face. He glanced at me and smiled a beaming smile.

'You'd better get going' I told her and she nodded,

'I'll see you later' she told us and hurried out the house. Jake sat down next to me and grabbed onto my hand, entwining his fingers in my own.

'So do you want to go out tonight?' he asked me. It would be nice to go out with him so we could have some time together. I nodded,

'Why not?' I looked down at what I was wearing – it was some jeans and a black vest top. I bit my lip,

'You look perfect' he told me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled – he knew how to make stop worrying.

He got up and pulled me up and handed my crutches once more. I slipped them on again and luckily could balance fairly well in them. Thank you for my vampire genes I muttered. Sometimes they were a real blessing to me.

Soon we were at the restaurant. It had taken us a while to get there and it was nearly full, luckily we got a table and we sat down. Jake took a menu from the server and handed it to me.

'So what do you want?' he asked me, looking at me. I looked down at the menu, searching through the selection. I finally settled for something. I looked towards the server,

'I'll have mushroom ravioli and a diet coke' I told her and she scribbled it down on her notepad. She looked to Jake, who said,

'I'll have the special burger and a beer' she took his order and wandered off towards the kitchen. He placed his elbows on the table and looked at me. I gave him a look, and he looked surprised,

'What?' he asked,

'Drinking on a college night' I muttered, shaking my head in a mock fashion.

He laughed and soon the server came back with the food and drink. I grabbed my fork and bit into a piece of the ravioli – it tasted amazing. I took a sip of my drink and looked over to Jake as he took a big bite of his burger.

'It's really good, how's yours? He asked me, taking my fork and stealing a bite for himself. He nodded, chewing slowly,

'It's very tasty'. I laughed and slapped his hand away. Trust him to turn our meal into a fight over food.

...

Soon we had finished and were leaving the restaurant. I looked around to see if I could spot Steffi and her date Derek. I frowned as I couldn't see them. Perhaps they had already finished I said as Jake opened the door out into the open.

It had gone very dark and the air was surprisingly cold and bitter. Jake slung his jacket around my shoulder and pulled an arm around my shoulder.

The walk back home was lovely, as I felt Jake warmth through his jacket. We were getting near to the dormitories when Jake stopped and sniffed the air. I could feel him tense his body.

'What is it?' I whispered

He turned to me, his eyes sharp and his face cold. I shuddered as I saw his mouth mutter one word.

'Vampire'

We crept around the corner and looked down the alley. I could make out two shadows. One stood over the other, which was lying on the floor supported by the other. I focused my eyes and could see the one lying on the floor was Steffi!

_This couldn't be happening_ I muttered as Jake raced down the alley. I hurried after him as quickly as I could on crutches and could see the vampire jumped up the building and onto the roof, hurrying away. I looked over to Steffi who was wriggling on the floor and muttering under her breath. Jake was by her side. I saw she had been bitten on the neck – the venom was probably killing her or _turning_ her.

Suddenly there was a hand touching my shoulder, I glanced up to see my father and the others behind him.

'Alice' he told me. I nodded she knew before even I did.

'Right we have to suck the venom out quickly before it goes all around her body – Nessie I don't think you can do this so I will' he told me 'I've done it before and succeeded' he glanced to my mother and she smiled. I nodded and my dad bent down, scooping up her body and biting into her neck.

Her movement in her body, soon subsided, as my dad lay Steffi on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be restful, I thought in my head,

_Please let her be alright. Please. . _

**A/N: Ok guys sorry not one of my best – it seemed it was difficult to write but I wanted to give you all something to read - please rate. Also I will give Twilight cookies to anyone who can spot the Twilight bit in this chapter. If anyone would like to be a character in my story or if anyone had any ideas they want to see done in this story or my others please email me or review me. Love to all my readers and reviewers. Until next time.**


	36. I Can Hear The BELLS?

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES -IMPORTANT**

**Ok guys – it's me – I'm back and here's a new chapter – YAY! I'm so sorry it's been a while since I updated – it's been really busy with exams. I know some of you are probably going through the same thing so here's a little present from me to you – Chapter 36. Will Steffi be okay? And can I hear wedding bells?**

**Again thank you so much to my reviewers you are all really great and I hope you will continue all your great reviews I love them so much!! By the way hooray for all the twilight geeks who spotted the twilight moment in the last chapter – IT WAS MUSHROOM RAVIOLI AND THE DIET COKE!!**

_iXloveXjacob – Yeah it was a bit of a twist and I'm so glad you enjoyed. I will defo keep writing!_

_.Ale Const. – Thanks for all your reviews and I'm glad you love it!_

_MrsJakeBlack- Keep reading to find out if Steffi's ok. Always say this but love the name._

_goldeneyedgirl247 – That's a really interesting idea – I may use that later on – thanks. Glad you enjoyed the chapter._

_.Seal-Cullen – Yay you win Twilight cookies – well spotted!!_

_Mariana Cullen Black - I know it was weird but I thought – I'm way past that now. Thanks for checking everyday it means alot to me and I hope you will continue to check. I hope I didn't take too long. Kisses and toodles to you too._

_IHeartMrEdwardCullen – Yay, well spotted Twi-cookies for you!! Stupid vampire indeed – I was cursing him as I wrote it lol! Edward's is almost as Ace as Emmett but not quite. Yup I did know about the whole 'kissing another man' in Little Ashes and I think they go a little further than that too :O_

_Dimitriluvr – Well twilight cookies are not real another one of a crazy fan thing from me – sorry! Other Vamps will come too – don't worry!_

_laughing bubbles 18 – I love your review it said it all in one words – thanks for making me smile!!!_

_sahisdabest – Well done for spotting it, fellow twilight geek! I don't think you reviwed before but thank you so much for reading the story and I hope to hear reviews from you in the future._

_Lady Dragona – Well done for spotting the Twilight moment and sucking the venom was another but you know what – I didn't realise I put it in before you mentioned it!!! Thanks for the review!_

_simonebruneau – I'm glad you enjoy that aspect of the story – it was something I really wanted to ass and fingers crossed that Steffi will be okay!_

_werepire-chick – We have a winner! Yay for spotting the twilight part. Take the cookies – just don't hurt me lol! Also thanks, werepire-chick for the message about the details for being in the story you will be in it in the next chapter!_

_gbell – thanks gbell for the review!_

_catlover09- I will update soon.. well now(:_

_QCheartsTwilight - Twilight cookies for you. Wolf back rides sound awesome!! And JAKE IS SUPER CUTE!!!_

_laurazuleta18 – I know what are the odds of dating a vampire. Thanks for the review._

**THANKS AGAIN ... NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**RECAP........**

**Suddenly there was a hand touching my shoulder, I glanced up to see my father and the others behind him.**

**'Alice' he told me. I nodded she knew before even I did.**

**'Right we have to suck the venom out quickly before it goes all around her body – Nessie I don't think you can do this so I will' he told me 'I've done it before and succeeded' he glanced to my mother and she smiled. I nodded and my dad bent down, scooping up her body and biting into her neck.**

**Her movement in her body, soon subsided, as my dad lay Steffi on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be restful, I thought in my head,**

_**Please let her be alright. Please. . **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** _

I watched, helplessly, as my father sucked the venom from her body. It was painful to watch as reached for Jacob's hand. His face was solemn in emotion as he watched. Soon my scooped her up again and we began to walk back to the dormitory,

'So who was that?' I asked them, Emmett looked at me and answered in a serious voice,

'It was probably a nomad, wandering around the country, he didn't seem to have anyone with him so I don't think we should worry for now'

'At least it's winter break in a few days and then Steffi will be at home' I looked over to my friend, who remained still in my father's arms.

'And you to are coming home as well right? Alice asked, dancing in front of us. Jacob put an arm around me and pulled me closer,

'Of course, Al' he told her and winked. What was that about? I thought to myself frowning.

'But what am I going to tell Steffi when she wakes up?' I asked my dad. He frowned, remaining silent for a moment.

'I think you should tell her the truth' he replied,

'Are you sure, Ed?!' Rose and Jazz asked in unison.

'I think so. I think she will be able to keep our secret' he told them and they nodded. She seemed like one of the few people I could trust.

Luckily the dormitory lights were all out and everyone was in bed. We walked into the front room and upstairs towards mine and Steffi's room. My father laid her on the bed and the guys left the room, leaving me and Steffi alone. Suddenly she began to stir and her eyelids fluttered, opening up wide.

She sat up and looked over to me,

'Ness? What happened? Where's Derek?' she asked, rubbing her neck. She felt the bite marks and her eye wideneded.

'Steffi, calm down and just hear me out ok?' She composed herself and waited for me to continue,

'Derek tried to attack you tonight but we managed to rescue you before anything happened' I said.

'Derek wasn't who you thought he was. . . and.. neither I am' I paused, 'Derek, my family and I share one thing in common – we are all part of a supernatural legend' I could see her adding it up in her head. Steffi was very clever.

She gasped rubbing her neck and muttered the word 'vampire'.

I nodded, 'I know it seems crazy but it's true'.

She smiled at me and nodded, 'I always thought there was something different about you and your family Nessie' and she laughed. I was surprised she was taking this so calmly,

'But Jacob, does he know?' she asked.

'Well let's just say Jake has his own little secret' I smiled. She didn't continue to ask about Jake, which was a relief – I couldn't tell her everything.

'So do you have fangs?' she asked, looking towards my mouth. I shook my head.

'Sleep in coffins?' I shook my head again

'Turn into bats?' the answer from me was the same.

'Oh, man I meet a vampire for real and she not as cool as Count Dracula' she laughed.

The night continued the same, with Steffi's questions and my answers. . .

**2 days later . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

'Ok Ness, we are about packed' Jake hollered, slamming the boot of our car shut. I looked over to Steffi and pulled her into a hug. It was finally the end of the term and we were going home. My family had left after the Steffi incident.

'Well Ness you know what I'm going to do over the holidays?' I shook my head

She began to laugh, 'start writing a novel about my special friend – the vampire'

'Steffi..' I warned her,

She hit my arm playfully, 'It will be for my eyes only ok?' and she began to walk off to her car. Her brothers had come to pick her up and they were going on a road trip for a couple of days.

I felt Jake's head rest on top of mine.

'Shall we get going then?' he asked and I nodded as he helped me into the car. He got into the driver's seat and revved the engine, driving us onto the nearby freeway.

'So how is your leg?' he asked

'Fine,' I told him, making an incision down the plaster cast around it. 'It's been ok for a couple of days – thanks to my vampire nature, but I couldn't really have walked around normally as it's been less than a week after my injury'

He laughed as he turned the wheel. I was still wondering what was happening between him and Alice – if it involved Alice it was gonna be big.

The ride was gonna be a long one as I settled in my seat, the last two nights I had stayed up all night to make sure Steffi was okay and I could feel myself getting very sleepy. .

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I woke up to find the car coming to the outskirts of the little town called Forks in Washington. It was great to be back as I looked around at the little stores. My eyes flickered over the the camping store.

'JAKE!' I yelled suddenly, he slammed on the brakes. Luckily there was no one behind us.

'What is it? Are you ok?' he asked his voice shaken and panicky.

'I just remembered I needed to get some camping gear – Alpha Phi are going on a camping experdintion when we get back to school, so I want to be prepared'. I told him.

'Ok, ok' he muttered and began to pull up onto the curb. I opened the door and walked over to his side of the car.

'I'll wait here but don't be long or I'll come and get you' he told me in a mock-strict voice. I laughed and walked into the store.

It seemed much bigger on the inside.

Right, first I needed a sleeping bag. I walked over to that section and soon found all the things I needed. My arms were loaded up and I could hardly see where I was going. Lastly I needed a tent, my thoughts stopped as a voice spoke to me.

'Hey welcome, do you need any help?' the male voice asked.

I replied, 'Yes', just about to drop everything, when two hands scooped the load from me arms. I looked up at to see my saviour.

He had blond hair and had a muscular form. His arms were covered with wrist bands and he seemed to be the type of person to work in an outdoor shop.

He looked back at me, he face shocked and his eyes wide,

'Bella? Bella? Is that really you?' the guy asked. I raised an eyebrow as he put the stuff on the ground and pulled me into a hug,

_WHAT?!? WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!? _I screamed at myself. There were some crazy people in Forks since I had left.

'IT'S ME MIKE NEWTON!' he screamed, still holding on tightly. 'So how have you been? Did you break up with Cullen?'

Then I heard another voice,

'Ness?' I pulled away to see Jake standing a few feet away. 'Mike?' Jake asked looking at the guy who was lovingly hugging me.

The Mike Newton guy stared at me again,

'You mean you're not Bella?' he asked

'No, she's my mom' I told him.

'MOTHER?!? You mean Bella's a mom?!?' Mike yelled, looking like he was going to go into shock.

'Adopted mother' Jake butted in 'they adopted Nessie when she was about 14'

Mike's face was awash with relief as Jake said this,

'So you're Nessie?' Mike asked extending a hand 'sorry about before'

'No problem' I told him, 'Jake sorry could please pick this up for me?'

'No problem Hon,' he replied.

Mike got behind the till and began to ring the items up, 'So Jake, you and Nessie are boyfriend and girlfriend?' he asked

'Fiancee' I replied and his face was white again.

'So Mike what've you been up too?' Jake asked,

'Well, I've been studying in Boston and I'm back for the winter break to help out my mom and dad' he handed up the bagged to us 'See you soon' he muttered and smiled at me, a little bit too nicely.

We walked out the door and I looked at Jake,

Jake laughed, 'he had a crush on your mom, back in the day and didn't like your dad one bit' he told me placing the stuff in the back seat, 'Boy I could tell you some things about Mike Newton' he said starting up the car,

'Like?' I asked,

He chuckled to himself 'like the time Me, Mike and your mom went to the cinema – boy that was an eventful evening.......'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were walking up to the front door of the main house, when someone covered my eyes, the hands were small and cold,

'Alice? Where did you spring from?' I asked

'Never mind, we have work to do' she said in a determined voice

She rushed up the stairs with me and into one of the rooms, she pulled her hands away from me eyes and I looked around the room. The room was covered with hair and beauty products and then I saw something that really scared me – a wedding dress.

I turned to Alice,

'WHAT?!?' I yelled, she gave me a quick smile.

'Surprise!!' My mom, Rose, Esme, Renee and Alice shouted.

'I'm getting married – today?!' I shouted

'We thought it would be a nice surprise' my mom told me, 'we know that you both wanted to get married soon and well we thought that it would be the perfect Christmas gift'.

I smiled, after my initial thoughts of the situation, I knew they meant well although they showed it in very mysterious ways.

'Ok, let's do this thing' I told them

'Adda Girl' said Renee. They all began to work on me and I could tell it was going to be done quickly.

In less than fifteen minutes they had finished. I looked very different; my hair was curled lightly and fell in waves around my head and shoulders. My makeup was done perfectly and I looked like I stepped out a fashion magazine. They pulled the dress over my head. It was very simple, cream in colour and flowed straight down my body with a small train and no straps.

There was a knock at the door and my father walked in, he kissed me on the forehead,

'You've become a beatufiul women Nessie and I feel proud to call you my dauther' if I could cry I would be doing so now.

'Thanks dad' he nodded and took my arm and led my down the stairs. I looked around to see who was there. The Pack, My family including the Denali Clan, Luke, Tia, Jesse, Cait, Jamie, Jesse, Mellissa, Reese and then I saw Steffi! So much for going on a road trip.

I loved the decorations; it wasn't overdone, with small blue flowers placed around the room with white ribbon. It was then that I saw Jake. He looked smart in his black suit, his hair long and untameable as usual but that's how I loved it. I reached the end of the aisle and was face to face with him, my eternal soulmate.

Mr Weber, the same man who conducted my mom and dad's wedding ceremony, began to speak and I was in awe of everything around me, my thoughts drifting. I felt Jake squeeze my hand, bringing me back to reality for my famous line,

'I do' Jake repeated it as he placed a silver ring on my finger and I did the same to him.

'You may now kiss the bride' Mr Weber's words rang through my head as Jake cupped my face, his eyes only focusing on me. He gave me smile and leaned inwards. Our lips met and it felt like electricity – our first kiss as husband and wife.

I felt the happiest girl alive, when I realised it wouldn't be our last. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N: OK CLIFFY I KNOW – but I hope the chapter was ok. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, Nessie and Jake want to know how this chapter was too! Lol. Also DO YOU THINK I SHOULD KEEP REPLYING TO THE REVIEWS AT THE START OF EACH CHAPTER??? PLEASE LET ME NOW WHETHER YOU THINK THE REPLY TO REVIEWS WORKS OR NOT.**


	37. Honeymoon!

**OK guys – I'm back. You're all probably thinking finally we get to read chapter 37 after ages. I know it's been a long time but that because I have just finished my A-level exams so now I will have more time for writing, which means more chapters done in a shorter time. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's all about Nessie and Jake's honeymoon and well you'll have to wait and see....**

Special thanks to all my reviewers as usual:

BlackTreaderWolf – thanks for the review and I will be sure to check out your story very soon.

la-la-la-45 – glad you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it too!!

obsessedtwilighter427 – Thanks for the review. I feel closer to my readers when I answer back to their reply and I'm glad you enjoy it too. And yes, my name does come from the breakfast club – a little inspiration from the much loved John Bender!!

alice500 – A sequel? Possibly but I'm hardly done with this story yet, but if I do decide to create one, I will let you know :) !!!

Dimitriluvr – probably not soon enough update for you, but here it is!!!

.Ale Const. – thanks for the review, now that you have said that, it's made me more confident in my choices for chapter 36!

Mayu Cullen – I'm glad it was a huge surprise for you and that you liked it because it was natural and lovely. The honeymoon is in this chapter so it's going to be funny!!

Neon5Samra - Mike and Steffi? That could be a good match and I will think about that idea for a future chapter. Sorry it was a bit fast – the wedding scene. Glad you like the reply bit and I do feel more connected to my readers. Thank you for saying I am an amazing author – it's very kind of you. Replying is not a problem for me so I will continue to do it – I just wanted the fan's thoughts on it – but so far there have been no complaints!!!! lol :D

laurazuleta18 - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and the idea about Steffi and one of the pack may be quite a good idea . . . .

MrsJakeBlack – I know it was short and I'm sorry about that but I will try to make the honeymoon longer – if you know what I mean ;D !!!

sahisdabest – that's great that you are reviewing for the first time and I'm glad you have been reading it all along – when Nessie started going out with Reese? That was a long time ago. I will check out your story very soon – the title sounds very good. . .

laughing bubbles 18 – thanks for the review!

catlover09 - Glad you are enjoying the story!

werepire-chick - I'm glad you enjoyed all the funny parts of the story and I will definitely be continuing the reply review thing. Thanks for your support :D!

Lady Dragona – Surprise wedding – a very different idea and Steffi is doing alright – she will be back in a few chapter times!

goldeneyedgirl247 – Glad you liked the Mike Newton bit – I wanted to bring some old school twilight into this and Mike seemed the perfect person!

ecandbs8 - Thank you for saying the great things about my story – 'the one problem in the story isn't huge. It's just normal life' I really appreciate you saying that and it's a great saying. Keep up the reviews!

simonebruneau - Glad you are enjoying the story and I think that now Steffi knows the truth it makes Twilight seem more real as you never know it could have happened to Stephenie in real life – oooooooo.....lol

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO werepire-chick and Neon5Samra – my avid fans who want chapter 37 really badly. I LOVE YOU BOTH :D!!!!**

**ALSO I HAD TWO SONGS THAT INSIPRED THIS CHAPTER THEY ARE CALLED 'In My Arms' By Plumb, and 'Who Am I to Say?' by Hope - check it out as they describes Ness and Jake perfectly**.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_RECAP. . . . ._

_Mr Weber, the same man who conducted my mom and dad's wedding ceremony, began to speak and I was in awe of everything around me, my thoughts drifting. I felt Jake squeeze my hand, bringing me back to reality for my famous line,_

_'I do' Jake repeated it as he placed a silver ring on my finger and I did the same to him._

_'You may now kiss the bride' Mr Weber's words rang through my head as Jake cupped my face, his eyes only focusing on me. He gave me smile and leaned inwards. Our lips met and it felt like electricity – our first kiss as husband and wife._

_I felt the happiest girl alive, when I realised it wouldn't be our last. . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nessie's POV...

Soon the music began to start up. It was 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias

_Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?_

'Mrs Black?' I Looked to Jake, who held out his hand to me. I accepted and he took me onto the dancefloor. I put my arms around his neck and his were around my waist. He felt warm through his suit and I felt at home in his arms.

_Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

I looked towards my mom and dad at this. My dad believed he had no soul because he was a vampire, but my mom always thought he was wrong. They looked at each other and my father grabbed my mom's hand, leading her onto the dance floor too.

_Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

I looked back to Jake and I smiled at him. He meant the world to me and I was so happy to be where I was no – with him. He kissed the top of my head as we spun around. It felt like the rest of the world had seized to exist and that we were the only ones left.

I_ can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

I began to fiddle with his hair and looked into his eyes. He had a glazed look, in his eye, like this wasn't really happening and it was all a dream.

_Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

We stopped at the end of the song, just looking into each other eyes. He grabbed my hand and led me off of the dance floor. He led me outside and we stopped under a nearby tree, the branches covered in lights, courtesy of Alice. I smiled,

'What is it?' Jake asked, pulling me closer to him.

'This was the place where you proposed to me' I gulped, emotion taking over my voice. I pulled Jake into me and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled me closer to him and smiled as we kissed, I knew he was thinking about the memory of that day too.

Soon we were interrupted by a loud cough; it was Emmett, who laughed under his breath. Alice was next to him, holding a suitcase,

'Come on' she muttered, 'you have to get ready for your honeymoon' she walked over to us and pulled me inside and up the stairs. She placed my on my bed and threw a dress at me,

'Put it on' she commanded, authority in her voice but a smile on her face. I got up and Alice helped me unzip my dress. I pulled the other dress over my head. It was a floral patterned one, ending a couple of inches above my knee and pulled on some jeans, a hoodie and some ugg boots and Alice led me back downstairs. Wherever we were going, it was going to be cold for this winter.

I looked down the flight to see everyone queuing up, to say goodbye to myself and Jake, who was wearing, a blue short-sleeved shirt and shorts- for Jake he didn't need to worry so much about the cold, due to his warm body temperature. I went through the crowds, hugging the pack, Embry spoke,

'Bring me back a nice gift' he told me, smiling as he pulled me into a hug. Jasper came up behind us,

'I think a water bowl would be appropriate for this dog' Jasper laughed and Embry spoke back,

'How about a wooden stake for Jasper? I wait I forgot that you can't die that way' they both laughed and were joined with other members of pack in the joke. Finally I got to my mom and dad, I pulled them into a big hug and my father kissed me on the forehead,

'Be Safe,' he whispered,

'I will' I promised them,

'I know you will, but just to say it to you' my mom smiled and I pulled away, finding Jake nearby and taking his hand.

We went out to where the taxi was waiting and got in,

'So' I asked Jake, 'where are we going?' He took my hand and whispered in my ear. I could feel his mouth smiling against my ear.

'You'll see' he told me.

I lay my head on his shoulder, as the driver took us to the airport. . .

12 hours later . . . .

We were standing in the lobby of a hotel in New York City. NEW YORK CITY! It was dark outside and bitter cold as we stepped inside. This was where we were spending our honeymoon, for two weeks. I looked at Jake, who held my hand tightly. He grabbed our suitcases, still holding my hand and led me to the lift.

As we got to the third floor, the elevator stopped and we got out. Jake swiped the key card in the lock and the door opened. I gasped as the door opened and we stepped inside. The room was massive with a large balcony, and had separate rooms, the bathroom, the lounge and . . the bedroom with a Queen-sized bed.

'How did we afford this?' I asked him

'Well, I did some odd jobs around La Push and managed to save up.' He told me.

'You saved up for this?' I looked at him as he nodded and I kissed him on the lips.

'Happy Honeymoon, Mrs Black' he said to me.

'Happy Honeymoon, Mr Black' I whispered to him. I was thinking about what to do next as I looked towards the bedroom. Jake noticed this and smiled at me,

'Are you sure?' Jake asked me and I nodded, I knew it felt right that we could do this now. I took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Jake shut the door behind us as he lifted me in his arms and onto the bed. He lay down beside me and we began to kiss. It felt different than before, more needing and exciting. We got up and I began to unbutton Jake's shirt. I pulled it from his body and let my hands wander over his tanned, brushing my fingers over his well-defined abs, and his muscular arms. I kissed him on the neck as he pulled my top over my head. I loved the way his hand felt safe and protecting on my body. Soon there was nothing left covering our bodies, as we lay there, holding each other tightly, me in Jake's arms.

He moved above me as he looked deep into my eyes and asked,

'Ness, are you sure?' I kissed him, confirming the answer to the question he just asked.

'I love you' I whispered,

'I love you, too, Nessie' he told me, kissing me once more.

Soon we were moving as one, it felt as if time and the earth seized to exist and we would be like this forever, frozen in time – in many ways it was true to myself and Jake. I placed my arms around Jake's neck as he stroked my hair. His body felt hot against my own as we continued to make love.

I continued to kiss his neck as his head rubbed against mine. It felt like we were one mind, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. I knew he was my soul mate. . .

. . . . . . . . .

I awoke to Jake's breathing – large intakes of air. I placed my arms and head on his chest, not wanting him to stir just yet, as watching him sleep was very peaceful. I looked at his body, muscled and well-toned from years of working out and being a werewolf. I compared the colour of skin – my alabaster and his russet skin, both contrasting but go together perfectly – just like me and Jake. I walked my fingers over his chest, until I felt one of his own hands massaging my back. He opened one eye, staring at me and then smiling.

'Hey sweetie' he said to me and bent his head to kiss my on the lips, 'how are you feeling?' He sat up on his elbows, when I didn't answer and looked at me,

'I didn't hurt you, last night, did I?' he asked me, concerned.

'No in fact I feel more alive now than I ever had before, thank you' I told him, stroking his face. He kept my hand to his face and kissed the palm.

'Good' he muttered, looking out the window – it was still dark outside, even for 7 am in the winter it was getting lighter outside. 'How about I show you something amazing?' he asked. I nodded as he got out of bed and grabbed my hand and carried me out of the bed, the covers still wrapped around me. He took me outside and sat me on his lap, on a cushioned chair. He wrapped the duvet around me and him, as he whispered,

'Watch the horizon' he told me as we looked over the river, past the bridge. I could see the colour of the sky begin to change, first purple, then pink, then orange, and the sun began to rise above the horizon. I gasped as the light reflected off the river and shone brightly.

'It's beautiful' I said to Jake,

'Not nearly as beautiful as you' he whispered to me. I titled my head back and kissed him on the lips snuggling into his neck.

'We better get ready soon' Jake said to me.

'Why?' I asked, not wanting to move from this spot.

'We going out' Jake began. . .

. . . . . . . .

**Hours later. .** .

It was almost 5pm in the evening as we got to the penultimate activity for the day – ice skating. We had just arrived at the Rockefeller Centre, as we had our skates. I pulled mine on quickly on skated swiftly onto the ice.

. . . .

**Jake's POV. .**

I tied my skates quickly as I watched Nessie skate around the rink with great ease. She glided, along backwards, sideways and began doing some tricks too such as the Triple Axel, I think it's called. It was almost like watching a professional ice skater on TV, like I used to do with Rachel when we were younger.

I heard people gasp next to me as they watched her skate around the rink gracefully.

'She must be a professional' one bystander said,

'Nope she just started skating today and she's my wife' I told the woman, I was glowing with pride at the fact I could say that.

Nessie skated around to where I was and came to a gentle stop.

'Come on, Jake' she told me as she pulled me onto the rink. This was not gonna be good.

. . . . .

**Nessie's POV**

I pulled Jake onto the rink and we began to skate. Jake was wobbling all over the place, unsteady on the thin metal blades. I grabbed both his hands and began to lead him around the rink. Soon he began to skate easier; although it was slow it meant that we could skate around together as a couple it was perfect, as snow began to lightly fall over New York City.

I smiled as I looked at all the couples on the rink. We were just as in love as them, maybe even more but we would never be a generic couple. Me- the one of a kind half vampire and Jake, a werewolf.

I lost my train of thought as Jake slipped on the ice and pulled me down with him.

'Sorry' he muttered, annoyed that he couldn't get this right.

'Its fine' I told him, giggling a little before kissing him on the cheek. . .

. . . .

We soon finished our time on the rink and were walking down one of the smaller streets in New York, to get something to eat. I looked down the street at all the different restaurants as Jake stiffened. I grabbed his hand as two people began to walk towards us. They walked the same way when we moved to one side, mirroring our actions. They were dressed in black and had tall figures.

I gripped tighter onto Jake's hand hoping they were not thieves. If they were thieves we could take them but we would have to get out of the public's prying eye. I looked at Jake, who seemed to have the same idea. We backed into an alley; I jumped as I felt a figure jump from up above, behind us.

I turned and glanced at the figure as it stood up.

'Yo' the voice said, the person's face covered by shadows. . .

**A/N: that's all for now guys, I hope you enjoyed it please read and review. What did you think of the honeymoon scene and what's going to happen next? Anyway the next chapter will be here in a shorter period, as I will have more free time to write. Until then! XD**


	38. New York

**Hey guys – It's me. I know most of you are probably mad at me for not updating sooner, but my life has been upside down at the moment at it has been difficult to find a moment to gather my thoughts and write chapter 38. But anyway I hope you like the next chapter – Please read and review.**

**As usual thank you to all my reviewers – you are fabulous and please keep reviewing throughout:**

**ALSO I WILL BE POSTING QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THOSE TOO – IT'S IMPORTANT!! Thanks!!**

Maddy Cullen 500 – thank you for your review, I 'm glad you like it but my fan fiction is nowhere near being finished at the moment lol :D

catlover09 – Probably didn't update as soon as you wanted but here's the next chapter = enjoy!

SaDiddy-Baby – I'm glad you are enjoying it

Dimitriluvr – thank you once again for another review Dimitriluvr, it's good to hear from you again.

MrsJakeBlack - Yeah thought it was bet not to get like sued by anyone for doing an in depth description of that certain scene. Sorry about the name problem – lol. Read this chapter to find out who the mysterious person was.

.Ale Const. – Read this chapter to find out – thank you for saying I'm a good writer.

pawis platero – aww thank you for saying I have a good imagination – very nice of you. Your first review – that's great and would be amazing if you could keep reviewing too.

babewithbrains88- sorry my updates have been slow – don't hurt me (too much) lol

Neon5Samra – Thanks for saying I'm a tasteful writer I try to do my best and it really nice to hear that I make fanfiction enjoyable. But I'm sorry about the cliff hangers – they add suspense but they do annoy people and sorry about not updating for awhile also another problem. (:

gbell – thanks for the review!

J'AdoreEdwardCullen2195 – thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it and Rob being one of the sexiest men of the planet – no doubt there hehe

Lady Dragona

Thanks for your review, you'll have to wait and see!

werepire-chick – Thanks for saying I am an amazing author its nice to hear. Yeah, I am working on a story that I soon hope to get published if I can find a publisher to take it.

laurazuleta18 –Thanks for the review sorry I haven't updated sooner

prettynpink1396 – You probably have flipped out or had a seizure by now seeing how long it has taken me to write this chapter – I'm sorry

obsessedtwilighter427 – creepy people in shadows are cool. And thanks for still saying I'm your favourite author – it nice to be loved!

AliceinForks56- Thanks for the review and here's chapter 38 – enjoy!

ificanthavejasperiwilltakeseth – yay I loved the ice skating part too – thanks for the review!

edwardyme4ever here's the next chapter – thanks!

BlackTreaderWolf – I'm not sure about a sequel I'm hoping there will be – finger crossed and your fanfiction was great too!

sahisdabest – yup wait and see, wait and see.

**RECAP....**

_**We soon finished our time on the rink and were walking down one of the smaller streets in New York, to get something to eat. I looked down the street at all the different restaurants as Jake stiffened. I grabbed his hand as two people began to walk towards us. They walked the same way when we moved to one side, mirroring our actions. They were dressed in black and had tall figures.**_

_**I gripped tighter onto Jake's hand hoping they were not thieves. If they were thieves we could take them but we would have to get out of the public's prying eye. I looked at Jake, who seemed to have the same idea. We backed into an alley; I jumped as I felt a figure jump from up above, behind us.**_

_**I turned and glanced at the figure as it stood up.**_

'_**Yo' the voice said, the person's face covered by shadows. . .**_

**NESSIE's POV**

I could see that this person was surrounded by others, who were getting closer to us, snarling and laughing as they did. As they got closer, encircling us, I could see the leader – he was actually a _she_. She wasn't very tall, probably about 5' 3. Her hair was brown, strands hanging around her face in waves while the rest was tied up. She wore a dark jacket, jeans and boots,

"Gives us your money" she shouted, her voice had a heavy New York accent. The others stood around us – and from the looks of it they were all guys. By now I could tell these weren't your common thieves – they were vampires.

"Or what?" I moved from Jake, and stepped closer to her, she looked taken aback for a moment. But then smiled,

"You don't want to know" she muttered, her smile, gleaming in the darkness.

"Try me" I knew I could take her if I need to too. I gripped my hands, not afraid of her. She took a step forward to me, but was stopped but one of her friends with spiky black hair. He whispered something in her ear, but I could hear what it was.

"Vi. Stop. She's one of us" he whispered and she looked up at me, puzzled.

"You're a vamp?" I nodded as she asked and she gulped.

"Sorry about that don't get many of our kind here that doesn't belong to my gang, the Night Crawlers, so who's your boy?"

"Jake, my husband" I told them and they sniffed the air,

"What is he?" she questioned

"Werewolf" they backed away as I said that, I knew they were afraid of him.

"Woah, haven't one of your kind in at least a century" she stopped as tourists began to walk past. She froze as did the others. They remained silent, until the sound of Japanese voices were in the distant.

"I think we better take this conversation somewhere else" she told them "follow me" she began to walk out of the alleyway and onto the busy street. The city lights, showing me, that she looked no older than 16. I gasped how someone could so small and young, have such a large strong gang. I grabbed Jake's arm and we followed after them.

I saw the leader, Vi, I think that was her name, grabbed onto the hand of the guy with the black spiky hair. They all moved swiftly through the passersby, acting almost like ghosts among the living. They stopped for a moment and began to walk down stairs to one of the subways. It seemed as if it were a fairly quiet stop as there was only us and two other people and also a tramp, begging for money from us.

A train pulled into the station and we all got on – the stops were quick and it wasn't long before we had reached the end of the track. Vi and the others looked around as the train began to depart – no one else was around by now,

"Perfect" she muttered and jumped onto the lines, follow by others, I gasped as they were not hurt by the live rails. Jake grabbed onto my waist and jumped down to.

I was surprised to see, there was an ongoing tunnel, where the train didn't go. They walked into the darkness, disappearing quickly into its shadow. We followed, a little nervous about what was about to happen next.

I gripped Jake's hand tightly and he smiled at me, automatically taking away my fear. We followed into the darkness and I could hear the group howling and laughing to themselves – they were unlike any other vampire I had come across – fearless an uncaring with it.

We came to light and I realised we had come to their place. It had many floors and I could see there were others who were here too. It looked very lived in, but fairly organised for an underground living quarter. I looked to top and saw a vampire I had seen before,

"VI!!" he yelled and jumped from ten floors up, landing on the floor with swift grace. He got up from his crouch and walked over to Vi. The striking thing about him was his hair – it was dark brown, but had a streak of white hair running through it too. His fashion was very peculiar, shin high black lace-up boots with army trousers and a black sleeveless top with buckles strapped around it. He had one black glove and the other was decorated with rings.

"Who's this?" he muttered to her.

"Erm, I didn't ask her name yet" he turned to me and I noticed he had a white scar slicing across his right cheek. He walked up to us, ignoring Jake; he looked at me and sniffed the air,

"She's not vamp" he sniffed the air again, not sure of the smell, "you're a half-ling?" I nodded. Now he looked interested, he took me hand,

"What's your name?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes – his stare was mesmerising.

"Nessie Cullen" he stopped for a moment, he bit his lip,

"Cullen? You're a friend of Edward's?" he asked.

"He's my dad" I answered and now he looked very surprised

"Dad? Edward had a daughter?"

"With a human" I muttered

"Woah" he smiled "so he finally found someone, huh?"

"I'm Bolton, but you can call me Bolt" he smiled at me. Jake pushed his hand away and grabbed my shoulder.

"Do we have a problem," he looked to Jake, his eyes fierce and he sniffed the air "_werewolf?"_

"Why did you bring him in here?" he shouted at Vi. How could speak to his boss like that? I wondered.

"Sorry, Bro" Then I realised they were brother and sister. He seemed very angry about the fact that Jake was a werewolf. He kept touching his scar and I understood.

"You were hurt by a werewolf once, weren't you?" I asked looking at him. He nodded, but didn't say anything and he seemed to have calmed down.

"It's alright" he muttered, rubbing his forehead in circular motions. "But you can't stay for long, as some of my gang members aren't as forgiving as I am, when it comes to the likes of you". He grabbed my hand once more and led me to some sofas. He sat me down beside him and looked back at me.

"So" he said, reaching in his pocket for a packet of cigarettes "how's Ed doing these days" he fished a cigarette out of the packet, sticking it in his mouth and lighting it up. He blew the smoke out into the air and looked at me again, my shocked expression made him laugh.

"What? It's not going to kill me, is it" he laughed taking another intake a smoke.

"He's okay, he's living in Forks, Washington now, with Carlisle and the rest of the family, but when did you know him from?

"In the 1920's, right here in New York, I met him once when I went to see Carlisle and then we've been friends ever since. He's probably wondering where I've been for the last twenty years but I've been in hiding from the Volturi." He laughed a little too himself.

"I must say I was shocked when I heard that you were Edward's daughter, but I can see know that you're just like him – you're selfless, powerful and a good friend". He was interrupted by more screams and shouts from the tunnel,

"Ah crap they're back" he turned to Nessie and Jake "you're gonna have to go now" he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up to my feet. He pulled me into a hug,

"I will see you soon, Nessie Cullen" I was surprised by the warmth he gave to me. He shook Jake's hand and told him,

"Look after that girl, I can tell she's special just by looking at her" he beckoned them and they followed him to another opening. It was up a long ladder.

"This is the only other way out, so I'll distract them" we got up the ladder quickly, the metal cool below my hand. I got to the top of the ladder and pushed on the metal grate at the top, sliding it off and crawling through – I smiled, thinking at the number of metal grates I crawled through.

It came to a part of New York by Times Square we got a few camera flashes and gasps as we crawled out but Jake grabbed my hand and we began to run. Soon, I didn't feel so good and I began to slow. Jake's pace slowed too as he realised I was lagging. He turned and spoke to me but I couldn't understand what he said. The lights were spinning and so was Jake and soon everything went pitch black.

**Jake's POV**

"NESSIE" I yelled at her and picked her up from the snowy ground, running back to the hotel with her in my arms. I got a few strange looks as I ran through the hallway with her. I looked to the elevators and saw they were full and decided I couldn't wait so I ran up the stairs. I opened our room door and put Nessie onto the bed. I ran to the bathroom and brought out some cold water. I put the glass to her lips and she accepted it.

Her eyes flickered open and then she looked at me,

"Hey" I muttered

"Hey" she replied, but then her eyes turned wide and she got up and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

I could hear coughing and what sounding like vomiting. I banged on the door,

"Nessie are you okay?" there wasn't a reply for a few minutes until she opened the door, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"It must have been something bad I ate" she told me. But we hadn't eaten in a while. Then I struck me.

NO!! I thought, pacing the room. That can't be it. I looked at her again and she looked a little different.

"Nessie how else do you feel?"

"My stomach feels like it bloated and I feel, for some reason, happy" she laughed a very peculiar laugh. I heard this all once before, and it was when Nessie was even around then – it sounded too familiar to be true.

I paced the room again, this time with my face in my hands. Nessie approached me,

"Jake what's wrong with you?" she asked, her eyes looking worried.

"It's not what's wrong with me, it's what's wrong with you" I walked up to her and touched her stomach, I gulped in a little air, preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"I think, Ness, you may be pregnant"

She gasped and looked at me, her eyes wide.

"But...I can't be, I've stopped ageing, so I can't be pegnanat," she touched her stomach "can I?" She sat on the sofa and began to cry going into hysterics,

"Jake what's happening?" I pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"I don't know sweetie but I think we need to get home"......

**MEANWHILE. . . **

Two shadowed figures moved swiftly and silently through the City of Volterra, cloaked in black to hide them from the townsfolk. They escaped down into a tunnel to the underground city, referred to by the locals as la città di sangue (the city of blood.) Everyone knew to stay away. However these figures were part of the city of bloods. They, themselves led, the members of the Volturi. Aro and Marcus, had returned from a long quest to rid the world of some vampires in East Asia causing problems and they were finally home.

Alec, one of their followers greeted the masters from their trip,

"Alec, where's your sister? Bring Jane to me"

"My sister she's been missing for a while along with Caius and Hannah – they went on a mission"

Marcus looked at his brother as he sniffed the air,

"Do you smell that Aro?"

"Blood of our brother" he muttered as they wandered down the stone passage, Alec following close behind.

They opened the door to Caius' hall and saw the room covered in blood and the bodies of the three members.

"Can you not see this, Alec?" Aro shouted, enraged.

Alec looked around the room, "is there a mess, Sir, for I promise I did not make it"

Marcus smiled when he realised what had happened "it's the work of a clan, Aro"

"I agree brother and I feel that we must go on another mission, this time to rid the world of a family of unruly vampires in Washington" he muttered as he wandered down the large stone hall.

.....................

**A/N – And that's the end – CLIFFHANGER**

**Ok so question time **

**IF I CREATED A SEQUEL, WOULD YOU READ, SUBSCRIBE, REVIEW IT?**

**WHAT SHOULD THE SEQUEL BE CALLED?**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN (I MAY USE SOME OF THESE IDEAS)**

**PLEASE REPLY THANK YOU**

**And until next time....**

**It'll Be Anarchy**


	39. Guess Who's BACK?

YES, EVERYONE I'M FINALLY BACK!!!!

I'M SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED ANY SOONER AS CHRISTMAS NEW YEAR AND SCHOOL HAVE BEEN KEEPING ME PREOCCUPIED TO SAY THE LEAST.

JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY LITTLE LOCH NESSIE MONSTER – BUT HAVE NO FEAR, I HAVE STARTED THE SEQUEL JUST VISIT THE LINK

.net/story/story_?storyid=5668525&chapter=1

PLEASE REVIEW, READ AND ADD TO FAVOURITES ETC. AS I WOULD BE AMAZING TO SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL BE INVOVLED.

ANYWAY IN THIS LAST CHAPTER I'M GOING TO REPLY TO THE REVIEWS YOU SENT ME. IT WAS GREAT TO SEE EVERYONE'S IDEA FOR THE NEW STORY – I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ MY NEW STORY

XAnnabubbleX - thank you so much for your long review. I was so pleased that you think my writing is good enough, that I could be an author is disguise – at the moment I'm not but I am in the process of writing a book and I hopefully want to get it published so I may soon be an author! Yes this is the end of My Little Loch Nessie Monster but there is a sequel (see link above)

haha like you idea for the storyline – along those lines but a little different :P

Loving your reviews,

It'll Be Anarchy

Neon5Samra - Have no fear there is a sequel so you can breathe now and not die. Thanks for the idea for the new story too – will take it into consideration.

Shiny Otter – Sequel is here and thank you for the review

Daydreams228 – It took alot of thought, energy and one broken finger (not due to typing – haha) to finish this story, but I can tell you it was all worth while for all the lovely reviews I have received :D

AmazingxGracie – Good ideas and definitely some of the outline of the plot I have began to think up. Its always sad to something to come to an end, but I could never go on forever.

AliceinForks56 – thanks for your kind words – they keep my writing : )  
2009-10-12 . chapter 38

Lady Dragona - Edward's friend will be popping up at the most random times hehe – I think it fits his character.

BlackTreaderWolf – Bolt will be seen at some point in the next story – I can guarantee it.

babewithbrains88 – I'm sorry but she is 100% pregnant but I will try to keep it original as I can and I hope that you continue to read it – thank you so much :D And I have a guaranteed assurance that you will not attack me? hahaha

laurazuleta18 – thanks so much and the thing with Marcus, I was thinking that it was due to his brothers death that made him show emotion – it was just how I interpreted how I would feel in his situation.

MrsJakeBlack – Yes I know it should be done to me working out the plot but I really wanted to see what others wanted to happen :) thanks for the review

werepire-chick - Vi may come in once or twice – maybe for an awesome battle scene or something cool like that :D thanks for calling me an amazing writer- you're an amazing reviewer too!!

Temperance 'Joy' Brennan – yeah don't worry a Cullen move is on the way and I'm glad you like the idea and you are very right about Nessie too - haha

J'AdoreEdwardCullen2195 - thanks for the review – good idea for the plot too :D

THANKS GUYS FOR ALL YOU SUPPORT AND IF YOU MISSED IT BEFORE HERE'S THE LINK

.net/story/story_?storyid=5668525&chapter=1

GO ON, GO ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICK :P


End file.
